


Trial and Error

by Questionable_Decisions



Series: Trial and Error [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Uryu, Backstory, Bad Ideas, Banter, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fun with history, Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nightmares, Not that I care, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regular Consent, Ryuuken's A+ Parenting, Science, Science everywhere, Screw it - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome - Almost, Szayel can't cook, Szayel is a dick, Theories, These tags are not in order, This still doesn't cover everything, Uryuu holds up decently well, Wet Dream, Yylfordt is a bitch, in every sense of the word, informed consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 82,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_Decisions/pseuds/Questionable_Decisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szayel captures Uryuu as a test subject. Szayel's fascination with the Quincy grows, and he gets more than he bargained for. Uryuu, on the other hand works to understand the Octava's motives, leading him to question his own thoughts on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I Scene I: Ask a Question

The glinting of golden eyes was framed by white as they took in the trembling figure before them. It didn't matter to Szayel that he hadn't captured the red headed shinigami. After all, shinigami were a dime a dozen, even if it was a bankai user. Besides, he had already fully analyzed the power type; it no longer held any interest. The resident genius of Hueco Mundo knew that in his weakened condition the pathetic idiot (Renji Abarai, if he recalled correctly; which he always did) would be no match for anyone he stumbled across. Killing that heathen would've been an exceptionally boring waste of the Octava's precious time. So, no. The Espada hadn't failed. He had gotten the true prize. Szayel had taken the Quincy.

Alive, might he add. Intact, for the most part, too. His reputation as a genius was truly well earned. _Que suerte_ , indeed.

Looking at him now, the Quincy didn't seem nearly as dangerous as his reputation would lead someone to believe. But, Szayel had seen him fight, and he fought well. No match for his brilliance of course, but quite formidable to any lesser foe. He was going to be very entertaining to research. His newest fascination had better be; what, with all the trouble required to take him alive. At the moment though, the black haired boy lay shaking and unconscious in the corner of a cell in Szayel's lab.

 _"That just means there are things in this world that you don't know about, doesn't it?"_ The Quincy's mocking words from their earlier encounter echoed in the arrancar's mind. Szayel's grinned widely as he took an admiring look at his newest test subject. Those words had gotten to him, though he didn't care to admit it. Szayel found it fitting that the one who had uttered those words would provide the wherewithal for unlocking that information. The pink haired scientist readjusted his glasses before walking away, laughing to himself. He had some experiments to plan.

* * *

Uryuu Ishida had suffered before. He had felt a wide variety of pain ranging from the excruciating to the vaguely aching. Right now, he was more uncomfortable than anything else. He had a throbbing headache and his body was sore all over. Since he was used to the pain, the thing Uryuu found most disconcerting was the lack of knowledge regarding his surroundings and circumstances. He prided himself on knowing more than anyone else, he _had_ known more his whole life. This lack of understanding was the only thing really bothering him.

Once his head stopped spinning, Uryuu deemed it time to determine his location. Prudence demanded he first listen carefully for any presence other than his own. He heard nothing and his splitting headache didn't allow for the archer to check for another's reiatsu. Deciding he was alone, Uryuu slowly opened his eyes and looked around cautiously through disheveled ebony bangs. His vision was hazy, but blinking a few times seemed to clear it. Apparently, his glasses had been left on then. Perhaps his friends had taken him back to some sort of hospital? The room certainly had the cold and clinical feel.

While this was a comforting thought, it became clear that this couldn't be the case. For one thing the room was completely bare with no discernible light source. Along with the lack of furniture, there wasn't even evidence of a door. Uryuu pulled himself up into a sitting position, wincing at every twinge of pain this sent through his body. He saw no apparent avenue of escape. It appeared as if the solid metallic gray cube had been built with him already inside.

Uryuu decided the best course of action would be to gather his thoughts. Panicking now would get him nowhere. Taking comfort in having a plan to follow, the Quincy set upon untangling the warped threads of his memory.

Alright. He recalled feeling Rukia's spiritual pressure disappearing. He could only hope that his friend was alive. He had then followed the immense flare in spiritual pressure. Uryuu remembered the fight, if it could really be called that, against the incredibly disturbing Octava Espada. Afterwards, Szayelaporro Granz, as he'd introduced himself, had left Uryuu and Renji in order to change his clothes of all things. The Quincy had seized the opportunity to grab his friends and escape, but they'd somehow become separated as if the building itself was conspiring against them. The next part was disconcertingly fuzzy, but at some point Uryuu blacked out. The next event his recollection had to offer was the discomfort of waking up on the hard floor of this strange room.

His train of thought was interrupted by a condescending disembodied voice, "Good morning, sleeping beauty. You remember me, right? We're going to have so much fun together. Tell me, are you in any pain? I'd adore some more sensory data for your file. Granted, I have the statistics, but perception is important too."

"Bastard," spat Uryuu. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

"Excellent, you are in pain. How severe is it? I would prefer a quantitative answer, but I can work with qualitative information if necessary." The scientist's questioning continued.

"Not anywhere near as much pain as you'll feel when my friends come for you." The Quincy threatened angrily.

The arrancar scientist gave an amused chuckle. "Yes, I'm sure the shinigami are just dying to help the poor little Quincy. You do remember that you're mortal enemies, right? Besides, I'm the only one that knows you aren't dead. By the way, I must thank you for your earlier suggestion. The sekkiseki rock you recommended has allowed me to entirely conceal your spiritual pressure. Not that I couldn't have done it on my own, of course."

"You're lying! I'll teach you a lesson once I break out of here." Uryuu cursed internally. The Espada's needling was really getting under his skin, and it was dangerous to lose his levelheadedness in this dire situation.

"You're going to be a real handful, aren't you?" The smug arrancar replied with mock affection, glad to see his provocation was having the desired effect. "I heard you were the smart one, but clearly not. When are you going to understand that you won't be leaving? Not only is your body in no condition to fight, but the walls of your prison are calibrated to your reishi. I confiscated all your auxiliary weapons, very nice ones if I do say so myself, and removed any trackers or monitors on you, both physical and reishi-type. You can't win."

Uryuu looked down. He realized that his only option was to wait. The question was whether he'd be able to survive what the Espada had planned for him.

Seeming to notice the raven haired boy's capitulation, the scientist offered a closing remark. "Good boy. It seems we'll get along quite well with each other. I would enjoy the intermission and rest if I were you. I'm studying your natural healing process, once you're better we can begin testing; and I'd hate to waste any time unnecessarily. Sleep well, muñeco."

* * *

Szayel was satisfied with the way the experiment was going. While he usually hated any form of disrespect, the angry fire burning in the Quincy's blue eyes was captivating. And it was so easy to provoke such interesting responses from the normally calm and collected boy. The genius hadn't even _done_ anything yet and the child had already proved far too intriguing for his own good. Once Szayel's curiosity had been peaked, he would not rest until it was satisfied. What other reactions could he draw from the Quincy? He couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Que suerte - how fortunate
> 
> Muñeco - doll (a bit of a joke since it's a popular Spanish pet name and is also a power of Fornicarás)
> 
> ~
> 
> A/N: In all honesty, I can relate to Szayel a good deal. The reason I'm writing this is I find both characters fascinating and I think that, given the chance, they would definitely be able to click. I probably had too much fun writing their banter. As far as writing goes, I'm intentionally avoiding the use of Uryuu's actual name when writing Szayel-centric parts and vice versa. I'm using this to show their developing relationship, as they don't really see each other as people. As the story progresses, I'll integrate their names as their relationship grows. As a closing thought, it is my firm belief that attractive people with glasses ought to bang each other.


	2. Act I Scene II: Do Background Research

Uryuu had remained confined for a day. Really though, it didn't feel like _just_ a day when it was this unpleasant. It's not like he had expected to be rescued quickly or anything, but his patience was wearing thin. He was injured, cold, hungry, tired, thirsty, and just plain fed up with the situation. It wasn't like he was going to _ask_ for these things. The Espada might have taken everything else, but he'd never surrender his Quincy pride. All the same, it was pretty miserable. I mean, he didn't even have a bed.

The brunet figured that as someone who claimed to be as intelligent as his captor did, the self-proclaimed scientist ought to know how to treat his captive. It then occurred to Uryuu that maybe the arrancar didn't really care past the point of keeping him alive. Then again, the Espada had said he wanted Uryuu to heal. Though, he didn't see how the bastard expected him to get well while being treated this badly.

This was hell.

* * *

For all his talk, there were some areas of knowledge in which Szayel's genius was lacking. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. One of these blind spots was the proper care of others. In his opinion, he'd never actually met anyone worth being nice to, of all things. So, it figured that all experiments involving others had ended rather badly for them. It was their fault anyway, Szayel was sure they'd just wanted to defy him by dying before he could use them fully.

As he monitored the Quincy though, it became apparent that even with copious amounts of sleep his condition was worsening, instead of the predicted improvement. When the child had passed out on the second day, the rokureichuu monitoring him had shown a severe upset in his vital signs.

Szayel decided that intervention was prudent if he didn't want to lose the most interesting subject he'd had in ages. It was clear that the first order of business ought to be reducing the Quincy's fever. Some form of nourishment seemed to be necessary as well. According to the data collected by the spirit-recording bugs embedded in the Espada's test subject, the raven haired boy had not had anything to eat or drink for at least a couple of days. In prior experiments (with far less interesting participants), Szayel had gleefully observed the degenerative affect starvation and dehydration had on the body, so he could easily recognize the early symptoms for what they were.

This was definitely an inconvenience, the arrancar scientist mused. He had been hoping to chart the natural recovery patterns of his captive. He supposed he could always do that later, even if the delay displeased him. Szayel pushed his pink bangs out of his face and contemplated his options with a sigh. He theorized that, while sure to be interesting, feeding the Quincy parts of his Fracción was probably not a viable solution. It was unfortunate that no one other than himself had been intelligent enough to develop regenerative abilities.

It seemed the optimal course of action would be to make a quick trip to the human world for some medical supplies and sustenance. Szayel was sure that he could manufacture the necessary means to heal the child, but regardless of the amusement the small challenge would provide, it was not the most efficient method. Stealing from the human world this one time was quicker. He could then analyze the supplies for later recreation.

With his mind made up, the Octava masked his reiatsu, so as not to attract any unwanted attention. He then proceeded to open a Garganta, glancing one last time at the screen showing the shivering Quincy's image, before slipping into Karakura Town.

* * *

Cold sapphire eyes dripping hatred watched as the Seele Schneider pierced the skull of Szayelaporro Granz, the Octava Espada. The owner of those eyes was Uryuu Ishida, the Quincy. He had taken his revenge on the sadist with a single shot of his bow. The arrancar had been caught by surprise; the arrow had entered his mouth mid-laugh, finally emerging from the top of his scalp. The self-proclaimed scientist's golden eyes had widened to almost comical proportions as he fell to the floor of his own 'palace' with a satisfying thud. The arrow remained lodged in his cranium.

Uryuu had gotten his revenge, and it was sweeter than he had imagined and it fed his pride as a Quincy. Basking in the glow of his victory, he turned towards his friends. Chad, Rukia, Renji, and even Ichigo were all looking at him with admiration evident in their eyes. But there was something wrong. The Quincy finally managed to put his finger on it: where was Orihime?

The ebony haired victor returned his gaze to his fallen enemy. Wait. That wasn't right at all. The blood gushing from the fatal head wound wasn't mixing with pink, shoulder length hair. The hair becoming stained by the gore was much longer, and colored closer to a shade of auburn.

Realization dawned upon Uryuu with growing horror. He had shot Orihime, and he had been celebrating. He had _murdered_ Orihime, his _friend._ And he had been _happy_. What had he done?

He heard laughter. The Octava Espada's insane, cackling laughter. Uryuu looked around frantically for the source. The arrancar was nowhere to be found. It was only the tell-tale burning of his own lungs that led him to the conclusion that he himself was the one laughing.

Uryuu felt sick to his stomach. He was bathing in self-loathing, but he just couldn't. Stop. Laughing.

The laughter swallowed him whole.

* * *

The brief foray into the human world had gone by rather painlessly. Once there, finding a large hospital had been almost too easy. In fact, his Garganta had opened directly above Karakura Hospital. This was clearly evidence of his superior intellect. From there, Szayel had located a vacant room with efficacy. Finding a doctor to explain the finer points of human medical care had been slightly more difficult, but nothing was impossible for a genius of his caliber. The doctor had even brought him some human food.

As good manners dictated, someone this helpful should be thanked; so, Szayel let her live. He didn't even partake in any light maiming. Just wiped her memory and left her unconscious. Maybe there was a small amount of dissection involved. However, nothing was fatal. Probably. It would be foolish to pass up an opportunity like that, even if he was polite.

Transporting everything in the hospital room through the Garganta into Hueco Mundo was slightly trickier, but nothing he couldn't accomplish. His Fracción had taken care of the heavy lifting, though he did have to listen to Verona complain the entire time. Sacrifices are sometimes necessary.

Upon returning to his domain, it became evident to Szayel that the expediency of his little trip was greatly beneficial. He had only left the Quincy unattended for a few hours, but his health had undeniably deteriorated further. The boy shown on the monitors seemed to be in the midst of a fever dream. His voice had almost disappeared, but he was screaming with what little he had left. His skin was flushed and clammy, and his pupils were dilated. The rokureichuu confirmed the sorry state of the Espada's test subject.

The arrancar felt that it was truly a pity he had missed witnessing his experiment's suffering firsthand. Luckily, Szayel had recorded everything. It's unfortunate he had no way of knowing precisely what had gone on in the boy's head to cause so much agony.

With a wave of his hand, the pink haired man raised one of the walls of the Quincy's cell. Working quickly, the Octava set up his freshly purloined medical equipment. Szayel placed the archer on the hospital bed and administered the proper medication. He also set up an IV to regulate fluids and nutrition. All in all, the Espada was very much impressed with his own work.

Szayel exited the small room and resealed it by snapping his fingers. While his test subject recovered, he might as well set upon improving the human technology for his own purposes. He was particularly eager to experiment with the scalpels he had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. I'd just like to mention that I've always enjoyed reading reviews, and am the type of person who does reviewers the courtesy of responding to them. Positive feedback is preferred, but I'm fine with practically anything. There is definitely a positive correlation between reviews and updating speed. Please keep that in mind.


	3. Act I Scene III: Construct a Hypothesis

Uryuu was hit with a wave of déjà vu. Here he was, waking up sore and uncomfortable. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be laying on the floor, nor did his brain seem to be attempting to escape his head. Small blessings, he supposed. The ebony haired archer made a conscious decision not to get his hopes up.

He was grateful for his foresight upon raising his overly heavy eyelids. Uryuu was met with the image of his prison. He was rather surprised by how _not_ dead he felt. Had his captor had a change of heart? Unlikely.

Uryuu wanted answers. He didn't want talk to the Octava Espada, but it seemed the only way to get information. The Quincy wasn't sure how to get the arrancar's attention, so he opted for yelling at the ceiling. "Hey! Espada! You listening?"

A few minutes passed in absolute silence. Uryuu opened his mouth to yell again, but the scientist's voice quickly cut in. "As much as I'd love another demonstration of your impressive oral skills, I'm afraid I must decline. My poor delicate ears are suffering thanks to you. Yelling indoors is quite rude, and naughty boys get punished. Speaking of which, in polite company you address people by their names."

Uryuu bit back a retort about the Octava not being polite company. He doubted it would be received well. "Very well, Szayelaporro. Why did you heal me?"

The Espada laughed delightedly. "You remembered. It seems you _can_ learn." The Quincy could hear a burst of slow applause. "To answer your question _Ishida-kun_ : you're no good to me dead. Well, actually, you are. Let me rephrase that; you're more good to me alive."

Uryuu growled at Szayelaporro's patronizing behavior. "You're sick."

"And you're fiesty. I like that," the arrancar shot back. "You really are horribly amusing. However, we should work on your originality. Since you've been such a good Ishida-kun, I think I'll reward you. Would you care for something to eat?"

The raven haired boy didn't understand. There had to be a catch somewhere. Aside from that, his pride wouldn't allow for him to ask for anything from an Espada. Uryuu deigned not to answer the other man's query.

The Octava's voice broke, dripping condescension. "Tisk, tisk. And here I am trying to do something _nice_ for you. The least you can do is cooperate."

"Fine," Uryuu ground out. Truthfully, he was quite hungry; but asking for anything from the scientist seemed like a form of submission. At least food had been offered, instead of having to beg for it from the twisted bastard. Not that anything the arrancar offered was anywhere near trustworthy.

"We really must teach you some better manners, child." The Espada hummed as if in thought before continuing, "tell you what, I know training a pet is rather difficult, and not everyone can have a learning curve as fast as mine. You don't quite seem to understand the situation you're in yet, so I'll forgive your little lapse of deference. _For now_. I won't be so lenient in the future."

That last comment had an air of dismissal, and was followed by no further barbs on the Octava's part. Uryuu felt that he had narrowly escaped extreme danger. The Quincy couldn't help but experience a slight twinge of disappointment; he probably wouldn't be getting anything to eat then.

* * *

Being able to have a conversation with someone was quite refreshing. When it came down to it, Szayel _loved_ to talk. Not that Hueco Mondo was rife with opportunities of engaging speech. While it was true that he could talk _at_ his Fracción it wasn't quite the same as talking _to_ someone. The Octava found being replied to in a semi-intelligent manner quite pleasant.

To Szayel's slight chagrin, his verbal exchanges with the Quincy were probably the most entertaining one's he'd ever had. The banter they had partook in had been deeply amusing. The whole experience had been rather like a different form of fighting.

Sure, many of the Quincy's responses were anticipated, but it wasn't the boy's fault that Szayel was brilliant. Despite the overall predictability, every once in a while there was an absolutely _delectable_ surprise. The boy was certainly a rare find, best to preserve him while he could. The Octava would have to find a way to crush his subject's rebellious behavior. One that didn't involve destroying the Quincy. It would be a pity to ruin his greatest form of entertainment, and he wasn't ready to break his new toy.

Szayel speculated that perhaps it would be best to employ a more diplomatic method of extracting information, rather than the traditional torture and kill way of doing things. The fact that it would be a challenge made this plan of action all the more appealing. Operant conditioning seemed to be a good place to start. He would encourage the Quincy's positive behaviors with rewards of food and other necessities. Combined with the invitation to establish a dialogue, this could quell the boy's refusal to participate. If not, he always had his customary research strategy, regardless of its likelihood to leave the subject in a less than pristine condition.

The scientist extracted himself from his reverie and refocused his vision on the monitors displaying his captive. The boy was laying down, and appeared to be trying to sleep. Szayel couldn't help but laugh lightly when seeing how obviously uncomfortable the Quincy was. It was quite funny how the child stubbornly refused to ask for anything that would improve his standard of living.

The Espada contemplated the ebony haired boy's sleeping face; scientifically, of course. He observed the subtle shifts in his expression. A minute flutter of eyelashes here, fanning out like a crescent moon; the small twitch of his lips there. Thinking back on it, the Quincy had looked simply delicious when confused.

Szayel figured he ought to reward the boy for amusing him earlier. That was the only real reason he was receiving anything. Who said Szayel doesn't have a heart? Well, he didn't by definition; but that's beside the point. Besides, it would be a good start to breaking in his toy. With the Quincy asleep, he removed the IV delivering fluids and nutrition. Following this, the Octava analyzed the 'food' he had acquired earlier. Its structure was quite simple; and, after several trials, Szayel felt confident in his ability to recreate the sustenance.

He really was far too indulgent.

* * *

If Uryuu had been confused when the arrancar had offered food, now he was completely bewildered. The brunet regarded the bento before him quizzically. For all intents and purposes, it looked entirely normal. Which didn't make sense, given that it was the resident scientist of Hueco Mundo who had delivered the offering. Not only that, but the Espada had given the distinct impression that he wouldn't be feeding Uryuu anytime soon, if the closing of their last conversation was anything to go by. And yet, when Uryuu had been dragged into consciousness there had been a bento sitting seemingly innocuously on a tray at the foot of the hospital bed. It must be poisoned. Or something.

The ebony haired boy prodded the bento experimentally. When it didn't explode or otherwise attempt to kill him, he pulled it closer. It appeared to be cold, fried fish and some form of onigiri. Umeboshi, if the smell was anything to go buy. There was also an unopened bottle of water on the tray. Uryuu's stomach growled, but the circumstances surrounding the food was far too suspicious.

Uryuu's internal debate was both interrupted and resolved by the addition of the Octava's voice to his surroundings. "For Heaven's sake. Just eat it already! If I wanted to poison you or something, I would've _done it already_."

Despite the Espada's assurances, the Quincy was still wary of the food. Finally, Uryuu took a tentative bite of the onigiri, fully ready to spit it out. It tasted fine, good even. The boy swallowed. Nothing happened.

"See," Szayelaporro started, "you really ought to listen to me. Go ahead, it's perfectly safe."

With his unease temporarily set to rest, Uryuu began devouring his food ravenously. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until he'd had the first bite. Now it was an all consuming. The whole time he was eating, the boy could practically feel the other man watching him intently. It was unbelievably unnerving.

With the bento decimated and his hunger assuaged, Uryuu turned his gaze to the ceiling. He wasn't sure where else to look when speaking to the Octava Espada, and it helped to have something to focus on.

Loath as he was to thank Szayelaporro, the man had fed him. Proper social conduct demanded it as well, even though he wasn't sure where that fit into his unusual situation. "I suppose I should say thank you. Though I have to know, why did you give me a bento?"

There was a pause before Uryuu received a response. "So that's what it's called? Fascinating."

Uryuu was incredulous. "You fed me something. And you didn't know what it was?"

"Of course I did. You wound me," the arrancar replied in an offended tone. "It's human food. If you'd rather, I have no qualms about trying to feed you bits of arrancar. That would definitely be less hassle to prepare on my end, and the results of such an experiment would be worth recording."

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. Really," Uryuu was quick to interject.

Szayelaporro's chuckling filled the room loud and clear. "Why, _Ishida-kun_ , you're simply too much! To answer your original question, this _bento_ was a peace offering, of sorts. I was hoping to come to an agreement with you."

Uryuu considered this information warily. "What sort of agreement?"

The scientist began to lay out his terms. "I'm glad you asked. I believe I've made this abundantly clear, but to put it simply: you fascinate me. I'm going to study you, and it will be much more painless for both of us if I have your complete cooperation. In return for your willing participation, I will provide you with sustenance and other amenities. At the moment, I'd like to keep you relatively unscathed. That can change if you displease me."

The threat in the last part was obvious. To Uryuu, it was clear that he didn't really have an option to reject this 'deal', though it was clear he would be getting the less favorable end of the stick. He wasn't certain what 'participation' entailed, but it seemed better than the alternative. Szayelaporro seemed quasi-concerned with Uryuu's comfort at the very least, though that really didn't seem very reassuring. The Quincy made up his mind.

"Fine. I agree to your deal," Uryuu acquiesced.

"I knew you would." The smugness was bleeding through the Espada's tone. "Since you've promised to behave, I'll let you in on a little secret. I've taken the liberty of installing a lavatory for your use. It even has a shower."

Uryuu watched as a door appeared in the wall opposite.

"We'll begin testing tomorrow. I look forward to our partnership."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I wasn't going to update today. Then, I got a lovely review over on my Fanfiction account and felt extremely motivated. I'd like to point out that this chapter is significantly longer than the others, so you can thank my first reviewer for that too.


	4. Act I Scene IV: Do an Experiment

"Hey, Uryuu. Uryuu! Get your useless ass up!"

Uryuu was being yelled at. He decided the proper behavior called for would be to sit up and yell back. "Shut up, moron!" He glared angrily at the blurred figure before him. It was orange and black and looked almost like... "Ichigo?"

"Heh. You bet. Let's get you out of here." After putting on his glasses, Uryuu confirmed that the cause of his rude awakening was indeed his friend. Ichigo was looking much the way he had when they'd last seen each other. Though he'd adamantly deny it, Uryuu was glad to see the substitute shinigami. His friend. His rescuer.

The Quincy left the hospital bed and began walking towards Ichigo, who was leaning against one of the cell walls. Aforementioned wall now had an enormous smoking hole in it. "Where are the others?" Uryuu questioned.

Ichigo began leading him through what Uryuu assumed was the Octava Espada's laboratory. It was rather dark, so the blue-eyed boy focused on not losing track of the substitute shinigami. As they passed several columns full of a bubbling aquamarine substance, Ichigo responded, "Orihime and Rukia are healing. They should be fine. Chad and Renji are waiting for us outside this freaky room."

"That's good." Uryuu sighed in relief. He hadn't failed his friends, and they hadn't failed him. It almost sounded too good to be true, so to check he asked, "and the arrancars?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "The news isn't great. Aizen managed to escape with the Hougyoku. Gin and Tousen are still with him, the traitors, as long as several of the Espada. We'll get 'em though."

Odd as it sounded, Uryuu was actually relieved by the bleak outlook. It meant that this was real. He was actually free. "Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. The two comrades skirted a vast bay of computer monitors with a myriad of buttons and controls.

"What's up with you man? You're bein' awfully nice to me," Ichigo said while giving Uryuu the once over.

Uryuu laughed tiredly. "I guess I'm just happy to be out. It's hard to believe." The massive doors concealing the exit were in sight. Just a few more meters, and then it would be finished.

"Yeah, I can get that. Sorry we took awhile. At least you don't _look_ too bad." Ichigo gave Uryuu a sympathetic look. "It must've sucked though, bein' kept by that sicko. Renji told me 'bout that monster."

"Better me than Orihime. I wasn't here for as long as she was. Besides, I was pretty lucky. He didn't do much to me." Which troubled Uryuu. The whole time he had been at Szayelaporro's mercy, the only thing aside from capturing him that the Espada had done had been to heal and feed him. If you ignored the obnoxious needling the Octava had done, the arrancar had done the opposite of harm. That was a scary train of thought, and Uryuu hurried to crush it before permanent damage was inflicted. Besides, he was only safe because he was fortunate enough to be saved before any of the experimentation had begun.

"If you say so," Ichigo stated somewhat sceptically. They pushed through the dark violet doors and entered the lit corridor beyond.

The nightmare was over.

A battered looking Renji raised his hand in greeting, "yo. Good to see ya in one piece. Dondochakka and Pesche found Nel and went back to the desert to keep her safe. They helped us find ya though, so those idiots weren't completely useless."

"Hey." Chad didn't say much with words, but he looked extremely relieved.

Uryuu was touched that his friends cared so deeply for him. He had always felt slightly out of place, so this display really made him feel valued.

The four of them set off through the underground labyrinth. Renji and Ichigo bickered like small children, while Chad just walked silently. Uryuu, for his part, was too tired to argue and too thankful for the others' friendship to be irritated. He was floored by the _normalcy_ of it all.

Despite not having encountered any Hollows or signs of hostility, Uryuu felt an undercurrent of paranoia. He decided that while he wasn't recuperated sufficiently too fight, he could at the very least do a quick check for threats. Focusing inward, the Quincy searched for traces of reiatsu. He found nothing.

Uryuu found _nothing_. His friends had no spiritual pressure. Aside from his own, there wasn't a single signature. The Quincy stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Uryuu! What's up? C'mon, we're goin'." Ichigo stopped too, seemingly waiting for Uryuu to catch up. The orange-haired boy looked at him inquiringly.

"Stop. Just stop," Uryuu ordered quietly. He knew it had been stupid to get his hopes up. Uryuu had just wanted to believe so badly.

"Uryuu. You sure that bastard didn't mess with ya. You're actin' a little...off." Renji appeared to be genuinely concerned.

* * *

The Quincy glowered at the ceiling before yelling, "stop it I said!" Szayel grinned at how it looked like his specimen wouldn't be able to take much more. "I know this isn't real!"

The Espada adjusted his glasses before inquiring, "what tipped you off?"

Szayel sniggered as the obviously startled boy jumped at the sudden appearance of the scientist's voice.

The black-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "You made a mistake. A copy only looks like the original. None of them had any spiritual pressure."

Szayel scoffed. "I don't make mistakes." He let the illusion disperse and watched with satisfaction as the Quincy's eyes widened upon seeing his surroundings dissolve, revealing that he hadn't left his room. Somewhat appeased, the Octava continued, "I was investigating your perception. I must say that was quite the impressive show, you exceeded expectations. Bravo."

"I hate you." The Quincy said coldly with so much venom that Szayel actually felt slightly taken aback.

This did not however curb the speed of the Octava's retort whatsoever. "Don't make a fuss. All I did was create a psychological illusion for cognitive-information gathering purposes. I did tell you testing would start today, did I not? Your limited brainpower must have been used up by the experiment if you can't remember such simple things."

It was the Espada's turn to be stunned when, instead of rising to the bait, the boy merely lay down. He closed his eyes wearily. "Please. Just leave me alone."

This was an interesting development. The Quincy hadn't asked for anything throughout his captivity, not even when he had been at risk of dying. Now, it was after only a simple skill test that the specimen seemed utterly defeated. Could the emotional facet of the illusion be the cause? The boy seemed to have formed a very strong bond with the people he had come to Hueco Mundo with.

Szayel had never before considered investigating attachment or feelings, he hadn't even experienced the occasion to pursue such a project. These factors seemed not only uninteresting, but irrelevant as they'd never applied directly to himself. The fact that they seemed to be prime motivators for the Quincy however, oddly seemed to somehow increase the allure of researching these human peculiarities. Stranger still was the pull to placate the boys feelings of animosity currently directed at the Octava.

It must be because the Quincy wasn't nearly as entertaining when he was upset, Szayel reasoned. He himself was uninterested in keeping the boy happy, he was sure. It's just that his test subject was far more cooperative when mollified. He was also a better conversationalist, but Szayel's viewpoint here was purely objective. What else could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...plot twist back there...maybe. Everyone was probably expecting that. My bad. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to doof and Himorin because they are wonderful, and I want to give them cookies. I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow morning or later today because of these people. Hasta la vista.


	5. Act I Scene V: Analyze the Results

Uryuu was slightly concerned, and very bored. After the Dream-Crushing Incident, he wasn't sure what else to call it, there had been absolutely no interaction with the Octava. For someone who had seemed so keen on experimentation, the researcher sure wasn't doing much in the form of testing. There hadn't been any more conversations either. It was quite troubling, in all truth.

Maybe Uryuu wasn't interesting enough to be kept alive anymore. He was still being fed though, which worked in favor of his survival. It was the exact same meal every single time. He was quickly growing sick of umeboshi and fish, but at least it was food. It was always delivered when he was either asleep or in the bathroom.

The first time Uryuu came back from taking a shower after the Dream-Crushing Incident there had been two sets of plain white pants and long sleeved shirts stacked on his bed in a fashion that seemed almost apologetic. There was a proper futon too, although it wasn't anything aside from generic. The next day the hospital bed was gone.

Not having anything to do apart from eating, sleeping, washing, and thinking was acerbic. Ennui was a greater prison than the room he was held in. The minutes passed slowly, the hours even more so, and the days as if each was a separate eternity. It was in the midst of tedium that Uryuu caught himself yearning for an exchange with Szayelaporro.

In Uryuu's eyes, this startling revelation could only explained by excruciating boredom and deprivation of any form of human contact. It wasn't because he liked speaking to Szayelaporro, and it most definitively wasn't because he liked the man. The Espada wasn't interesting, and Uryuu was still pissed-off about the Dream-Crushing Incident. It made him miss his friends more than ever, and that's why he wanted to talk to someone so badly. That was the reason.

So, essentially this was Szayelaporro's fault. The bastard needed to take responsibility and cure Uryuu's boredom. It would be his job to start the conversation; not Uryuu's. Damn it. He didn't want to talk to the scientist.

Uryuu was slightly concerned, and very bored.

* * *

Szayel had been busy drawing up a new experimental design. He'd had to completely redesign his experiments in order to encompass the new elements of emotion and attachment. It was very tricky. The Espada had always been very good at reading people and manipulating them emotionally, particularly in his own favor. His specialty was unnerving and disturbing people. Rather irritatingly, it appeared that more positive emotions were needed to truly motivate the Quincy.

To Szayel's immense frustration he hadn't been certain what he'd needed to do. He'd done copious amounts of research on ordinary specimens that he'd since snatched from the human world. The scientist had done dissections and chemical analysis. He knew how emotions were caused and what parts of the anatomy and which chemical's we're involved.

He didn't however, know what to do that would make the Quincy feel more amicably towards himself. For now, he opted not to further antagonize the angry boy further and left him alone while he solved his tiny problem. It had been a couple of weeks, and Szayel was at the end of his rope. He hated not understanding. He knew everything, understood everything; so what was happening here? It was getting on his nerves, and he'd gone on a bit of a bloody rampage. They'd all been extras to his production anyway, so it wasn't a big deal.

Finally though, as expected of a brilliant genius such as himself, the most enlightened solution had occurred to his massive intellect. Szayel laughed maniacally.

_Ishida-kun was in for a treat._

* * *

" _Saisho wa guu_." Uryuu made a fist.

" _Janken pon_." Uryuu opened his hand for paper.

" _Aiko desho_." Uryuu had tied with his shadow for the one-hundred and forty-fifth time. He figured he'd either reached a new low, or was going absolutely insane. The black-haired boy had been playing rock-paper-scissors with his own shadow for the past fifteen minutes. He was pretty sure he needed help.

"Sai-" Uryuu was abruptly cut off by a voice he never thought he'd be glad to hear. "Have you finished with your little comedy routine? Although really it's more sad than anything else. Do you really need me to stay around that badly?"

And there goes the happiness. It was truly amazing how quickly the arrancar was able to get a rise out of Uryuu. "I don't need anything from you," the Quincy snarled.

"Haven't we been down this road before? You're such a problem child, _títere_." The Octava sighed dramatically. "I work so hard for you, and how do you repay me? With insults. Maybe I ought to send you to charm school?"

Uryuu held his tongue as the Espada's speech gained a harder edge. "Make no mistake _Quincy_ , we are not the same. I may want you, but you do in fact _need_ me. I am what's keeping you alive."

If someone could get whiplash from listening to somebody else talk, Uryuu was finding out first hand. The arrancar's tone regained a more lilting quality which surely spelled doom for the brunet. "I do hope you've gotten over our previous... misunderstanding. In my infinite kindness, I've arranged a small surprise for you. Let's let bygones be bygones, alright?"

The Quincy grit his teeth. "That was no 'misunderstanding'! You deliberately messed with my head."

"Okay, okay." Uryuu could practically envision the Octava raising his hands defensively. "So, I might have slightly miscalculated, but I assure you that I meant no harm. Allow me to rebuild our tentative friendship."

Szayelaporro was insufferable. How Uryuu was supposed to deal with this unbelievable madman was a complete mystery. And what was this 'friends' business? They weren't friends. Uryuu had missed him maybe a smidgeon; but that was because of sheer boredom, nothing more. Besides, he wasn't anything but a test subject to the arrancar, to be used and discarded at will.

Uryuu knew he was on thin ice, but the Espada seemed slightly amenable to suggestions at the moment. "Friends talk to each other normally. Talking with you is weird, I can't even see you." It had been bothering him for awhile.

"Oh," the scientist almost sounded stunned, but Uryuu quickly dismissed the ridiculous notion. "I suppose I should be flattered that you wanted to see me, but I guess I'm just that irresistible. Who would I be to reject such a worthy request? I'm sure something can be arranged. If you'll excuse me, I must finish preparing your gift. You should be excited."

Uryuu wasn't sure what that meant, most likely disaster. At least he had something to do.

* * *

Szayel was ready to enact his genius plan. The stage was set and the show was about to begin.

* * *

A door opened in the wall on Uryuu's left. The Quincy, sitting idly on the futon, watched with interest. None other than Orihime walked in, and the door slid closed. Uryuu did a double take. It was impossible that she was here. It must be another trick. The boy checked for her reiatsu, and almost fell back upon finding her unique spiritual signature. There was no doubt about it, she was actually here. "Orihime... Why are you here?"

She smiled and laughed in that light, airy way she had. "Surprise!" She was dressed in a white outfit similar to the arrancars', but her long burnt orange hair was held back the same way by her precious flower pins. "I'm so happy to see you! One of the Espada asked Lord Aizen to let me see you and then brought me here."

"It's good to see you too. Are they treating you well?" Seeing Orihime felt bittersweet. Uryuu was glad that she was alive, but sorry that Ichigo and their other friends hadn't managed to save her yet.

"They've taken better care of me than you. I'm sorry for getting you caught up in this." She smiled sadly, before brightening considerably. "Ichigo will save us soon for sure! He's been getting much closer."

Uryuu knew he should feel far happier than he did upon hearing the news. "Don't worry. If you weren't important to us, we wouldn't have come for you."

"Am I important to you?" Orihime stared at him with shining eyes.

"Of course," Uryuu answered quickly. "You're one of my best friends."

"That's not what I'm asking." She sat down next to him on the futon. "You're the only one who can understand what I've been through. How important am I? You're very important to me."

Uryuu was panicking internally, and began leaning away unconsciously. "Orihime, I think I know where you're going with this. This is a bad idea. Please don't put me in this situation. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Orihime just kept leaning closer and closer. "You won't be taking advantage. I'd rather someone important than an arrancar..."

"Listen. The Octava Espada is watching all of this. Please, stop." Uryuu hadn't wanted things to happen like this, and the situation was spinning out of control. Why wasn't Szayelaporro doing anything?

"I don't care." He'd moved away as far as he could, and if Orihime came any closer she'd be pressing him into the wall. He watched as she closed the distance between their faces.

Feeling as if he had no other choice, Uryuu decided to push her away gently by the shoulders. His rejection might ruin their friendship, but Orihime would be more hurt in the long run if they did this. Closing his eyes, Uryuu raised his hands to lightly force her to a respectable distance. His fingers met with air.

He cracked one azure eye open and was met with two narrow golden eyes framed by white set in a decidedly unfeminine smirking face. Uryuu will forever deny that he let out an undignified yelp and proceeded to fall from the futon to fulfill his true destiny as a heap on the floor.

The Octava Espada, currently lounging on Uryuu's bed, covered his face with his hand and had the nerve to start sniggering at the boy's obvious distress. The arrancar pushed his pink bangs away from his eyes and leered at the Quincy. "I never realized my _face_ would be enough to sweep you off your feet."

Blushing furiously, Uryuu sat fuming on the floor. "Don't be like that," the arrancar said. "You told me you wanted to see me, well here I am. Look, I was trying not to upset you. I was hoping to learn about positive human relationships; and I figured your obvious bond to that _girl_ would be an excellent starting point."

The raven-haired boy had no comment. He was hurt and angry. He was glad that hadn't actually been Orihime, but furious with the Espada for retrying the 'dreams on a platter' gag. Most importantly though, the Octava had almost kissed him. That was exceptionally horrifying.

With iron resolve, Uryuu stood and slapped the scientist, or at least tried too. His hand passed right through the other man's annoying pink head. "Ouch. What are you a school girl? It's not like I can actually touch anything physical. This is just an illusion. Did you think I was about to kiss you? I can't like this, not that I would. Unfortunately for you, I'm not into that sort of thing."

Uryuu's blush darkened. "Get. Out." He hissed at the Espada.

The scientist just laughed before his form dispersed. "You're such a drama queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Saisho wa guu. Janken pon. Aiko desho. - How the Japanese play rock-paper-scissors. The first means 'first comes rock' and is said while making a fist. At the second the gesture for rock, paper, or scissors is done. The last is said only if there is a tie and means 'there seems to be a tie'.
> 
> títere - Spanish for puppet, used here ironically as a pet name
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Szayel tries to be nice and fails miserably. Sorry for recycling, but I like it this way. I've been dying to right that ending scene. Next chapter things get M rated for real since I want it to. Once again Himorin gets the dedication, because they humor my whims. Longest chapter so far.


	6. Act I Scene VI: Draw a Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shit gets sexual. Don't hate. Enjoy, perverts; I know I did.

His test subject had not reacted as expected. That was a problem. Instead of fostering good will, Szayel had managed to undo any progress towards pleasing the Quincy. Miscalculations never happened, so where had he erred? The boy's attachment to Lord Aizen's new whore had seemed so strong. The scientist had hypothesized that since she was attractive by human standards and the Quincy felt strongly towards her, 'romantic' inclinations were sure to follow.

Should the Quincy not then be ecstatic if she made romantic advances, leading to gratitude to Szayel by extension? The boy had seemed more angry than anything else. It didn't make sense. Treating someone well did not come natural to Szayel, which hadn't been an issue up until now. Usually, anything getting in the way of his research was destroyed, but the pink-haired man could hardly do that to himself. Aside from that, his death would truly be a tragedy for the rest of the world. It would be so _stupid_ without him raising the net degree of intelligence, and he couldn't have that.

In between the anger and surprise upon recognizing the arrancar, the Quincy had briefly displayed embarrassment. What made this an anomaly was that his flustered state had been shaded with excitement in the form of an adrenaline spike. Upon reviewing the data, Szayel noted that the raven-haired boy's biometrics in that instant had somewhat resembled a magnified version of those he had displayed while asking to see the scientist earlier.

Szayel concluded that he would need more time speaking face to face with the Quincy in order to determine the significance of these findings. Conducting an interview should satiate this need. He'd have to wait until the Quincy seemed less irate.

This would be the idyllic interval to play with the weapons Szayel had confiscated from the spirit archer. He'd been so busy with the Quincy specimen himself that he had neglected his new deadly tools. This gift of time could be seen as quite serendipitous, and Szayel had always loved playing with new toys.

* * *

To Uryuu, the scientist's routine of traumatize-and-ditch was getting quite old. He was completely baffled by the Octava's convoluted actions. It seemed like he was trying to earn the Quincy's good graces one second, and then destroying any constructive feelings the next. It was trying Uryuu's patience and the boy was shocked at his own capacity for forgiveness.

Uryuu found the sheer quantity of his thoughts that had been focused on the arrancar as of late deeply disturbing. Even worse was that not all of them were disparaging. Szayelaporro had seemed as if he was trying to be kind in his own way. All the injury he had dealt had appeared to be accidental, and Uryuu felt like the scientist had been trying to make up for it. In summary, Uryuu concluded his perception was shot to shit.

It was as if the Espada's madness was a contagious disease, and Uryuu had fallen prey to the infection. The longer he remained in this prison, the worse the sickness got. Instead of reminiscing about the outside world like he had in the beginning, Uryuu's thoughts as of late had been increasingly centered purely on the Octava as of late. More so, after the Orihime Incident. He desperately needed to leave before he got lost down this dark road.

* * *

These weapons were supremely interesting. Not nearly as fascinating as their user, Szayel was firm on that point; but definitely worth researching. The techniques the his subject had used in conjunction with the gadgets were equally absorbing.

Upon both review of all data gathered of the Quincy in battle compared to the statistics of others' and the analysis of the weapons, the nature of his specimen's power came to light. Szayel theorized that a Quincy while fighting mainly using atmospheric Reishi, they make use of inner spiritual power as well. All humans had Reiryoku, but his subject, and hypothetically any other Quincy by extension, had much higher levels than normal. This allowed for spiritual sensitivity and development of Reishi control, the essence of being a Quincy.

The arsenal Szayel's test subject had used in battle had exploited this ability to its fullest extent. For example the Quincy had used a technique similar to his own Sonído by almost riding on the flow of environmental reishi. The Seele Schneider, as the boy had called it, served as a type of catalyst to gather and concentrate the ambient reishi, producing a weapon akin to a projectile chainsaw.

Most interesting of all to Szayel were the minute silver capsules the Quincy had employed. Despite having flawlessly sealed the boy's external reishi control, his subject had seemed to use these capsules like spare batteries. Their possible applications were vast, ranging from setting traps to equating a shinigami's Kidou attacks. These energy reserves _must_ become incorporated into Szayel's own inventory.

It was these capsules that had allowed Szayel to conclude that the inner spiritual energy was just as important to the Quincy as the ambient reishi. The reason these capsules had avoided the energy seal was that Szayel had calibrated it to the boy's reishi output, but not his Reiryoku. The Quincy must have therefore stored his Reiryoku for later use.

Szayel had succeeded in uncovering why his reiatsu suppressing device had allowed the Quincy to damage him. There was no longer any reason to keep his specimen alive, since he had discovered his secrets. But... there was always more to learn, right? Since the start of Ishida-kun's captivity, Szayel's curiosity had only grown.

Besides, if inner spiritual energy was important to the Quincy, then emotions must tie into effective combat for the boy. Continuing to study the Quincy emotionally could be absolutely nothing but beneficial. Especially taken with all of these gripping new developments. There was nothing wrong with Szayel's desire to continue studying the boy.

* * *

"Ishida-kun, I want to try a new experiment with you." The Octava looked Uryuu straight in the eyes.

"You're actually asking for permission. What do you want, Szayelaporro?" Uryuu eyed the arrancar skeptically. The scientist had done whatever he'd wanted to up until this point, so the boy had difficulty comprehending why he would try to garner willing consent now.

"It's nothing bad, you have my word. It would just be odd to do this without your authorization. And please, call me Szayel." The pink-haired man had every appearance of complete sincerity. He was sitting on Uryuu's futon, just a few inches from the Quincy himself. His posture was nonthreatening as he waited expectantly for Uryuu's response.

"Alright, _Szayel_ ," said Uryuu causing a small shiver of excitement to run down his spine. "As long as you promise to stop if I ask you to."

"Very well. I'll stop the procedure if you so desire me to, not that you will. Be a good Ishida-kun and close your eyes so I can build suspense." Szayel's voice was smooth as silk and oh, so persuasive. Uryuu slowly slid his eyes shut.

The raven-haired boy felt a gloved hand with long, nimble fingers cradle the back of his head, lightly combing through his hair somewhat. His heightened awareness noticed a slight shift of Szayel's weight and he could feel warm breath on his face. It was then that Uryuu's own lips were encompassed by a warm softness.

Uryuu's eyes snapped open, and his own marine orbs were sucked into half-lidded molten gold. He didn't pull away, instead he leaned more into the delicious pressure invading his senses. Szayel hmm'd in satisfaction, and Uryuu's eyelids succumbed to the downward pull, drifting closed once more.

The gentle slide of lips was intoxicating, and Uryuu sank into the heady feeling, letting out a light groan. The push of lips aginst his own increased, and Uryuu distantly felt himself reaching around Szayel's neck, pulling himself closer.

The Octava took this as approval of his actions, and began lightly nibbling on Uryuu's lower lip, bringing his left hand down to lightly stroke down the boy's back. Uryuu lightly gasped, and the other man's tongue snaked into his mouth as if it belonged there. Szayel's appendage flicked and twisted, in an effort to coax Uryuu himself to join in and play.

Uryuu tentatively licked into the other's mouth, and grabbed a fistful of pink hair, tugging lightly. Szayel moaned in acknowledgment and began gently sucking on Uryuu's tongue, earning a breathless moan of his own. Their tongues tangled with increasing passion, both sinking into a pleasurable haze as they enjoyed the slick heat.

Uryuu's blood was rushing south rapidly, and he couldn't find it in himself to care. Szayel pulled lightly on the boy's left hip, and Uryuu followed the prompt, straddling the man's lap. The boy's clothed erection brushed against Szayel's and Uryuu broke the kiss, arching his back. "Fuck," he breathed out. Uryuu was pleased to note the pink-haired male's similar flustered state.

After a few seconds of panting, Uryuu was the one to enthusiastically reconnect their mouths. There was a shock of teeth hitting teeth, but that only served to make Uryuu more hot and bothered. Szayel's tongue kneaded his, and Uryuu felt himself melting at the succulent motions. This was a new experience for the boy, and he was affected enormously. His inhibitions had fully left the building, and he began shamelessly grinding down on Szayel's length below his own. It was the most erotic moment of Uryuu's life.

As their need for release increased, their kiss became exponentially sloppier. What the intricate dance of their intertwined tongues lost in finesse was made up for with sheer hedonism. The slick slide of tongue on tongue and exploration of new territory tasted better than any delicacy.

Finally, oxygen became a necessity too big to ignore and they broke apart once again. Uryuu was panting heavily, flushed and wanting. Blue and gold eyes were equally glazed with pleasure. It wasn't enough, Uryuu needed more. Szayel began licking along Uryuu's neck, one hand kneading the flesh of the boy's ass and the other carding roughly through ebony locks. Starting from below Uryuu's ear, the man's sharper than normal teeth nibbled gently. " _Uryuu._ " And if that didn't send a spike of arousal through the boy's system.

" _Szayel_ ," Uryuu groaned lowly and tilted his head to the side. Szayel grinned against the delicate flesh bared for his ministrations, savoring the sweet taste of his dessert. He continued mouthing the elegant curve of Uryuu's neck, pulling the boy's collar aside to better access his collar bones. Uryuu was a moaning, shivering, hot mess at this point, melting at Szayel's every touch. The boy felt his skin being attacked viciously, sure to leave a mark. "You're _mine_ ," Szayel hissed as he pulled back to admire his handiwork. "You belong to _me_ , and _me alone_."

Uryuu moaned. "I'm yours. _Yes, shit._ Keep going. Please. _Fuck._ " They were rutting against each other like teenagers in heat. It was _amazing_ , and Uryuu was so close, so close. He needed _more._ "Please," he repeated. "I _need_ you." Uryuu could feel the other man's smirk.

Finally, Szayel's hand slipped below Uryuu's waistband, stroking the flesh beneath. Uryuu was right on the edge and he was _ready_. He had _been_ ready. He was right there and...

Uryuu woke up, wide-eyed, embarrassingly flustered, and impossibly hard. What the hell was wrong with him? He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In which Uryuu realizes his latent attraction. I brought my kissing-game on full. I know I'm a tease, sorry. You know what they say, good things come in threes. More smutty goodness next chapter. I feel like there needs to be a high school AU where Szayel tries to deepthroat Pocky to get Uryuu's attention. I'll write it if anyone wants to see it. I have problems, don't I? Shout out to Booktiger22 and my favorite literary stalker (don't hate me) Himorin. [Side note: today I was grocery shopping with mother (I'm visiting and we get along really well) and I was trying to convincer her to do something. She says, "It's a good thing you aren't my moral compass, because you would be true South." And I was just O_o "daaaamn." I am truly jealous of her insult ability. One day...)


	7. Act I Scene VII: Share Your Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shameless smut. You're welcome.

Like any good scientist, Szayel was closely observing his specimen. His Ishida-kun was sleeping restlessly. From a visual standpoint, the boy was exhibiting the physical signs of a fever. Szayel hoped not. The last one had been a real inconvenient hassle to deal with, and he didn't feel like sticking his own neck out again.

He was already going behind Lord Aizen's back by keeping the Quincy alive, he didn't need to increase the probability of getting caught. If discovered, retribution would be swift, most likely by that delusional puppet Tousen's hand. Szayel was all for theatricality, but the literal justice is blind was a bit much. The main point is that this was quite the risky operation, and the scientist wanted to keep complications to a minimum.

Szayel figured that perhaps the boy was just having a nightmare. His test subject had experienced several of those during his earliest days of captivity and after the first experiment. The pink-haired scientist had found those instances to be endless sources of amusement. Currently, his Quincy was panting and moaning in his sleep, his face showing signs of distress. The boy had a thin sheen of sweat covering flushed skin, sticking raven-colored bangs to his forehead. While he wasn't tossing and turning, there was definite movement occurring.

The Octava decided to check the boys biometrics. Szayel wasn't worried, he was monitoring his subject. He noted increased activity in the endocrine system, particularly involving testosterone, oxytocin, β-endorphin, and prolactin. Oh. His Quincy was sexually aroused. This was somewhat of a foreign concept to Szayel. The only feelings of lust he'd experienced were bloodlust, lust for power, and lust for knowledge. Sex seemed like a waste of time when the Octava could reproduce sans intercourse.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Szayel returned his attention to the boy on screen. His experiment's movements had become more pronounced. Suddenly his Quincy bolted upright. His eyes were unfocused as he shifted his gaze around guiltily. To Szayel's amusement, the boy buried his face in his hands and the Espada heard a muffled, "fuck."

Szayel closely observed as his specimen stood, leaving his glasses, and awkwardly shuffle-waddled into the bathroom, making an effort to conceal his crotch area throughout the journey. It was rather funny. The boy closed the door and let out a relieved sigh, presumably at not having been noticed by the scientist. Szayel smirked, if only his Ishida-kun knew.

His Quincy disrobed with a sense of urgency, rapidly unveiling an unblemished expanse of pale skin, its rosy tinge speaking to his current state. Szayel had high standards of beauty, but he could appreciated his Ishida-kun's visual aesthetic.

Watching attentively, the Ocatava watched as his specimen stepped into the shower and turned the cold water on full. As the chilled water made contact with the boy's heated skin his Quincy drew back slightly with a hiss. After a few minutes under the spray, it became evident to both observer and the observed that the teen's erection didn't wish to disappear without some intervention.

Szayel's Ishida-kun sighed with an added, "shit," for good measure. The boy leaned one forearm against the slippery tiled wall and widened his stance slightly. The water was running in rivulets down the Quincy's skin. Following the water's path he slowly trailed his right-hand down his lightly toned body, finally grasping his own wanting length. At the first skin on skin contact he groaned loudly and bucked into the touch.

The golden-eyed male noted his Quincy's elevated breathing rate as the boy continued to stroke himself. Szayel could hear the slick noises as his Ishida-kun pleasured himself, combined with the boy's panting peppered with the occasional moan. What was the boy thinking about that could have worked him into such a state?

The Octava focused his attention on the deft movements of the raven-haired boy's hand. He was repeatedly gliding his hand up and down, from base to tip, along his engorged cock. Deceptively strong, delicate fingers squeezed occasionally, producing a whimper from the distressed Quincy. With practiced movements, his subject began twisting slightly at the crown before descending again. It was nothing if not a captivating sight.

The running water could no longer serve to drown out his Ishida-kun's shamelessly alluring noises. Beads of precum were appearing on the head of the teen's dick, and Szayel caught himself wondering what that would taste like. It was just scientific curiosity, that's all. The man stared intently as, the water not being enough for lubricant, his Quincy began smearing the pearly essence along his length to create a delicious friction.

Ishida-kun whined and increased his pace, rubbing along his cock with abandon, losing all semblance of a regular rhythm. The teen began leaning fully on the wet wall in front, breathing heavily, never ceasing in jacking himself. His hand that had previously been supporting his weight dropped down to his chest, stroking his pectorals and occasionally rubbing against a nipple, drawing a shaking, wanton moan. The hand continued down scratching across abdominal muscles pulled tight, and left angry red trails of sensation.

Szayel leaned closer to his screen as his subject's moans and whimpers increased in volume. His Quincy was tugging on his cock so quickly it looked almost painful. He thumbed the head and that seemed to be the last straw as he climaxed, his lithe body convulsing. His Uryuu's head flew back, soaked ebony bangs flying and water droplets scattering. The color was high on his cheeks and his lips, red from being bitten, were parted in a silent scream. His pleasure-glazed blue eyes, framed by dark wet lashes, seemed to connect with Szayel's own golden as streaks of white painted the wall.

At long last, the tension in the boy's body released and his form became lax. Shivering, the raven-haired teen turned the hot water on and began washing away all evidence of his little tryst. It seemed to Szayel as if his Ishida-kun's performance had ended.

The Octava tore his gaze away and was confronted with his own straining erection, courtesy of his experiment's lewd display. That was surprising indeed. Szayel couldn't recall ever having gotten aroused from a sexual situation before. After killing or a particularly good experiment yes, but never anything else. This would require further investigation.

It was time to talk to his Quincy.

* * *

As Uryuu washed himself, he was hit with a wave of shame. What had he done? He couldn't believe himself. He had just jacked off because of the Octava Espada. If he was honest, he couldn't even blame it on the sneaking suspicion that the arrancar scientist had caused him to have that sort of dream just to torment Uryuu. Because his masturbation material _had been_ the Octava Espada.

He was seriously messed up. He was a traitor. This was wrong on so many levels. He and Szayelaporro were enemies, and for good reason. The man was evil. Simply calling it lust didn't excuse his actions. Not that it was simply lust; Uryuu knew he found the Octava interesting at the very least. How would he face his friends if he ever got out?

No. Uryuu was thinking too much into this. Everything was fine. It was the arrancar's fault. All of it. Uryuu was the victim here, he hadn't done anything wrong. Hopefully, he wouldn't have tcontact with the Espada for a while. For the first time, Uryuu was entirely grateful for the arrancar ignoring him. With a resolute shake of his head, he dispelled all thoughts of the pink-haired bane of his existence.

Deeming himself clean enough, physically and mentally, Uryuu turned off the water. He exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, cursing that he had left not only his change of clothes in the other room, but his glasses as well. In his defense, he had been rather occupied with trying to resolve his... situation. At least the Octava Espada hadn't noticed his escapade.

Uryuu opened the bathroom door, and slammed it shut again almost immediately. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Hopefully the smudge of white and pink wouldn't be on his futon when he opened them. He squinted one eye open. The blurred figure was still there. The Quincy sighed heavily.

"Yoo-hoo," the smudge said obnoxiously, making what looked like a waving gesture. "I've been waiting patiently, and now that you're here, I'd appreciate some positive acknowledgment." Uryuu wasn't ready to deal with this. The boy didn't even have pants on.

The teen walked over to the futon and put his glasses on. With clear vision, he considered the arrancar. Szayelaporro was lounging on the bed as if it was a throne instead of a simple futon. He had a lecherous grin as his eyes raked down Uryuu's form, causing a blush to rise to Uryuu's cheeks. "Can you turn around so I can get dressed?" The Quincy crossed his arms huffily.

"I can certainly do so, but it won't make a difference. Me being here is just an illusion, I'll still be observing you through the cameras." The Octava said as if it was not only reasonable but completely obvious. This statement was accompanied by a vague flapping motion of his left hand. Before Uryuu could protest, Szayel continued. "You have good stamina, by the way. Very impressive."

Uryuu's flush deepened, caught somewhere between extremely embarrassed and fully enraged. "You were _watching me_!" Uryuu's exclamation was hoarse.

"Of course I was. What scientist wouldn't observe their subject's reactions to new stimuli?" The Octava gasped theatrically, before leering at him. "Oh, I see. You're _embarrassed_. There's no need to be ashamed, everyone does it. Well, I only tried it once, and that was enough considering how unproductive it was. But you get the point." The arrancar waved dismissively.

The teen couldn't believe they were having this conversation. He put his hands on his hips and sputtered, "you don't watch people do _that!_ It's common decency!"

The scientist was unimpressed. "Yes, yes. And what do you mean ' _that_ '? Call it what it is. Masturbation, jacking off, etc. Honestly, you're like a blushing virgin." The Octava paused at Uryuu's scandalized expression, before continuing in a delighted tone, "you are, aren't you? _La_ _fortuna está sonriendo, que rico_ _._ If you're going to be so disquieted about things, you could always watch me, make it even."

The Espada's smile stretched and Uryuu glared pointedly. "Leave. Now." He extended one hand in the universal sign of 'get the hell out.'

"Anything for you, _bizcochito_." The Octava looked too amused for his own good, and to add insult to injury Uryuu's towel, which was no longer held up, chose this moment to drop to the floor. The scientist began cackling like a hyena as he faded out of view. The Quincy angrily picked up his towel, but not his dignity, from the floor.

God, he hated Szayelaporro, the smug asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> La fortuna está sonriendo, que rico. - Fortune is smiling, how rich(can be used to describe cake as well as being 'how wonderful')
> 
> bizcochito - pet name, literally little sweet biscuit/cookie
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So, I have a bit of a voyeurism kink...yeah... There will be an intermission next chapter. My wrist has been broken, but it's healed so I'll be returning to my job as a martial arts instructor. Updates might take a little longer because of this, sorry. As always, my thanks go to Himorin. If anyone has questions about literally anything, I'm all ears.


	8. Intermission: Concessions By the Door

"Master Szayelaporro! Master Szayelaporro!" An impossibly annoying voice was calling the scientist. The Octava Espada turned away from the shinigami he was currently dissecting. He was greeted with the sight of a short, pudgy member of his Fracción.

Szayel rolled his eyes. "What is it, Verona?"

"Lumina! Lumina! Make a new Lumina!" Verona began jumping up and down, waving its arms. It was rather pathetic.

Szayel considered the arrancar's demand. Making another Lumina would probably get Verona to leave him alone. Then again, killing Verona would have the same result. But, the Espada had been in particularly high spirits lately, and the more Fracción the better. He would indulge the little pest. "Very well, I'll recreate your little friend."

* * *

Uryuu was eating when one of the walls to his cell slid open, and two lumps were tossed it. At this point, the boy was determined not to fall for anything, so he kept eating. He really wished the scientist would try feeding him something else.

The opening in the wall closed, and the researcher's voice filled the room. "These two _useless_ beings are interrupting my concentration, and therefore stifling my work flow." Szayelaporro actually sounded exasperated. "Please entertain them so I can return to blessed productivity. I'm sure I can count on you, you're endlessly amusing." Uryuu was glad he hadn't actually seen the Espada, as he was still rather angry and embarrassed about their last encounter.

The fleshy blobs peeled themselves off the floor and Uryuu took a bite of cold fish. The boy thought he remembered these oddly proportioned anthropomorphic beings. They wore the white jumpsuits with three stripes that were a trademark of the Octava's Fracción. The one on the right had two ponytails, and the one on the left just one. Uryuu was pretty sure the last time he'd seen the rightmost one was while the scientist tore it limb from limb and ate it alive. He shuddered at the memory.

Uryuu redirected his attention towards the two Fracción members, who had begun bouncing around, for lack of a better description. The irritating screeching began.

"Lumina! Lumina," the single ponytailed one began. "Lumina missed things!"

"What did Lumina miss?" The other hollered back. "Tell Lumina! Tell Lumina!"

The first hopped away. "Verona won't tell! Not saying! Not saying!"

Uryuu watched, horrified, as they started... could that be called fighting? Lumina tackled Verona. "Tell Lumina! Not fair! Not fair!"

When Lumina pulled on Verona's hair, it seemed to give in. "Cheating! Cheating! Verona will say!" They both seemed to calm down slightly.

"The Murderer," here Verona pointed towards an offended Uryuu, "is Master Szayelaporro's pet! He is! He is!" Uryuu spat out the water he'd been drinking.

"No way! Liar! Liar!" The 'news' seemed to excite Lumina. "Master Szayelaporro hates the Murderer!" Uryuu was trying to ignore the debacle and just eat peacefully, but it was impossible to block out such shrill voices.

"It's the truth! It's true! It's true!" Verona dodged Lumina, before saying rather proudly, "the Murderer loves Master Szayelaporro! They're in love!" Uryuu started choking and his face turned a shade of red that didn't seem humanly possible, probably due to the combined efforts of embarrassment and lack of oxygen. There was absolutely no way they could possibly be in love. This very idea was ludicrous.

Lumina started jumping up and down screaming, "it's true! Now he's red! Maybe they'll have babies!" Uryuu had had enough. This was madness. Without further ado, he walked purposefully over to the arrancars that were currently engaged in a wresting match of sorts. With a few well-placed strikes he quickly knocked them out and dragged them to the corner farthest away from his bed. He doubted Szayelaporro would mind.

With that taken care of, Uryuu willed his blush away and resumed eating. He could see why the Espada had foisted them off on him. However, he wouldn't be tolerating any more visits from those two. Never again. The Octava's readiness to eat them almost made sense, Uryuu thought maliciously.

* * *

Szayel watched as his new Medazeppi reached into his Quincy's prison and extracted the unconscious Lumina and Verona. That had been an excellent decision on Ishida-kun's part, the Octava approved. The scientist sent his Fracción away to a distant tunnel. He hadn't been watching the black-haired boy's interaction with his Fracción, but his subject appeared understandably aggravated.

The pink-haired scientist decided to have a little chat with his experiment. He created an illusion of himself inside his Quincy's cell. Szayel quite liked this method of communication as he could still watch from all angles and control his carbon copy precisely. The boy also seemed more comfortable with talking to someone he could see.

His subject had every appearance of being lost in thought, so Szayel decided to make his presence known. "Sorry about that. I know my Fracción can be quite the handful. I must say, you dealt with them quite elegantly. It's not surprising that they managed to drive you to violence."

The boy's unfocused gaze cleared and trained itself on Szayel's stand in. A light blush rose to the Quincy's cheeks. "I'll say. Those morons were insufferable. How much did you hear, exactly?" The Octava's curiosity was peaked as his specimen's expression turned anxious at the query.

"I wasn't listening. I told you, I was trying to work and they were irritating me. Did those idiots say anything of import?" Szayel narrowed his eyes. He doubted that, but perhaps they had inadvertently said something that had affected his Quincy. It certainly seemed like it.

The boy squirmed under his analytical stare. "No. They were just disturbing the peace. Don't worry about it."

His Quincy was a terrible liar. Szayel smirked. "You know, I could just watch the tapes. Besides, they're hardly intelligent enough to say anything worthwhile. Did they bother you that much?"

His subject exhaled, gathering himself, his discomfort blindingly obvious. "Fine. I'll tell you." The boy hesitated momentarily, before closing his eyes in exasperation. "They said... that we were in love and might have babies." The last part was said quite rushed, and his Ishida-kun's complexion darkened considerably.

It took a moment to process that. "I'm sorry, but what? Surely you must be joking." Szayel burst out laughing, pretending to wipe tears of mirth from under his eyes. He could see why his Quincy hadn't wanted to say that. Verona and Lumina were even more sorely lacking in the intelligence department than the Octava had thought.

With brows furrowed and a scowl firmly in place, his Ishida-kun crossed his arms and turned away from Szayel's stand-in. "Whatever. Just keep them away from me. You owe me for forcing me to babysit."

His Quincy was being surprisingly bold. Szayel raised a single, well-shaped pink eyebrow. "Very well, not that you're in any position to make demands. What do you desire?"

The boy took a moment to consider. "You could try feeding me something new. Eating the same thing everyday loses its appeal."

That was an odd request, all things considered. "You should be grateful I'm feeding you at all." Apparently, Szayel still needed to teach the boy his place. He was in a giving mood, though. After a moment of thought he continued. "well, you have been cooperative lately. What would you like? I'll duplicate it to the best of my ability."

His Ishida-kun looked surprised, as if even he had known asking for more was a long-shot. "I-I guess anything, as long as it's different." The boy seemed at a loss. Szayel frowned, it was typical of humans to go into things without any thought. His Quincy looked up slightly with a distant expression. "Some mackerel-miso stew would be nice."

Szayel was intrigued by his Ishida-kun's behavior when mentioning this 'mackerel-miso stew'. It appeared that the boy had some emotional ties to this particular dish. That meant switching his Quincy's food was relevant to the experiment, and not Szayel being indulgent. As long as it was in the interest of science and furthering his research, this was a good move.

At long last, the Octava's eyes met the boy's, and he voiced his decision. "As you wish, I will increase the variety of your sustenance and attempt this 'stew'. I'm certain it will be satisfactory to your tastes." With that, Szayel went to learn the fine details of food creation.

* * *

Things were not going to Szayel's satisfaction. He had very high standards, and never before had he had issues with meeting them with no small degree of efficacy. But this 'cooking' thing, as the humans called it, had him totally out of his depth. He had all the necessary supplies: a procedural manual or 'cook book' taken from the human realm, and the base components or 'ingredients' that he had been in charge of manufacturing for Aizen's redheaded pet. Someone else had been in charge of the actual cooking.

How could humans, who were so much lesser than Szayel, do this on a daily basis? He was currently attempting to make the stew his Quincy so deeply desired. To his immense chagrin all attempts thus far had been failures in the purest essence of the word. He was no expert on this matter, loath as he was to admit in-expertise in any area, but Szayel was pretty certain that stew wasn't supposed to be consumed by flame. Or living for that matter.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Szayel decided he would master the art of mackerel-miso stew making. After that, all other food would be stolen from the human world, despite the hassle, and replicated on a molecular level. After all, lab-work was his forte, and he was the best of them all. Let's see a human try and clone food exactly.

Szayel turned to his latest attempt, it seemed to be going well so far, as he followed the 'recipe' exactly. The simmering beaker had miso, sake, water, ginger, and sugar. It wasn't burning and nothing looked remotely alive. So far so good. He carefully added the mackerel, followed by the soy sauce. Nothing spontaneously combusted. Of course, this simple task had been no match for his genius.

He was never cooking again. It was _so_ unproductive. Chemical engineering was a much more practical way of life.

* * *

Uryuu stared at the food that had been placed before him. He then stared at the image of the Octava Espada. "Let me get this straight..." He spoke slowly. " _You_ made _this_ for _me_." He couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes. Thank you for confirming what I just said verbally. I'm immensely proud of how far you've come. Now eat it and tell me how incredibly skilled I am." Szayelaporro tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, I'm a busy man."

"Is it safe to eat?" From what Uryuu had gathered, the scientist had next to no knowledge of simple cooking. The boy had a right to be cautious in this instance, the Octava's sadistic nature notwithstanding.

"Of course it's safe." The arrancar placed a hand to his heart and gasped dramatically. "As always, your daggers aim for the heart. You're so rude. I would like nothing more than to put your mouth to different use." He leered at Uryuu suggestively.

Uryuu took a bite of mackerel, prepared by the worst. It wasn't bad; and by virtue of being the only variation in his diet for several weeks, it was nearly tasty. He chewed consideringly, before giving his opinion. "It's good. Thank you," he said sincerely.

Szayelaporro looked vaguely shocked. "Oh. Well, you're welcome. Don't expect me to _cook_ ," he spat out the word like it was poison before continuing, "again, though. It's far too simple and brain numbingly easy for a genius of my caliber to do."

It was fairly obvious to Uryuu that cooking had been very difficult, and he took some comfort in that. He was rather glad though, that he wouldn't have to eat any experiments in cooking. If Orihime's were terrible, he could scarcely imagine the atrocities Hueco Mundo's scientist could create. Surprisingly, the Octava didn't antagonize Uryuu for the duration of his meal. He just observed quietly, and Uryuu didn't mind. He felt calm for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Booktiger22 gets the dedication today, reviews make me update. Chapters are going to be (hopefully) getting longer. Please bear with me. This wasn't much plot-wise, but Uryuu and Szayel's relationship is developing nicely, in my opinion. Do we want any other characters to make appearances I wonder.


	9. Act II Scene I: Pincushions

Szayel was slightly behind schedule. He'd been meaning to discuss the Quincy's unique arsenal with his subject, but things kept coming up and he got sidetracked. First had been his Ishida-kun's odd fit of arousal, which had been hysterical and worth pursuing in the name of research. Then, quite serendipitously, a cohort of dilettantish shinigami had literally fallen into his clutches, and he had gotten to operate upon a live bankai user. Time had then been wasted on his puerile Fracción, leading to a brief perusal of the human field of knowledge.

Needless to say, Szayel had been understandably engaged. On a positive note, his Quincy was slowly but surely becoming tamed. With activity having settled down in his research facility, Szayel was equipped to question his subject.

* * *

Uryuu had been mulling over his feelings about his situation. While it was in no way ideal, it could have been much worse. Granted, he felt that if he wasn't careful he could set off the maniacal side his captor at any moment; the Octava seemed to be permanently right on the edge. On his best days the Espada had sadistic tendencies, and Uryuu never wanted to experience the worst. The Quincy was surprised in how civil, Uryuu wasn't sure how to describe it, the arrancar had been. The boy wasn't sure how long that civility would last.

When Szayelaporro was talking to him though, the scientist didn't seem that bad. The Espada was the quintessential narcissist, insulting, obnoxious, and flamboyant. It would be easy to hate him if that was all there was to the Octava, but Uryuu was too perceptive not to begin to see some of the good. The Quincy wasn't sure what that good _was_ exactly, but he felt it. It was vexing and Uryuu didn't want to acknowledge its presence. He most assuredly didn't like his captor, but he didn't hate him.

Uryuu chose not to continue this train of thought, as it was safer to keep the world in black and white. When the Octava materialized across from him, the boy welcomed the distraction. Uryuu found it slightly funny that the man had brought a fictitious chair along as well. The Quincy wasn't sure how the scientist managed it, but his posture was nearly regal somehow.

Like almost all of their conversations, Szayelaporro was the first to launch into a tirade. "I'm visiting for business this time, not pleasure. Although, you have an _exceptional talent_ for bringing me pleasure." Uryuu idly wondered if the pink-haired man was capable of going a whole conversation without saying anything that could be interpreted as a sexual innuendo. "The reason I wish to speak with you is to establish the link between your inner spirit and reishi output in its entirety. I've already taken the parameters of operation of your arsenal. I would now like to ascertain the origin of your control. Put simply, so even the most obtuse could understand, I'd like to understand how you view your ability."

Uryuu was pretty sure he had followed the scientist's spiel. "So, you want to know how I learned to use my Quincy powers?" He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable discussing something so intimate with someone as callous as the Octava.

"Indeed. Would you do me the courtesy of expounding the subject? I'd like to do this with as much of your consent as possible." The researcher's undivided attention was fully focused on Uryuu.

It seemed that Uryuu didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Alright, I'll tell you. I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything until I've finished." This topic was charged with emotion, and Uryuu wasn't sure he'd be able to discuss it if interrupted.

The scientist nodded, and Uryuu started talking, doing his best to block out the other's close scrutiny. "As I'm sure you know, the Quincy ability is inherited. My father," an angry expression crossed his features, "had no interest in being a Quincy or what we stand for. Instead, my grandfather trained me." Uryuu swallowed before going on. "It's hard to explain how using a Quincy's powers work, since the arrows are created and aimed with the right _feeling_ , if that makes sense. What's important is living by the Pride of the Quincy.

"My grandfather told me that the Quincy's arrows are released in the name of Justice, which is having something that must be protected. That's why my Quincy Pride is so important. It's Justice. I was taught that in the name of justice, Quincies release the arrows from their hearts. We aim from the heart, and from the heart we draw strength. A Quincy's strength and power is dependent on their heart and belief. I hold my belief deeply in my heart and fight to defend my Quincy Pride. That is how I use my ability."

* * *

Szayel had listened respectfully to his Quincy, fully engrossed. When his subject had looked at him upon finishing, his eyes had been burning hot with the blue flames of unsuppressed zeal. It had been quite the sight to behold. The scientist had no further questions, and was itching to review the gathered information. "Thank you for your disclosure Ishida-kun. You have been most helpful." He dismissed the illusion.

From what he had just heard, it was evident to Szayel that Quincies were subliminally aware of the origins of their ability. The clan knew of the role their Reiryoku played to a point, labeling this inner spiritual energy source as 'heart'. This further confirmed Szayel's theory relating emotional state with Quincy ability. Given his subject's description, the reishi control of a Quincy relied upon their feelings, specifically the presence of something important to protect. If the protected thing could be a belief system, then by logical extrapolation could it not also be an object or living being?

Most probably, the belief system that Quincies operate by allows for the transference of protected status onto people, for example, by interpreting the abstract meaning of justice and projecting the significance onto something material. Spiritual beings such as arrancars have large reserves of Reiryoku, meaning that Szayel ought to be able to use ambient reishi in combat like the Quincies.

This was definite motivation for Szayel to further research the effect of emotional condition on his specimen's ability. His decision to concentrate on attachment was also corroborated by these findings, as the idea of 'protection' was quite similar. This could be a breakthrough in magnifying his own abilities.

Szayel was never going to let his Ishida-kun go.

* * *

Uryuu was in the middle of breakfast the next time he saw Szayelaporro. The boy finished chewing before looking at the arrancar questioningly. "What is it?"

"Straight to the point as always, Ishida-kun. It really detracts from your overall appeal as a conversationalist. Haven't you ever heard of the buildup before a climax?" The Octava wagging his index finger as if he was scolding a child. Uryuu was unimpressed. The scientist sighed. "I see how it is, I can be boring too. When you've finished here, I'm going to be conducting a trial. Aren't I kind? I'm telling you beforehand this time."

"Yes, you're the kindest person I've ever met," Uryuu said sarcastically. "What will the experiment be?" He didn't have the highest expectations, but he hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Nuh-uh. No spoilers," the Octava said in a sing-song tone. "Be grateful I'm telling you this much. It'll be quite simple, and only mildly life threatening. Enjoy your food!"

"W-wait!" It was too late, the scientist was already gone. Mildly life threatening did not sound good to Uryuu. He liked it when his life was safe, thank you very much. Nothing good ever came of the Espada's experiments.

Uryuu finished eating as slowly as possible. He took a long shower, which he'd been avoiding since learning the arrancar had been watching. He took his time getting dressed. When he had nothing left to do, a door slid open, accompanied by the Octava's voice. "Will our first volunteer please step through the door?"

The boy peered cautiously into the new space. It was a corridor very similar to his room in design, just much narrower. At the end was a pitch black doorway. With no small amount of trepidation, Uryuu crossed the threshold.

The door slid closed behind him. "Very good. You can follow simple instructions!" Uryuu gritted his teeth at the Octava's words. "Please continue down the hallway and equip yourself as desired."

Uryuu strode quickly down the corridor and entered the dark room. He heard the door closing, before the lights were turned on suddenly. The room was rudimentary in decoration, with it's only element of furniture being a simple, metal table. The contents of the tabletop instantly drew his interest. Laid out across the surface were the weapons he'd brought to Hueco Mundo and his Quincy uniform.

"Is this real?" Uryuu voiced his doubts softly.

Szayelaporro laughed. "I can see why you might not think so, but indeed they are. Go ahead and pick them up. You're going to need them. I liked the original aesthetic of your clothing, so I deigned not to alter its design."

After changing into his clothes, Uryuu felt much better. He was in his own skin again, and was much more in his element. Having what he identified as part of himself back was liberating. He was ready to deal with whatever the Octava threw at him.

The scientist started talking again. "You can't use anything, as your reiatsu is still sealed off. When you're ready, exit through the indicated wall." At the Octava's words, one of the walls glowed violet.

Uryuu took a moment to verify the researcher's claim. The man had been telling the truth, even though his items were restored, he couldn't use his powers. The Quincy narrowed his eyes and crossed through the wall. It was like being immersed in jelly, each movement in slow motion. He found it odd that he could still breathe normally.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Uryuu broke through. He recognized the tunnels that seemed to be Szayelaporro's domain. What was the scientist playing at? The Quincy was certain he wouldn't be allowed to escape, so what was he doing inside the maze?

As it happened, the scientist began to explain. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I've brought you into my fabulous palace. The interior of these walls are lined with sekkiseki, so you won't be able to breakthrough and you won't be detected. However, your Quincy ability has been completely restored. My kingdom is stocked with lower-level arrancar, Hollows, and traps. Your job is easy enough. Survive. Good luck."

In Uryuu's humble opinion, the Espada had sounded far too gleeful while describing the conditions. The Quincy started down the expansive hallway, stepping carefully to avoid the aforementioned traps. Before long, he came across a split in the path. Each option looked identical to the other, and he chose the right at random.

Uryuu continued in this manner for about an hour. The way the tunnels branched seemed almost like a root system. At long last, he reached what appeared to be the end. There was a wide arched opening. Through it, a colosseum-esque room could be seen. The Quincy was standing on the fifth story, and the levels continued upwards impossibly. Turning around, Uryuu saw that the corridors behind him had shifted. There had only been two hallways leading into the one he was standing in, and now there were three.

The Quincy decided to enter the quasi-stadium, the tunnel sealing at his back. As he dropped to the floor, a flood of Hollows entered from the lowest tier. By his estimation, there were at least twenty. They all seemed to be relatively weak and Uryuu summoned his spirit-bow. It felt good to be able to use his powers again.

Several Hollows with every appearance of deformed wolves launched themselves towards Uryuu. With four perfectly aimed arrows, the Quincy deftly took them out. Making use of his impressive firing rate, the archer shot a barrage of arrows into the Hollows below. While distracted with his assault, the Quincy just barely dodged a flying Hollow.

It was like a centipede with wings, and Uryuu focused his attacks on the monster. It managed to get a hit on the Quincy with one of its legs, knocking Uryuu back. He recovered quickly, and succeeded in shooting one of the creature's wings off. It let out a piercing screech, before falling to the mass of Hollows writhing below. In its incapacitated state, it was quickly cannibalized.

Uryuu watched this with revulsion, but used the distraction as an opportunity to dispatch a number of the remaining Hollows. It was a losing battle though, since for every few he defeated, several more poured in from the arches. After fighting for several hours, he was finally overwhelmed. The Quincy lost consciousness as he fell to the Hollows below.

* * *

Szayel watched as his subject was roused to consciousness, back in his room. It was sort of cute how the boy looked surprised after jolting awake, before looking around in a bewildered manner. His Quincy looked down and a flash of disappointment was displayed on the child's face, presumably due to the loss of the Quincy gear. "How did I get back here?" His specimen's query was laced with confusion.

Materializing his fictitious double, Szayel answered his subject. "Hello to you too. I brought you, of course. Well, I did indirectly anyway."

His Ishida-kun glared at him. "Bastard, you almost killed me!"

Szayel tutted. "Now that sort of behavior is uncalled for. We were getting along so well, too. I didn't _kill_ you, I _saved_ you. And don't bother attempting to lie to me. You missed fighting and enjoyed my little challenge. I was determining your exact threshold of expenditure in a controlled environment. You are entirely unscathed."

Szayel's specimen laid back down. "It was a little fun," he affirmed quietly.

The Octava grinned. "Exactly. Now, rest up. We'll be doing this again tomorrow, Ishida-kun."

It was time to prepare the second phase of the experiment. Szayel had seen how his Quincy fought when protecting his own life. Next he would study whether the boy fought any differently when protecting another person.

* * *

Keigo Asano couldn't believe his sister. "Who does she think she is anyway! I'm not her servant! It's not fair I tell you! I bet Ichigo's sisters don't make him fetch them things!" He'd had it up to here, but it wasn't like he'd be able to do anything. The last time she'd had him run errands in the middle of the night, he'd almost gotten killed. It was amazing how creepy the streets of Karakura town were after dusk, especially in recent memory. On the other hand, facing his sister's ire was just as terrifying.

This time, Keigo wouldn't be able to just make a short trip to the nearest soda machine. He had been ordered to get a whole cake, and the only convenience stores open this late were woefully distant. The student was skittishly returning with his purchase. The dark streets were really spooky, and he couldn't even see that weird guy with an afro who was always standing on the rooftops.

He saw something moving in the shadows, and jumped back with a scream. This, in turn, led Keigo to trip over the curb and drop his grocery bag. As he fell into the gutter, Keigo was certain that he was going to be murdered tonight, either by the shadow monster or his sister. To add insult to injury, the moving shadow creature revealed itself as a small mouse. He squealed at the discovery.

Looking up from the dirty ground, he saw a man standing above him. As he sat in the man's shadow, Keigo realized that the other had caught the cake before it had been ruined on the pavement. The student stood slowly, looking around nervously.

The man just raised an eyebrow as Keigo gawked at him. "You can see me? Interesting. I believe you dropped this." One lanky arm was extended, offering the bag.

Keigo smiled at the stranger's kindness, taking his cake. "Th-thank you! You're super nice! Not like Ichigo and his stuck up friends at all!" The stranger's attention was grabbed by the last sentence.

"You know Kurosaki, hmm." The stranger tapped his chin. "Does that make you an acquaintance of Ishida-kun?" The man smiled when he said Uryuu's name.

"Yeah, I know Uryuu! He's smart, but he's a real jerk! He's always super mean to me! We're totally good friends, though." If this man knew Uryuu and Ichigo, Keigo could totally use that to become part of their close-knit friend circle. This plan was awesome.

"Really, now. This is quite convenient." The man smiled widely. "Let's let the curtain fall shall we?"

* * *

Where was that useless brother of hers? He was probably trying to make his poor sister suffer, Mizuho thought. Damn it. All she tried to do was help her good for nothing brother, Keigo, learn how to contribute to society. She was used to him messing up, but she'd sent him out for cake hours ago. He probably got lost again. What the hell was that idiot's problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dedicated to Booktiger22 and Himorin. I've brought action and weapon theory. I'm very sorry for the slow update, most likely won't happen again. To make up for it this chapter is damn long. I was actually engrossed in Arkham Knight; Scarecrow and Riddler are glorious and I ship them hardcore. That's all folks.


	10. Act II Scene II: Scissors

"Oh, Ishida-kun!" The Octava's voice interrupted Uryuu's well deserved relaxation. He'd been resting after the previous day's gauntlet, and was no longer thoroughly exhausted. It seemed that while he'd been sleeping the arrancar had healed all the damage the Quincy had sustained.

"Yeah?" Uryuu took a moment to gather his mental faculties. "You said that you'd be testing me again today, right?"

"I did, in fact. Having such an attentive student is quite the refreshing change. The basic procedure will be the same. I've thrown in an itty bitty plot twist this time, however." The scientist held his thumb and index finger apart slightly and laughed lightly. "Variety is the spice of life, and all that. Well, you know the drill; get ready and then do what you did yesterday."

"Alright," said Uryuu. Truthfully, he couldn't wait for the chance to kill more Hollows. Presumably, if he was injured badly, Szayelaporro would rescue him, if only to preserve his testing subject. While Uryuu wasn't exactly comfortable with being seen merely as a specimen, the not dying part sounded pretty good.

Uryuu ate and dressed significantly quicker than he had previously, forgoing a shower. He was spurred on by the prospect of destroying Hollows. The relief from his eternal boredom was just an added bonus. Upon finishing, the boy walked to the space in the wall where the door had appeared the day before.

"My, my. Eager aren't we?" The Espada sounded highly amused. Uryuu chose to ignore his goading. After a moment, the panel slid open and Uryuu stepped through. Without hesitation, the Quincy strode down the corridor and into the ending room. The table with all of his equipment was the same as before, every item in pristine condition.

What caught Uryuu's attention this time was a large white cube adjacent to the table. It hadn't been there last time. Was this what the researcher had meant by 'plot twist', the boy wondered. He curiously approached the object, and was about to touch it.

The Octava's voice halted the movement of his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Good children don't peek at their presents. Patience is a virtue, and I'm certain you're the virtuous type. Play with the toys I've already given you."

Uryuu grimaced at how used to the scientist's way of speaking he'd become. With restraint, he turned away from the intriguing cube and set about equipping himself. Once he was fully uniformed, the Quincy returned to the mysterious, large white object. "I'm ready," he said.

The Quincy watched as the sides of the cube melted into the floor, revealing their contents. Uryuu recognized the newly uncovered body as someone he new. "Keigo! What are you playing at, Szayelaporro?"

"Calm down, your behavior is unseemly. I haven't done this vermin any harm, he's merely unconscious. Here are the rules of the game. You're job is simply to stay alive, you can keep that shaved monkey alive as well should you so desire it. The same environmental conditions are in place. While it is in my interest to keep _you_ alive, the same cannot be said concerning your callow companion. I will allow you a moment to verify his identity, then we will begin."

First, Uryuu checked for Keigo's weaker spiritual presence. It was there, but in a prior experiment the Octava had shown his capability to replicate reiatsu. However, the illusions had always been flawed because they were immaterial. The Quincy reached out and poked the other boy's arm. He was met with warm, solid flesh. As far as Uryuu was concerned, that was proof enough that Keigo was real. The archer certainly didn't believe that the Octava Espada was above kidnapping, and so the idea was undoubtedly conceivable. "Damn that bastard," the Quincy muttered.

Uryuu hoisted the unconscious boy's dead weight onto his shoulders and entered the labyrinth the way he had before. Moving through the wall was more difficult this time, what with lugging the extra mass. The Quincy would have stayed out of the underground maze if he wasn't certain that the scientist would have gotten him into the tunnels one way or another. Uryuu preferred to do things with as much control as he could.

The Quincy was determined to stay away from the arena as long as he had Keigo with him. The archer wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt because of him. He was determined to protect the other. Having said that, Uryuu knew it would be difficult, but he would prolong the arrival of danger for as long as he possibly could.

The archer and his cargo continued traversing the corridors for nearly half an hour before Uryuu heard a grunt and felt his passenger stirring. The Quincy placed the student he'd been hauling around down on the floor. "Hey, Keigo, wake up." Uryuu poked the boy in the forehead.

The brown-haired boy roused himself and looked at the Quincy groggily. "What're you doing here, Uryuu? Why are you wearing that funny costume and a silly cape? Do you know that weird guy? I bet he's some kind of pervert!"

Uryuu could feel a headache coming on. At least Keigo couldn't talk when he was unconscious. "This cape isn't silly, it's cool! And I'm not wearing a costume. That 'weird guy' is a scientist and he's captured us. Stay behind me and don't get separated. It's dangerous here." When he finished, he adjusted his glasses and turned to face the other boy.

Alas, the other was long gone. "Woah! What's this do?" Uryuu heard Keigo distantly and ran in the direction of the student's voice. That idiot was going to get himself killed. The Quincy increased his pace when the other was in sight. Keigo was pulling on a handle imbedded in the wall. "I found a secret door!"

The Quincy panicked, remember the scientist's warning about traps. "Get away from that now!" It was too late, as tendrils of electricity snaked out from the protruding handle, wrapping around Keigo. Uryuu could smell burning and watched as the student's body spasmed. Thinking fast, the archer shot the handle off the wall, ending the shocks.

Uryuu ran over to assess the damage. Keigo hadn't been exposed to the electricity for long, but some rather nasty burns had appeared across his body. He was crying and seemed to be having trouble catching his breath. Upon closer inspection, the Quincy noticed that Keigo's hand seemed to be broken due to the violent muscle contractions he'd experienced.

"Owah, tha rirry huhth." The boy's tongue was swollen, and talking hurt. Uryuu helped Keigo stand. Thankfully, though in immense pain, it seemed the student could still walk with support.

"Just nod yes or no. Can you do that?" Uryuu directed the question at Keigo. He received a nod and a wince from the boy in return. The Quincy noticed the other still hadn't established a regular breathing pattern. "Does your chest hurt?" Keigo nodded again, tearfully. Shit. The boy could have internal damage then. It was good that Uryuu had stopped the flow of electricity before the consequences were worse.

The Quincy glared at the ceiling. He could easily imagine the Octava laughing at his distress and Keigo's pain. "Bastard! You're getting off on this aren't you?" He received no comment.

They walked for awhile longer, at a much slower pace than before. Uryuu couldn't even enjoy the blessed silence, what with how it had come to be. Keigo was wheezing the entire time, with the occasional pained whine. The student had an anguished expression plastered across his charred features. The Quincy felt pity for the other and a sense of overwhelming guilt. He had failed to keep the other unscathed, but he would protect his classmate's life with everything he had.

At the end of the hallway they were walking down, Uryuu recognized the colosseum type room from before. He quickly veered away. After another period of walking, it became quite clear that the scientist wanted them to enter the arena. Every tunnel the Quincy and his injured charge turned down somehow led back to the large room. But Uryuu, remembering his earlier defeat, refused to put Keigo in such a dangerous situation.

Unfortunately for the duo, it seemed that the labyrinth had other plans. Even in his grievious condition, Keigo still managed to cause trouble. The student stumbled upon a tile, which glowed briefly. In quick succession, the floor fell away and the Quincy and the brown-haired boy began Flling for an indeterminate amount of time. They were both dumped unceremoniously to the floor. Uryuu's eyes widened when he saw they were in the colosseum space. "Damn it," he hissed. This was bad.

As if on cue, dozens of Hollows entered the room. With Keigo here, the archer's mobility was greatly reduced. Uryuu wouldn't let that stop him. He'd already allowed the other boy to get far more hurt than acceptable. He could do this.

The Quincy launched into action, fully on the offensive. He wouldn't allow any of the monsters to come near his classmate, who was quivering in fear. Uryuu cursed the Octava for involving innocent people, resulting in physical and psychological trauma. The sadist was truly maniacal.

Uryuu's rapid firing rate and long range weaponry was proving to be a great advantage. He let his anger and resolve consume him, he would not lose for the sake of his Quincy Pride. The Quincy fought viciously, tearing Hollows apart like a hurricane. His arrows ripped through the monsters as if they were made of rice paper. Uryuu was a blur of motion and light.

The Quincy was awe inspiring as he killed Hollow after Hollow, fueled by his drive to protect, his thirst for justice. The slaughter continued, Uryuu hardly noticing any injuries. He was a beast, an animal, surviving on base instinct, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Despite his best efforts, there were so many Hollows, and they just kept coming and coming. One slipped past him, closing its jaws around Keigo's prone torso. As the Hollow's teeth dug in, crimson blood splashed across its mask and the student screamed pitifully. The Quincy's head whipped around, and he tore the attacking Hollow to shreds with a barrage of arrows. Keigo was still alive, but several smaller Hollows had managed to latch onto Uryuu like leaches during his distraction.

At this range, his arrows were useless. The Quincy pulled one of his Seele Schneiders from his belt. He hacked and slashed his way through the Hollows around him. It was a massacre. He quickly reverted back to the use of his bow, shooting at the monsters closing in as a deterrant. The room started to shake, and a giant arrancar entered the room, standing several stories tall. Deciding that it posed the largest threat, Uryuu immediately aimed for the face, hoping to catch the arrancar by surprise.

To the Quincy's shock, the hulking monster took very little damage. He quickly changed tactics. He hated to lose one of the Seele Schneiders, but it seemed the circumstances were forcing his hand. He took out the arrancar with an arrow placed directly between the eyes, causing the massive beast to fall to the ground with a roar, crushing many of the Hollows below.

After what felt like moments to Uryuu but was in reality many hours, it seemed the tide of the battle was turning. Uryuu seemed to be winning, and there were very few Hollows left. The Quincy's energy was finally flagging, and he was going all out for the home stretch. Finally, the last Hollow fell.

Before the Quincy could release the tension in his body, a new wave of Hollows entered. However, unlike before, each was an arrancar bearing the signs of being members of the Octava's Fracción. Uryuu prepared to attack, but a mammoth hand broke through the floor, seizing Uryuu. The arrancar threw the Quincy into a wall, his skull smacking against the rock. With blurred vision, the archer could see Keigo. He couldn't blackout. He had to save his classmate. Uryuu lost the fight against the darkness, and his body slumped to the ground.

* * *

Szayel was quite pleased with the results of his latest experiment. His specimen's Reiryoku had flared when faced with preserving the life of another. Not only that, but his Quincy's stamina, pain tolerance, and combat skill had increased under the pressure. His threshold of expenditure had risen as well. Emotional changes such as anger had also affected his subject's Reiryoku and reishi control. His theory had so far proved to be supported by the evidence. The next tier of the experiment was ready to be investigated. Szayel needed to see how his Quincy formed attachments, but first he'd have to find a viable candidate for his subject to become attached to. He'd work on that after tending to his Ishida-kun's injuries.

After the boy had passed out, Szayel had ordered Lumina and Verona to return his Quincy and that stolid human to the laboratory. His Ishida-kun had several surface wounds, but nothing too serious. His Quincy's brain showed no signs of trauma, and the worst his subject might suffer was a slight concussion. The idiot human on the other hand, was a different story. The imbecile's hand was obviously broken, he had severe burns throughout his body, lung damage, and deep puncture wounds on his abdomen. The cretin was not only stupid, but one of the most uninteresting beings that Szayel had come across.

The plebeian wasn't worthy of being killed and dissected by the great Szayelaporro Granz. The genius chose to send one of his Fracción to dump the human in the gutter where he'd found him. Szayel didn't need that trash anywhere near his laboratory.

* * *

When Uryuu clawed his way to consciousness again, his first thought was concern for Keigo. He had a throbbing headache, which was aggravated when he looked around frantically for his classmate. The Quincy was back in his futon, but Keigo was nowhere to be found.

"Szayelaporro! Where's Keigo? You better not have killed him! You've hurt him enough!" The boy glowered at the ceiling. If his classmate was dead, Uryuu would never forgive the Espada. He was already furious.

The Octava appeared, looking very satisfied with himself. "You're worried about that dirty piece of scum? How noble of you, that's adorable. He's fine, I returned him exactly where I got him from. Funny, I pegged you as the type who enjoyed intelligent company, I didn't think you'd mind if he got a bit scratched up, my bad. And I wouldn't yell if I were you, it'll hurt your pretty little head."

Uryuu calmed down slightly at the news, but his ire hadn't left. Neither had his guilt. "Do what you want with me, but don't bring others into this." He spoke softly.

The arrancar smiled disconcertingly at him. "Don't fret little one. I have all the data I need right now; we won't be doing this again, darling. I'll let you rest now, Daddy has business to attend to." The Octava wriggled his fingers and melted away.

Uryuu's headache had gotten worse.

* * *

Like any good scientist, Szayel was problem solving. He needed to study the progression of a relationship involving his subject. In the best case scenario, it would include acquaintanceship, friendship, and a romantic relationship. In Szayel's theory, the stronger the bond, the stronger the influence on the Reiryoku.

The issue was that the researcher wasn't sure of his Ishida-kun's inclinations. He had thought for sure that the boy had feelings for Aizen's redheaded whore, but the boy had rejected her advances. Not only that, but his subject seemed adamant on not dragging anybody else into this. Honestly, his Ishida-kun was so high maintenance. More importantly, Szayel wasn't certain that he would be willing to share his precious experiment with anyone.

Well, the solution would come. It always did, Szayel was the greatest mind to ever live, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Himorin and Booktiger22 continue to be angels, so dedication to them. Go team. So yeah. Is Keigo alive? Choose your own adventure, it's open ended. (For me, personally it's a no.) Smut next time to break things up. Yeah, that's it. Creo que tal vez voy a escribir este parte completamente en Español algún vez, porque muchos no leen. Eh.


	11. Act II Scene III: Mannequins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gay things happen. Sexual things happen. You should be used to this by now.

Uryuu was at home, in his school uniform, watching an episode of Don Kanonji's _Bura-Rei_. He was sitting on the couch in front of the television; or more accurately, he was sitting on someone else who was sitting on Uryuu's couch. It felt oddly nice and domestic. He relaxed further against the firm chest at his back, and placed his hands atop the ones encircling his hips.

The mystery man (he certainly _felt_ male, anyway) started laying soft kisses against the side of Uryuu's neck. Sighing happily, the student closed his eyes and tilted his head to give the other more access, laying it on the man's shoulder. "Is this a dream?" Uryuu gasped out the question.

The man purred seductively against his neck. "Not if you don't want it to be." The statement was punctuated with a sharp bite, followed by a soothing lick. Strangely enough, Uryuu wasn't surprised to hear Szayel's familiar voice.

"So, I am dreaming then," Uryuu murmured. Szayel laughed against his skin before tugging on the boy's earlobe with his teeth, garnering a moan from the student.

"You're far too cruel, _heladito_." Szayel used one hand to pull Uryuu flush against his chest, unbuttoning the student's shirt with the other. "Are you having a good dream, at the very least?" The man claimed Uryuu's mouth with a fierce kiss.

When they finally parted, Uryuu sucked air into his lungs before replying. "No," Szayel licked a wet stripe along Uryuu's neck. "It's, ah, a nightmare... hng," he managed to groan out.

"Is that so?" Szayel paused his ministrations to frown exaggeratedly, causing Uryuu to whine. "Should I give up, then? Or try harder?" When Uryuu refused to answer, Szayel placed a hand on the boy's confined erection, but didn't do anything further. "I can't do anything unless you tell me what you want."

Uryuu growled, bucking up into the contact, trying to get the friction he craved. "Damn you." He saw Szayel smirk out of the corner of his eye, knowing he'd won. "Try harder, _Granz_ ," he ordered. The bastard wouldn't make him beg.

"I suppose that's good enough. As you wish, _princess_." Uryuu's glare was overriden by pleasure as Szayel acted as instructed.

The pink-haired man deftly unbuttoned Uryuu's pants and began massaging the boy's bulge through his boxers. Uryuu was achingly hard, to the point where a small stain was appearing on his underwear.

The boy grabbed a fistful of pink hair, pulling the other into a deep kiss as a silent plea for Szayel to hurry up, surprising the man. Recovering himself, Szayel grinned into the kiss. Without warning, he slipped his hand below Uryuu's waistband, grasping the concealed length. The boy let out a startled cry that was quickly smothered by the other's mouth.

With his free hand, Szayel began tracing nonsensical patterns across Uryuu's stomach, digging his nails in every once in a while. Uryuu was releasing a litany of noises at the other's touches, egging the man on. At last, Szayel fully removed the boy's trapped length from the troublesome undergarment. Uryuu drew in a sharp breath as his burning flesh was exposed to the cool air.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, Uryuu?" Szayel's inquiry was laced with amusement. The most Uryuu could do was make incoherent sounds of appreciation. "Well, that isn't a yes. You force me to step up my performance, I see."

Szayel slid his hand from Uryuu's abdomen up to the boy's chest. On the next upstroke of the raven-haired boy's erection, he simultaneously flicked his thumb across Uryuu's nipple. The boy responded by arching his back with a drawn out moan.

Szayel recaptured Uryuu's mouth, gaining purchase on the boy's lip and pulling with his teeth. From there, he attacked fervently; the kiss was open mouthed, messy, wet, sloppy, and it felt great. Uryuu thoroughly enjoyed the sensations bombarding him. The other man tasted amazing, and his hands felt heavenly. Uryuu was shamelessly thrusting up into Szayel's talented grip, occasionally grinding his ass on the man's hard cock below.

The pink-haired man had set a regular pace, stroking quickly without enough force to bring the other over the edge. He threw in an added twist of the wrist and Uryuu's kiss-bruised lips parted with a groan. The boy was a mess at this point, and Szayel went straight for the throat. He didn't have much room due to their current position, but he made the most of it. The skin of Uryuu's neck that the man could reach, he attacked with ferocious abandon. He eagerly laved at the skin beneath his tongue, tasting the sweat and salt and _Uryuu_.

Uryuu could feel Szayel marking him possessively, and he liked it. " _Szayel, more_ ," he gasped out. Taking his cue, the man increased the pace of his strokes. He tightened his grip, providing more pleasant pressure, increasing the delicious friction. Szayel let his long, dextrous fingers play with the head of Uryuu's length, smearing the pearly drops that were escaping along the boy's excited cock. He sucked sharply on Uryuu's neck at the same time as he teased the boy's slit.

Uryuu was teetering right on the edge of ecstasy, he just needed a little more and he would be _there_. The boy could only hear the slick noises of skin on skin and his own unrestrained cries. His pale skin was flushed crimson, and he felt so unbearably _hot_. Sweat was gathering on his skin, but he could feel the coil of heat gathering tight in his gut, a sign of his impending release. Just before he could let go, Szayel grabbed tightly around the base of Uryuu's cock, restraining his desire. Uryuu wanted to cry, and he began moving of his own accord, just a little would finish him off. To the boy's utter exasperation, Szayel stilled his movements.

"Not yet," he whispered in Uryuu's ear. "You have to tell me. Are. We. Having. Fun. Yet. _Uryuu._ " Each word was punctuated with a stroke that _wasn't enough_ , the last coming out as a sultry pull.

Uryuu was desperate. " _Yes! Fucking yes! Please!_ " He was all but begging.

Szayel smirked. "What's my name," he sang out.

Uryuu was done. He couldn't take it anymore. " _Szayel_ , please!"

"You're such a good Uryuu," the boy faintly heard the man say fondly. Szayel began a frenzied pace and Uryuu, who was already _so_ close, came undone after just a few firm strokes. He came with Szayel's name on his lips, and the man bit into Uryuu's shoulder. Sticky strings of white fluid coated Szayel's hand and dripped down Uryuu's exposed chest.

The boy's eyes snapped open, and he jolted upright breathing heavily. There was no way he'd had that sort of dream twice, about the Octava nonetheless. He shifted his legs, and felt something unpleasantly sticky. No, no, no, there's no way he'd _finished_ from a _dream_ about his _enemy_. He looked at his soiled clothing in dismay, before covering his face with his hands in shame.

Wait. He raised his head. This was probably one of the scientist's sick experiments. Yeah, the Espada was making Uryuu have these dreams to get to him. That was the only explanation that made any sense. He had no reason to feel shame; in fact, he should be angry with the Octava for playing with him like that. After he cleaned this mess up, he would confront the researcher.

* * *

It seemed his Ishida-kun had had another erotic dream, if the boy's physical state while sleeping and reaction upon waking was anything to go by. This time, his subject had uttered a few words that were actually understandable. Szayel had been surprised to hear his own name among the moaned phrases. Was it possible that his Quincy harbored some form of physical attraction for the Octava? Was it merely lust or did this resolve the scientist's dilemma in finding a candidate for his specimen to become emotionally attached to?

If this did solve his problem, then a new set of issues unfolded, but he could work around those. He was _very flexible_ , after all. The chief hitch in the plan was Szayel didn't know how to foster a successful relationship. He was pretty sure his subject spent a lot of time angry at him. Szayel was convinced he could _fake_ the relationship on his side just fine; his acting skills were superb. Still, this required some planning.

If his specimen was merely suffering from teenage hormones and pent up lust, that was a different story. It was probably the more likely option of the two. That left Szayel back at finding a suitable partner for his Quincy, even if the idea didn't sit perfectly with him.

* * *

Uryuu had showered and changed clothes, leaving the dirty ones in the laundry bin in the bathroom. He had thought over what he wanted to say, and was ready to try and glean an apology from the Octava. "Szayelaporro, I have some questions to ask you."

The Espada materialized across from him with a lascivious grin plastered across his face. "Ooh, role reversal, hm? Kinky. Didn't think you were the type, honestly." His golden eyes glinted. "Please do tell. How can I service you today?"

Blush marring his features, Uryuu's eyes shot daggers at the Octava. "I want you to stop using my sleep for your experiment. Why did you make me have those dreams?"

Szayelaporro looked genuinely confused. "I haven't done anything to your sleep for my experiments." He cocked his head to the side. "What dreams? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Uryuu knew of the other's penchant for acting, so his next words were said angrily. "Don't lie to me. I wouldn't have a dream like, like _that_ if you hadn't caused it."

The scientist held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey. I assure you that I'm telling the truth. While dream control sounds terribly interesting, I haven't looked into it. Now that you bring it up though, that sounds like a wonderful project." Uryuu shuddered at giving the arrancar research ideas. "I have no idea what dreams you're talking about. Why do you think that I am the cause?"

'Because _you_ were in them, and your behavior is always inappropriate,' Uryuu wanted to yell. Instead he said, "it makes no sense otherwise." There was no way he'd think of that type of situation on his own, right? Uryuu was having a full on internal crisis.

Szayelaporro, damn him, was looking at him with utter sincerity in his eyes. "Despite what you may think, I have nothing to do with this." His expression was brimming with curiosity now. "What happened specifically in your dream. I'd like you to be as detailed as possible for my records."

The blood rushed to Uryuu's face. "That's not necessary. Nothing happened. I've forgotten already."

The Octava laughed. "If you say so little one. Maybe I'll have you write it down for me later. It's too bad you don't want to participate in show and tell. Personally, I'd love to present some time, but I expect reciprocation. Let me know when your ready to share yourself. We'll play later, okay?"

Uryuu was glad the Espada wasn't forcing him to speak, and was instead leaving. However, he was more concerned with the knowledge that his own imagination was the source of his torment. Surely his prolonged confinement with limited interaction was to blame.

* * *

The next time Szayel decided to drop in for a chat was while his Ishida-kun was eating. It seemed the boy was used to his comings and goings, as he hardly reacted. The scientist frowned, that was troublesome. The Octava enjoyed dramatic entrances, but there wasn't much point if the audience didn't appreciate it.

"I have a few questions for you, my delectable Quincy." Szayel smirked, that had seized the boy's attention. He needed to determine his subject's preferences concerning possible partners in order to move to the next stage.

"If this is about earlier, I have nothing to say," the boy started.

Szayel cut in. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, this isn't about that. What I wanted to know is, are you a homosexual?" He waited expectantly. His experiment started choking. "I would breathe if I were you, I'm almost certain that's essential for humans."

His Ishida-kun wheezed angrily, "what the hell kind of question is that?"

"So touchy. Goodness. I was just thinking about getting you a friend since I can't keep you company all the time. I figured you might be lonely, and I know I'm a hard act to follow, but I thought we could arrange something. Out of the goodness of my heart, I was trying to determine what sort of person to capture for you." To Szayel, this was perfectly reasonable. Also, the boy hadn't said 'no' to the initial query.

His subject yelped. "You really don't need to kidnap anyone. You're more than enough. Truly."

"Are you sure? If you're going to be so finicky, I could always make you somebody..." Szayel trailed off, remembering his Quincy's understandable reaction to his infuriating Fracción.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Not lonely at all. I've just been bored." The words came out in a rush, his subject seeming very certain of himself.

"I'm terribly sorry for having allowed the evils of ennui to approach you. I can increase the quantity of time we spend experimenting." Szayel was vaguely surprised by his own generosity. Sure, he would love more opportunities to study the object of his fascination, but he had a busy schedule.

"Please don't!" His Quincy seemed frantic all of a sudden. "Just having something else to do would be nice."

Szayel considered this. "How would you like to occupy yourself?" He licked his lips. "I can think of several ways to _entertain_ you."

His subject blanched. "Books would be nice. And I like sewing."

Well, that seemed reasonable enough. "I'll see what I can do. If you can answer my question that is."

His Ishida-kun furrowed his brow, internal conflict showing on his face. "I'm not gay," he finally said. "That doesn't mean I want you to kidnap anyone, by the way."

Szayel was the opposite of convinced. "We'll see." With that exit line he disappeared in a pillar of flame. He watched as his Quincy jerked back, eyes widening in surprise. Good. Szayel hadn't lost his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> heladito - little ice cream, pet name, Szayel's saying he's cold as well
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Dedicated to Booktiger22 and Himorin, the ever faithful ones. Pretty sure things are moving forward now, good times. These two boys are such dorks. I'm not actually accustomed to writing smut, but I think my skills are stellar. We'll see where things are going next chapter.


	12. Act II Scene IV: Needles

Michiru Ogawa was studying in the library after school. Strange things had been happening in Karakura town lately, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what they were exactly. It was more of a feeling than anything else. Coincidentally, Kurosaki-kun and his friends had been absent from class as well. She hoped that they were all okay. Was there some sort of nasty virus going around?

Her vision of the page she was reading was briefly blocked as she leaned forward. Michiru pushed the shoulder-length strand of brown hair obscuring her vision behind her ear. She made a mental note to use more hairpins the next time she crammed before a test. She would have studied earlier, but she'd been so occupied with the Handicrafts Club since Ishida-kun hadn't been there.

"Excuse me," said a smooth voice above her. Michiru looked up, secretly pleased to have a short break. The owner of the voice looked slightly odd, what with his pink hair and amber eyes, but he seemed the type of person who was at place in a library. Maybe it was the glasses, but he reminded her slightly of Ishida-kun. The stranger was smiling though, quite widely in fact, which she had never seen the raven-haired boy do.

Realizing she'd been staring, Michiru blushed, dropping her gaze. "Forgive me, Onii-san. What can I do?" She offered up a timid smile, dealing with people had never been a strong point of hers.

Unexpectedly, the man chuckled lightly. "Well, aren't you the _sweetest_." Michiru's blush darkened at the praise. "Before I impose upon you further, I suppose I ought to introduce myself. My name is Szayelaporro Granz. My reason for being in Karakura town is that I am acting in the capacity of a talent scout, you could say. Who might you be?"

Michiru was rather floored by Granz-san's sophisticated speech. What was a talent scout doing in the library? "I'm Michiru Ogawa. Please take care of me."

"My, my. So polite! My favorite little _bombón_ could learn a thing or two from you. My original reason for talking to you, Ogawa-chan, was to ask if perchance you'd be able to recommend some books for me. Being well read is an important quality for any actor you have, you see. I would be most pleased if such a lovely young lady as yourself would assist me. Would that be too much to ask?" Granz-san ended his question by smiling beatifically.

All this attention was quite a shock to Michiru, though she did enjoy it despite being slightly uncomfortable. Granz-san was so nice! "I would be honored to help Granz-san. Please allow me to bring you some books." She found herself to be less shy in the presence of someone so kind. She would do her best to help him.

"Excellent," the word was said lowly and drawn out. Granz-san adjusted his glasses. "Thank you for your service. After we've attended to this business, I'd simply adore to retain you a little longer, if that's alright. I believe I've found the talent I was looking for."

Michiru blushed again; she was quite flattered by Granz-san's charming behavior and honeyed words. Someone who smiled as nicely as he did couldn't possibly be a bad person. She led the nice man into the shadowy rows of stacked tomes. The textbook lay forgotten.

* * *

Uryuu's eye twitched. "Szayelaporro," he took a deep, calming breath. "What the hell did you do?" He was beyond pissed, and the Octava was bearing the full brunt of his fury.

"You know, I do believe we're in what you humans might call an 'abusive relationship'. I do my very best to make you happy, and you just yell at me in return. Do you _like_ seeing me in pain? Are you a _sadist_? The strings of my heart _weep_." The Espada was clutching at his heart, his other hand thrown up in mock despair. After a few seconds of fake sobbing he straightened up, returning to normal, or his version of it anyway. "Why aren't you clapping? Anyway, I told you I was getting you a companion and you were very adamant about denying your flourishing homosexuality."

The Quincy could feel a headache coming on. "I'm not clapping for your crocodile tears. And I thought I made it clear I didn't want you getting any innocent people involved. Return her at once." He ignored the comment on his sexual preference.

"No." The scientist's tone was petulant. "I went to so much trouble. Besides, you said not to kidnap anyone. She came perfectly willingly." The arrancar made a sweeping gesture toward the brown-haired girl lying prone on the floor.

"Then why is she bound and gagged?" The question was asked through his teeth. Uryuu continued, "how was this supposed to make me happy?"

"You're so picky. I had to keep her quiet, and you got upset last time I knocked someone unconscious." The Octava crossed his arms. "I've had enough of your attitude. I'm going to leave you two to have some quality alone time. You can thank me later."

"What the- Don't just leave like that, I wasn't done with you!" To Uryuu's utter exasperation, the man was gone. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Uryuu went over to the girl. She looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't sure. Her brown eyes were wide, pupils blown in fear. Her shoulder length hair had a few clips in it and was splayed about her head. He sighed. "Calm down," Uryuu whispered soothingly as he untied her. When he had finished, he stepped back, allowing her to relax and let the blood flow return to her stiff limbs.

"Ishida-kun? What are you doing here?" Teary doe eyes looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Wait, who are you? How do you know who I am?" Uryuu frowned. Sure, she looked familiar, but it wasn't like he recognized her.

The girl's lower lip trembled. "I'm Michiru Ogawa. We're in the Handicrafts club together. You don't remember me?" Uryuu took a moment to scan back through his memories. After a moment, he seized upon a particular incident, and felt a spark of recollection.

"Are you the one that interrupted my reading with that stuffed animal you couldn't manage to fix yourself?" Uryuu remembered being irritated and telling the girl not to talk to him at all after that. He sighed heavily. As if the situation couldn't get any worse.

"So you do remember? I'm glad." Michiru-chan flushed lightly. "Do you know what's going on? You seem to know Granz-san." The expression on her face practically screamed lost.

Uryuu was uncertain how to explain the situation. He didn't want to reveal anything about the spirit world that she didn't already know. "Before I tell you what I know, I need to know how much you know. That way I won't waste time unnecessarily." There. That seemed believable enough.

Michiru-chan looked at him uncertainly. "I was in the library and I met Granz-san. He said he was a talent scout and asked me about books. He said I was the talent he was looking for. He seemed very nice, so I showed him some books. The next thing I remember is walking up here, all tied up." She recounted the events slowly, as if searching for the missing pieces.

Uryuu massaged his temples. On the plus side, he didn't have to try and summarize the very complicated matter of supernatural existence. The downside was that he had to do some creative lying. Damn the Octava. "Szayelaporro is a criminal and he's insane." That was half-true at the very least, the man was definitely unhinged. "He's kidnapped us for the fun of it, and will probably kill us."

Blanching at the news, Michiru-chan protested meekly, "but... he seems so kind." A flash of realization crossed her features. "I heard you talking to him earlier familiarly, and just now you referred to him again by first name, without an honorific. Are you two friends?" She shied away from him slightly.

Uryuu's eyes widened slightly at his own mistake. "Friends? With _him_. No way in hell, I hate the bastard," he seethed. Michiru-chan was visibly taken aback at his vehement denial.

"Why are you so mad?" She seemed genuinely confused as to the source of his wrath. Uryuu was incredulous.

"He's abducted us, and you ask why that makes me angry. I've been in this room for at least a month, while _he_ ," Uryuu pointed irately at the ceiling, " _experiments_ on me. Why do you _think_ I'm angry." He paused after his choleric tirade, slightly out of breath.

Michiru-chan looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

The Quincy calmed down slightly, shocked by his own behavior. "No, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. You had know way of knowing..." He trailed off, placing his hand over his face. "Please, get some rest."

Uryuu locked himself in the bathroom, leaving the stricken girl to herself.

* * *

Szayel was greatly displeased. Who was this female _scum_ to call _his_ Quincy 'Ishida-kun'. The boy was _his_ Ishida-kun, decidedly _not hers_. Ishida-kun _belonged_ to him. He was going to kill that worthless waste of space. Slowly. Brutally. Painfully. It would be excellent fun.

He would break her. Physically, mentally, emotionally. The perfect triad. The screams: a symphony. Szayel: the leading man. The blood: the paint for the set design. It would be glorious. Yes, a lavish comedy. A one night performance. A stage of dreams, dyed in crimson and madness. A feast of whimsy, ready to be devoured by the senses. Delicious.

Ah, alack! Such a sophisticated indulgence of the palate would place him at cross purposes. Szayel withdrew from his fantasies. If he was to engage in such a production, the experiment would be ruined. Besides, it was going according to his projections, at least on the harlot's side. She had already begun to show the initial signs of attraction. That was good for the experiment. Things were transpiring exactly as he had desired them to.

But he didn't _want_ to share his favorite toy. Speaking of which, what were his prisoners up to. Checking the monitors, he saw the girl sleeping on the bed. Meanwhile _his_ Ishida- _chan_ was moping around in the restroom. After a moment, the boy stuck his head around the door, noting the girl's state of slumber. He nodded to himself before re-barricading himself inside the small room. Szayel found this terribly amusing.

"Szayelaporro, get in here," the boy whispered, somehow managing to sound demanding despite his hushed tone.

"Why, my Ishida-chan! If you wanted to shower together you only had to ask." Szayel's illusion winked as it appeared, lounging atop the closed toilet seat. "How perverse of you, to engage in a tryst whilst your companion is but a wall away."

Szayel was pleased to note the embarrassed flush rising to his subject's cheeks. "Shut up! You know that's not what I want. And what's with the 'chan'? I'm not a girl." The Octava marveled at the boy's ability to express that must exasperation without raising his voice at all.

The scientist pouted. "I was so looking forward to just eating you up. Must you destroy all my hopes so savagely?" Szayel allowed his golden gaze to drop pointedly to his Quincy's crotch, and a salacious smirk to spread across his lips. "Oh, I'm _well aware_ of your masculinity. If you need a reminder, I can play your shower tapes for you and your guest. Anyway, what with _her_ calling you 'Ishida-kun', I figured it might get confusing. Hence, the 'chan'."

The boy's eyes flashed. "Pervert. I don't need the reminder." Szayel's Ishida-chan adjusted his glasses, before scoffing. "What? Are you jealous?"

Szayel was about to answer with a definite 'no', but he stopped to consider his actions. If he analyzed his behavior, there was a chance that it could be interpreted as jealousy. It was perfectly reasonable, actually. "I suppose I am. That's very intriguing. Is that all you wished to discuss? I have important matters to attend to."

Ishida-chan seemed astonished, as if he hadn't expected his question to be taken seriously. He got over it quickly. "Whatever. _You're_ the one who keeps dragging me off topic." He took a deep breath. "I want you to take Michiru-chan back."

"Why? Do you care for her that deeply?" Szayel felt a flare of unease at the notion, and promptly filed it away for future dissection.

"No, I don't." The boy looked serious. "She is a nuisance. You wouldn't know this, but I once told her to never talk to me. Return her. Seeing you is enough."

"If she's merely a nuisance, then I will dispose of her. If you don't want her here, I am going to kill her. This is your choice: she may stay here unharmed, or I will exterminate her like the vermin she is. If she means nothing as you say, you shouldn't mind her unfortunate demise. Even if it will be entirely your fault. And please, refrain from feeding me falsehoods. You have made your animosity towards me clearer than crystal." Szayel delivered his ultimatum in an icy tone. He had given his Quincy a larger degree of free reign than he had anyone else, but the Octava was still fully in control.

Szayel's subject glared darkly. "Even if I dislike her, she is still human. Do not hurt her. My Quincy Pride demands that I protect her. If she is going to stay, at the very least give Michiru-chan her own room."

The scientist laughed. "I knew you'd say something like that. I'll give you my decision regarding housing at a latter time. Do not bother me with such trivialities until our next meeting. Farewell, Ishida-chan."

Szayel withdrew to another chamber of his laboratory, ignoring any retaliation of his Quincy's. This ' _jealousy'_ needed to be taken care of if the experiment was to continue. First and foremost, in order to clear his thinking, some sort of cathartic experience was necessary. How many pests had he caught today? He ran one critical eye over the hooks hanging from the ceiling, or rather their contents. That brown-haired one looked quite promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> bombón - pretty straightforward: bombon, pet name
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So, hard to pick dedications for this. Is four excessive? Yes? Too bad. Dedicated to Booktiger22, Romantaylor851, Himorin, and idioglossia. I really hope someone is reading this, because I'm leaving something up to vote. How do we like Michiru? No, she's not an OC. Depending on the reviewers, Szayel will kill her off... or he won't. If we want her to die, I have no problem letting Szayel have a real good time with plenty of gore, only if that's requested of course in addition to death. Otherwise, it'll be offstage. Or she lives. Your choice.


	13. Act II Scene V: Measuring Tapes

Uryuu spent the night inside the bathroom. He thought it was the night, anyway. Since he'd been trapped in Las Noches he hadn't had an exact way to measure the passage of time. It was Michiru-chan who had roused him. "Granz-san said to get you," she said, flicking her eyes around nervously.

Groaning, Uryuu stretched out his sore limbs. He didn't recommend sleeping on cramped bathroom floors. His body was aching, and he really didn't feel up to dealing with the Octava. Especially not after their last conversation. They'd never gotten along exactly, but the Espada had always unexpectedly treated Uryuu better. Yesterday had been a reminder that the scientist wasn't invested in anyone past the level of interest they held.

The Quincy pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed Michiru-chan looking at him expectantly. "Did you say something?" Uryuu was slightly annoyed that he seemed to be developing a habit of spacing out whenever Szayelaporro was concerned.

His irritation must have shown on his face, as Michiru-chan looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry Ishida-kun. I just asked if you were alright. I didn't mean to bother you." Uryuu's guilt was growing with every second he spent around her.

"I'm fine," he said. "Don't apologize, this isn't your fault." Deigning not to look at the source of his compunction, Uryuu stood and exited the restroom. He could sense Michiru-chan trailing behind him. To his surprise, he couldn't see the arrancar upon entering the room.

Mindful of Michiru-chan's presence, Uryuu sat down on the floor and waited for the scientist to make himself known. As if on cue, the Octava began speaking, opting not to make use of an illusory counterpart. "So, I've been thinking over your little proposition, Ishida-chan." The scientist paused, letting the statement hang in the air.

Uryuu debated whether or not to take the bait. Finally, curiosity won out. Before he could ask, Michiru-chan spoke up. "What do you mean proposition?" Uryuu winced, he was fully ready for the researcher to coldly tell her that he was planning on killing her.

The Espada's tone when he answered was sickeningly sweet. "Well, Ogawa-chan, your knight in shining armor over there is terribly concerned for your well-being. Don't be deceived by his cold exterior, Ishida-chan's noble heart burns passionately with the desire to assist fair maidens in distress." Michiru-chan was looking at Uryuu adoringly. What was the Octava thinking? Hadn't the man claimed jealousy previously? Now the scientist was practically forcing Uryuu and Michiru-chan together.

Szayelaporro continued. "Darling girl, last night your savior was begging me to allow you the privacy he believes a lady like yourself deserves. By proposition, I was merely referring to Ishida-chan's consideration regarding your degree of comfort. I am quite pleased to announce that I have come to my conclusion on the matter."

Michiru-chan was looking at Uryuu with stars in her eyes. "Is that really true, Ishida-kun?" The question was so hopeful, and he really didn't want to tell her that his true reasons were much more selfish.

Uryuu opted to go the safe route. "I did ask him to let you have your own room." That much wasn't a lie. Knowing the Octava's dislike for being ignored, Uryuu redirected his attention upward. "Well, what's your decision then?"

"Such an impatient child," chided the scientist. "I believe that making new living arrangements at this stage would be a waste of my precious time and effort, not to mention my stunning genius. I doubt that such a place would be required for an extended length of time, anyway." Uryuu knew what that implied, and he was not happy. The Octava went on. "But, I am nothing if not gracious, and it would be horribly uncouth of me to mistreat a lady. For the time being, I will allow her to reside in my own personal chambers. I presume you both find this solution to be satisfactory?"

The Quincy was aghast when Michiru-chan nodded as if that made perfect sense and there wasn't a single problem. She was even _blushing_. Uryuu couldn't believe this was happening. Could it be that Szayelaporro found his classmate more interesting than he let on? Regardless, the boy was sure things would go badly for Michiru-chan either way.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Uryuu started. "If you are going to insist on not giving Michiru-chan her own room, don't make her stay with you. I'll do it." As far as Uryuu could tell, it would be best for her if the scientist's attention stayed focused on _him_. It wasn't like he _wanted_ Szayelaporro to concentrate on him.

"Is that jealousy, I hear?" The Octava's words were a mockery of Uryuu's, parroted back condescendingly. The scientist's voice dipped suggestively. "Ishida-chan knows _just_ how to please me. If my favorite puppet is so very _desperate_ to sleep with me, I simply can't refuse." Uryuu had the urge to cover Michiru-chan's ears. A nice girl shouldn't have to listen to words slathered in that much corruption. Glancing over, he saw her flushing and decidedly not mirroring his own revulsion.

The man sighed forlornly. "But I was looking forward to entertaining such a charming young woman. I suppose you can't have your cake-" The wall slid open and the arrancar stepped through, finishing his sentence, "-and eat it too." The pink-haired scientist crossed his arms with a smug smirk. "Long time no see, _azúcar_."

Uryuu's azure eyes widened. He hadn't physically been in the same room as Szayelaporro since their initial battle that had sparked all of this. He hadn't been prepared and was slightly overwhelmed. The boy had forgotten how much _presence_ the pink-haired man had. That was one thing the illusion hadn't managed to carry over. "Why are you here?" Uryuu wasn't sure what else to say.

The Espada snickered. "Has your mind short-circuited from being in such close proximity to mine? I've come to collect my new roommate. _Buen provecho_." The arrancar's tongue flicked out and he licked his lips deliberately slowly, Uryuu tracing the moment with his eyes. The scientist caught him staring and grinned widely, pointed teeth showing. "I believe you demanded I _take_ _you_ , Ishida-chan, so I'd appreciate it if you came over to me."

The boy rose tentatively and slowly walked towards the beckoning researcher. He looked backwards and glimpsed Michiru-chan observing curiously. Uryuu really didn't want to do this, but he had to protect the girl. Even if the idea of staying with Szayelaporro sent a shiver of trepidation down his spine. It wasn't like that feeling could be anticipation or anything.

As the Octava watched Uryuu's progress he simpered. "Now there's a good boy. Looks like Ogawa-chan's sweetness is rubbing off on you." The scientist frowned when the Quincy stopped a few feet away. "Come now, don't be shy. I won't bite. Well, that's not entirely accurate, but I wouldn't be proper in front of the children." He winked at Michiru-chan as he said this.

Uryuu glowered at the scientist. "Have you no shame?" Despite his disaproval, he stepped forward obediently. As he drew nearer, the arrancar dug around inside his white hakama. Triumphantly, the man pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a strip of purple cloth. Uryuu was incredulous. "You must be joking."

A smile curled its way across Szayelaporro's lips. "I think you're the one without any shame, Ishida-chan. As I recall, weren't you the one so flagrantly-" He cut himself off. Uryuu counted himself lucky as he was pretty sure what the scientist was referring to. "Well, it would be classless to describe that sort of thing in explicit detail while a lady is present. Oh no, Ishida-chan. I am perfectly serious. What if you attacked me? You might do horrible things to me unless I put in precautionary measures. Please turn around before something regrettable happens."

Following directions, Uryuu turned until he faced away from the arrancar. His eyes connected with Michiru-chan's and he looked away quickly. He felt the Octava begin to remove his glasses, and his eyesight blurred. Violet fabric filled his field of vision, and he felt the surprisingly smooth material settle against his face, bringing darkness. Deft fingers tied the blindfold securely at the back of his head. His forearms were grabbed by thin hands and brought behind his back. Uryuu felt the cold metal encircle his wrists with an audible click.

The boy felt Szayelaporro place a firm hand on his lower back. Unconsciously, Uryuu leaned slightly into the touch. Using the light pressure, the scientist guided him around and out of the small room if the change in temperature was anything to go by, the air was much cooler. Odd, the boy hadn't heard any doors open. A large part of him was curious what the Octava's lab actually _looked_ like, specifically if it had the same appearance as the one from his fictitious escape. Walking blind, especially with someone untrustworthy doing the leading, was very unnerving. Uryuu hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

Szayel laughed internally, thrilled at his own genius. This plan of his was going perfectly, _and_ it killed two birds with one stone. Not only did he not have to worry about sharing his Ishida-chan with that filthy cocotte, he could still monitor their relationship in a controlled manner. Such a brilliant solution was only expected of someone with such an expansive intellect. The cherry on top was that his subject had offered himself up willingly.

Speaking of which, his Quincy looked absolutely _scrumptious_ while shackled and blindfolded. "You know," he purred seductively in his specimen's ear, "I didn't think my first time seeing you in bondage would be like this. However, I still think my Ishida-chan looks delectable."

To Szayel's utter satisfaction, the boy shivered before hissing, "shut up." A noticeable flush rose to Ishida-chan's cheeks. "How much longer is this going to take?" Szayel dropped his guiding hand slightly lower until it barely touched his Quincy's ass. The boy yelped and stumbled, whipping his head around even though he couldn't see. "What the hell?" The Octava laughed at his subject's exclamation and returned his hand to its original position.

"Patience, _muñeco_. I know you're eager to see my bed, but it'll just be a moment." Truthfully, they had already reached Szayel's, admittedly rarely used, bedroom. He had been about to inform the boy when his Ishida-chan had asked the question. It was quite amusing to take advantage of the his specimen's unseeing state. "Here we are. How opposed are you to leaving the handcuffs on?"

"Just take them off already." The boy was clearly fed up, and Szayel was quite enjoying it. With a theatrical sigh, the scientist removed his Quincy's blindfold with a flourish and replaced the boy's glasses. Ishida-kun blinked a few times before rolling his eyes and commenting, "why am I not surprised that one of your _entire walls_ is a _mirror_."

"Is that a problem," Szayel said haughtily. He unlocked his subject's handcuffs and the boy rubbed his wrists. The scientist watched as his specimen walked away, drinking in his surroundings. He turned to face Szayel. "I'll see you in a little while, Ishida-chan. Make yourself at home." The Octava door behind him, locking it on the way out. He'd give his experiment some time to adjust to his new surroundings. The Espada needed to check the footage of his labyrinth. There had been a large influx of shinigami scum recently, and Hueco Mundo had been strangely absent of both Lord Aizen and his underlings. Szayel had gotten so wrapped up in his Quincy that he'd completely ignored his Espada duties. Nobody had hunted him down, though. How odd.

* * *

Uryuu was exploring the Octava's bedroom. It was clear that the scientist didn't spend much time there, as it was rather empty. The whole room was spotless, and Uryuu was pleased to note that there were actual doors. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed doors. There were three in total, one on on each wall, excepting the mirrored wall. The one the arrancar had left through was opposite the mirror, and it was locked. The rightmost door led to a bathroom with a positively enormous shower. Upon opening the left door, Uryuu discovered an egregiously large closet. He didn't think anyone needed a closet that large, especially when most of the clothes looked exactly the same.

The Quincy also discovered that Szayelaporro had some sort of odd obsession with the color purple. The doors and floor were purple, with everything else being white. There was a single bed with exactly three pillows and three vertical black stripes running across the sheets in the exact center of the room. An empty shelf served as the headboard. All in all, the room wasn't _normal_ , but it had much less of the sadistic, perverted, psychotic murderer vibe than he had been expecting.

With nothing else to distract him, Uryuu gingerly sat down on the bed. What was he going to do? No matter how he looked at it, this was a bad situation. Realistically, he had probably only managed to delay Michiru-chan's death. For the time being, he was going to literally be sleeping in the Octava's bed, which was an issue all on its own. He doubted he'd be able to hurt or kill the arrancar, and even if he did somehow manage to do so, he and Michiru-chan would still be locked in and probably die slowly and painfully.

Unbidden, Uryuu's thoughts returned to the bed that he was perched upon. He wasn't sure that he would be able to sleep, especially if Szayelaporro was present. He couldn't even _imagine_ sleeping next to the man. For all of the scientist's lewd talk, Uryuu was almost certain the arrancar wasn't interested in him that way. On the other hand, the dreams that the blue-eyed boy devoted a lot of effort to ignoring and suppressing might be a problem. They were already shameful, and he didn't need the added embarrassment of having the Octava _there_ in _bed_ with him. They might even be spurred on by the man's presence. And seretei forbid _Uryuu_ to be the one that did the molesting while asleep. He was completely and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Buen provecho - literal Spanish for good benefit, said before a meal sort of like 'thank you for the meal'
> 
> azúcar - sugar, Spanish pet name
> 
> muñeco - Spanish pet name
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Dedicated to RoseGlaceon and the wonderfully loyal Booktiger22 and Himorin. Jury's still out on Michiru-chan, but it's leaning towards certain death. Having said that, how gory do we want it? Personally, I'd love to paint the walls with blood. Poor Uryuu. Also, I'll get around to proofreading these at some point. Oh, well. I tried.


	14. Act II Scene VI: Thread

Szayel, for what he felt was the first time in a very long while, was uncertain what to do. He was fairly sure that his situation could be classified technically as an approach-avoidance conflict. He had to make a choice between two options, and while both seemed appealing, they had their respective drawbacks as well. Should he or should he not sleep with his Ishida-chan? If he did, he would be losing time doing a pointless activity like sleeping, when he could be doing something infinitely more worthwhile. On the other hand, not sleeping with the boy would result in the loss of valuable data and entertainment.

Well, this matter didn't need to be settled immediately. In the meantime, Szayel concluded that he ought to start working on the girl. As a scientist, objectivity was crucial and regardless of his own personal feelings on the matter, she was a crucial component of the experiment. For the time being, anyway. Currently, that meant fostering the growth of her relationship with his Ishida-chan. He'd have to play the part of gracious host to achieve the desired results.

Pushing his hair back, Szayel turned on the intercom connected to the room the girl was inhabiting. He saw no reason to put any extra effort in, no matter how mild, so she wouldn't be stuck talking to a disembodied voice. "Good afternoon, Ogawa-chan. How are you holding up?" He didn't care particularly, but the Octava was nothing if not courteous.

She looked up, her expression startled. "Granz-san! Where are you?" Szayel rolled his eyes. His Ishida-chan hadn't asked such a stupid question when they'd first spoken. The girl was so docile and... and _boring_. It was disgusting.

The scientist responded in a kind tone. "I'm speaking over the intercom, dear. My Ishida-chan is very protective of you and told me to stay away. He's quite taken with you, to be honest, and wanted to know whether you are comfortable." She blushed at the mention of the boy's purported fondness. It was depressing how easy she was to manipulate. How completely and utterly predictable. Though, that had been why he'd picked her, Szayel hadn't expected it to be such an annoyance.

"Please tell him I'm fine, Granz-san." She looked down shyly before speaking again. "Um. Am I going to get to see Ishida-kun again?" How dense could she possibly be? Why else would Szayel have brought her into his laboratory? Surely she couldn't believe that there was anything special about herself that would incur any interest.

"I'll pass on your message. It will be sure to ease his troubled mind." The words were saccharine. "You both will be reunited tomorrow. My Ishida-chan has been simply dying to see you. Well, I must take my leave now. Enjoy your stay." Szayel left the ignorant girl happily in the room. He found her pathetic infatuation with his Ishida-chan to be truly unappetizing.

The important thing was that he had accomplished his goal. Szayel had planted the seed. Now all he had to do was wait and let it grow. Were all relationships so bothersome to cultivate? It was a complete mystery to him why humans even went to the trouble.

* * *

Uryuu hadn't been having as horrendous a time as he had anticipated. The Octava hadn't returned for several hours, and the Quincy had taken the opportunity to shower. When he'd returned, dinner had been laid out. After much internal debate, the boy had opted to try and sleep. Reluctantly, Uryuu pulled the covers back and laid down fully clothed. The sheets smelled clean, a testament to how rarely the arrancar frequented the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. The boy had fallen asleep with less difficulty than expected and the night had been blessedly dreamless.

He heard a door open and sat up, watching as the Espada casually strode into the room. "Took you long enough," Szayelaporro remarked. "Are you aware that the average human spends roughly two-hundred twenty-nine thousand nine-hundred and sixty-one hours sleeping throughout their lifetime? That's nine thousand five-hundred and eighty-two entirely useless days. While that wouldn't be such an issue if humans had much longer lifespans, 26 years of sleep mark a significant loss given the current life expectancy."

The scientist finished the rant with a flourish, placing a tray of food in front of Uryuu. His sleep-addled brain wasn't entirely certain how to respond to the Octava's tirade. "I'm sorry?"

he looked up questioningly. "Do you want me to stop sleeping?" He started eating.

The Espada blinked a few times. "Would you mind doing that for me? It's terribly boring watching you when you don't have any dreams, and Ogawa-chan is a horrible conversationalist." He looked curiously at Uryuu. "I thought humans needed a base amount of sleep to function properly, but since you've offered to stop that must mean that humans are in fact just incredibly lazy."

The Quincy swallowed the bite he'd been chewing. "No, I do need to sleep. I didn't think you would take me seriously. And if watching me sleep is so boring, why do you do it? Couldn't you just sleep instead? Wait. Do arrancars even need to sleep?" It occurred to Uryuu that while the Octava knew a good deal about him, he didn't know very much about Szayelaporro. To his own amazement, he found that he _wanted_ to know more about the scientist. Getting close to the man was probably a bad idea, but he was intensely curious.

"Ooh, _Ishida-chan_! Are you saying that you want to sleep with me? And you know _exactly_ why I watch you sleep." Szayel leered. His Ishida-chan was showing interest in him. That was quite intriguing. His Quincy never ceased to fascinate him. Those little surprises were exactly what made the boy so interesting. Well, he did enjoy talking about himself. It couldn't hurt to humor the boy. "Most of the arrancars and Espada do need to sleep. One in particular is extremely lazy and spends an ungodly quantity of time unconscious. I myself, being a paragon, find no need for such trivialities. I am _capable_ , of course; I just find sleeping to be distasteful."

Szayel had held his Ishida-chan's undivided concentration throughout the explanation. It had been quite the pleasant experience. Now, the boy had gone back to eating and the scientist craved being the center of attention once again. Well, that wasn't anything new. The Octava deserved to be focused upon by everyone. He recognized his worth, after all.

Clearing his throat, Szayel succeeded in drawing his subject's gaze as the boy finished the last of his breakfast. "Now that we've had this lovely discussion, I promised Ogawa-chan that she'd be able to socialize with you again today. Would you kindly make yourself presentable so that I may escort you to the damsel's side?"

The boy sighed, the engagement visibly draining from his expression. "Do I have to? I'd much rather stay here." Szayel was illogically happy that his Ishida-chan didn't want to be around the bitch. That didn't make sense, considering he wanted the experiment to proceed smoothly, and that meant the human and his Quincy developing a relationship. Yet here he was wishing for his subject to reject the girl.

Well, the scientist wouldn't allow his irrational notions to interfere with the procedure. Szayel was very good at what he did, an expert. "I understand that I'm a hard act to follow, but a gentleman doesn't break his promises. It would be rude of me not to grant the lady her request. You have ten minutes."

* * *

Uryuu was waiting by the bed when the scientist returned. He really didn't want to see Michiru-chan. Not only would he feel guilty, but to his chagrin he considered Szayelaporro to be better company. He'd even been _enjoying_ his last conversation with the Octava. Clearly, this entire experience was messing him up.

Speaking of the arrancar, the man was currently smirking in self-satisfaction that seemed almost obscene. One of the Octava's slim hands was placed on the scientist's cocked hip. The other was held out towards Uryuu, languidly dangling a clinking pair of shiny handcuffs. "Oh no. Not again." The raven-haired boy was adamant on the matter.

"Oh, _yes._ Again," the arrancar purred, grinning wider than the Cheshire cat. He posed as if in deep thought. "If you don't want them, I suppose I could accommodate your _needs._ I'm quite well versed in _shibari_ if that's more to your particular tastes." The scientist looked far too excited about the suggestion, and the color drained from Uryuu's face.

"Handcuffs are fine." The Quincy made a mental note to never allow Szayelaporro with a rope anywhere near himself. Resigned to his fate, he stood, facing away from the scientist, arms behind his back. He watched in the mirror as the man took his glasses and raised the blindfold to his face. Uryuu felt the distinctive chill of the handcuffs on his wrists, hearing them close with a snap. This time, the scientist chose to guide him by placing his hand on the back of Uryuu's exposed neck. The boy could feel himself getting goosebumps.

"Since you're restrained, I'll be _taking_ you know." Uryuu heard a low chuckle near his ear following the whispered words. The Octava really needed to stop talking so close to the boy when he was this hyper-aware, it made his stomach slightly flutter and that was in no way acceptable. The Quincy allowed the scientist to guide him to their destination.

"We're here." The scientist said the words in a tone that was oddly flat. The walk had seemed significantly shorter this time, Uryuu noted. He felt the restraints around his arms be released. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Make good choices, children. And remember to use protection. Ta-ta." The Quincy flushed at the man's shameless insinuation. He felt the fingers that had been at his neck stroke gently down his spine and Uryuu shivered. His glasses were placed in his hand; and was that his imagination, or did the Octava's fingertips linger for a moment? The boy yanked off his blindfold and replaced the returned glasses.

He was back in the original room and Michiru-chan was there. The Espada was nowhere to be found. "Ishida-kun!" The girl's voice was laced with excitement. "I'm happy to see you again. How are you? Granz-san said you were worried about me. You're really sweet, Ishida-kun. Don't worry though, I'm fine."

"I'm fine." Uryuu couldn't think of anything to say to her. He'd liked it better when they'd been in school and Michiru-chan had seemed afraid of him. She was honestly rather annoying, worse than Szayelaporro even. He at least said something interesting every once in a while. And what had the scientist even been telling her? He wanted to keep her alive, sure. But that was just because she was some innocent bystander from Karakura town. He decided the best thing to do was to be blunt with her. "Look, I would appreciated if you didn't talk to me right now."

"Oh... okay." Michiru-chan seemed to be crestfallen. Uryuu knew that his words had been harsh, but his chief interest here was not making sure he didn't hurt her feelings. Allowing her to be delusional would hurt her far more in the end. They sat in an awkward silence for several long minutes. Uryuu really wanted to leave. The next few hours were sure to be agonizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Shibari - the art of Japanese erotic rope bondage. It's quite interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Dedicated to Shinkadoo and Stuckin_theDangai. Sorry for the late update, I was finishing and posting On the Topography of Pluto for Himorin, and then I didn't have the opportunity to write. Apologia. On the subject of Michiru, I have a draft of her death written up, and it's...disturbing and traumatic at best. I personally don't have a problem with it, but it has rat torture and self-cannibalism level shit. It occurs to meet that as I am attempting to write something not horror, I might need to tone it down, but if anyone wants to read the entire ordeal, I could post it separately. If nobody specifically requests it, I won't post it. Guidance would be appreciated on this. In other news, I was watching Cracks because...I have no excuse. Anyway, there was this one with Szayel doing Applause, and it was brilliant. He sort of is the Lady Gaga of Bleach. Don't kill me. If you do, make it interesting and catch it on film. Intermission after the next chapter. You know the drill.


	15. Act II Scene VII: Fabric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Yaoi is real in this chapter.

Uryuu was actually grateful to see Szayelaporro when the man returned. He wasn't even deterred by the return of the handcuffs. The last few hours had been unbelievably uncomfortable for the Quincy. He'd studiously ignored Michiru-chan until she would awkwardly attempt to start a conversation, at which point he would respond tersely and return to avoiding interaction. The Octava walked in, bearing a highly unenthused expression, mirroring Uryuu's internal sentiments.

The scientist didn't even offer up any disturbing sexual remarks as he bound the boy. The customarily loquacious Espada remained taciturn as he returned the Quincy to their shared room. Uryuu found this to be very worrying. This, in turn, caused him to find his concern troubling. It was a disquieting walk, to say the least. After releasing the boy, Szayelaporro left without offering a single glance at the Quincy. Uryuu sat down on the bed pensively. Why did that make him feel upset and slightly... disappointed?

* * *

Szayel was not having a good day. It had started out well enough, what with his Quincy focusing solely on him, but it had gone down quickly. First, he'd been forced to speak with the bland girl, instead of being able to entertain himself with his subject. Then, he had been forced to watch her ogle and paw at _his_ Ishida-chan like a bitch in heat. Granted, that was what the scientist wanted, but still. It was _the principle_ of the thing. Not that any of that was _his_ fault, of course.

And now he was forced to tolerate the added idiocy of his Fracción. On the best of days, Lumina and Verona were borderline unbearable. At times like those, Szayel could more or less tune out their infantile squabbling. Today was not the best of days, and his patience was rapidly wearing thin. Needing them out of his sight, the scientist sent his humanoid henchmen to deliver dinner to his female prisoner. His Ishida-chan had already eaten, and Szayel enjoyed the few blessed moments of peace.

Unfortunately, the respite was short-lived as the two members of his Fracción returned, bringing havoc. As usual, the two arrancars were fighting. The scientist didn't concern himself with listening to their inane chatter. He was succeeding in terms of ignoring them, when he heard the distinctive sound of one of their fleshy bodies hitting the floor. This was joined by a loud crashing noise and Szayel felt something hot and wet splash across his back. One golden eye twitched. He turned around radiating murderous intent and took a menacing step toward Verona, who was lying in a pool of soup.

That was the last straw. "Lumina, you cognitively-deficient ignoramus! Not only have you been nothing aside from useless today, but you have caused irreparable damage to my pristine attire; and that is unforgivable." Szayel was beside himself with fury. There was absolutely no reality in which that quantity of liquid would not stain his white clothing. The Octava had been annoyed already, but now he was close to losing control.

He walked up to the frozen Lumina and seized her by the throat. His hakama was already ruined, so there was no reason not to make a bloody mess of the trembling Fracción. Szayel shoved his left arm down her throat, with unsuppressed glee. As Verona locked on he used the hand buried in the arrancar's stomach to make a Cero. Lumina exploded in a mass of purple energy and gristle. Hot splashes of blood and hunks of flesh spattered everywhere, across Verona and Szayel's clothes and skin.

Drops of blood had landed on the lenses of the Octava's glasses, but he didn't mind in the least. Raising his arm to his mouth, he licked the dripping blood from his artistic fingers with a smile. Leaving a stunned Verona, Szayel nonchalantly strolled towards his room. First things first, a change of clothes was in order. It was too bad he hadn't needed to kill Lumina, but it hadn't been a complete waste of Fracción. The action had been quite cathartic, in fact. Szayel felt much better.

* * *

Uryuu's eyes widened when the Octava entered their bedroom, covered from head to toe in gore and looking quite self-satisfied. The Quincy was instantly on high alert. "What did you do to Michiru-chan," he demanded. The scientist snorted derisively and swung the closet door open with a flourish. Was violent murder such a regular occurrence as to explain the scientist's previously inexplicably overlarge wardrobe?

"Don't go jumping to conclusions," the Espada lectured. "That sort of behavior is a prime indicator of sub-par brain function. I haven't so much as _touched_ your precious Ogawa-chan. The only one I want to touch is you. This," the man casually indicated a particularly large blotch of drying blood, "was Lumina. The moron ruined a perfectly good outfit, and that was completely unacceptable."

About to remark on the scientist's overly harsh nature, Uryuu's jaw dropped when Szayelaporro began gracefully pulling his tight white shirt off, revealing his slim, corded torso. Unbidden, the boy's eyes were drawn to the pale, flawless skin as it was revealed. He couldn't help himself from tracing the contours of the man's body. The Octava finished removing his top, folding it so it wouldn't stain anything else and set it down. He caught Uryuu staring and smirked. The boy blushed and glared at the man. "What the hell are you doing?"

The scientist quirked a single perfect pink eyebrow. "What, you've seen me half naked before after you brutally tore my clothes of. What's the problem?" Uryuu was already flustered, but his cheeks colored further at the Espada's wording. Szayelaporro looked very amused at the boy's discomfort. The man returned to the task at hand, removing the Zanpakuto he carried and setting about undoing his hakama.

"Don't just start stripping in front of people!" Uryuu's exclamation was accompanied by a panicked look in his wide azure eyes. This wasn't anywhere near the same as the last time he'd seen the man shirtless. Before had been after the Quincy had severely injured the Octava Espada in a fight. The archer had essentially _burned_ the arrancar's clothes off, for all intents and purposes. Now, Szayelaporro was intentionally removing his clothing, every movement and subtle flex catching Uryuu's attention. This time, the boy wasn't focusing on trying not to die; he was focusing on the body being displayed before him. He had no idea what to do in this situation.

The Octava smirked condescendingly and began speaking slowly, as if explaining something to a small child. "Well, this is _my_ bedroom, so I don't see the issue." His voice dropped suggestively and he eyed Uryuu as a hyena would a piece of meat. "Besides, I'm not forcing you to look." The raven-haired boy believed that if his cheeks got any hotter, he would spontaneously combust. Not only had Szayelaporro's argument been perfectly reasonable, but Uryuu felt stupid and ashamed for not even considering looking away.

Speaking of which, the boy realized that he was still gaping at the scientist, who had continued disrobing without hesitation. The man, who had triumphed over the knots of his hakama, proceeded to drop his pants. Uryuu closed his eyes and whipped his head around. He hadn't caught more than a tempting flash of skin, but that had been more than enough. The boy was horrified to feel a stirring in his pants, and he curled in on himself in mortification.

He couldn't be getting _aroused_ from this, could he? He was _awake_ this time, so there was no rationalizing it away if he was. If any gods were listening, Uryuu hoped they would spare him the humiliation of the hyper-observant scientist _noticing_. The boy went still as he heard Szayelaporro's footsteps approaching his position on the bed. His eyes were squeezed tightly, but he could feel the heat radiating off of the man's presumably naked flesh near his face.

"Is my little Ishida-chan embarrased? That's adorable!" The scientist laughed as if in childish delight. Uryuu nearly opened his eyes in shock when he felt slim fingers ruffle his black hair in a way that could be mistaken for affectionate if he didn't know better. The boy didn't open his eyes again until he heard the telltale sound of the shower running.

Uryuu took stock of his appearance in the mirror. His pupils were dilated and his skin a rosy color. To his shame, once he sat up, the boy could see the obvious erection tenting his pants. He was embarrassingly hard, because of _Szayelaporro_ , of all people. That had to be some kind of fluke right? The Quincy had spent so long in the Octava's clutches that the arrancar's perverted nature was rubbing off on him. Szayelaporro. Rubbing. On Uryuu. _No_. Groaning, Uryuu shook his head as if the action would physically shake the thoughts from his head.

The boy decided that, while there was no _correct_ way to deal with this atypical situation, he should at least do something. Taking care of his... problem was a terrible idea, he knew that. First of all, his pride had been damaged enough already and he didn't want to destroy what remained. Additionally, the Octava was only a single wall away and could return from the shower at any time. Szayelaporro, in the shower. Naked. With wet pink hair plastered to his elegant neck and water cascading down his pearly skin, dripping off the tip of his... _Damn it, no!_ Uryuu was stopping that train of thought right where it was, thank you very much.

It was impossible to think when turned on, and Uryuu cursed his teenaged body. His erection didn't appear to be going down anytime soon, and the only possible solution seemed to be to try and sleep it off. Which was probably impossible. But he was nothing if not persistent, so he laid down, taking care to lay on his side and drape the sheets so his arousal wasn't obvious. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, willing his arousal away.

He had _almost_ accomplished his goal, when he heard the water shut off, followed by the feeling of steam dispersing through the air when the bathroom door opened. This brought his desire back full force and the temptation to try and catch a glimpse of the freshly clean man. Uryuu grit his teeth, intensely annoyed at himself. He could hear the shuffling of fabric followed by approaching footfalls. He winced internally. _Please don't get in the bed. God, don't get in the bed. You don't need to sleep, so leave._

He felt weight settle on the mattress to his right. _Shit. This is bad._ Uryuu could feel the warmth and damp, and did his best to block out the other's presence. " _Buenos noches, títere_." The boy suppressed a shiver at hearing the Octava's slightly husky voice. _Fuck_. Uryuu was turned on. He was _sleeping with Szayelaporro_. How the fuck was he supposed to survive this?

* * *

Szayel was trying not to laugh. Being of the hedonistic disposition, he usually wasn't one for ignoring his urges. However, he did not want to risk disturbing his succulent Ishida-chan's dream. The scientist had his head propped up on one arm and was observing his subject intently with narrowed golden eyes. He'd seen the boy in this state before on the cameras, but he now realized that he much preferred viewing him up close and personal. Now, instead of only seeing and hearing, he was truly _experiencing_.

His Quincy made a lovely picture, the light pink dusting his cheeks, lips parted slightly. The boy's silky raven hair was splayed across the pillow, in stark contrast to the white cloth. Without his glasses, the boy's face appeared softer and his long eyelashes were fanned out across his flushed cheeks like dark crescent moons. To Szayel, the sight was utterly captivating. He was a man who greatly valued beauty, and had very idyllic standards. He had no trouble appreciating his subject's aesthetic. Now that the Octava thought about it, his Ishida-chan was quite attractive, wasn't he?

The boy shifted, and Szayel raked his gaze along his specimen's body. His Quincy had originally been facing the opposite direction and a good few feet away from the scientist. After falling asleep, the teen had managed to migrate over and press himself flush against the arrancar. Being the obliging man that he was, Szayel had placed his free arm over his Ishida-kun. The scientist was only wearing a pair of loose pants, and when his bare skin made contact with his Quincy the boy had nuzzled closer into the man's heat. At some point in time, his subject had apparently commenced some sort of erotic dream, if the way he was rubbing his arousal against the Espada was any indication.

And the delicious moans and whimpers escaping the boy's mouth were wonderful to listen to. It was all so terribly amusing, Szayel just wanted to laugh. And therein lay the problem. He knew that if he did, the boy would wake up; and while that would be entertaining as well, the Octava really wanted his Ishida-chan's current behavior to continue. Szayel went on watching his Quincy, a smile gracing the man's features.

* * *

"It seems that you've gotten me into a rather compromising position." The man's voice was humored. Szayel didn't seem too concerned about the fact. If anything, he seemed to be thrilled. The scientist was laying flat on his back on his bed, shirtless and with arms handcuffed above his head. "It appears so." Uryuu was straddling Szayel, clad in nothing but an overlong shirt and intentionally placing his ass on the man's groin. Despite the obvious hard length pressing against the boy, the scientist remained as composed as ever. Uryuu wanted to make him lose that composure. It wasn't fair that he was the only one always becoming flustered. He ground down on Szayel's cock and the man smirked. "It's going to take more than that, Uryuu."

Now that was just playing dirty. Uryuu glared at the smug bastard beneath him, deciding to switch tactics. He pulled the neck of his shirt down, revealing his unblemished skin. He gestured down the expanse from his neck to collarbone. "You're just dying to sink your teeth into me, aren't you?" The man continued to eye Uryuu coolly, but he felt Szayel's cock twitch and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Unfortunately for you, I'll be the one doing the devouring tonight." It felt good to have the upper hand for once.

Dropping his hands to the bottom of his shirt, he grabbed the hem with nimble fingers and started raising it seductively. Uryuu closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling Szayel's heated stare following his every movement. Even tied down, the man was still getting to him. At last, the shirt was free of the teen's head and he tossed it to the side carelessly, leaving the entirety of his slim, naked body on display. The teen dragged his hands down the length of his torso, rubbing the bare flesh of his ass on Szayel's clothed erection below. "Having fun?" The raven-haired boy's question had an uncharacteristically lewd inflection.

"Oh, _yes_ ," the other purred with a feral grin, drawing out the 's'. Looking up through hooded azure eyes, Uryuu smirked as he met the older man's golden gaze. He'd left his glasses on, wanting to catch every emotion that flickered across the scientist's face. Maintaining the eye-contact, the teen placed his hands teasingly at the top of Szayel's hakama. He then slid his palms up the man's chest, leaning forward as he did so, until his face was only a few inches away from the pink-haired man's.

Dipping down, he kissed the other deeply, slipping his tongue into the scientist's mouth without meeting any resistance. The man seemed content with letting Uryuu stay in control for the time being, submitting to the teen without any complaints. The boy, for his part, took his time tasting the other, determined to get everything he could out of the rare opportunity. Reaching back, he groped Szayel's erection and swallowed the man's low groan, feeling quite pleased with himself. After a few minutes of slow kissing, he sat back up settling over the bound man's lap once again.

Uryuu dropped a hand to his own erect length, exhaling heavily at the contact. He trailed his eyes up the scientist's toned, lithe body, finally resting on the man's unbelievably sexy face as he started to pleasure himself. The teen stroked his cock slowly at first, building up a decent rhythm. He made the effort to moan and pant louder than he would've had he been alone, enjoying the light flush making itself known on the unflappable man's face. Szayel had started thrusting up against Uryuu, and the friction felt amazing against the boy's naked skin.

The teen jerked himself to the image of the man beneath him, and all the improper things he wanted the scientist to do to his body. He rested his unoccupied hand on the other's bare skin, tracing the smooth contours of Szayek's exquisite body. Every once in a while, Uryuu added a slight variation to the pattern of his hand over his dick, knowing the scientist loved a good show. He added a twist at the crown here, lightly dragging a nail over the head there. Knowing the scientist was focusing on his every move only made the raven-haired teen more aroused.

The boy could feel himself getting closer, though he maintained his self control. He increased his cadence without becoming frantic, enjoying the buildup of warmth in his abdomen. He looked at Szayel, breathing heavily, and saw the man was worked up quite similarly to himself. Good. Since he'd accomplished his goal, Uryuu didn't need to hold back anymore. He felt the tension rise, working his hand faster and faster, tightening the grip of his other hand on Szayel's side. The scientist raked his gaze up the teen's body, before staring him right in the eye. "Uryuu, you can come now," the older man said huskily.

"Szayel..." The name was groaned out as the boy came, caught in ecstasy. The scientist's chest was painted in Uryuu's come. When the teen finally came down from his high, admiring the erotic picture before him.

* * *

Szayel had begun wondering who his Ishida-chan could possibly be fantasizing about. Perhaps it was Ogawa, after all, the two human's had spent lots of time together earlier. The thought left a bitter taste in the scientist's mouth and a spike of rage ran through him, though he wasn't sure why. Before he could dwell too deeply on that, his subject's grinding against Szayel increased in intensity. The boy parted his lips and a groaned "Szayel..." escaped his mouth. Now that was most unexpected. That was the second time the Octava had heard the boy say his name whilst in the throes of passion.

Once could be an accident, but twice pointed toward evidence of a possible correlation. In plain English, his specimen must harbor some form of attraction toward the scientist. At the very least it wasn't just teenage hormones and Szayel being the only person around. The Octava was about to elaborate on the thought, when his Quincy climaxed. Because of the teen's proximity, some of his semen was smeared on the arrancar's stomach. The pink-haired man carefully removed his arm from around his specimen.

After a few tense moments, his Ishida-chan's eyes snapped open. The boy's expression morphed into one of unadulterated mortification and he scrambled backwards, nearly falling off of the bed. Shell-shocked, the raven-haired teenager ran into the connected bathroom. After a moment, Szayel heard a muffled, "fucking shit!" and then the shower running.

The scientist started laughing at how very amusing this all was. Curiously, he ran his finger across his abdomen, cleaning off his Quincy's residue on his skin. Szayel inspected the white fluid on the digit contemplatively, before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. The Octava found the flavor interesting. It was slightly bitter and tasted the way his Ishida-chan felt, if that made sense. It wasn't unpleasant at all. Getting up, his pants brushed against his cock, sending a slight jolt of pleasure throughout his system.

For the second time in memory, Szayel had become aroused from something sexual. He found this to be most intriguing. Both times had involved his Ishida-chan, as well. He'd already concluded that he found the boy to be aesthetically attractive. Was he sexually attracted to his specimen? Chances were slim, but it was a possibility. He put on his usual clothes before heading into his laboratory. He had a good deal of research to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Buenos noches, títere. - Good night, puppet.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Dedicated to Blazingsky47. Can you feel the UST? I loved writing this chapter. Fun fact: Lumina is actually voiced by Uryuu's voice actor, the horror. I overuse italics don't I? Screw it. I speak like that, so I write like that. Emphasis makes for better stage presence, after all. I'll be posting Trial and Error: Deleted Scenes which will be the 'off-camera' moments in the story, if you will. The uncensored version of Michiru's death will be included. The other things will be what happens during the time skips that I am ever so fond of, including Verona and Lumina being idiots, graphic descriptions of Szayel doing his thing, and Uryuu being bored. Intermission next chapter. I'll be traveling next week, so that will either be great or terrible for my updating schedule.


	16. Intermission: The Line Starts Here

Uryuu was relieved that the Octava appeared to be long gone by the time he returned to their shared room. The boy wasn't sure he'd be able to face the man after what had just occurred. While the Espada had appeared perfectly unfazed, the Quincy had been dying inside. This instance was considerably worse than the last time Uryuu had dreamed about the arrancar. For one thing, Szayelaporro had been _right_ there, even worse was that the boy had been practically rutting against him until he came. Just thinking about it brought a new wave of shame.

It had taken weeks for things to return to normal before. Uryuu didn't know how long it would take this time. Since there wasn't much he could do, the boy decided to try and escape his problems for the time being by sleeping, even if that was admittedly the root of his problems. He was returned to reality far too soon for his liking by the person he wanted to see the very least. Szayelaporro smirked at his disgruntled expression.

"Good morning, _títere_. Can I trust that it's too early in the day for you to make another attempt at molesting me?" The question held an undercurrent of laughter. Uryuu really didn't need a reminder of his humiliation, and he chose not to answer. "Don't be like that Ishida-chan. One-sided conversations are so tiresome. Look, if you're upset about last night, you really shouldn't be. _I_ don't mind, even though I was the one being groped, so you shouldn't either. If you must know, it was quite enjoyable and we should do it again sometime. Now, my schedule is quite busy, but if we make an appointment, I should be able to fit you in."

With every word that left the scientist's smiling mouth, Uryuu reddened further. "That was an accident," he snapped. "I wasn't trying to do anything! It's not like I can control my dreams. I wasn't even thinking about you!" Now that was a blatant lie, but the Octava didn't need to know that. "Just go away. I don't want to see you, bastard."

The Espada hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with one finger. "Have you noticed that you tend to lash out when angry? And I'm aware that you can't control your dreams, but do human's not say that a dream is the fulfillment of a wish? What is it that you wish for Ishida-chan? Or perhaps a better question would be who? I'm certain it isn't me. Right, _títere_?" The scientist paused to stare pointedly at Uryuu, smirking as if he knew something that the boy didn't. "It would be terribly impolite of me to leave after I've gone to all of the trouble to bring you breakfast." He produced a tray with a flourish.

Figuring that the faster he ate the sooner the Octava would leave, Uryuu started in on the chicken teriyaki. After a few bites he put his chopsticks down. "Stop staring at me." The boy had gotten used to the man's watchful gaze, but given his recent circumstances, the Quincy was feeling very self-conscious.

"No. How am I supposed to learn if I don't observe?" Sighing in resignation, Uryuu went back to eating. He put his head down, bangs covering his face to avoid the Octava's eyes. Several moments later, he realized that the scientist was being uncharacteristically taciturn. This only served to make the boy even more uncomfortable. Alleviating the oppressive silence, Szayelaporro took it upon himself to speak. "What does in taste like? The food, I mean." The man's tone was wondering.

Uryuu wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, it tastes like chicken teriyaki..." He trailed off uncertainly when the scientist continued looking at him uncomprehendingly. "Haven't you ever eaten it before?" The pink-haired man slowly shook his head 'no'. This was the perfect opportunity to discover more about the Octava. Know your enemy and all, Uryuu rationalized.

"I've never felt eating food from the human world to be a worthy cause. It's irrelevant to my research and not necessary for my survival. The consumption of Hollows is the only sustenance that I have ever required," Szayelaporro stated as if it made perfect sense, but to Uryuu the concept was extremely odd. It had been clear to the boy that the Octava had never cooked before he'd met the Quincy, but he'd never made the connection that the scientist didn't have _any_ experience whatsoever.

Once again, Uryuu felt the curious urge to learn more about Szayelaporro. "Why don't you try some of it? You like finding out new things." The boy held out a bite-sized piece of chicken in offering. The scientist eyed the extended food skeptically before leaning forward and taking it into his mouth. The Octava looked Uryuu straight in the eye as he did so, pulling his lips off slowly and running his tongue along the chopsticks. The boy fought to keep his thoughts away from dangerous territory.

Szayelaporro chewed thoughtfully and swallowed with an exaggerated motion. After a moment, he voiced his opinion. "It's very... different. It didn't taste much like blood despite being a form of muscle tissue, which is unfortunate. However, I did not dislike it and there is a probable chance that a taste for such things could be acquired." The man grinned lasciviously. "It would be far more enjoyable if I were eating Ishida-chan."

The boy flushed and covered it with a glare. "Don't just say things like that!" He calmed down a bit, the Octava was being slightly less obnoxious than usual, and Uryuu wanted to take advantage of the fact. He was determined to discover as much about the scientist as possible. It would probably be best to start with basic questions. "How old are you even?"

The Espada appeared to be intrigued by Uryuu's questioning. "Most likely, I'm significantly older than you think I am." The boy was slightly surprised at the answer. He knew that looks were deceiving, an example being how shinigami could have lived for hundreds of years while still looking very youthful. But, the Octava really didn't seem too old. The pink-haired man rubbed his chin pensively. "I wonder, what age would you guess me to be, Ishida-chan?"

Uryuu had no idea what to answer. "You look as if you're around twenty-two," he started. Logically though, it wouldn't make much sense for Szayelaporro's apparent age to be equivalent to his actual age. If arrancar years were similar to shinigami years, then the scientist had probably lived for a very long time. He settled on a number, albeit a slightly random one. "But, you said that you're probably much older. Are you roughly one-hundred and eighty years old.

The scientist started clapping. "Very impressive, Ishida-chan. It appears that I was right in believing you to be smarter than your cohort. "I'm actually two-hundred and six years old, but that was quite the excellent guess. And I must thank you for commenting on my youthful appearance. I do happen to take excellent care of myself, as it would be a travesty to let such beauty go to waste."

Though slightly surprising, Uryuu supposed that the Octava's age was reasonable. What wasn't reasonable was the man's overwhelming narcissism, but the boy supposed that he ought to be used to it by now. One thing that did bother the Quincy was that he'd apparently been lusting over someone one-hundred years older than himself, which made his ghastly situation even worse. He'd never be able to live it down.

"Has my darling Ishida-chan gone back to ignoring my existence? This is tragedy in and of itself, and what with our pulchritudinous romance having finally begun to bloom like a budded rose." Szayelaporro called Uryuu's attention back to himself. The Octava threw his hands up in mock despair. "It's because you've discovered by regrettably advanced age, isn't it?"

Uryuu snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't even like you, and you don't like me. Why are you so melodramatic about everything anyway?" He'd meant the question in jest, but the arrancar seemed to be considering it seriously. Then again, the man could just be doing things with his usual flair. Another odd occurrence was the unsettled feeling that Uryuu got when he claimed their mutual dislike for each other. He was sure at this point that he had a problem.

"Don't you ever think: what if someone is watching me right now? What if there are people reading about me, writing about me, observing me? Drawing amusement from my life?" Uryuu considered the Octava's questions, and found them interesting from a philosophical standpoint. Although the level of conviction with which Szayelaporro spoke did point somewhat to his unstable mental condition. The man continued. "In my educated opinion, if someone is going to be watching me, and I don't know when it's going to happen, it's best to look good all of the time. I know that I would hate to be looking at somebody boring, and I'd like to be entertaining in my memories as well. I'm not certain if you can grasp this concept, but turning the world into your stage is the best way of life. There's enormous appeal to being the center of attention. Surely you've felt that before?"

The boy felt like he could follow the scientist's thinking somewhat. He'd noticed the loss he'd felt when Szayelaporro had ignored him, though he chalked it up to just having become accustomed to being watched constantly. It was a strange concept, and thinking about it too deeply was slightly terrifying. He didn't think he'd want people he didn't know to be so involved in his life, catching him not only in his good moments, but his bad ones as well. It was a sobering idea.

* * *

Szayel had rather enjoyed his conversation with his Ishida-chan. He liked the connection he'd felt to his Quincy, particularly how much the boy had focused on him. Not many people were willing to actually listen to him and contribute intelligently. While his subject had been slightly withdrawn, that was probably due to the previous night's amusement. The Octava decided that the thing to do would be to try and cheer his Ishida-chan up. The boy had been considerate to him, so he might as well offer the same courtesy.

On his last trip to the human world, he'd obtained some reading material for his Quincy as the boy had asked. He himself hadn't read any of it, but he was certain that his subject would enjoy it. While his specimen was otherwise occupied in the restroom, he left the stack of books on their bed before leaving to take care of his various business. Szayel knew that his Ishida-chan would be most grateful to him.

* * *

When Uryuu saw the stack of books on his bed, he was elated. Several of the titles looked very promising. As he continued his inspection of the proffered material, it came to his attention that mixed in with the novels and non-fiction were several manga. It was not his usual literary taste, but he was curious so he flipped through the first one. It appeared to be a rather standard shounen action manga.

Continuing to the next manga, he opened to a random page and dropped the book in surprise, a blood rushing to his cheeks. He delicately picked it up again, double checking to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Maybe he needed new glasses. Once again he was met with the rather explicit image of a young male crying out in ecstasy as another man plowed into him. Just to make absolutely certain, he continued scanning the pages that followed, blush growing in intensity with each one. It became abundantly clear that mixed in with the innocuous books was, in fact, an extremely graphic yaoi manga.

Uryuu pushed it away in disgust. Obviously, the universe was just laughing at him right now, adding insult to injury. With rising exasperation, he realized that he'd gotten slightly aroused due to the images. Were the gods just trying to make him suffer? What had he ever done to deserve this? But no, it was the Octava who'd given him this. He was going to kill Szayelaporro.

* * *

When Szayel came in to bring his precious Ishida-chan, he was greeted instead with a fuming Quincy. "What the hell is this," the boy snapped, pointing at a specific book. The scientist carefully placed the tray down before walking over to investigate. He picked the offending object up, not yet looking at any of its contents.

"I believe it's the reading material that you requested I procure," he replied evenly. "Is there some issue here. I went out of my way to do this, so I sincerely hope that there are no complaints." Szayel honestly didn't comprehend what the issue here was. Granted, he didn't know _what_ exactly he'd gotten for his subject, but he didn't see how it could have evoked such a strong negative reaction from the boy.

His Ishida-chan glowered. "It's a _yaoi manga_ ," he managed through gritted teeth. Szayel really didn't understand what that was and why it was so significant, so he just gave his Quincy a blank look. The boy sighed in frustration. "It's just drawings of two guys having sex. With each other. Why would you possibly give me something like that?"

Genius that he was, Szayel quickly pieced together the reason for his Ishida-chan's ire. "I understand why you're so upset. It hits a little close to home, doesn't it? You want to have sex with a man instead of just reading about it." His subject's expression turned livid. "I am perfectly happy to comply of course. I believe that it could be a valuable learning opportunity for the both of us."

"Get the hell out!" The boy was a rather alarming shade of red, and Szayel burst out laughing. "Testy, testy. You are just far too delicious, _títere_. Have you forgotten that this is _my_ room. I'll leave you for now, but please do let me know when you're ready to expand your horizons. You were practically _begging_ for it last night after all..." Szayel trailed off, nonchalantly walking out with a chuckle. His Ishida-chan was so much fun sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> títere - puppet, Spanish pet name
> 
> A/N: Dedicated to Stuckin_theDangai, because they are fabulous. I'm leaving for St. Louis on Thursday, so I might not update for a few days. On the other hand that casual Spanish Dirty Talk PWP a la Szayel I'm writing will be out before the next chapter of T&E. Nothing else to report.


	17. Act III Scene I: Entremeses

Uryuu was feeling conflicted. Not that this was anything new, of course. It seemed that is mind had been in turmoil since almost the very start of his captivity. The Octava Espada was volatile, he knew that. When dealing with the scientist, the man's stability was only an illusion. Yet as time had drawn on, the Quincy found himself being slowly submerged in Szayelaporro's world. The flaws and just plain wrongness of the Octava had the converse effect of making him more of a puzzle. And Uryuu wanted to _know_. To _understand_. But with every step closer, the risk only grew. He desperately needed an out.

* * *

The stupid girl was getting on Szayel's very last nerve. She was all over his Ishida-chan, and he did not appreciate it a single, miniscule bit. The scientist detested every fiber of her being, and though her stupidity was overwhelming, he knew it wasn't enough to evoke such potent feelings of animosity. Further adding to his agitation, the experiment was not going as projected. Szayel's subject seemed to be showing very little interest in the imbecilic harlot.

Fortunately, Szayel wasn't so far into this stage that he couldn't scrap the current plan and change tactics. His Ishida-chan had certainly shown evidence of homosexual inclinations; had he not? However, the Octava honestly didn't want to go to further effort finding another suitable mate for his Quincy. But...hold that thought for a moment. The boy was at the very least physically attracted to Szayel. If that was the case, and the scientist believed it was, he might be able to foster the desired feelings in his subject; only they would now be directed at the Espada.

So, killing the stupid bitch would no longer be a hindrance to the experiment. In fact, it would be beneficial, so long as Szayel's Ishida-chan didn't find out. Anyhow, there was a new device that the scientist needed a human subject to test properly. The Octava had to take a moment to admire his own incredible diligence and efficiency.

* * *

"Excuse me, lovely Ogawa-chan. Would you mind following me? I am here at Ishida-chan's behest. He informed me that it was his desire for your accommodations to be changed. Please do me the honor of accompanying me to enhance the dramaturgy." Benign mask in place, Szayel was all unassuming smiles. As the saccharine words slid into the girl's ears, her expression lightened considerably.

"Thank you, Granz-san." She smiled happily, before a twinge of nervousness entered her expression. "Um," the Ogawa girl wavered under Szayel's focused stare. "Do you need me to wear the blindfold and handcuffs like Ishida-kun." She looked away, ready for some form of unpleasant retribution. To her surprise, she was answered merely by a warm chuckle.

"Of course not, perish the thought." Szayel smiled kindly, softening his eyes. "That would be unacceptable treatment of a lady." The scientist placed a valiant hand to his chest. "I would never do something so uncivilized. No. I'd like you to receive the full experience. All I ask, is that you take my hand and allow me to lead you." He extended his gloved left hand, beckoning invitingly with his fingers.

Trustingly, the human placed her much smaller, delicate hand in his own. Szayel smiled encouragingly. He opened the door leading into the rest of his laboratory, gently guiding her across the threshold. The girl looked around wonderingly. "Why is it so dark, Granz-san?" The Octava resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead painting a broad grin across his face.

"Well, my dear. Any self respecting _desalmado_ would choose to ensconce themselves in darkness," Szayel laughed at his own joke, the faint, phosphorescent green light reflecting eerily off of pointed teeth. The scientist tempered his amusement somewhat when he saw the forming shadow of anxiety in the brunette's eyes. "What I'm attempting to say, is that it's significantly easier to find the spotlight when the surroundings are shrouded in pitch blackness. Do you understand?"

"I...I think so Granz-san. You mean that it's easier to find things like love and hope when you think things are bad?" The most hilarious aspect of this comment, to Szayel at least, was that this human seemed to truly believe what she was saying. He couldn't refrain from laughing airily at her incomprehensible naïveté. That sort of incorrigible ignorance was a quintessential hallmark of unintelligence. Of course, he hadn't expected the fleshy bowl of mush that the girl called a brain to even begin to understand what he'd been saying, but the sheer idiocy of her response had not been fully anticipated.

Before he could answer, they'd reached his intended destination. "Ah, here we are, Ogawa-chan!" Anticipating the fun to come, he spoke with a singsong. Unwavering smile in place, he opened the sleek panel on the wall, escorting the girl into the newly revealed room. Szayel looked on smugly as the human noted her new surroundings with increasing joy. The chambers proclaimed their opulence, dripping with crushed red velvet and golden accents. The Octava gestured towards the enormous plush bed in the center of the room. "It looks comfortable, doesn't it? Why don't you go test it out.

The girl excitedly ran towards the bed, flopping backwards right onto the center. Szayel smirked sardonically when he heard her pained exclamation. "What's the problem? It looks so soft?" Letting the mask slide from his face, the scientist let the delirium flood his golden eyes. It was beautiful, the touch of panic entering the stupid girl's eyes, like a caged animal. He heard the satisfying click of metal, observing as the human appeared to be pinned down by invisible forces.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry," Szayel exclaimed with faux-sincerity. "It's the lighting that's bothering you. Let me fix that for you." The scientist clapped twice, and the very image of the room wavered before sinking into the shadows. All that was left was a clinical white room, with the girl dead center and bound to an operating table. She'd gotten over the initial shock that had frozen her, and was now screaming in terror like her life depended on it.

"Yes. Please do keep screeching like a glorified harpy. It's ridiculously entertaining. However, I'm afraid you'll need much more practice before you're ready to debut your career in opera. You scream entirely off key." Szayel casually approached the metal cart holding surgical equipment next to the gurney. He picked up an empty syringe and a capped vial of a viscous, clear liquid. The scientist carefully inserted the needle into the rubber top of the vial, removing the desired dosage of the contents. He gently tapped the syringe with a gloved finger, removing the air bubbles.

Szayel held the syringe up to his face, scrutinizing the concoction. Satisfied, he placed the tip of the needle above the girl's jugular vein, simultaneously remarking nonchalantly, "did you know that this environment is known as an operating theatre? That's quite the fitting name in my opinion. The needle broke the skin, drawing a single drop of blood like a small ruby, and pushed through the supple flesh underneath. The human whimpered at the sting, and Szayel laughed. "Hold still. It would be quite a shame if my hands slipped. Now, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

Grinning dementedly, Szayel pushed down on the plunger with relish, injecting the clear drug into the girl's bloodstream. He could tell when the substance began coursing through her veins, as her body grew taut, arching against her restraints. Her eyes were wide and dilated, glistening with tears, and her mouth was opened in a silent scream. Szayel watched the display with pleasure, observing the evidence of the extreme agony she was experiencing, as if she was being burned from the inside out. Alas, all good things come to an end, and the girl's body fell slack; having passed out from such high levels of intense suffering.

Now that the human was asleep and dreaming, which she was since the drug had been engineered by Szayel and must therefore be doing its job correctly, it was time to initiate the next stage of this particular experiment. In an excellent mood, the scientist when to make use of his newly developed gadgetry.

* * *

Michiru's back hurt, as she was forced to crouch low to the ground. There was a single, red strip of cloth holding her down, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't escape her position. Trying not to panic, she opted to look around, and immediately regretted the decision. The student appeared to be confined in a small closet, surrounded by hanging lumps. As her eyes adjusted to the low-lighting, it became clear that those lumps were not clothing, but animals.

Stifling a scream, Michiru tried drawing back, to no avail. She noticed that the figures appeared to be stuffed animals instead of their actual counterparts, but she drew no solace from the fact. The girl experienced a growing sense of unease as she looked into the depths of the closet. For some reason, she was unable to close her eyes, or draw her gaze away from the grotesque figures. The toys, if they could even be called that, barely resembled their namesakes. Their matted fur was stitched together, the teeth of these malformed cats and dogs were bared in a grimace, their eyes glassy and bulging. Michiru wanted to leave, she felt as if she couldn't bear to be there any longer, soaking in the fear.

Desperately, Michiru finally succeeded in tearing her eyes away. The girl wanted to throw up. She needed to escape the overwhelming claustrophobia and encompassing horror. She wanted to cry for help, but no sound escaped. She was utterly helpless as the hanging monsters approached. Just as she felt as if she would suffocate, a dark laugh echoed through the stale, smothering air. "Really now," past her terror-stricken mind, Michiru recognized that dulcet voice, "what an utterly boring dream. Did you not have the minimal brainpower required to come up with something more inventive. Don't bother trying, you'll surely fail miserably. Allow me to do the thinking for the both of us."

* * *

Szayel was deeply enjoying himself. So far, his newest device was working beautifully. As expected, infiltrating something as simple as the dreaming human mind had been accomplished with no small degree of efficacy. All that remained was to see how much influence he held inside another's mind, and whether any of it carried over into the waking world. Szayel sneered at the pitiful human crouched before him. He really must thank his darling Ishida-chan for giving him the idea of venturing into this realm of experimentation.

Looking around at the girl's dreamed atmosphere in distaste, Szayel noted the lack of anything approaching aesthetically pleasing. That was completely unacceptable. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to start testing the amount of leeway he had, the Octava chose to attempt a change of scenery. In the way that dreams progress, the scientist found himself and the girl in a spacious atrium with vaulted ceilings. It was somewhat reminiscent of the grand hall in his own palace, and Szayel enjoyed the fresh setting.

He grinned sardonically upon witnessing the girl's obvious disorientation as she tried to get her bearings. "Strange not being in control of your own mind, isn't it? Not that I would worry too much about it if I were you. An insect like you couldn't have been using it for much of anything, anyway." At last, the girl stood up, swaying slightly.

She looked at Szayel, confusion shining in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? And if I'm dreaming, it'll all be fine when I wake up, right? Ishida-kun will make me feel better."A tremulous smile made itself known upon her lips. Even now, all she could think about was _his_ subject. How utterly vulgar.

The Espada snarled. "Why am I doing this, indeed? Frankly, it's shameless the way you practically throw yourself at _my_ _títere_." Szayel paused here to let a slow smirk cross his face. "Well, you won't be a nuisance for much longer. And I'm afraid that this isn't the sort of nightmare that ends upon waking. It's the kind that stays with you, festering and rotting with time. Now, I'm ready for the real show to begin."

Reaching down, Szayel grabbed the familiar handle of Fornicarás. As he began unsheathing the blade, the girl squeaked, stumbling back in a mixture of surprise and fear. The scientist laughed brightly. "What? Do you think that I'm going to stab you? How woefully ignorant. You really don't know anything, do you?" Szayel traced the sharp edge of the sword lovingly with a gloved fingertip. "I haven't gotten to play with Fornicarás in a while, and I'm interested in seeing whether some of the particular effects of my power will carry over into a more tangible reality."

The Octava brought the tip of his sword to his lips, noting the look of shock on the girl's countenance. Szayel actually wasn't certain how this would play out, or if it was even possible, but it promised to have interesting results. " _Susure...Fornicarás..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to both thank and dedicate this chapter to my good friend (and newly acquired beta) Booktiger22. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. I will not attempt to make excuses for the delay, but I did have good reasons. Just know that I'm back, and it's with a fucking vengeance. I really missed this story, and it's good to be back.


	18. Act III Scene II: Platos Principales

Deftly, Szayel plunged the blade down his own throat in a smooth, practiced motioned. With no small level of amusement, he noted the already disturbed girl's eyes growing wider in shock and horror. The Espada had always enjoyed the particular trigger that released his Resurreción. It had a certain theatricality to it that, in his humble opinion, was quite unmatched by any other. The beginning of his transformation was almost instantaneous.

Szayel experienced the familiar sensation washing over him. It was something he both adored and despised. The sheer power coursing through his body was invigorating; he felt as if he was the most powerful being in existence. It was electrifying, and yet it was almost overwhelming. The energy swelling to a crescendo, almost as if it was attempting to tear itself from his body. Ah, yes, and there was the swelling that he had become so acquainted with. It was a curious feeling, having one's body expand to an impossible extent. It was highly unpleasant, offending the Octava's vanity in particular, but nonetheless quite exhilarating. And the end result was worth every tribulation.

Finally, the Octava Espada felt the final vestiges of his transformation complete, coming down from what might be considered a high. Szayel could feel what he referred to as his wings begin to unfurl. He stretched them to gain some relief, working out the principal stiffness of the new limbs. The tentacles also felt very strange as they extended; but in an odd way, it all felt natural. The way the energy was surging through his true form was amazing. It was here that he was truly in his element. He was at his most powerful, eliciting a sort of primal ecstasy.

Szayel was the Octava Espada for a reason, and now he was center stage. He knew that he was impressive, and he relished in his stardom. The strangled gasp the girl emitted drew his attention back to the situation at hand. The arrancar smirked, reveling in the startled fear that was permeating the air. This was going to be incredibly easy, and entirely enjoyable. He advanced slowly towards the girl's trembling figure, his steps even and dignified. It was finally playtime.

* * *

Michiru shrank back as the deformed, humanoid figure approached. One second, she had been looking at Granz-san...and the next moment, she was faced with a monster. It was almost as if she could _feel_ his presence, and it was oppressive, crushing her. The student could hardly understand what she was seeing. The man before her appeared to have become melded with some sort of misshapen butterfly. The kind of grotesque thing that small children drew, having no concept of what the thing actually looked like. It was deeply disturbing to Michiru, and she only hoped that she could escape this torment, that Ishida-kun would save her.

The monster glared at her, as if he had sensed Michiru's thoughts. "If there is _one thing_ that you carry with you, for the few remaining seconds of your pathetic existence, scum; it should be that Ishida-chan belongs to _me_." Granz-san hissed the words, eyes flashing, dropping the gracious smile that had previously adorned his features. "I'm a very busy man, so we'll make this quick since an insect like you is hardly worth my valuable time. We'll skip the foreplay."

In her peripheral vision, Michiru caught sight of one of the gray branch-like extensions whipping out and towards her, the hanging red strands extending. The girl barely had time to swallow a scream before she was enveloped in crimson. Unexpectedly, it wasn't painful, just impossibly disconcerting as Michiru was jostled around inside the engorged folds. The disoriented student was spit out like gristle, where she fell into a boneless heap. With watering eyes, she looked up at Granz-san, who had pasted a disarming smile back in place. In fact, he looked downright gleeful.

With confusion written across her face, Michiru watched as the monster held up a hand expectantly, though for what, she did not have an inkling. Her questions were answered when a few seconds later, one of the red tendrils swelled before secreting something into Granz-san's open, white palm. With a wide smile, he held it up triumphantly between elongated purple fingertips. Michiru stared uncomprehendingly at the small doll that bore resemblance to herself. "Wha-" she began, inundated by the truly bizarre situation.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Granz-san cut her off, his good-humored tone completely at odds with the words. He flicked a finger sharply against the doll's face, and Michiru cried out in pain as her head snapped back. What just happened? She looked up at the monster fearfully. He rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are far too unintelligent to derive your own conclusions about the nature of what just happened, insipid child. Very well, I will expound it unto you. This," Granz-san gestured at the doll, "is you. It's very simple; through this, I have complete dominion over your body. You no longer exist."

Finally Michiru grasped her dire circumstances, face draining to a paper white. This only seemed to make Granz-san's sardonic grin widen. He traced a finger along the doll's side slmost lovingly, and the girl shivered at the feeling. Suddenly, He jammed a finger into the dolls stomach, knocking Michiru to the ground. She gasped for breath, only to be assaulted by the feeling of being stabbed in the neck. The student whimpered in pain as she was repeatedly skewered by incorporeal forces.

After what felt like hours of abuse, the shattering spears of agony subsided. Tremulously, Michiru peered upwards at her tormentor, hardly daring to believe that it was over. Now that she was no longer consumed by suffering, she heard Granz-san's demented laughter ringing throughout the room. The monster looked at her with a smirk. "Tell me, how did you enjoy the appetizer? I found it _quite_ satisfying. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that we've only just started." He smiled brightly upon finishing his sentence.

With a flourish, Granz-san placed one hand on each end of the doll. With growing terror, Michiru witnessed the doll stretching, surmising that the other meant to tear her in half. "No! Don't!" The scream tore itself from her throat of its own volition, resonating throughout the dream-scape.

Michiru's apparent anguish only served to fuel Granz-san's amusement. He snapped the doll in half, and the girl braced herself for the ripping sensation to be met with...nothing. She was greeted by the man's genuinely mirth-filled laughter. "Oh, dear me. I simply _must_ apologize. You thought I was about to rend you, did you not?" Granz-san shook his head as if amused by a child's antics. "Don't be silly! The doll is supposed to come apart like this. It let's us get to the good bits, see?" The man stirred around inside the doll with his fingertips, making the colorful trinkets within clink welcomingly. "Aren't they beautiful! All of these colorful pieces collected like seashells or marbles in a jar. This is the most fun of playing with the dolls."

Granz-san sighed dramatically. "I would explain what they do...but you're just so frightfully dense. I suppose I'll just have to show you..." The monster's restless finger's stilled, and he plucked out a small, brightly colored trinket. "Take this for example," he displayed the object before Michiru's bewildered stare. If the student squinted, she could almost make out black writing on the side of the orange bauble, not that it was legible to her. "What do you think would happen if I did something like...this?" A sharp grin slashed its way across Granz-san's face as he crushed the tiny piece that read 'bazo' into a fine powder.

There was a moment where the world seemed to hold it's breath. And then it was over as an intense, burning pang tore through Michiru's left side. She clutched at her ribs, whining in agony. Granz-san chuckled good-naturedly, as if amused at the antics of a small child. "Over dramatic, aren't you? All I did was rupture a vital internal organ. The most that happened was a little internal bleeding; it was just your spleen after all." Michiru felt tears trickling down her face, and as the initial shock wore off, a shattered scream was ripped from her mouth.

* * *

Szayel glared at the pathetic waste of evolution pointedly, annoyance manifesting itself in his expression. "What did I say to you about screaming? In my opinion, you're overreacting completely. Not only that, but I don't need the headache your ungodly shrieking is bringing on." As expected, a witty reply from the damaged girl on the ground was not forthcoming. Unfortunately, her screeching had only mounted in intensity. The Espada frowned, shuffling the organs around inside of the doll, finally catching sight of the one he wanted. He pulled out the thin, vermillion object with 'laringe' printed on its exterior.

Without further ado, Szayel smashed it. As the screaming was replaced by choking and the occasional gurgle, the Octava smiled in satisfaction. That was much better. He just had to applaud himself for his decision to destroy the girl's voice-box. Not only was the noise level much more tolerable, but the excruciating pain that the human was evidently experiencing was highly amusing. The next piece he pulled out of the doll was a pleasant crimson, and simply labeled as 'riñón.' Szayel destroyed it with a smile, observing the blood that the stupid girl had begun to cough up with interest.

The idiotic human was wretched, quivering in fear and agony. It was truly a pathetic sight. "It appears that having someone inside of you doesn't feel anywhere near as good as people say." Szayel laughed, amused and fully enjoying himself. He looked through the doll's contents contemplatively, selecting the magenta trinket marked as 'estomago.' It was quickly turned to dust, and clear fluid from the ruptured stomach soon joined the blood escaping from the girl's mouth, gushing forth in torrents. The Octava could only imagine the unadulterated torment that she must be experiencing. It's what she deserved for attempting to soil his Ishida-chan.

"Usually, the human body starts breaking if I play with too many of these, feeble as it is," Szayel smiled cheerfully, "but, I do not believe that that is something I have to worry about in this one instance. Isn't that excellent news?" When the human replied with nothing but a strangled cry of anguish around the bile pouring from her throat, the corner's of the Espada's mouth twisted downwards. "It's rude not to answer when asked a question. I think I'll have to punish you." He chose one of the light blue objects designated as 'pulmón,' shattering it enthusiastically. The girl's already ragged breathing was further exacerbated by the destruction of one of her lungs. "Honestly, it's disgusting how weak you are. You have another lung, you're entirely alright."

It was amazing, really, the glassy look in her eyes. Szayel could see the life draining from her form, her spirit dying. It was beautiful. After much deliberation, he extracted the deep purple 'corazón.' It was risky, smashing the heart; but he wanted to see if it would kill the human, even if it wasn't strictly real. Reveling in the anticipatory thrill, he hesitated a moment before crushing the small organ. The girl convulsed, body wracked and seizing. The arrancar watched with growing interest as she failed to still, not dying despite having had her heart utterly pulverized. Now, _that_ was interesting.

Szayel regarded the spectacle curiously. Maybe the heart did not end the harlot's life because this was purely psychological. If that was the case...then what would happen if something happened to the brain? The Espada's purple fingertips hovered over the tempting yellow bauble that seemed to be calling him. Ever self-indulgent, he gently took the 'cerebro' regarding it for a moment. With his grin growing exponentially, the Octava brought the organ to his mouth.

Szayel bit down harshly, canines piercing the toy.

* * *

Michiru awoke with a gasp, hyperventilating and clammy with a sheen of cold sweat. She immediately moved to clutch at her chest, but only achieved an even more panicked state when she couldn't move. All that the girl could see were the glaring lights above her, and she swore that she could still feel the waves of pain from her nightmare making their way throughout her body. Her mind raced, still trapped in the memories. She struggled furiously against whatever held her down, whipping her head around in a panic.

She was whipped further into a frenzy when familiar dulcet tones cut their way through the suffocating atmosphere. "It appears that your physical body is fully intact. How fascinating." Michiru caught a glint out of the corner of her eye, what could possibly be interpreted as light glancing off of lenses. Images washed over her body and she screamed. Past the girl's hysterics, a long-suffering sigh pierced the air. "It was much more pleasant when you couldn't scream. But that's alright. There is another experiment that I would like to conduct."

* * *

Szayel pulled back from the girl. "I have just exposed your trigeminal nerve. At this point, I'm sure you've noticed the excruciating pain this has caused; that is if your shrieking is anything to go by. Just some friendly advice, that is only going to make it hurt more," the scientist offered helpfully. "You humans call this condition, trigeminal neuralgia, the 'suicide disease' since it causes such intense pain that it drives weaklings to suicide. Isn't that interesting?"

The girl had quieted somewhat, marinating in her agony. Szayel continued speaking to his unwilling audience. "Now, in a few moments I am going to leave, after which I will unbind you. In the event that you no longer want to experience the torment of your existence, I have helpfully supplied a refreshing serving of acid. Now, it may have a few pieces of _you_ floating around inside of it, but it's fully your choice. Ta ta!" Szayel exited in a decidedly better mood than he had been in when he'd entered."

* * *

Michiru felt her limbs be released. Despite her agony, she moved, desperate for it to all be over. She grabbed at the container near her with uncoordinated motions, fingers slippery with her own blood. The girl poured the contents down her throat, unperturbed by the agony it brought, burning her throat from the inside. Ishida-kun hadn't saved her.

* * *

Szayel watched as the idiotic harlot collapsed in a puddle of her own bodily fluids. For the scientist, it had been an educational experience, and he felt as if he had accomplished a lot. He regarded the mess that had been left through one of the computer's many monitors with disgust. He would have to send in Verona to clean that up later. For now, it was time to see what his Ishida-chan was up to.

* * *

Uryuu fought not to jump when an ecstatic arrancar burst into the room. With the unhinged scientist smiling that happily, the Quincy knew that something truly awful must have happened. He looked at the Octava warily, deeming it prudent not to say anything. He was still unbelievably furious with the arrancar, and Uryuu felt absolutely no need to treat him politely. The boy frowned deeply, glaring at the pink-haired man.

"Really now, that is absolutely no way to greet someone. Especially after I've gone to such great lengths to do something pleasurable for you." The words' undercurrent of indignation was completely at odds with the scientist's pleased smirk. Uryuu raised an eyebrow at him still refusing to respond. The Espada sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely no fun at all. Fine. Your precious Ogawa-chan isn't here anymore. Isn't that what you wanted."

Eyes widening, Uryuu looked at the other suspiciously. "You killed her, didn't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and the Quincy spoke gravely. He closed his eyes, angry at the scientist, and angry at himself. He had failed again. It was his fault that she was dead. As if the guilt he had originally felt hadn't been enough, he now had more blood on his hands. He opened his eyes and flinched back immediately, seeing the Octava's face only inches away from his own.

"No. I did not kill her." Szayelaporro's tone was absent of it's usual flamboyant quality, and he seemed entirely sincere. Uryuu felt the stirrings of hope. Abruptly, the pink-haired scientist stood, striding towards the bathroom. Unbidden, the boy felt his heart lighten. Things were not as dire as he had thought. He was still furious with the other, yes. But...maybe Szayelaporro wasn't as bad as he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well fuck. School is a thing now and it is not helpful. Special thanks to Booktiger22 for getting my ass in gear. The author's note would be longer, but I wanted to get this up. Deleted Scenes containing a death with more gore are now up.


	19. Act III Scene III: Especialidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Gayness is Real

Uryuu was calmly eating lunch. It was a nice day, and the school rooftop was pleasantly warm. He had a good book to read and tasty food, which only contributed to his good mood. Ichigo and the others weren't at school that day, which was odd, but the black-haired student had merely shrugged it off. While it was nice having friends and being in their company, it did get tiring. He was somewhat grateful for the rare peace and quiet.

As if his thoughts had jinxed him, Uryuu heard the telltale creak of the roof door opening, and he sighed heavily. The brief respite had been nice while it'd lasted. The boy turned to face the intruder that had interrupted his meal, too placid to be as angry as he would ordinarily. The man who entered his line of sight decidedly did not belong there, but Uryuu would be lying if he said he was surprised.

The interloper wasn't dressed in the gakuren of his school, nor was he a teacher or any such member of the staff. However, that by no means signified that he or his outlandish attire were unfamiliar. Uryuu put down his chopsticks and adjusted his glasses, giving Szayel his full attention. It was almost alarming how accustomed he'd become to this. "You're here again."

Closing his eyes, Uryuu leaned back against the warm brick with a small sigh. He didn't hear the other's footsteps, but he felt Szayel drawing near. When the man's shadow fell over him, the student cracked an eye open to see an almost bemused expression on the other's face. "I really did expect you to be slightly more concerned about seeing me." As he spoke, a wry smirk crept across Szayel's lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Uryuu still couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. He shrugged. "Why should I be? I'm dreaming again, and you're here just like you usually are." Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers around Szayel's wrist, pulling slightly. "Sit down, will you? You're blocking my sun." The older man looked at the ground in distaste, opening his mouth as if to argue. After a moment, he seemed to have reconsidered, and lowered himself to sit next to Uryuu.

Szayel bent his legs, leaning forward and laying his long arms over his knees. He tilted his head and studied Uryuu quietly, some of his face obscured by the pink hair cascading down. Finally, he came to a conclusion that saw a smug grin slipping back across his features. "My, my. You're certainly amicable today, aren't you?"  
Uryuu rolled his eyes. "And you're particularly annoying." The boy found it slightly odd that Szayel wasn't acting like he customarily did in his dreams. Then again, Uryuu's cheeks colored faintly, they weren't taking part in the activities that had become a staple of his dreams, he refused to call them fantasies, lately. Well, the atmosphere was pleasant, and the student had been enjoying himself. Besides, it wasn't like this sort of thing was an irregular occurrence and he did want the other to stop talking. Uryuu looked at his companion consideringly. It couldn't really hurt...

"Such a ru-" Szayel started speaking again, but Uryuu didn't give him the opportunity to finish, instead moving forward and pressing their lips together. Wide-eyed, Szayel froze completely, the words dying on his tongue. Taking his advantage and running with it, Uryuu wrapped an arm around the back of the other's neck, pulling him closer. Even as the student attempted to deepen the kiss, the shocked man remained unresponsive. The boy pulled back. Brows furrowed. He had an emerging nagging feeling that things seemed slightly less imaginary than he was accustomed to.

As Uryuu pulled away, Szayel snapped back into himself, studying the boy with narrowed golden eyes, analyzing. Just as the younger was beginning to feel disconcerted, the arrancar broke into a wide smile. "You always do manage to do something unexpected!" The exclamation was laced with absolute delight, and before Uryuu could put too much thought into that, the older lunged forward and reconnected their mouths.

Szayel's lips felt warmer than they usually did in these dreams, more solid and real. However, Uryuu's sense of reason was rapidly disappearing and he quickly found his being centered on enjoying the moment. He wasn't certain who deepened the kiss, lost as he was in the heady taste of the other, but the brunet was fully aware of the first brush of their tongues. Electric and spicy, the boy moaned lightly at the contact. Szayel replied with a pleased hum, swiping his tongue across Uryuu's palate again.

The whole thing was sloppy and awkward, their noses bumping together vaguely, and entirely different from Uryuu's prior, and admittedly limited and fictional, experience. But...the brunet was enjoying himself...and somehow it just felt... _better_. And for the life of him, the boy couldn't figure out why he was spending so much time thinking when _oh,_ how was it even possible for Szayel's tongue to be so flexible? It twisted against Uryuu's, wrapping and pulling...

And then the older man's tongue was gone, drawing an embarrassing whine from Uryuu in protest at the loss. He heard an amused chuckle from Szayel's direction, rendered less annoying by the raven-haired boy's satisfaction at hearing how breathless it was. The Octava leaned in again, this time aiming for Uryuu's slender neck. The boy's breath hitched and his eyes slid shut at the sensation of sharp teeth catching on pale skin, the sting smoothed over by soft lips trailing behind. He heard an appreciative moan. " _Ishida-chan_ , you never told me that you were _this_ divine." Szayel's voice came low and husky, brushing against his throat.

Opening one eye, Uryuu angled to glare at the pink-haired man who was still lapping at his neck. There was a beat before the boy started speaking, suspicion coloring his tone. "What did you just call me?" There had been a few flags raised during their encounter, but this one discrepancy from the norm really set Uryuu on edge.

Szayel froze momentarily, for barely a soupcon of an instant, before he relaxed back into his character. His fingers played along the edge of Uryuu's collar bone. "I called you 'Ishida-chan.' I take it that you aren't used to being called that here?" The arrancar continued, allowing his volubility to carry him through the faux pas. His roaming fingers crept up over the younger boy's shoulders in an attempt at placation. "Well, you can hardly fault _me_ for that. After all, this is _your_ subconscious, and I am merely playing a figment of your imagination. Most likely, your mind is just attempting to align itself as closely to reality possible. Now, may we please get back to it? I was quite enjoying myself."

All things considered, it really did make sense; and if he was being entirely truthful with himself, Uryuu didn't want to interrupt the self-gratifying scenario that his mind had cooked up. Nonetheless, he growled at the irreverently grinning man burrowing into his neck. "How do you manage to always be such a smartass bastard?" The black-haired boy clicked his tongue indignantly. "And that's Uryuu to you," he added almost as an afterthought.

Intentionally missing the point as always, Szayel moved away enough that his falsely innocent expression was fully visible. "I'm so thrilled that you recognize my intelligence." Just as Uryuu was about to retort with something particularly acrid and biting, a smoldering darkness entered the other's eyes. "Am I mistaken in believing that was my invitation to proceed...Uryuu?" The man licked slowly across his lip, not only in anticipation but also as if to taste the syllables of the boys name as they smoothly rolled off of his tongue.

Thoroughly accepting his fate at this point, Uryuu gave a curt nod, projecting a clear message of 'get the fuck on with it already.' Smirking, which seemed to be his default expression, Szayel set upon undoing the buttons of the boy's shirt with gloved fingers. Every once in a while, a teasingly light touch fell, followed by lips ghosting across the skin newly available for the man's eyes to feast upon. He felt the urge to run his lips and tongue and teeth across the toned abdomen that was _so_ easily in reach. Never one to deny himself, he followed through with this desire, and delighted in the startled moan he received.

Uryuu threaded his fingers through the other's soft pink hair, nails digging slightly into the man's scalp. Moaning lowly at the touch, Szayel glanced up through lowered lashes at the flustered boy. "By all means, feel free to do what you'd like. Just make sure it doesn't get tangled. Appearances are important." Uryuu rolled his eyes at the words, but he couldn't help enjoying the sight of the Octava Espada leaning into his lap.

The boy's knee was digging into his ribcage, but Szayel was willing to overlook the small level of discomfort due to what a thoroughly good time he was having. Smug smile widening, the arrancar palmed Uryuu through his school issued gray slacks. The younger's head fell back and a keening whine left his lips as he automatically thrust into the welcome touch. Szayel spent a few more moments teasing the other through the too-thick fabric, at last deciding to slip dextrous finger tips below the waistband of the pants and-

Uryuu woke up with a start, and entirely too soon in his opinion. After his wits had returned, he blushed, frustrated at how he had _wanted_ that dream to continue. The boy could officially say with complete certainty that he hated his life. And it was all the fault of that self-important bastard.

* * *

Szayel was striking his keyboard with far more force than was necessary to type up his latest lab report. He hadn't expected his first attempt at invading his test subject's unconscious mind to be so insightful; however, he also hadn't anticipated the far too abrupt ending. The scientist supposed that it was just as well that they hadn't actually gotten to the good part, but only because he hadn't exactly gotten that far into his research of human sexual behavior. He had been operating purely off of instinct, when he would have preferred to go into it the way he faced most things: armed to the teeth with relevant information.

'Well,' Szayel thought with a quietly amused laugh bubbling in his throat, 'I have plenty of time. And my little puppet is certainly receptive enough for future trials.' He lazily twirled his chair around in a few slow revolutions, deciding on his next course of action. Checking the surveillance feed from his room, he noticed that his test subject had dejectedly dragged himself into the shower. Mind made up, he stood and began striding towards his room with long, otiose steps and a smile playing along the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Uryuu was getting sick of trying to will away inappropriate erections. He was so focused on the task at hand, that he almost didn't notice someone else entering the bathroom. The boy silently prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was, at this point really anyone would be preferable in his opinion, however Szayelaporro's spiritual pressure was unmistakeable. When he felt the other drawing closer to the shower, Uryuu was quick to protest. "What the hell are you doing in here, pervert!"

On the other side of the frosted glass partition, Uryuu heard the other snicker. "Really, Ishida-chan, need I remind you that this is _my_ restroom? I do believe that means that I'm entitled to be here." The boy glared at the door ineffectively, murdering the arrancar in spirit at his condescending tone. Just because it was his restroom didn't make him any less of a pervert. It wasn't like Uryuu _wanted_ to be there, and the asshole knew it.

The black-haired boy replied through gritted teeth. "Shut up. Just because it's yours doesn't mean that you can be here at the same time as me. Kindly get the fuck out." To his undying chagrin and mortification, Uryuu's erection hadn't flagged in the slightest throughout the entirety of the awkward conversation. All he could do was hope that the man would leave as soon as possible.

The arrancar heaved a dramatic sigh. "And here I thought we could economize and save water by showering together. Even you must be aware that Hueco Mundo is a desert out there." He let a pause hang in the air continuing adding slyly, "besides, it isn't as if there's anything that I haven't seen yet."

Uryuu blushed heavily from head to foot, strikingly obvious through his pale skin. However, his overwhelming embarrassment did nothing to reduce his flaring temper. Of course the Octava just had to bring up the one thing that he was trying desperately to resist. And no matter how much his body worked to convince him otherwise, Uryuu was decidedly _not_ interested in showering with the Espada. There was no way he wanted to see the insufferably smug asshole while he was wet and naked and-

He was stopping that thought right where it was. Those mental images were _really_ not helping the situation. Grasping at his last vestiges of self control, he clenched his fists hard enough for his nails to dig crescents of pain into his palms. "Go. Away." Uryuu gave the order in a tone brooking no room for argument.

The boy heard an amused sigh. "Alright, alright. I can take a hint. We'll play later, okay?" When he finally felt the other leave, Uryuu could finally relax. The tension drained from his stressed body, and he pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower. Fuck, this was the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well. It's been awhile. I know I say I try to keep the delays to a minimum but still. orz
> 
> I'm thinking that I should make the second genre Humor. Any thoughts? As always, reviews do motivate me to write, so they are much appreciated.


	20. Act III Scene IV: Pescados

"I have a theory." Uryuu's breath caught involuntarily for a brief moment at the sudden words. There was absolutely no way that they could forebode anything good. In fact, unpleasantness was practically a certainty. The Quincy took a moment to collect himself, preparing for inevitable misery. He slowly turned to face the pink-haired scientist currently leaning against the wall of their bedroom. No, wait. Not their bedroom, Uryuu corrected himself; the Octava's bedroom and his own personal hell.

"That's nice," Uryuu started sarcastically. "What does that have to do with me?" The boy wasn't sure how it was even possible, but the Espada managed to somehow push himself away from the wall with a sort of lazy elegance. The man closed the distance between them nonchalantly, before not so much sitting down on the bed next to Uryuu as arranging himself on it. He clasped his hands together over a knee, legs crossed, with an unsettling glint to his eyes. The raven-haired boy wished he could just chalk it up to light reflecting off of the arrancar's glasses, but he knew that wasn't the case.

The Octava clicked his tongue admonishingly. "Now, now, Ishida-chan. I thought we'd finally gotten over that disrespectful attitude of yours. I just want to talk." He paused, pointer finger held in the air, thinking. "Well, testing will be needed at some point, of course. But I really don't believe that you should be too opposed to it. It does hold a certain benefit for you." Uryuu shifted, regarding the scientist suspiciously. If past history and gut feelings were anything to go by, this could spell nothing but trouble.

And yet...he was curious; particularly so because Szayelaporro seemed to be in one of his odd serious moods. While the man's voice still held its customary playful lilt, it was devoid of suggestive comments or the like. Not only that, but his gaze drilled into Uryuu almost solemnly, and wholly focused. The phrasing itself was also intriguing, and despite himself, the Quincy deeply wanted to know more. When he finally deigned to speak, the boy's circumspect deliberation led to the question coming forth slowly and nearly grudgingly. "Alright then, feel like sharing your theory?"

The scientist's eyes lit up further, pupils dilating and excitement obvious. "I'm ever so glad you asked, Ishida-chan! There's hope for you yet." Uryuu certainly hoped so. "As you know, there are various classes of entities, for lack of a better term, that are capable of manipulating Reishi and Reiryoku. The Hollows, more specifically the arrancars; soul reapers; and Quincy, to name a few. There are surely others." As he spoke, Szayelaporro gesticulated with increasing further, his voice rising in enthusiasm. Uryuu couldn't help but listen intently. He had the creeping suspicion that this was leading somewhere novel.

"Anyway, all these classes, despite their differences have a few techniques for using spiritual energy that are near universal. Take my Sonído, for example. I developed this technique by using Reishi for the purpose of increasing speed and movement. Shinigami have a similar technique, shunpo; and during our earlier...confrontation, you used the same type movement, calling it hirenkyaku. Don't you find it fascinating that such different beings have such similar repertoires? Of course, my Sonído is the superior technique, but that's beside the point."

It sounded absurd at first blush, but after thinking about it, Uryuu acknowledged that it made sense by some strange twist of logic. These were just the scientist's observations though, and the Quincy could feel that the Octava Espada was building towards a larger endgame. The boy continued listening, mind working furiously to figure it out.

"Now, as I haven't been able to observe a Quincy before now, I don't have sufficient data to support this; however, I can extrapolate to that end when considering the arrancars and Shinigami." The scientist paused briefly, yet he didn't lose the slightest bit of momentum. "I'm sure you're aware that arrancars have release form for their swords in which they return to their adjuchas form in some capacity. This Resurrección is strikingly similar to the Bankai of the zanpakuto that Shinigami carry. So, if that's the case, then I believe that it is possible in some capacity for the Quincy-"

"To perform a counterpart of this," Uryuu finished for him, wide eyes and mouth slightly open in surprise. The Octava seemed irritated at not only having been interrupted, but also having the big reveal stolen from his own tongue. On the other hand, he seemed to be struggling slightly with himself.

"While I don't appreciate you stealing the spotlight like that...I've never had anyone follow and understand one of my theories like that before. I'll forgive the transgression this time, but don't make it a habit. Uryuu noticed an odd little smile quirking at the corners of Szayelaporro's lips, which he found equal parts strangely comforting and disconcerting.

Seemingly remembering himself, the scientist's expression slid back into a comfortable smirk, and he continued. "You are right in this instance, Ishida-chan. I do think that the Quincies have that sort of ability ensconced away somewhere. Since it's unheard of, I assume that no Quincy has ever gained the ability to access it." The Octava put his fingertips to his chest. "My intention is simple. I wish to verify this. In the best case scenario, I will be able to draw this hidden power out of you. Among other things. What do you say?"

Uryuu thought it over seriously. It made sense, he supposed, but it also raised a few questions. "Why are you teaching me, your enemy, how to become stronger?"

Szayelaporro looked slightly taken by surprise by the query. "Well, it's for the sake of my research. Science can't be done properly without taking a few risks. Besides, regardless of how powerful you become, I will always be able to defeat you; so I have no reason to feel threatened." The arrancar tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Also...I don't think that you're my enemy." Szayelaporro shrugged nonchalantly, that strange smile making a reappearance.

Uryuu didn't really know what to think. Not that he had the chance to even formulate a response, as the scientist was already standing and practically sashaying away. "It'll be much easier to have your full participation, but I don't necessarily need you to do this voluntarily. It's just a preference. I will require full disclosure about your current abilities from you, obviously. And if you don't want to tell me, I can always extract them from your skull myself. I'll let you think about it until tomorrow."

With a last vague waving motion with his gloved left hand, the man disappeared through the door.

* * *

The next time the scientist entered the room, Uryuu had his answer prepared. It had been a difficult decision and he had thought it over extensively, but he felt relatively solid in his choice. By no means did he want to collaborate, or god forbid _help_ the Octava with his research; however it seemed to be the path of least resistance.

The Quincy was smart enough to realize that he should take any opportunity he could get to become strong enough to break away from his captor. And while he was generally against killing, Uryuu felt that it would be forgivable in this circumstance. The Espada's arrogance was sure to be the man's own downfall.

Not only that, but the boy could also conjecture the high probability of the scientist conducting some nasty experiment to get at information if Uryuu wasn't forthcoming. It seemed much better, and much more survivable, to at least pretend acquiescence until the time was right. It would also be easier to hide the important things if the Octava thought that the Quincy was cooperating.

And that was why, when the scientist returned on what Uryuu assumed was the next day, the Quincy looked him straight in his cold, yellow eyes and said, "I'm willing to tell you what you'd like to know, within reason."

A complacent smirk crawled slowly across the Espada's face. "I knew you were going to say that. Don't worry, títere, I'll make it worth your while." Oh. It seemed that the harassment had returned full force. Uryuu had to repress a sigh at the loss of his blessed reprieve from any inappropriate insinuations from the scientist.

Instead, the black-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with." With arms crossed and chin tilted upward, Uryuu was the very picture of indignation. Szayelaporro chuckled lightly in his usual 'I'm a son of a bitch' way, and slid sinuously onto the bed, far too close for the Quincy's delicate sensibilities.

"I'll oblige if only because of your impressive eagerness, darling Ishida-chan." The scientist once again adopted a business like expression and tone of voice, completely at odds with his usual demeanor. "Before I get into some of the results of my further analyses after our lovely chat yesterday, I have a few questions for you."

The Octava waited for a nod of acknowledgment from Uryuu before proceeding. "When you first came here, you had some sort of odd spiritually tampered bacteria monitoring you. Naturally, I neutralized it before it could become an issue; however, I copied and stored the data they had collected regarding your specimen."

Uryuu held up a hand in the universal motion for stop. "Wait a minute. What's this about implanted spiritual bacteria? How can you say that so casually? Why didn't you bring this up before?" He had several more questions, but the Espada brought a slender gloved finger to the boy's lips, cutting off the stream of words.

"Hm. If you recall, the very first time we spoke after I brought you here, I mentioned that I removed all trackers. Were you really not aware that they were placed in you? How terribly careless. I expected more from my precious test subject." Seemingly convinced by Uryuu's genuinely stunned countenance, the scientist withdrew his finger from the Quincy's mouth. The boy couldn't help but feel that it had been there too long, still feeling the warmth pressed against his lips even after the digit's removal.

The Octava gestured flippantly as if the entire thing held no value. "No matter. The point here is that I reviewed the data again in light of my emerging hypothesis. If the readings are accurate, you once fought against one of the shinigami captain's, correct?" The scientist didn't wait for Uryuu to agree. "You also exhibited some techniques that I had not seen prior to or during our initial altercation.

"The first of these abilities was moving after becoming paralyzed by some form of drug. You used your ability to control reishi and your own Reiryoku to manipulate your body like a marionette." The arrancar took a moment here to laugh in unadulterated mirth, much to Uryuu's confusion. The Quincy didn't see how that was funny at all.

Settling down, the scientist readjusted his glasses which had slipped down his nose during the course of his laughing fit. "Ah. You don't get the joke. It's alright, Ishida-chan. I'm sure you will one day. Anyway, continuing on, you also exhibited an enormous surge in power. Your combat capability increased exponentially and your form changed. Not only that, but you burned out, losing your powers which were later restored. All I need from you is confirmation that that was the case."

Uryuu nodded slowly, unnerved by how much the other knew. And despite the Octava's report, the Quincy still couldn't see what it had to do with anything. As if sensing the other's confusion, the Espada was quick to return to letting words pour from his mouth. "Excellent. Now, usually, I wouldn't tell you what any of that means, but since you've been such a good little boy, I suppose I'll explain.

"Using the parameters of my theory, a correlation has most assuredly appeared. Aside from Sonído and hirenkyaku, there are several abilities that you, a Quincy, have exhibited that are very near indeed to the capabilities of an arrancar. Firstly, you are adept at gauging and locating spiritual pressure. In Hueco Mundo, this is known as Pesquisa. Secondly, your very arrows themselves, I believe you call them Heilig Pfeil, are not unlike the arrancars' Bala.

"Most importantly, your...what did you call it...ah, Letzt Stil, is almost like an unrefined Resurrección. It is a new for that grants vast increases in power, it has special properties, and it can be lost or damaged. I believe that this could be perfected to produce something near identicl, and extremely dangerous.

"Of course, before going down that avenue of large scale testing, it would be best to start smaller. The Ransountengai puppet technique uses control of the Reishi inside of your body. This same control of Reiryoku could be used to 'harden' your skin, increasing defense, much like our Hierro. In my expert opinion, that is where we should start."

The scientist finally finished his spiel, looking at Uryuu intently. The Quincy was at a loss for words. It shouldn't make so much sense, but it _did_. And that bothered him. If what Szayelaporro said was true, than it would be impossibly advantageous. But, the veracity of the theory also meant that the line separating him from what he despised most had thinned dramatically. It was giving him a headache, all of the conflicting thoughts in his mind. Uryuu looked up as he heard the Octava Espada's retreating footsteps.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Szayelaporro paused with a hand on the door frame, throwing a too-wide, sharp grin over his shoulder. "The main point here, is that you and I aren't as different as you'd like to believe." With that last statement echoing Uryuu's own thoughts ominously, the door slid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is mostly weapon theory or whatever, but this story unfortunately isn't just an excuse for shameless sex. I don't really Christmas, but this chapter is a present for a certain little bunny rabbit, you know who you are. I'm in a sketchy gas station in the middle of the night in the middle of some mountains in Colorado, and this is probably my only chance at internet for the next week. Anyway, Merry Christmas, little rabbit. (Oh, and since I'm not going to have Internet, little rabbit should probably review since I won't be able to Skype her. Also, how annoyed are you that I keep calling you rabbit, darling drunk cat?) Seriously though, you're the best, puppet.


	21. Act III Scene V: Carnes

Szayel had wanted to see his Ishida-chan. Really, he had. It was just...he had gotten caught up in something _very_ interesting. Not that his Quincy wasn't interesting, but the researcher had been devoting so much time to his favorite little _títere_ lately that most of his other projects had been lamentably pushed to the side. A fact which Szayel was bemoaning now as he looked at all of the neglected data that needed to be reviewed and sorted. There was simply too much to get done. And besides, despite any appearance otherwise, the scientist was well aware that his presence was unwanted where Ishida-chan was concerned.

The Espada doubted that a day without face-time with his subject would be unwelcome in his Quincy's eyes. That didn't mean that Szayel had no desire to see the boy, of course. Quite the contrary, in fact. But...circumstances weren't currently allowing it, which was a shame. Letting out a rare, honest sigh, the Octava set upon working through the tedious backlog. After that, well, some exceptionally promising information had come Szayel's way, and he would be a complete fool not to pursue it. Regardless, the scientist wasn't going to be anything less than deeply engrossed in his research for a prolonged interim.

* * *

Uryuu was feeling anxious. It was a creeping, uncomfortable feeling, crawling under his skin, making it feel far too tight, and radiating throughout his body. What with his inability to leave the room he was confined to, there wasn't anything that he could do aside from think. Sure, he had some books, and the teen had certainly tried reading to take his mind off of things. However, that usual escape from reality was frustratingly ineffective. Try as he might, the Octava Espada's disturbing parting words had been haunting Uryuu.

The Quincy's mind had replayed them repeatedly, mulling over every syllable. If there was one thing that Uryuu just _couldn't_ _do_ , it was acknowledge any similarity between himself and the bastard arrancar. And that wasn't even touching on all of the other nasty Hollows. The worst part was how much _sense_ Szayelaporro had made. The man hadn't even been trying to persuade Uryuu of anything, it had just been a summary of his research; and yet the brunet couldn't help but feel a slow trickle of doubt sneak into his beliefs.

All his life, Uryuu had solidly believed that Hollows were the exact opposite of Quincies, the antithetical paragons. But...if they weren't... If they were... _similar_ , then what had he been fighting for? Was there any _meaning_ to his life? The unsettling questions kept coming, whirling around and pushing at his skull from the inside, giving Uryuu a migraine.

Still, the archer was curious, and he internally cursed himself for it. Uryuu knew that continuing to inquire would only further shake his foundations, but he couldn't fight the urge. So, here the Quincy was now, waiting for Szayelaporro to come back so that he could interrogate him for more information in a last desperate attempt to regain some faith in everything he'd believed until now.

* * *

Szayel had finally finished with checking up on his customary, long-term experiments that he ordinarily took readings on daily. Now, the scientist turned towards the unconscious bodies that he had found piled unceremoniously at his metaphorical doorstep. From what he could tell, despite the mutilations, burns, and wounds littering the near-corpses, they were all arrancars of Fracción rank or higher. And if the Octava wasn't mistaken, the founder of the Exequias was among them.

Apparently, a great deal had occurred during the near two months following Szayel's assumed death and subsequent retreat into his laboratory. Well, an adequate explanation could hardly be provided if everyone was dead. The Octava adjusted his glasses. It was truly a shame. The researcher wasn't the sort who was disposed to playing nurse and saving lives. Oh well. Szayel shrugged, he supposed it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Uryuu was waiting on the edge of the bed for the Octava Espada's return. The teen wore an irritated frown, however his anxiety had decreased greatly. After thinking it over, he had realized the absurdity of even entertaining the notion that he, a Quincy, could be even remotely like a Hollow. After that, it had simply been a waiting game. And an annoying one at that.

Szayelaporro had _said_ that he would return by now. Granted, Uryuu was used to the scientist leaving for long stretches of time; but, the arrancar had said he would be back by "tomorrow." And, if the delivery of meals was anything to go by, "tomorrow" had happened over a week ago. Since when had Uryuu started believing the Octava's word anyway?

Shaking his head with a sigh, the brunet decided that it was foolish to be anticipating Szayelaporro's reappearance so much. After a few moments of pacing around indecisively, Uryuu went into the bathroom. It had been a few hours since "dinner" and he might as well try to sleep, despite the insomnia that had plagued him lately. The teen brushed his teeth meticulously. At one point, he almost thought that he heard faint rustling outside of the door, however he couldn't be sure out of the sound of running water.

Tapping the toothbrush against the edge of the sink to remove excess water, Uryuu turned off the faucet. He took a moment to regard his face in the mirror, morosely noting the bags under his eyes and drawn cheeks. His skin had gotten paler too, what with being confined to a windowless room underground. That couldn't be healthy. Really, the self-proclaimed "genius" scientist should be taking better care of his so-called "specimens."

With a final disapproving look at his dispiriting reflection, Uryuu went back into the room. The brunet did a double take. Speak of the devil. The aforementioned Octava Espada lay motionlessly under the sheets of the bed. Uryuu approached slowly, sitting tentatively on the bed, careful not to apply much pressure. He leaned forward curiously, clearing his throat awkwardly and lightly poking the man's shoulder.

Szayelaporro didn't stir. Uryuu swung his legs onto the mattress, settling himself to comfortable kneel in front of the apparently sleeping man. The whole situation felt strange, the brunet reflected. Hadn't the scientist said something about not needing to sleep? And yet, the arrancar lay perfectly relaxed, breathing deeply and evenly, with eyes closed.

Szayelaporro was on his side, facing Uryuu, with his legs curled up slightly and a hand cradling his head, keeping the pillow from pressing his glasses into his face. The man hadn't even bothered to change before climbing into bed. Uryuu wasn't certain, but this seemed very out of character for the scientist.

Moving even closer, Uryuu was overcome with the urge to investigate further. Almost without noticing, the teen brushed a stray lock of pink hair behind Szayelaporro's ear. As if he was seeing it for the first time, the brunet studied the arrancar's face. Absent of it's usual smirk and cruel stare, the man's sharp, angular features were softened somewhat. The overall effect almost made the scientist's countenance seem delicate. Looking at the unblemished skin, high cheekbones, and surprisingly dark, long eyelashes, Uryuu was hard pressed to find any trace of the sadist who tormented him.

Sighing wearily, Uryuu removed his own glasses, placing them to the side, and lay down, still facing the pink-haired man. If asked, the teen wouldn't have been able to explain why he fell asleep while still watching the other.

* * *

For what seemed like the first time since his arrival in Hueco Mundo, Uryuu had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber. He had almost forgotten how nice it was to sleep peacefully. He had also almost forgotten how annoying it was to be woken up in the middle of aforementioned pleasant rest. The teen struggled in vain for a few minutes not to let the last few wisps of comfort slip away. Unfortunately for Uryuu, the vigorous movement right next to him was just too persistent.

Wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, the brunet finally gave up the fight against consciousness. Uryuu was much too tired to for this, and he hoped that whatever the arrancar's problem was, he'd be able to deal with it quickly. With an irritated groan, the boy finally opened his eyes. Looking around blearily, it took a second for the low lighting to fully register, and a few more seconds for his blurry eyesight to adjust. In all of his time staying in that room, the lighting had never changed, so this was questionable, to say the least. Uryuu reasoned that was probably because the Octava was actually sleeping for once.

Regarding which, Uryuu turned his attention to the scientist, and source of the current disturbance. Whether or not it was a nightmare, the teen couldn't be sure. In fact, he considered it to be inconceivable that such a callous Hollow was even capable of that. Regardless, Szayelaporro was tossing and turning, head jerking from side to side and ordinarily tidy hair whipped into disarray. His lips were peeled back into a tight grimace, and for some reason this obvious discomfort didn't sit well with Uryuu.

Brushing it off as concern for the interruption of his own circadian rhythm, Uryuu considered what he would do about it. The constant movement was irritating, and he'd never be able to go back to sleep if it continued. When he was younger, at least a decade ago, when his mother was still alive, Uryuu could remember her holding him close comfortingly at night. Maybe it was only the product of his exhaustion clouded mind, but Uryuu had the odd inclination that something similar would be the most effective.

The teen wasn't addled enough to _want_ to cuddle with Szayelaporro, of course. It just seemed that holding the man still would make him stop thrashing. And Uryuu _really_ just wanted to go back to sleep. Without much thought or further ado, the brunet blearily grabbed the arrancar, throwing a leg over Szayelaporro to pin him down completely. Mind wandering, the teen noticed the strong, but not altogether unpleasant scent of chemicals clinging to the scientist. Uryuu relaxed his grip as the man in his arms slowly stilled. As he drifted off, breath evening out in sync with the scientist's, Uryuu's last waking thought was how odd it was that the Hollow had a steady, reassuring heartbeat.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Szayel's mind was intense irritation. The scientist had thought he'd finally managed to cross the troublesome habit of sleeping; but apparently he'd failed in reaching this goal. The second thing that entered his mind chased away the annoyance completely. For some strange reason, Szayel felt oddly an oddly warm and comfortable weight settled around him. He believed that the best descriptor would be " _nice_."

In the pursuit of investigating this out-of-place pleasantness, Szayel opened his eyes, bringing the world into sharp focus. Not seeing the immediate cause of the feeling, the pink-haied scientist glanced down towards what seemed to be origin. The man didn't quite believe it when he was graced with the sight of his Ishida-chan passed out on his own chest.

Szayel knew that his specimen hadn't been anywhere near the bed when the scientist had come stumbling in the previous night. This could then be inferred to mean that the boy had _willingly_ not only lain down next to the Octava, but had instead chosen to climb atop him. Not entirely certain how to interpret this surprising behavior, Szayel stared at his test subject bemusedly.

After a few moments of Ishida-chan watching, the Espada noted that he was still wearing the clothes he'd been working in with no small level of consternation. How disgustingly filthy. The scientist shifted uncomfortably and was further aggravated when this roused his specimen. Sighing mentally in preparation for his subject's imminent disgruntled reaction, he was further baffled when his Ishida-chan merely blinked up at him with unfocused blue eyes.

"I must admit, it was very bold of you to make the first move." The sleep-roughened words were out of Szayel's mouth before he could help himself. This only served to make his subject realize that, yes, he was indeed embracing the scientist. Blushing furiously, Ishida-chan scrambled off of the Octava as fast as was humanly possible, in consummate mortification.

Seizing his glasses and pushing them up the bridge of his nose, Ishida-chan fixed Szayel with an unamused glare. The overall impression was ruined somewhat by the embarrassed flush still dusting the boy's cheeks. The brunet scoffed. "It wasn't like that, bastard!" Curiosity crept into the Quincy's blue eyes. "You were wiggling around and it was bothering me. Were you having a nightmare?" he ventured.

Szayel froze for a fraction of a second before plastering a teasing smirk across his face. "As much as I would _love_ to continue our pillow talk, I am flagrantly in need of a proper cleansing and wardrobe change. You're welcome to join me of course..." He left the invitation dangling, knowing it was sure to divert his specimen's attention. Szayel had no intention of divulging any of the esoteric content of his dreams, or more accurately, memories.

"Like hell I would!" Ishida-chan predictably rose to the taunt. Complacent once again, Szayel stood and proceeded towards the restroom, snagging a fresh outfit and shedding articles of clothing along the way. The Octava smirked at the startled, scandalized yelp coming from behind him. Oh, yes; this was going to be a good day, he could just tell.

* * *

Uryuu waited impatiently for Szayelaporro to emerge. Now that the scientist was finally here, the Quincy had questions that he wanted answered. Immediately. He didn't care if he had to beat them out of the smug bastard. Speaking of, the teen hadn't missed the Octava's earlier attempt to dodge the question about his reason for sleeping fitfully. But right now, Uryuu's current priorities were the purported (though most likely nonexistent) similarities between Hollows and Quincy.

When Szayelaporro walked back in, hair still damp and hanging heavily around his face in thick pink waves, Uryuu was quick to express the vexation that had been steadily building since their last meeting. "I just want you to know how much I hate you for leaving for so long." The scientist opened his mouth and Uryuu crossed his arms. "And before you make some absurd remark about me missing you, I just have outstanding questions about your research on Quincies."

The scientist looked mildly irritated, but Uryuu wasn't going to back down. "Fine." Szayelaporro continued haughtily. "However, just so you're aware, Ishida-chan, _you_ are not the only experiment that I am working on, and my absence couldn't have been avoided. Now that we've cleared that up; what do you want to know?"

Uryuu felt his temper flare at the needling, but struggled to keep himself in check. Losing his cool wouldn't help him get information any faster. "Alright. Well, so far, all you've really mentioned is that Quincies, Hollows, and shinigami have similar fighting techniques." The teen adjusted his glasses. "In my opinion, that is entirely reasonable and by no means signifies that there is actually any further similarities between Hollows and Quincies themselves."

Sighing, the Octava Expada sent a sidelong glance at Uryuu. "Is that all? I was expecting more. Yes, it is logical to expect that fighting techniques would develop similarly merely to counter similar abilities. However, you can't truly have thought that that was my only evidence? For example, you said that a Quincy's power stems from their heart, correct? Tell me, Ishida-chan, where does a Hollow get its abilities?"

The scientist looked downright condescending, and Uryuu gritted his teeth. "Their masks, everyone knows that." The teen tapped his foot impatiently, this was proving to be entirely pointless so far.

The researcher laughed lightly, far too entertained for Uryuu's tastes. "That is true, yes. But how naive of you, Ishida-chan! Have you ever wondered where a Hollow's mask comes from?" Uryuu refused to stoop to asking like the Octava clearly wanted him to. Sighing at the lack of participation, Szayelaporro continued regardless. "You really must learn to be a better audience. Anyway," the scientist leaned in conspiratorially and far too close for comfort, "our Hollow masks, from which all of our power stems, _is the manifestation of our hearts_."


	22. Act III Scene VI: Vinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that Szayel used the term desalmado to describe himself back in Act III Scene I: Entremeses before laughing at his little joke. I never actually explained this one for any non-Spanish speakers, so here goes. Desalmado is a word for demon or monster, but it literally translates to "souless one," ie. "Hollow." Get it? Badum tsss.

"Of course, that's a ridiculously simplistic and unscientific way to phrase it. However, the overall essence of the statement is accurate. Obviously, I wouldn't come to a conclusion if that was the only similarity I had found. There are quite a few other fascinating idiosyncrasies." Szayel internally laughed at Ishida-chan's shell-shocked expression. It was always nice when someone was deeply affected by the profound implications of his meticulous research. Aside from that, 'shaken' was quickly becoming one of the Espada's favorite expressions on his Quincy. After the initial widening of the eyes and sharp intake of breath came the boy's almost palpable uncertainty. Eyebrows drawn slightly together, Ishida-chan unconsciously worried at his bottom lip. The pinched expression on his face made him appear disturbed and nearly nauseous. Szayel found it delicious.

The scientist rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. He might as well continuing piling information on his hapless specimen. He wondered how much further he could tip the boy's evident instability. "For one thing, the nature of our souls is surprisingly comparable. Logically, it makes sense given that we are both variations on the human species, however it's still fascinating. Aside from spiritual composition, I investigated the 'disposal' for lack of a better word, of the soul. Now, bear with me as I know this might seem unrelated, but what was the cause of the massacre of the Quincy?"

Not fully recovered, Ishida-chan was even paler than usual, and was still obviously out of it. Nonetheless, he was quick to respond, and with a contained, frigid rage at that. "It was the shinigami. They decided that since Hollows' souls were destroyed when killed by the Quincy, we were destroying the equilibrium of souls. Apparently, it was wrong of us to value our own lives over the monsters plaguing us." The Quincy shot a particularly icy glare at Szayel as he finished the sentence. Ooh, how scary. The Octava's lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"Excellent!" Szayel held his fingers up to form a picture frame. "It's so wonderful that you're familiar with the basic concept. Unfortunately, you got one slightly important piece of information incorrect. Or rather, it was the shinigami who got it wrong. Shocking, I know." The Octava decided that this was a good moment to pause dramatically. "You see, from the data that I've recorded from some of our previous experiments, when you, a Quincy, kill a Hollow, the soul rapidly decays. That might be difficult to comprehend, so allow me to break it down further. A soul cannot be created or destroyed, however, it can be altered; or in the case of a Quincy killing a Hollow, the soul is broken down to join the ambient reishi which is then absorbed by the Quincy. That is to say, the soul is incorporated into the Quincy's own, in a way, and the equilibrium of souls isn't altered at all."

Szayel shook his head in moch sadness. "It's really a tragedy, isn't it? The already senseless slaughter of your people has become even more meaningless. There was absolutely no need for even a single Quincy to be killed. Any fool who actually looked into the matter would be able to see that. Which means that the Sereitei was merely looking for an excuse to kill you all off. A pity. Your tribe would have been excellent research material."

Oh, well if that wasn't just beautiful. Throughout the little explanation, Ishida-chan had gone through a myriad of expressions. The boy had gone from disbelief, to denial, to a sort of acceptance, and was finally crowned by rising murderous intent. And that, the sheer, primal wish to kill burning hotter than a carbon subnitride fire was consummately gorgeous. But it was really at the end where the Quincy fully snapped. He couldn't do anything about the shinigami at the moment, but he needed to lash out at someone, and Szayel knew that he had just given him the opportunity. Ishida-chan stood abruptly, glaring at the Octava with righteous ire. "How dare you say that so flippantly! Don't ever speak about the Quincy like that ever again, you insolent bastard!" he yelled, and for half a beat, the arrancar almost thought that his specimen would lose completely lose control and hit him.

However, the brunet seemed to realize the consequences of such an action, so he returned to his previous sitting position. Ishida-chan was most likely unaware of his body shaking ever so slightly and the tension wrought in his frame. Szayel figured it was about time to get back on task, amusing as the distraction had been. "Well, the reason that I brought such a...sensitive subject up is that I find it interesting how a Quincy uses a Hollows soul when it is killed. Furthermore, a Quincy cannot undergo Hollowfication like an ordinary human soul when devoured by a Hollow. I haven't been able to test it, but this is most probably because a Quincy's soul is broken down and absorbed by the Hollow. This makes sense given that it is assumed that a Quincy's soul is destroyed when devoured by a Hollow, however I have already explained why that would be impossible.

"The truly fascinating point, is that this is what occurs when a Hollow devours another Hollow. The soul of the Hollow being eaten is broken down and absorbed by the Hollow doing the eating. This is what allows for Hollows to evolve and grow more powerful. This is a striking parallel to the Quincy, wouldn't you say? Although, I think the most intriguing aspect of it all is how this is near opposite what occurs when a shinigami kills either a Hollow or Quincy. In conclusion, I believe that my research is indicative of the Quincy being closer to Hollows than shinigami, or even humans."

Finished with his lengthy exposition, Szayel watched his Ishida-chan curiously. He had a good idea of how his specimen would react, but the subtle nuances were always satisfying. The Quincy looked troubled, to say the least, and a very faint panic could be seen creeping along the edges of his eyes. However, if there was one thing that the Octava found admirable about the boy, it was his self-control and reasoning, even when he got emotional. Ishida-chan took a deep breath and some of the tension left. "This is all very interesting..." He spoke slowly, choosing his words very carefully. "But like you mentioned, you haven't been able to do much testing involving Quincies."

Now, that was a direct invitation if Szayel had ever heard one. He sighed regretfully and placed his hands behind him on the bed, leaning back and seemingly looking for the secrets of the universe on the ceiling. "I will admit that my testing opportunities involving Quincy are less than ideal, so there isn't as much ecological validity as I'd like. But I'm sure Ill be able to work something out in time. And truly testing that theory would require killing you, seeing as how you are the only Quincy I have access to. Am I incorrect in surmising that you wouldn't want that?"

Glancing sidelong at his subject, Szayel amusedly watched Ishida-chan blanch before stiffly saying, "No. I'd rather not die. Not until I've gotten the chance to give you a slow and painful death, anyway." The boy's feisty nature never failed to amuse the scientist.

With a light chuckle, Szayel reached over to ruffle the Quincy's soft black hair. "That's too bad. I was so much looking forward to deconstructing you piece by piece." He smiled sweetly and withdrew his hand before Ishida-chan could try to rip it off. To the arrancar's surprise, a faint blush adorned the boy's cheeks. It was most likely from anger, he reasoned. "Well, since you don't want me to play around inside of you, we'll have to settle for something else in the meantime. Before, I believe we discussed attempting to draw out a similar ability to hierro. Do you wish to conduct the experiment tomorrow?"

Ishida-chan thought about for a moment. "I would rather do it now. I'm sick of being stuck in this room with nothing to do." That was a surprisingly honest answer, and Szayel had wanted to conduct the experiment as soon as possible.

"That's fine then. There are a few preparations that must be done. Oh, and I'll have to send Verona in with your things, won't I? Very well. Get ready in the meantime." Without further ado, Szayel stood to exit, switching over into research mode. He'd already had nearly everything set up in advance, however the last few details still needed to be worked out. Ishida-chan was going to be in for such a surprise.

* * *

Uryuu wasn't entirely certain how he felt. Well, it wasn't so much that as he hadn't been able to fully process it yet. And more importantly, he couldn't let himself believe it. Probably, the closest label to fit was he was currently experiencing would be 'disbelief.' The term 'denial' hit a little bit too close to home, so he avoided thinking about that. What Uryuu really needed was something else to focus on, some way to cope; because from where he stood now, he wasn't anywhere near equipped to deal.

This is why he agreed to the experiment. Maybe it would give him the time he needed to work through this and an outlet to concentrate on. He could hope anyway, his pride depended on it. Bt did that even count for anything anymore? No, thinking like that was unhealthy. Currently, he just needed to focus on the simple and familiar movements of the toothbrush gliding back and forth across his teeth. He sighed, maybe he would feel better once he'd changed into his Quincy clothes, trusting in their confidence-lending effect.

Stepping back into the main room, Uryuu went towards the pile of white clothing set neatly on the bed as the crow flies. Well, if there was one good thing that had happened today, the brunet hadn't needed to deal with any of the Octava's infuriating fracción. However, his minor relief was short lived as he unfolded the clothing that had been left. It wasn't his handmade Quincy uniform at all. Sneering, Uryuu regarded the distasteful white hakama pants of the arrancar. From what he could tell, the rest of the ensemble followed the style of the arrancar uniforms.

Despondently, Uryuu shucked off the clothes that he'd been wearing and changed into the unsavory new outfit. Finished changing, he gave himself the once-over in the mirrored wall. The hakama sat uncomfortably low on his hips, and the black tabi and white zouri felt odd on his feet. Uryuu supposed he should be thankful that it wasn't the same as the uniforms worn by the Octava Espada's fracción. Still, the top showed a disquieting quantity of skin. It was skintight and white, sleeveless and ending just at his ribcage, going all the way up to cover half of his neck. There was a black stripe around the top of the neck and at the bottom end of the shirt, with another running diagonally from the hem at the right side up to the top left. A third strap mirrored it, running from the right hemline down to his hip. It all felt terribly odd and made him look not at all like himself. He looked almost like an arrancar.

Shifting his attention, Uryuu decided that there was one thing he didn't mind so much. There was a right glove that covered his entire arm, with a blue line running straight down from the top and running down over his middle finger. There was also a blue stripe running horizontally across his right bicep so that the overall impression was that of a cross. Finally, the left hand had a white glove covering half the hand with a blue stripe ringing the top. It was _almost_ comfortably reminiscent of his old uniform.

Frowning, Uryuu turned back to the bed, looking for his weapons. They weren't there. He furrowed his eyebrows, checking again. No, they still hadn't made themselves apparent. Maybe they had fallen? Carefully, the brunet searched the floor, groping around for anything. Yet, it yielded no results. Well, there was always the possibility that he'd be given them later. Still, it didn't sit right with him. The last thing he wanted to do was go into a fight unarmed. And right now he had the strong hunch that he would be fighting. Or maybe it was just a wish to fight, his thoughts were so mixed up that he honestly couldn't be certain.

Before Uryuu could get too caught up in unpleasant thoughts again, the main door of the room opened. That was odd, he could have sworn that it led into the main portion of Szayelaporro's lab, yet it looked like the labyrinthine hallways that he had first seen in Las Noches. The Quincy figured that was his cue to start walking since no obnoxious instructions were immediately forthcoming. As he proceeded down the hallway, despite its spaciousness, Uryuu felt an odd growing feeling of claustrophobia. Glancing backwards over his shoulder, he realized that the corridor had been closing off behind him. It was quite unnerving. Finally, the passageway opened up into a room that was extemely familiar. With a sense of déjà vu, Uryuu took in the yellow room filled with orangeish columns, however there were much fewer than he remembered.

Before he could fully take everything in, the archer's senses went on high alert, and he dived to the side. The spinning metal disk that Uryuu had narrowly avoided crashed down where he'd just been standing, spraying rubble everywhere. Well, that fully confirmed his suspicions. How he wished that he had his bracelet or a Seele Schneider or something. He glared up at the figure standing atop one of the pillars. "Cirucci..."

Uryuu had severed her soul chain, she shouldn't be able to fight at all. It shouldn't have been possible for her to be standing there and twirling Golondrina in a lazy arc. But she was, and the only explanation that the Quincy could think of was that the bastard scientist had done something."Can't say I'm happy to see you, four eyes." Cirucci's bored drawl was unmistakeable.

This was going to be troublesome. "I'm not thrilled to see you standing either. Getting defeated like that must have been humiliating. You seem a lot worse for wear than I remember leaving you, though." Looking closer, Cirucci really did appear to be haggard and suffering. Her purple hair had been cut short, and an ugly scar was visible across her cranium. The circles under her eyes were even darker than those afflicting Uryuu. The arrancar was even wearing the typical uniform Of the Octava's Fracción. It was as if most of her identity had been stripped away. Considering it, the Quincy supposed he should be relieved that he wasn't that worse off.

Cirucci bristled visibly. "Don't get so full of yourself. And what makes you so special? You don't look much better. In fact, I'd say you're more of a puppet to the Octava Espada than I am." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, you couldn't possibly understand the hell I've been through, and it's entirely your fault. You should've just killed me when you had the chance. Do you know what he did to me?"

The arrancar drew her arm back and Uryuu rolled to the side at the last minute, once again just barely dodging the attack. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he responded coolly. "I'm nothing like you, and I don't particularly care what Szayelaporro did to someone as despicable as yourself."

Snarling, Cirucci tore at the top of her clothing, revealing the beginnings of an autopsy scar. "He dissected me!" she shrieked semi-hysterically. "Do you have any idea what that's like? He kept me awake through the entire thing, showing me my own organs as he pulled them out and narrating what he was doing. That sadist Espada is as sick as they come."

Uryuu scoffed derisively. "So what? Do you think that being experimented on by the Octava gets you some kind of special treatment? And you don't need to tell me how demented he is, I've fully experienced that first hand," he said bitterly. Already anticipating a retaliatory strike, Uryuu was tensed and ready to move. However, it didn't come.

Cirucci had Golondrina resting across her shoulder, position not relaxed exactly, but not on the offensive either. "I hate to say it, but we're in a pretty similar situation. We could get out of here, you know. Team up and kill him together. Don't you hate the Octava more than you hate me?"

With a snort, Uryuu almost felt the entirely inappropriate urge to laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. Take a good hard look at yourself, you're practically dead! Maybe I could stand a chance against him at some point, but you? You wouldn't be able to so much as touch him." This time, the attack did come, and Uryuu was forced to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. He cursed the Octava for not giving him any form of defending himself.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance," Cirucci bit out angrily. "You shouldn't get so cocky, pretty boy. I may not be able to perform Resurrección anymore, but I'm still more than strong enough to kill you. You can't surprise me like last time, you're all out of new tricks. Besides, the Octava will give me my freedom if I kill you. You don't stand a chance."

Cirucci's analysis of his current abilities was more accurate than she could know. As Uryuu was with no form of weaponry, he was disconcertingly vulnerable. It was imperative that the arrancar didn't discover the full extent of his lack of means to fight. Hopefully, he'd be able to rey on his agility and dodge until he could think of a solution. Distantly, he realized that it was probably a good thing to have his mind so occupied.

As Golondrina descended again, Uryuu sprung out of the way. And thus began a long game of tag. After about a dozen of unsuccessful strikes, Cirucci seemed to be fed up, her tone belying her acute irritation. "If you aren't going to attack me, then at least stand still! I'm going to kill you, so why aren't you even trying to defend yourself? You're much too soft!"

Uryuu grit his teeth in annoyance, irked that he couldn't do much aside from running and hiding. And worst of all, even with using hirenkyaku, he knew his pace would begin to flag if this went on for as long as it seemed it was going to. He knew that it was taking him much more energy to avoid the blows than it was for Cirucci to deliver them. How he wished that he could fight back. The helpless feeling disgusted Uryuu. Channeling the revulsion at his own weakness into anger, he promptly stopped. Facing Cirucci, the Quincy concentrated with all he had, desperately trying to summon an arrow, even without his bracelet. He felt a burning coursing underneath his skin, but nothing happened. Too late, he saw the curved path of Golondrina. Uryuu pivoted and leaped out of the way, but the blade still sliced across his abdomen. It wasn't too deep, but it was still painful and the cloying scent of his own warm blood spoke volumes about his prospects in the fight.

However, Uryuu didn't have time to tend to his wound and quickly had to use hirenkyaku to get out of the way of another strike. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. As the one-sided fight continued to draw on, he could feel his blood drying, making movement uncomfortable. Yet it still kept pouring out and the Quincy was slowly realizing that bleeding out was becoming a very real possibility. He had long since tuned out Cirucci's taunts being tossed gleefully from above, and was trying to frantically think of _something_ that would keep him alive. Immersed in thought, Golondrina just barely caught him across the cheek, the freshly bleeding wound another testament to his failure.

Wait. Szayelaporro had mentioned something about using the Reiryoku in his bloodstream as a fortifying agent. Was that really possible? At this point, Uryuu was ready to take the gamble. Moving to hide out of Cirucci's immediate sight-line behind a pillar, the Quincy focused all of his spiritual pressure into the beginnings of ransountengai; however, before he could complete the technique, he imagined the reishi in his blood forming something akin to a shield. Uryuu couldn't be certain if it was just a trick of the mind, but he felt a rush of vitality. He looked down at himself, not seeing anything different, but feeling a subcutaneous thrum of energy. It was a bit of a power trip and he felt near invincible.

Keeping some of his mind focused on maintaining this strange new is reishi, Uryuu stepped out from behind the column. As soon as Cirucci spotted him, she sent Golondrina hurling towards him. With a deep, calming breath, Uryuu stood his ground, eyes narrowing. The blade seemed to move infinitesimally slowly, coming towards him like a harbinger of destruction. Still, theQuincy didn't move a muscle. Finally, the spinning metal disc crashed against Uryuu with the force of a thousand wrecking balls.

And then it was over, Golondrina bouncing harmlessly off of him to destroy several pillars. Both Cirucci and Uryuu expressed varying degrees of surprise, with the former's eyes widening almost comically as the force caused her to almost topple from her perch. After the initial shock, an odd little smile quirked around the corner's of Uryuu's lips. "H-how are you still alive! That was a direct hit!" Cirucci couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

Still wearing that creepy, out-of-place smile, Uryuu started advancing slowly without a word. Panicking, Cirucci launched a flurry of attacks, each one rebounding off of the advancing Quincy without leaving a single scratch. Using hirenkyaku, the archer appeared he pillar directly across from Cirucci, a part of him enjoying the horrified gasp he received. "You're right," Uryuu said with a disconcerting calm. "Maybe I am too soft." Because right there in front of him, was the perfect excuse to release his pent up anger and stress, and all of the pain that had accumulated over who knows how long since he'd been made into nothing more than an experiment. Refocusing the reishi in his blood stream, Uryuu changed his internal mantra of "defend, defend, defend" to "destroy, destroy, destroy." Pulling his hands back as if stringing a bow, he felt an intense burning in his chest, but he didn't let that deter him. His bow formed, and he shot a single arrow directly at his terrified opponent.

* * *

Szayel watched as Ishida-chan fainted, not able to stay conscious even as his lone arrow ripped straight through the failed Privarón Espada. Now, this was quite the interesting development. As expected, the scientist's hypothesis had proved accurate. Complacently, he sent out some of his Fracción to retrieve his favorite specimen and what remained of the female arrancar's corpse.

* * *

Rising from the darkness momentarily, Uryuu could faintly make out a blurry pink smudge. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to dissect you now." The brunet's brain felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and while the significance of the words themselves didn't register, the pleasantly comforting voice did. Gratefully, Uryuu was once again swallowed by the darker than pitch night.

* * *

Research Project #SKD-2118-25-21219198941

Start: 11/2/2001

End: Ongoing

Specimen ID: IU-1721914-325

Status: Alive

Species: Human (Quincy)

Gender: Male

Age: 0.16 centuries

Biometrics: see chart BBI-20435

Dissection results: N/A

Experimental results so far: see charts #OI-16463, #FRF-43928, #TS-04646, #M-84433, #HBV-34292

Sub Category: Lab Reports

Lab report: experiment #QR-650-9326

Umbrella research question: How similar are Quincies to arrancar?

Specific research question: Do Quincies have a technique equivalent to Hierro?

Hypothesis: If a Quincy is exposed to extreme stress evoking the necessity of a Hierro-type technique, then this technique will manifest, because most latent techniques can be activated by this process (see experiment ID: EV-341-1099).

Procedure: Specimen #IU-1721914-325 was placed in a life or death confrontational setting with specimen #CS-391821-339. Specimen #IU-1721914-325 was not given any means of defense aside from physical capabilities. Specimen #IU-1721914-325was injured multiple times by #CS-391821-339.

Results: see chart #HBV-34292

Analysis: see chart #GSY-1141122519919

Conclusion: Quincies do possess an ability similar to Hierro. There are some differences. Further research and dissection is required to determine the exact mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's another one of these. So, Uryuu gets a new highly impractical outfit here, because deindividuation is a fun way to mess with people psychologically. If anyone wants to see a casual picture of this, here's the link.  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/298704875951489024/432007557004001289/uryuu_redraw_2.png  
> Thank you, and this is a long ass chapter, it's over 4k.


	23. Act III Scene VII: Postre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A rather beautifully descriptive vivisection.

For a very brief moment there, Szayel thought as he idly twirled the scalpel in his lift hand, it had almost seemed as if his Quincy had been done for. The fight had been severely outmatched initially, and the probability of Ishida-chan's death had been mounting exponentially. Ordinarily, the scientist derived a good deal of pleasure from his subjects' perilous circumstances. However, the usual vorfreude had been absent at the prospect of the Quincy's death; instead, Szayel had actually wanted to step in to prevent such a thing. It was curious indeed, and fortunately the experiment had run its course before he had taking any foolish and rash action. Continuing to mull it over, the Octava brought the point of the scalpel to the soft skin at the dip of Ishida-chan's collar bones.

Slowly and with the utmost care, Szayel sliced into the malleable flesh, dragging the blade towards his specimen's navel. After the incision was judged to be around twenty centimeters by his practiced eye, he carefully slipped the knife free. Being so knowledgeable and experienced in this field, everything was going rather smoothly, and the scientist placed a steel retractor into the newly revealed chest cavity in order to forcefully maintain the exposure of the heart. If only Ulquiorra were observing, Szayel thought facetiously, he might learn something. The next order of business was to stabilize the heart in order to create an almost still working area.

Deciding not to remove any of the ribs protecting his specimen's internal organs, Szayel instead chose to work between the bones. Sure, it would require a momentous amount of precision and dexterity, but that was hardly a challenge for the scientist. With neat movements, the researcher carefully removed small tissue samples from both atria and ventricles, as well as the aorta and pulmonary artery. These would be useful for examination under a microscope as well as for other forms of investigative testing. Giving into temptation somewhat, Szayel made a few small incisions into the heart, eager to get a look at the inner workings of his Ishida-chan.

With a small poke at the tricuspid valve, the scientist pulled back quickly when this resulted in slight back-flow and a spike in the equipment monitoring the Quincy. Szayel took this as a sign that he should set about putting the brunet back together, no matter how irresistible his vena cava and coronary arteries looked. As he set about knitting muscle and skin back together, the scientist noted a worrying drop in blood pressure. That shouldn't be happening. Unless... How had he overlooked something so crucial? Cursing quietly and internally berating himself, Szayel immediately began trying to stabilize Ishida-chan's condition. He hadn't fully factored the boy's iron deficiency into his risk calculations, and now the anemia was complicating the vivisection.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_... The Quincy had fallen into critical condition, and while he wasn't panicking, Szayel was definitely preoccupied. Which was once again a very unusual thing as the scientist typically would be entirely unaffected by this sort of thing. He chalked it up to not wanting to lose a valuable specimen and overall exasperation regarding any error made on his part. Further complicating matters, Ishida-chan had lost a good deal of blood during the previous experiment. If the situation continued, the boy's erythrocytes would no longer be able to deliver enough oxygen to his brain. All efforts towards rectifying his specimen's state had thus far been fruitless, and Szayel was forced to consider the very real possibility of his Ishida-chan dying in the next few minutes.

Szayel didn't want that. He didn't want his Quincy to die. The scientist didn't want his research to end, but there was more to it than that. However, he didn't have time to dwell on something as trivial as _why_ he wanted to preserve Ishida-chan's life. Taking a deep breath, Szayel adjusted his glasses and _thought_. Couldn't he...Well, it was hardly the ideal solution...But, it wasn't like he had much choice. Warming up to the idea, the Octava decided that if he was going to make a sacrifice, he ought to get something out of it at least. Oh, and it should be done as dramatically as possible.

Smirking, Szayel leaned down and brought his lips to Ishida-chan's in a soft kiss. As expected, the unconscious boy was entirely unresponsive; but, the scientist thought optimistically, at least that meant the boy couldn't make any attempts to shoot him in his gorgeous face. The coldness of the Quincy was disquieting, however, and Szayel figured that it was best to get a move on. With a sigh, he only flicked his tongue across Ishida-chan's smooth lips once before biting down harshly on his specimen's tender flesh. The researcher didn't stop until he broke skin and was met with the rich, salty taste of blood.

Concentrating intently, the Octava Espada let a controlled flow of his own reishi seep through into the Quincy's bloodstream. Szayel was very careful, knowing that too much spiritual energy too soon would most assuredly result in a quick and painful death by incineration. It was also a gamble since the reishi of a Hollow was poisonous to a Quincy. For this reason, the arrancar made a focused effort to only allow reiatsu similar to that of a human to pass through. It was extremely strenuous mentally, but there were no other alternatives that could potentially work.

There was a sharp rise in Ishida-chan's temperature, beyond feverish even, and Szayel jerked back. The scientist's eyes widened, and he blindly groped for the notepad he always kept near when performing an operation, not wanting to look away. The Octava triumphantly flipped it open and started scribbling down observations in a florid, elegant script. The Quincy's veins glowed a translucent blue when reached by the newly introduced reiatsu coursing through his system. The pentacle shaped scar that had previously been near indistinguishably faint now stood out in stark contrast against the pale skin. Even more fascinating was how all outstanding injuries disappeared, rapidly closing up. Even the large incision that Szayel had made no more than an hour ago had been reduced to nothing but a rapidly fading line of scar tissue.

After a few more seconds, the light died down into an ephemeral glow, and finally nothing. Even the pentacle on the Quincy's chest was once again practically indistinguishable from the surrounding flesh. Thrilled by the discovery, Szayel went about packaging up the tissue samples he had acquired. After meticulously labeling them, the scientist placed them on cold storage for later processing. With that taken care of, the scientist chose to leave the remaining cleanup to his Fracción and effortlessly hefted Ishida-chan's prone form into a bridle carry.

It was only after Szayel had dressed the boy in fresh clothing and laid his unconscious form on the bed that the Octava realized how exhausted he was. Siphoning out his own spiritual pressure like that had been taxing, and the arrancar, loath as he was to admit it, was drained both physically and mentally. With an annoyed huff, Szayel lay down next to his Ishida-chan. He would just rest for a few minutes, the Espada told himself.

* * *

Uryuu woke up feeling physically better than he had in heaven knows how long. He rolled over to find a certain arrancar leaning nonchalantly against the wall and staring at him. The brunet sighed wearily; this was getting old fast. Szayelaporro blinked slowly, lips stretching themselves into a falsely soft smile. "You're alive!"

The obvious delight and ever so slight...relief in the man's tone, as well as the words, immediately set off alarm bell's in the Quincy's head. "...Yes...Does this come as a surprise...?" Uryuu couldn't really remember anything past a few snippet's of Cirucci looking shocked and a burning feeling. "...What happened with Cirucci?"

The Octava waved his hand dissmissively. "Of course not, I was absolutely certain that you would live. I'm far too intelligent to lose such a valuable source of data. Why, you're a veritable fountain of knowledge." At the mention of Cirucci, the scientist appeared to have lost all interest. "Mm. That poor excuse for a Privarón died. I didn't kill her though, you did." The arrancar sighed mournfully, I don't think it was on purpose though. Which is altogether too bad."

Uryuu felt slightly sick to his stomach. Cirucci was a terrible person, true, and a Hollow at that, but she'd still been a person. And the Quincy didn't like killing people. "What do you mean by 'not on purpose?'"

"Ah, well, you see," Szayel held up a finger, "I don't believe you had full control of your reiatsu in that instance. To put it simply, you didn't know your own strength. In fact, so much of your spiritual energy was consumed that you passed out directly after firing a single shot. But don't worry, that foolish girl's sacrifice was most helpful to my research. Combined with your vivisection, that is."

All of this was said with the utmost casualness, and Uryuu took a moment to run the words through his head again. "I'm sorry," he said slowly. "But it almost sounded like you just said that you _vivisected me_!" What had started off as an ordinary sentence in an ordinary tone of voice ended as an outraged demand.

The Octava, damn him, just shrugged as if there was nothing wrong at all with doing such a thing. "Well, yes. My research required it, after all. Besides, your health is entirely the better for it, and I discovered something truly _fascinating_. Moreover, I properly informed you of my intentions, and you did not object in the slightest."

Uryuu sputtered for a moment. "Informed me properly, my ass! I was unconscious! I remember no such thing!" Szayelaporro arched a single, thin eyebrow, looking wholly unimpressed. The brunet sighed knowing that there was no reasoning with the arrancar. "Whatever, it's done already. Whatever did you find out, oh brilliant one?"

The scientist's golden eyes hardened at the exorbitant sarcasm, yet he chose not to comment. "Tch. Well, as expected. I was entirely correct about Quincies having a technique analogous to hierro. It does have quite the intriguing variation, however. It uses reiryoku along to seperate channels, and only one pathway is capable of activation at a time. One travels along your venous system, and has defensive capabilities. The other vastly multiplies your attack power and makes use of your arterial system. Since you've got that adorable little Germanic theme, I've dubbed these Blut Vene and Blut Arterie, respectively."

Possibilities flitted through Uryuu's mind as Szayelaporro disclosed his findings. He couldn't help the flutter of excitement that was brought on by the realization that this skill did not require the possession of any external weapons. If he worked on honing these skills, well, escape seemed that much closer. The condescending reasoning for the names of the Blut variations did cause Uryuu to scowl, but the names were apt enough. Most importantly though, the Quincy could work with this. When he finally withdrew from his inner musings, Uryuu realized that the Octava Espada was gone.

* * *

Uryuu's rekindled optimism had been short lived. The Octava Espada had gone back to ignoring him, from the most that he could tell. And while that was wonderful in and of itself, it meant that he once again found himself with nothing to do. With nothing to distract him, he was once again faced with doubt regarding his purpose as a Quincy. Not only that, but he had killed so _easily_... It was all sobering to say the least.

Even more distressing was the realization that even with his newly discovered Blut, Uryuu stood no chance of escaping. The Quincy had retried activating them to no avail. The Octava was nothing if not methodically cautious, and he had placed even stronger seals on the teen's Reiryoku. The end result was that Uryuu's ray of hope, the one silver lining he had found, had disappeared, just like that.

Without any intent or decision on his part, the brunet fell into a general state of listlessness. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like sleeping. Hell, he didn't even feel much like living anymore. As the days went by, Uryuu grew increasingly wan and thin. The final nail in the metaphorical coffin had been when he'd really stopped to consider how long he'd been held prisoner. The Quincy couldn't be sure by any means, but he knew that it must have been months. His friends most likely wouldn't find him, if they were even still looking. The shinigami certainly weren't searching for him, he was a Quincy, after all. And his father was most likely celebrating.

Uryuu just hoped that the rest of the invasion had gone well, and everyone was happily back in Karakura Town. Although, if the invasion had gone well, what were the Espada still doing operating normally. It was all immensely disheartening, and drained the Quincy even further of motivation. Wouldn't it be nice if one day, he just didn't wake up? His soul would go to the Soul Society, and Uryuu would be able to see everyone again. One could dream.

* * *

Szayel scowled at one monitor in particular. He'd been trying to give Ishida-chan his space. Or more like, the scientist had been avoiding him. He'd had some rather disturbing thoughts regarding his specimen as of late. The disgustingly not objective kind. The Octava figured that some time away would help to clear his head, but _no_ , the thoughts had only gotten worse. And Ishida-chan seemed to be fading away again to a mere wisp of his former self. Szayel didn't like it. He told himself it was because his specimen was getting boring without his old fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mierda - Shit. (I assume this is obvious from context)
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hahaha, I'm uploading this while in the car on the way to my job. Hell yeah. Next chapter is an Intermission, aka - story time. Much love to Adalie+Delacroix. I really should have been writing that experiment report instead of doing this, oh well. Fuck you, Psychology!


	24. Intermission: A Programme

Ryuuken Ishida watched the lights of the city dance beyond the window. Well, it was more like he looked beyond them, sight-line shooting past his particular spot in the universe and intently focused on the beyond. It was difficult to tell his inner state of mind from looking at him. The doctor's spine wasn't any straighter than it usually was; he wore stiff formality like a second skin, after all. The tension in every muscle was ever present, so that wasn't much of an indicator either. He wasn't frowning exactly, but the corner's of his mouth were down turned ever so slightly, whether in disgust, disapproval, worry or something else entirely was anyone's guess.

The man didn't look frazzled or in disarray, but he never did. His clothing was neat, and not a single silver strand of hair was out of place. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but Ryuuken had been careful to close the shutters of that particular window years ago. Now, looking into them, one might shiver from the eternal blizzard perpetually frozen in the cold, cold blue. These eyes looked out, peering into the very depths of the universe. Or maybe it was just with idle curiosity that he looked through the large window. All in all, Ryuuken didn't give off the impression of a man who's son was missing.

Was missing even an accurate way to describe it? Ironically, Uryuu had left on Halloween. The teen had left a note, but Ryuuken hadn't seen him go. If asked, the doctor what say that it didn't bother him. Whether it actually did, well, he wouldn't say. The man remembered saying that it was up to his son whether he lived or died. He had meant it at the time too, or at least he thought he had. But...that had been over two months ago. Ryuuken wasn't counting, he really wasn't. However, today was January thirteenth of 2002. Which meant that Uryuu had been missing for two months and fourteen days. Not that the teen's father had been counting.

It was funny. Ryuuken had never put much stake in celebrating holidays. Katagiri, on the other hand, always insisted on celebrating Christmas with food, even though it wasn't a traditional Japanese holiday. She'd also made a big deal out of the New Year, cooking mountains of food, giving little presents. She'd even dragged them all out to festivals as a family outing. Uryuu had never looked happier, eyes sparkling and smile wide, laughing and joyful. There had been so much _warmth_ and unadulterated happiness around Katagiri. She was kind and couldn't bear to see Ryuuken upset, regardless of how cold and inexpressive he'd been. She'd been such a good mother to Uryuu too. Ryuuken couldn't help thinking that things might have been different if she hadn't...

Well, that had been over nine years ago. And the long and short of things was that Katagiri wasn't around anymore. The loving atmosphere had left with her. And now, Uryuu had left too. After Katagiri had died, the holidays were no longer celebrated. They were passed over as unnecessary and inconsequential. An irritating distraction from work. Ryuuken didn't take Uryuu to any festivals. Yukata weren't worn, goldfish weren't caught, treats like dango weren't consumed. Dinners were silent, and eventually separate. At a still young age, his son had moved out to live on his own, independent.

Still, Ryuuken had felt Uryuu's absence during the festivities that had recently ended. It had been unusually difficult to ignore the festivities of the rest of the world. The empty house had seemed colder, even though it wasn't like there were fewer people than normal. Ryuuken was used to being alone, so why was he noticing now? There hadn't been laughter in the hallways in nearly a decade. There hadn't been warmth, sweetly whispered words, or even the feeling of _living_ for years. There was no reason to even notice when nothing was out of the ordinary.

Ryuuken had started spending even more nights at the hospital, working. Uryuu hadn't shown up on his operating table. The doctor couldn't even be thankful for that. If the teen had been injured, Ryuuken would be angry at his son's ineptitude. But at least he'd know that Uryuu was there and alive. For all that the doctor criticized his son, he had a quiet pride. The teen was growing up well, excelling academically and doing his best. Ryuuken didn't think he'd ever told him so. Ryuuken doubted whether he ever would. And now, well...he might not even get the chance.

The doctor wasn't worried. He just liked knowing where Uryuu was, that was all. It was all the younger Kurosaki's fault, getting his son involved with the shinigami. Ryuuken had know that Uryuu would rush to save his friends. The boy cared too much about other people. He wanted to save everyone, the living and the dead. Ryuuken thought that was foolish. One couldn't save the dead, it was best to focus on the living who you could still help. But he knew that Uryuu wasn't like him, the boy was too kind. He always had been. His son tried to keep up a cold front that mirrored Ryuuken's demeanor, but inside he wanted nothing more than to help everyone. It would be Uryuu's downfall, the doctor knew, that unconditional mercy.

It was all too easy for Ryuuken to see Katagiri whenever he looked at his son. There was so much of her in Uryuu. Sometimes, it was difficult for the silver haired man to look at his son. Maybe Ryuuken couldn't even admit it to himself, but it was painful to have that reminder around. And he knew that Katagiri had only hurt herself by loving him. Uryuu would be better off hating Ryuuken. It was better for everyone that way. Katagiri would be angry with him, the doctor knew, but he only did what he thought was best for Uryuu.

A doctor's schedule was busy. Ryuuken's in particular, his self imposed regimen more strenuous then most. Recently, he'd been using his rare hours off to look for his son. So far, he'd found nothing. All of Uryuu's friends had returned safely, and Karakura town had been surprisingly peaceful as of late. So where was his son? Ryuuken had even stooped to asking for Isshin's assistance; not directly, of course. The Sereitei hadn't seemed entirely too concerned, but they had been investigating Hueco Mundo after the threat of Aizen had been lifted by the Gotei 13 and none other than the young Kurosaki.

Ryuuken had even gone into Hueco Mundo once, though he swore Isshin to secrecy about it. There hadn't been a single trace of Uryuu's spiritual presence anywhere. It was as if his son had simply disappeared. Or died; but that possibility was quickly shoved away. Why did the teen have to be so stubbornly honorable, always rushing to anyone's aid? Ryuuken was at a dead end. All the thinking in the world had gotten him nowhere. It was up to Uryuu whether he lived or died.

Lighting a cigarette, Ryuuken took a long drag, otherwise not moving. Expressionlessly, the doctor stared out the window of his office. What he was thinking was anyone's guess.

* * *

It took Uryuu an absurdly long time to notice the tears trickling down his cheeks. It was the taste of wet salt that finally alerted him, as an errant droplet slipped between his lips. Reaching up, he wiped below his eyes, feeling the wet tracks smear against his skin. He didn't try to halt the flow. It didn't matter one way or another. He felt so empty it hurt. Persuading his lead heavy head to move, Uryuu looked down, watching as damp patches began appearing on the sheets. As each crystal drop met the cloth, it spread out, bleeding.

Slowly, Uryuu started hearing a sniffling noise combined with the occasional high pitched sound that was almost a gulp. The feeling of his throat muscles contracting and expanding told him that he was the source. The drops feel faster, soaking the sheets and it became harder to breath, a tightness growing in his chest. Uryuu clutched at the fabric over his heart. It didn't make him feel any better. His shoulders trembled. He felt cold, and alone. Hollow.

* * *

Szayel could feel exhaustion eating at his core. Throwing himself completely into research for weeks on end hadn't allowed for the scientist to recover from expending so much of his reiatsu after his Ishida-chan's vivisection. And the all consuming thoughts regarding his specimen hadn't help either, further wearing him down mentally. It had gotten to the point where uninvited musings regarding the boy were distracting him while he was in the midst of important procedures that required all of his concentration. It was very annoying, and Szayel decided it was about time that he lifted his self-imposed isolation from the boy. He wouldn't see him directly, the Octava was still set on handling Ishida-chan with the utmost delicacy after the last incident, but he could at least sit down for some enjoyable monitoring from a distance.

* * *

The man stood silhouetted against the window, the outside lights playing around his darkness. He was completely still, not moving an inch when Uryuu entered the room. That was fine. The teen was used to being ignored. No matter how hard he has tried to get his father's attention when he was younger, his efforts had been met with nothing. The brunet told himself that he didn't try anymore, even though he still strove for success, for recognition. He never got any. Not from Ryuuken, not from anyone. All the compliments Uryuu received were never for him, and they always had the snake of jealousy hiding amidst the pretty words.

Uryuu recognized these surroundings. He stepped further into the room, but Ryuuken didn't turn around. The office was as sparsely furnished as usual. It was like a vacuum, no trace of human feeling permeating the atmosphere. Regardless of the actual temperature of the room, Uryuu always got the overall feeling that the stuffy air was below zero. His father's office wasn't ugly though. All of the furnishings were composed of sleek lines and sharp edges. Simple, but expensive, and altogether entirely unwelcoming. Frigidly impersonal, would be the best fit.

The irritation simmering just below his skin was almost, _almost_ enough to make Uryuu wish he was back in Szayel's laboratory. When the scientist was actually there with him, it would be ludicrously untrue to say that the air wasn't filled with _something_ hot and exotic. It wasn't pleasant, exactly, but there was the overwhelming sense of _life_.

At last, Ryuuken turned around. The disapproval was so clear in his features it nearly made Uryuu cringe. His father looked away, as if the brunet wasn't worth his time. It hurt, it hurt so much. The teen knew he deserved it too. He'd failed again, he always did. Uryuu felt a prickling behind his eyes, but he willed it away. Well, if his father wouldn't say anything, then he would. "Ryuuken." The brunet was careful not to let any emotion leak into his voice.

Ryuuken fixed him with a neutral glare, and for a moment, Uryuu didn't think that he would respond at all. "Still calling your father by his first name. You never do change, Uryuu. No manners at all." It was worse, the flat neutrality of the words, than any angry yelling could have been. It just went to show how little Uryuu mattered. "What do you think you're doing anyway? You promised me you wouldn't get involved with the shinigami. But you did. And now, you're stuck playing house with a Hollow. You haven't just brought shame to the entire name of the Quincy, which you care so deeply about. You've brought shame to me. You've brought shame to your mother. Parents are responsible for the sins of their children."

Glaring, Uryuu couldn't control his slight rise into shouting territory. "I had to! Orihime needed me, my friends needed me! I didn't want for any of this to happen! I'm doing everything I can for the sake of the Quincy, for my mother and grandfather. And you...you have no right to speak of bringing shame to the Quincy. You've brought more shame by far! You've renounced our entire legacy! So get off your high horse, you've never taken responsibility for anything!" It felt good to get everything off of his chest, everything he'd never been able to say.

Eyes flashing, Ryuuken snorted derisively. "You know absolutely nothing. You have no talent for being a Quincy, so you can hardly speak to me about _right_ to anything. Are you enjoying your little game of rebellion? You definitely seem to be having a good time. Maybe you'd have some ground to stand on if your friends would do the same for you. Maybe you'd have some ground if you weren't attracted to a Hollow." Uryuu winced, stepping back, and Ryuuken fixed him with more disapproval than the brunet had ever seen. "That's right... I know about your little _love affair_."

Uryuu looked away, shame flooding his system. His mouth worked open and closed to deny it, to say anything to the contrary. However, the words wouldn't come. It was true. He'd failed in the largest capacity possible. He was disgusting, filthy. The guilt was thick on his tongue, palpable. "Not even trying to object." Ryuuken shook his head. "You can't do anything right. You're no son of mine."

Once again, the tears were flowing freely. Uryuu turned and ran. The hallways of the hospital seemed endless, fluorescence painting everything in a sickening shade of green. All the wings were abandoned, identical. The more he ran the less he felt like he was getting away. The tears clouded his vision, and he choked on the phlegm. Uryuu knew he was the absolute worst. No longer able to see where he was going, the brunet ran into something solid, losing his balance and falling to the floor.

"Hey, you alright?" That concerned voice was familiar, and Uryuu looked up to see Ichigo standing over him, extending a hand to help him up. Recognition registered on the substitute shinigami's face, and he pulled his hand back, face twisting into a repulsed sneer. "Oh, it's you." The hostility coloring his tone made Uryuu flinch back, and the Quincy saw mirroring expressions of animosity and revulsion painted across Orihime and Chad's faces from their positions next to Ichigo.

Uryuu knew that he deserved their hate, he understood. He looked away meekly, only returning his gaze when Orihime started speaking. "Why did you betray us, Uryuu? What did we do wrong?" The accusation was heavy, and the Quincy had no valid response. "What made that Espada more important to you than us? Do you not care about what he's done?" Uryuu shook his head, hands flying to his ears, trying to block out the words slicing through him like arrows. Ichigo and Chad had joined in, each truth more painful than the last.

Hating himself, Uryuu curled inwards as tightly as he could, trying to disappear into nonexistence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Adalie Delacroix, and StraightPin, this one's for you.Everyone is in denial, how fun. I really love Ryuuken, so I hope that I did him justice. He's a very complicated character. Three updates in about a week, hell yeah! Uryuu's suffering is fun to write, but I do want him to have some happiness. Eventually XD Szayel's probably disappointed that he didn't get much screentime, but this chapter was about the Ishida family (or lack thereof) so he'd better suck it up.


	25. Act IV Scene I: Die Verwandlung

"Als Gregor Samsa eines Morgens aus unruhigen Träumen erwachte, fand er sich in seinem Bett zu einem ungeheueren Ungeziefer verwandelt." (Kafka)

* * *

Ishida-chan had a breathtakingly stunning crying face. Streaked skin turned rosy, eyes magnified by the sparkling water. And the misery, so much emotion caught up in the heave of shoulders and catching breath. How was it possible for one to feel so deeply? Szayel might have known once. Well, he had forgotten, forced it out of his own stubbornly retentive cerebral matter. He only remembered the suffering of human life in his dreams.

It was into the realm of the subconscious that Ishida-chan was drifting now, still sobbing into his sleep. Szayel had watched, and for the first time since invading his subject's dreams, the scientist felt like an interloper. The raw emotion made him uncomfortable, reminded him too much of his old self. Weak, defenseless, broken, self-hating. Wretched covered things pretty nicely. Szayel could understand feeling the world turn against you, intent on crushing you between its relentless jaws. The fangs of those close to you, of everyone, pressing down and piercing skin. Turning you into nothing but a fleshy pile of tissue and bone and gristle, a bloody mess. It was hard, Szayel knew, to rebuild yourself from that, especially without support. The only way that he knew was to become the very monster that you were accused of being.

It was admirable that Ishida-chan had stayed ingenuously untainted for as long as he had. That much negativity could corrupt a person, resentment and hatred eating them from the inside out. Szayel had seen his subject's father briefly, had seen the cold treatment. However, experiencing it up front and through Ishida-chan's eyes was an entirely different matter. It was far, far too personal, too close to home. It was unsettling, and Szayel didn't like it; but he was frozen, unable to tear himself away.

Moreover, as the dream progressed, Szayel found himself being used as a weapon of Ishida-chan's subconscious. The Octava was another boulder of guilt and pain placed upon the boy's already laden shoulders. It was enough to break anyone, to bow even the proudest spirit. It didn't sit well with Szayel. He hadn't gone out of his way to keep Ishida-chan from suffering, and he had no intention of doing so. However, the pink-haired man could see the striking parallels to his own adolescence, and he didn't want to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Looking at the wreckage of the boy before him, Szayel noticed for the first time how painfully young he was. He'd known the brunet's age on an intellectual level, of course, as a number on a computer screen. But the full force of that youth was hitting him now.

Ishida-chan was crying, and Szayel wanted it to stop.

* * *

Uryuu woke up choking on his own tears. That wasn't what had caused his return to the waking world, however. No, that had been due to the fingers softly carding through his raven hair. There were soft shushing noises too, and Uryuu's head was pillowed against something warm and firm, human. Not bothering to check _who_ it was, the teen focused on returning his breathing to normal and calming down, melting into the comforting heat and _closeness_ of a person, a person who _cared_.

Eyes fluttering open, Uryuu caught a smudge of white and pink, but his eyes were so heavy and he hadn't felt this comfortably at rest in so long. He hadn't felt this wanted. Once again, Uryuu drifted off, but this time it was into a dreamless slumber, missing the previous punishment of his own ego. When he eventually woke up again, the person was gone and the only evidence that the brunet hadn't dreamed the encounter were the traces of another's body heat still warm against his skin.

Uryuu felt good, calm. It was nice. The question was, who had been the mystery person? The only person who came to mind was Szayelaporro, but that was entirely unreasonable. Why would the arrancar, of all people, comfort him? It just didn't make sense. However, he seemed to be the only remotely possible suspect. Thinking back, Uryuu remembered the smudge of color consistent with the man, along with the scientist's low voice soothing him back to sleep.

There had been a glimpse of humanity there. Compassion for a human being with nothing in it for Szayelaporro. It was a strange thought to Uryuu, but for the first time in weeks he felt a rekindling of hope. Maybe, just maybe, the man wasn't a lost cause. What if Uryuu could save him? It would be anything but easy, however it wasn't impossible. If he could just understand _why_ Szayelaporro was the way he was.

Uryuu had been ready, so very ready, to just give up. It would have been so much easier to just quit. To stop fighting. To fade away slowly into nothing. It reminded him of a book he'd read before all of this had happened. One of the old ones sitting for years untouched on his father's shelves. Hell, it reminded him of a recurring motif in the books he had favored. It was only when at their lowest that people found their purpose. And if this wasn't his lowest, Uryuu didn't know what was. The Quincy sat up straighter, determination affixing itself to his being. He could do this. He _would_ do this. And maybe, it would be enough to get out of here.

* * *

"Und es war ihnen wie eine Bestätigung ihrer neuen Träume und guten Absichten, als am Ziele ihrer Fahrt die Tochter als erste sich erhob und ihren jungen Körper dehnte." (Kafka)

* * *

Szayel flounced into his bedroom, and immediately noticed the change in his Ishida-chan. It appeared his subject had finally pulled himself from the dregs of the metaphorical emotional ditch he'd been in. The boy's shoulders were set, jawline resolute. The Octava was glad. He wouldn't need to think about throwing away a broken toy anymore. It was good that his marionette's strings had been retied. "Ishida-chan," he exclaimed with a bright smile.

The brunet looked at him, eyes absent of their usual hostility. "Michiru-chan isn't here anymore. Why are you still calling me that?" There was the edge of irritation underpinning the words, but Szayel had long ago come to the conclusion that annoyance was just Ishida-chan's default mode. Still, it was a very out of the blue question.

With a thoughtful hum, Szayel answered. "Well, I suppose that I've just gotten into the habit." He shrugged noncommittally. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't like it." Looks like somebody was feeling honest today, Szayel thought with a snicker. "You could always just call me Uryuu..." The boy looked away, before adding almost as an afterthought, "Not that I want to be familiar with you or anything! I just don't like the 'chan.'"

This time, Szayel couldn't hold back the low chuckle that escaped his throat. His test subject was just too adorably amusing. "If you say so, Uryuu-kun." The Octava smiled disarmingly. "I am enjoying this lovely new found gregariousness, but I think you should tell me what it is that you want. You can hardly expect me to believe that you have no ulterior motives."

"I just don't think that it's fair..." Szayel looked at Ishi- Uryuu-kun curiously, golden eyes asking a silent question. The brunet seemed entertainingly flustered under the intense staring. "I mean, you're always collecting information about me, but I still know next to nothing about you."

Today was just full of lovely surprises, wasn't it? "I didn't think you were interested. You don't like me much, so why should you care?" Szayel was genuinely curious. What in Hueco Mundo could have happened for his Uryuu-kun to have such a change of heart?

The teen looked slightly miffed. "Yeah, but I'm still curious." Uryuu-kun sounded slightly defensive. "You should know what it's like, wanting to know things for the sake of knowing. So, are you going to talk to me or not?"

In Szayel's consideration, that was entirely reasonable. "Alright" He slid onto the bed next to Uryuu-kun. "What is it that you would like to know? I'd hate to speak extensively on some inconsequential subject that holds no interest for you."

Uryuu-kun seemed to think carefully, and a small gleam appeared in his blue eyes. "Tell me about the dream that you were having the other night. I'm curious." Szayel fought not to let any discomfort show on his face, but a slight tick slipped through at the memory.

"Hm...I don't really believe that I would like to do that." The Octava forced a smirk. "How about you give me some form of incentive. I know! I'll tell you if you kiss me..." Szayel invaded Uryuu-kun's space, laughing when Uryuu-kun moved away, flushing slightly.

The brunet quickly put his hands up in front of his face. "No, no, that's not necessary!" Uryuu-kun sounded panicked. He didn't relax until Szayel had moved a safe distance away, extremely cautious in removing his hands.

Szayel waited until he had the boy's full attention again, letting Uryuu-kun fidget self-consciously for a moment. "It truly causes me great pain that you're so opposed to the idea." He allowed just the right amount of petulance to play through his tone. "Am I that undesirable? Or could it be that you're only willing to engage in that sort of activity with me in your fantasies?"

Uryuu-kun blushed furiously, red rising to the very tops of his ears and eyes widening. "H-how do you know about that!" The brunet clapped his hands over his mouth but the muffled, "I didn't mean that!" still came through. Szayel was in complete hysterics at this point. The boy's reactions were utterly priceless.

"Why, you told me so yourself. You really can't blame me, I'm not the one who talks in my sleep." Szayel shushed Uryuu-kun before the influx of accusations could start. "I wasn't even spying on you. I was lying in bed innocent as a sacrificial lamb. Granted, you didn't say anything about kissing. However, one must make assumptions when their name is being moaned so delectably whilst the other party is rubbing their turgid ere-" Szayel suddenly found himself unable to speak, the hands that had previously been covering Uryuu-kun's mortified visage now stuffed rather unceremoniously into his own mouth.

Refusing to look at the Octava, Uryuu-kun instead found himself deeply engrossed in the winkles of the bedsheets. "Just shut the hell up!" The bite of the words was sorely absent, however. It's quite difficult to be both affronted and deathly embarrassed at the same moment. Regardless of how nicely warm and soft the boy's skin felt against Szayel's lips felt, it really wouldn't do. He had things he wanted to say, after all. Without further ado, the scientist's tongue darted out, swiping a wet path across Uryuu-kun's palm and twining between his fingers.

The brunet threw himself back again looking utterly scandalized. Szayel continued as if nothing had happened. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, what's the harm in a little kiss? We've already been so much more _intimate_ with each other. And you really aren't the type who does things for yourself, so what's the harm in indulging just this once?" Szayel didn't feel the need that they'd already kissed at least twice by his count, but Uryuu-kun hadn't exactly been aware either of those times.

With eyes closed, the brunet took a deep breath, obviously doing some sort of cost benefit analysis. Szayel figured there was at the very least an eighty-six percent probability that Uryuu-kun would say no. For all the scientist's talk, he didn't actually think that the boy wanted to kiss him, and the Octava _really_ didn't believe that knowledge about himself was enough incentive to encourage it. After all, wanting to know _personal details_ about a person, like what they enjoyed or what their life was like, meant that you had to harbor some goodwill towards that person. Despite his admittedly social experience, Szayel at least knew that much. It was entirely different from just wanting to know the functioning of someone's innards.

After what seemed like an age, Uryuu-kun looked at him. "Let me just make absolutely certain. If we kiss, you'll tell me what your nightma- sorry, _dream_ was about." Szayel didn't like where this was going, but he nodded slowly. "Okay then." Uryuu-kun breathed out slowly, looking for all the world as if he was preparing to run headlong at Aizen with both arms tied behind his back and no weapon. If Szayel was the type to have self-esteem issues, his confidence would probably be plummeting to the ninth circle of Hell by now. "Go ahead." The brunet closed his eyes again.

Szayel blinked incredulously for a moment. If he didn't know that his ears were better than perfect he'd be certain that he'd misheard. It had sounded like Uryuu-kun had agreed to kiss him. When the boy continued sitting there expectantly (although it was more in the manner of someone expecting the guillotine blade to come crashing down any second than someone waiting to be kissed), it was increasingly obvious that no, Szayel was expected to follow through. Well. How was he supposed to get out of this one. Szayel smirked. "No, no, no, Uryuu-kun. The deal was that _you_ had to kiss _me_. Not the other way around."

"I hate you." It was said simply, but rather effectively. Still, Szayel didn't have the time to congratulate himself on his splendid diversion tactics because his vision was quickle filled with blue and black and pale. And then there was a soft pressure against his lips and the internal computer that the Octava called a brain momentarily shut down and had to reboot. Uryuu-kun was kissing him.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my current principal enablers of sin: Adalie Delacroix and Straightpin. I had the occasion to do an (entirely legal) full body dissection the other day, which was quite nice, and I got to dissect a heart today in detail, so that was nice. Additionally, I've picked up the hobby of body-stitching (think Juuzou from Tokyo Kushu). I'd also like to announce that we are (by my estimation) just over 60% through T&E. So, huzzah and all that. Finally, everyone absolutely needs to watch Welcome to Fanfiction by JelloApocalypse and the outtakes if possible. It's so depressingly true. Anyway, that's all, and I'll have a shitton of writing time next week, but no promises.


	26. Act IV Scene II: Venus im Pelz

For the most part, Uryuu believed that he had the appropriate, if not generally subdued reactions to the events that transpired throughout his lifetime. When his grandfather had been brutally murdered before his eyes, the young Quincy believed that he had developed a perfectly reasonable need for revenge and healthy dislike of shinigami. When Orihime, one of the most innocent humans Uryuu knew and also his friend to boot, had been kidnapped, he had very understandably accompanied everyone on the quest to get her back. These were only isolated examples, but they came from a much larger sample size of Uryuu having the entirely proper attitude regarding his circumstances as he tried his utmost best to Do The Right Thing.

Having said that, the Quincy would very much appreciate it if someone could explain to him why he was enjoying kissing another man to a scandalously inappropriate extent. Actually, even more improper was that he was kissing a Hollow. Not just any Hollow, but an arrancar. Who was an Espada. So, one of the _worst_ Hollows in existence. Aforementioned Espada was also the bastard that was holding him captive, experimenting on him, had _vivisected_ him, hurt people _because of Uryuu_ , had nearly killed him several times, and (less importantly) constantly invaded his privacy. Coincidentally, Szayelaporro was currently also invading Uryuu's mouth with his tongue.

Uryuu customarily avoided killing if he could, but if a few months ago someone had told him that he would enjoy having a sadistically psychotic Hollow's tongue trying to shove its way down his throat, he would have imploded them with a Gert Sprenger faster than they could even begin weeping for their life to be spared. It was probably much too late to even begin to consider whether some of his life choices might have been less than optimal. Uryuu was pretty sure he'd failed in every way possible.

Knowing all of this, Uryuu wasn't certain why he hadn't stopped the kissing yet. Rather slowly, he realized that at some point in time, Szayelaporro had taken it upon himself to straddle him, trying to get a better angle, and the brunet now had a lapful of pervert. Every time Uryuu thought about pushing the scientist off, he would get distracted by the man's tongue running softly along his teeth or sliding softly against his own. Even with the pleasured haze, the teen realized that things were more out of focus than they should have been. How had his glasses been removed without his even noticing? A gentle nip on his lower lip had Uryuu sighing softly as his eyes slid closed, the long fingers buried in his raven hair massaging his scalp softy. Oh. That was how.

The blood pounded in Uryuu's ears, rushing through his body at breakneck speed. His skin tingled oddly, electricity sparking everywhere Szayelaporro touched like a live wire. If he spent much longer like this, Uryuu was certain that he might lose himself. He'd already almost forgotten why they were kissing in the first place. Fuck, he was so confused, and the intermingling coils of heat merging with the dark snake of _wrong_ solidly settling in the pit of his stomach wasn't helping. He had to end this, and fast.

Bringing tremulous hands up to the pink-haired man's shoulders, Uryuu pushed weakly. Szayelaporro didn't seem to take the hint, instead pressing even closer and brushing against the growing evidence of the teen's arousal. That shocked an embarrassing moan from Uryuu and he could feel the other's smirk against his own lips. Gathering up all of the remaining strength he had, the brunet jerked away, shoving the taller man. The Octava didn't go far, but at least there was distance between their bodies as Uryuu held the scientist at arm's length. Panting for air, he studiously avoided looking at Szayelaporro. “That's more than enough. Now tell me about your dream.”

The Octava started creeping a hand towards Uryuu's thigh. “But it would be rude of me to leave you frustrated after working you into such a state.” The Quincy was tired of Szayelaporro constantly dodging the question and he wasn't about to be distracted again. Additionally and much to his own shame, Uryuu wasn't certain if he'd be able to stop if things continued. However, he'd have to file that away to agonize over later.

“No, I'd much rather you stopped.” Uryuu drew one of his legs up protectively, shielding his groin. Szayelaporro sighed slowly and ran a hand through his hair. Nonetheless, he pulled away, sitting up perfectly straight and folding his hands over a knee. “Now, hold up your end of the deal. What were you dreaming about?”

“Very well. I'm almost certain I've told you this before, but you really aren't any fun at all.” Groaning softly in capitulation, the Octava's golden eyes took on a distant look. “I wasn't dreaming about anything at all. I was simply remembering something marginally unpleasant that occurred a very long time ago. That's all there is to it.”

Uryuu wasn't remotely satisfied by this vague non-answer. If there was one thing he knew about Szayelaporro, it was that the man was evasive at the best of times, sitting complacently atop a complexly woven throne of half-truths. "What was this memory of?" he pressed.

The scientist's eyes gained a hard edge, and Uryuu could practically feel the seething cholera emanating off of him in waves. It looked like the brunet had touched a nerve. Szayelaporro only seemed to let any anger show when he felt that he was losing control of the situation, and Uryuu took note of this with interest. "Oh, nothing much," the Espada gritted out, "among other things, I was only reliving my death." Szayelaporro laughed bitterly. "While it was probably the best thing to ever happen to me, seeing as how it made me the _whatever_ that I am today, it wasn't too enjoyable in the moment; and experiencing that phantasmagoria wasn't very appealing either. I wasn't exactly ripped from the human plane of existence in a peaceful manner. Happy now?"

Looking at the Octava's unhinged smile, Uryuu was nearly sorry that he had asked. While he didn't have any great sympathy for the Hollow, it was very easy to forget that he had once been human. Regardless of what he had chosen to do after death, Szayelaporro hadn't always been the Octava Espada, the scientist of Hueco Mundo. Additionally, while dying was rarely a pleasant experience, it sounded like it had been even less so for the arrancar before him. Szayelaporro was very good at keeping up all appearances of being “perfect,” but Uryuu was starting to see the cracks in his carefully constructed façade. “I wouldn't say that I'm happy,” the teen said seriously. “It bothers me that something so horrible happened to you, even if you are a bastard.” Uryuu silently added that he was also glad to have received a vital piece of the puzzle that was Szayelaporro.

The Octava shook his head incredulously, laughing semi-hysterically. "You really are one of a kind, Uryuu-kun. That ridiculously illogical compassion of yours is going to get you killed, just you wait." Szayelaporro stood, nervous tension vibrating in the taut lines of his body. "I think I've upheld my end of the bargain. If you'd be so kind as to excuse me, I have things that must be attended to." The scientist left, movements lacking their customary relaxed grace. Uryuu didn't think that he'd seen the Espada look so far out of his element since he'd been surprised by Sprenger in their fight. Uryuu needed to find out more.

* * *

Yylfordt was terribly annoyed. Was that even the right word for it? After the injuries he'd sustained from the fight with that stupid pineapple-headed shinigami had finally healed, he'd quickly exited from the disgusting underground of Las Noches, ready to get his well deserved revenge. His defeat had been an absolute fluke, and he couldn't wait to gouge every last shinigami on his horns. In retrospect, Yylfordt figured that he should have found it odd that his insufferable little brother hadn't been there to taunt him when he'd woken up. However, the blond had been eager to leap back into the fray of combat, so he hadn't given it much thought.

Imagine Yylfordt's disgust when he'd discovered that the entire war had already ended. The arrancar hadn't even won, some help Lord Aizen had been. The blond had sneered in distaste as he'd surveyed the wreckage that had been Las Noches. If he had only healed a few days earlier, he'd have been able to fight alongside his comrades. Finding Grimmjow had proved to be none too useful as well. Yylfordt had come across the Sexta in some unpleasant corner of the desert licking his wounds and the Espada only seemed interested in ranting about some shinigami with a stupid name like "Strawberry."

In the months that followed, there really hadn't been much to do. Things in Hueco Mundo seemed to have fallen back into their original order, albeit with a good many of the arrancar dead. Yylfordt hadn't cared for too many of his associates, particularly D-Roy, but Shawlong had been sensible at the very least. With so many dead and the intermittent stream of shinigami coming and going, Yylfordt felt that Hueco Mundo was simultaneously too empty and too full. To his knowledge, his little brother was among the casualty count. The blond hadn't quite cared for Szayel, but family was still family, and he couldn't help but feel slightly put out. Leave it to his dumb little brother to get himself killed. Again.

Left to his own devices, Yylfordt probably would have left it at that. However, Grimmjow had ordered him to "go see if yer dead, creepy-ass brother had any shit in that fuckin' lab that'll help kick the fuckin' shit outta Ichigo's fuckin' ass." His leader was as eloquent as ever. Sighing exasperatedly, Yylfordt used one of Szayel's "absolutely off limits, that means you darling idiot brother" secret entrances to the Octava's nasty laboratory. The blond had never liked it down there, and he could never understand why his little brother enjoyed holing himself up in the dark underground.

The main room of the lab seemed suspiciously not uninhabited. There weren't any signs of life in the eerie half-light, but the bay of computer monitors was up and running. _Somebody_ had been there, but Yylfordt couldn't sense any spiritual pressures aside from his own, and even that was somewhat subdued. It was creepy and he didn't like it. Poking around, he scowled, finding nothing remotely useful. Even in death, his little brother was a pain in the ass. He might as well try the door opposite the endless hallway of rooms at the other end of the lab. If Yylfordt remembered correctly, he'd encounter Szayel's room.

He stepped into the bedroom, doing a double take when he saw someone that was decidedly not his brother sitting on the bed and reading. Yylfordt's lip curled as he regarded the person as if he were something dead he'd found on the bottom of his new shoes. The kid looked like he couldn't be over sixteen, though appearance wasn't a definite indicator of age in Hueco Mundo by any means. He was dressed like an arrancar, but his Hollow hole wasn't immediately obvious and Yylfordt couldn't see the remnants of his mask. Maybe it was the glasses, like Szayel's? Still, arrancar or no, that didn't explain what the kid was doing in his little brother's bed.

Yylfordt cleared his throat and the black-haired arrancar jumped slightly, looking up with wide blue eyes. There was an awkward moment where they just stared at each other, the kid completely frozen. "Look, brother," Yylfordt began, "I haven't seen you around before, but I'm looking for Szayel. Are you part of his Fracción?" He stepped further into the room, finally stopping about a meter from the uneasy arrancar.

The kid fidgeted. Yylfordt tapped his foot impatiently, he was getting annoyed, but he couldn't really blame the boy. Anyone would get a little anxiety prone after being around his little brother. Speaking of, Yylfordt himself really didn't want to run into Szayel. "I, uh, I'm not part of Szayelaporro's Fracción. I'm not quite sure where he is either. He left a few hours ago. Said something about having things to attend to. Sorry. Um, who are you by the way?"

Yylfordt's eyes narrowed. That wasn't the answer that he'd been looking for. And if the kid wasn't Fracción, then who the hell was he? Well, at least he'd found out that his brother was alive and was operating business as usual in his labs. Scowling, Yylfordt flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I'm Yylfordt. Yylfordt Granz. Now, would you care to tell me who you are and what it is you're doing in my little brother's bedroom?"

The young arrancar looked pretty taken aback. "I'm Ishida Uryuu. I didn't know Szayelaporro had an older brother, but I guess you guys do look very similar even if your coloring is different and..." The kid cut himself off from his rambling. "I'm just really surprised. Anyway, Szayelaporro and I've been sharing the bed for a while." Yylfordt could feel the surprised revulsion register on his face and Ishida blushed furiously, hands coming up. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever. I've found that it's best to just not ask when it comes to anything involving that insufferable prick. It is interesting that he's kept you around for more than a day, he does get bored so quickly. Still, he'll probably lose interest in you too soon enough, brother. Do me a favor and don't tell him that I was here." Yylfordt turned to leave, deciding that he'd gotten all that he could out of his little visit. Ugh. He'd wasted so much time and risked his little brother's wrath on top of it. Never again. Grimmjow'd be displeased too.

"Wait!" With a put upon sigh, Yylfordt turned to face Ishida once again, irritation obvious. His sneer practically screamed "what the fuck do you want now?" and the teen obviously got the message. "Before you go. Since your his older brother and all. Do you think you could tell me about Szayelaporro. How he died and all that." The kid's expression was full of poorly hidden hope, and Yylfordt rolled his eyes. He really hadn't signed up for this.

Yylfordt was fully ready to just walk out the door, but then something occurred to him. A malicious smirk made itself known. Szayel would probably hate for this Ishida arrancar to get his hot little hands on the Octava's past vulnerability. It would certainly be the beginning of cosmic payback so that his little brother would feel just ad much annoyance as Yylfordt was currently feeling himself. When suffering, it's best to take everyone else down with you. "Alright, brother. I'll tell you all about my asshole younger sibling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to all my reviewers, particularly my two favorites (you're all trash, and I love you for it.) I've always liked Yylfordt, mostly because he's such a bitch, so it was nice bringing him in. I keep writing all the cliffhangers, huh? I managed to get my hands on a copy of the MASKED character book, so that's been fun. I would have updated sooner, but apparently Gay Detective is a genre of movie, so I've been binge watching that. Oops. Until next time~


	27. Act IV Scene III: Die Leiden das jungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT - hi i'm TJ. here's the deal. quest dec has asked me to upload this shit for them. they want you to know that their sorry for the delay and trial and error is not on hiatus and is not discontinued. quest dec would do it themself but they have a concussion and broken nose right now so it isn't working out. i'll be going through quest dec's computer to find any of the other un-uploaded chapters i can find. i was also told that quest dec does review responses?! i guess they'll get around to that when their allowed to use the computer again
> 
> there is also apparently a lot of shit that needs explaining but quest dec wrote some notes explaining anything that might be unfamiliar and its at the bottom. i was also told to include this one thing at the top: "Before/While reading this I would highly, highly recommend listening to Yoshiwara Lament, particularly Dasoku's version. It really sets the mood for the whole chapter and is an excellent sample of the flavor of Yoshiwara's culture." thanks for fuckin listening. TJ out.

The marketplace was terribly busy, the throng of people weaving together in a veritable tapestry of cacophony. Hawkers cried out the merit of their respective wares with warbling shouts of "the best in Edo" and other similarly impossible claims. Different smells permeated the air, some pleasant like freshly cut flowers and sizzling food rich with spices, others less so, like the sweat and filth of the unwashed and the leavings of animals. Amidst the clouds of dirt raised by bustling feet which dusted everything in a fine layer of pale brown, bright colors were everywhere. Even the impoverished made an effort to look as good as their various circumstances would allow, vibrant dyes lending character to otherwise drab and haggard garments.

One such hue was an out of place yellow, adorning the heads of two small children sprinting through the densely packed area, ducking and dodging around the legs of buyers and sellers alike. At first glance, these children might have been mistaken for girls, with their long hair and delicate features. Missing the usual pudginess of youth, their cheeks were sallow, fine bones visible through thin skin.

Shortly after their entry into the crowd, the reason for the young boys' running became immediately obvious in the guise of an angry shopkeeper giving chase. The large man drew up short when he reached the edge of the most densely packed road, looking around for the two thieves who had dared to steal from his cart. He caught sight of them as the slightly smaller one feel to the ground with a slight cry, jagged rocks slicing into his palms, red a sharp contrast to his unhealthily pale skin. His shoulders trembled with the effort of heaving his thin frame upright, falling back to the round as his arms gave out. Tears prickled at the edges of wide golden eyes, and his lower lip trembled.

It was evident at this point that he would soon be caught by the incensed merchant, but the child who was surely his brother (if the striking similarity was anything to go by) could still get away. Yet the elder hesitated, he'd been taking care of his younger twin, born weaker and sickly, their entire lives, and he wasn't about to stop now. He extended a small, tanned hand in offering, forcing a smile onto his wan face. "Come on, nii-san. Don't be such a baby."

The smaller blinked up at his brother, finally taking hold of his twin's hand and almost tripping again with the force of being pulled up and forward. "Sorry, aniki." And off they ran again, the younger rubbing his eyes and trying desperately to keep up with the boy grasping him firmly. As luck would have it, the two children managed to slip away into the crowd despite their distinctively unique coloring. At the time, they had no way of knowing that the only reason for this instance of narrow escape was that no respectable person would follow anyone through the _Yoshiwara-Oomon_ , no matter how enraged they were by impudent thieving.

* * *

The twins didn't fully realize the implications of their living situation until they were older. As small children, they new they lived with their nice mother who cared very much for them. They also liked being looked after by all of their mother's beautiful friends. _Ojisan_ lived with them too, but the boys more or less stayed out of his way, as per their mother's request. The brothers had a place there, they cleaned and helped with the cooking, taking on more odd jobs around the shop as they got older. They weren't certain what it was exactly that the store sold, but it didn't really seem to matter. There were some rooms that their mother had expressly forbidden them to enter, and sometimes there were weird noises (particularly pained ones); however, life was decent overall. If asked, the boys would be quick to recall pleasant memories of being dressed in exquisite clothing and sitting by their mother behind the shop's latticed window, watching laughing people in bright clothing parade down the street.

It was the younger brother who, at the age of nine, realized their mother was a prostitute and they lived in a brothel.

He chose not to tell his twin, letting him find out on his own. He'd already noticed his own physical inferiority, and it was nice having something over on his older brother, superiority through knowledge. Growing up, the resentment grew, and he slowly drifted away from his brother. The rift grew as the elder seemed perfectly content with remaining in _Yoshiwara_ , in this outcast, _imperfect_ lifestyle.

It was a small wonder that his mother had even been allowed to retain custody of himself and his twin. Most likely, it was because her exotic looks, standing out even beneath the o _-keshou_ and k _anzashi_ , led her to have a high popularity among the clientele, even if she merely held _tsubone_ status. Hailing from _Deijima_ , she had the same pale blonde hair and clear, light eyes as her children. Her sons did make themselves useful as well. And if the way Ojisan kept eying them as they grew was any indication, they could be seen as an...investment of sorts.

The younger boy knew that what he lacked in strength, he more than made up for in mental fortitude. He was brilliant, and he wanted more. He wasn't happy with this life of menial chores. At the very least, if he was going to suffer from his position as one of the unclean entertainers, residing in the chief pleasure district, he was going to make the most of it. He wanted the glory and the spice, the _adoration_ reserved for those outside the walls of the brother his mother was employed in.

* * *

At age thirteen, the twins had grown up nicely. The elder had spent enough time outside at this point that his tanned skin distinguished him quite easily from his once identical brother. With long blond hair, skin as pale as the white fur of the _inari_ , and fine bone structure, the younger twin was quite pretty. Understandably, Ojisan saw fit to introduce the young boy to a friend of his; specifically, the manager of a _Kabuki_ theater.

The boy felt at home almost immediately. Aside from his own comfort upon his first taste of hedonistic flamboyance and drama, it quickly became apparent that his new employer was exceedingly pleased with her new addition to her staff. Clever as he was, the young teenager had taught himself to read, as well as basic arithmetic and other facets of knowledge. Most importantly, however, he had a natural affinity for engineering and technology. This made him indispensable as far as operating and repairing the equipment that was crucial for the kabuki performances. He deftly slipped into place among the stagehands operating the _mawari-butai_ , as well as carefully maintaining the _suppon_ and _seri_.

He was far happier than he had ever been, finally recognized for his merits, his skill, his _intelligence_ , without any comparison to his brother. And yet...and yet...it still wasn't enough...

* * *

Before, when he said that he was completely at home upon joining the stagehands, the younger twin had been lying. Now, it was at sixteen years of age that he new true bliss. He'd graduated from technical support to one of the actors. He'd even gotten a sobriquet of his own for his performances, known by fans and fellow actors alike as _Kochou_. He was so nicknamed for his unparalleled elegance and beauty. He was vibrant, colorful, _vivid_.

He wore fine clothing now. As much in character when out on the street as he was in the theater. Kochou had taken to using persimmon dye to color his hair a pink color, setting himself even further apart than he had already been. An anomaly among the outliers. It fit nicely, he thought, with the purple _kumadori_ he wore, typically reserved for the villain of the play.

It was on the stage that Kochou learned about true power. Commanding an audience with a single gesture or word, manipulating hundreds of people to bend to his will. All of the attention focusing, with no room for mistakes. The crowd clapping for him, showering him with gifts and praise in equal measure. All idiotic puppets controlled by him alone, intangible strings pulling at their hearts and minds. When standing center stage, he was god. He was _perfect_.

However...Kochou still had the nagging feeling, an emptiness tugging inside of him, that it wasn't enough.

* * *

According to the law of the times, it was forbidden for residents of the pleasure district to leave Yoshiwara, illegal to dress as a regular townsman. Kochou scoffed in disdain. Only an idiot would think that legislation of that sort would be effective. Only a complete and utter moron would follow a regulation like that. If he dressed in a plain manner, trading richly colored silk for drab and graying garments, acting downtrodden and plain, how would anyone be able to tell the difference? It was absurd.

It was always strange, leaving Yoshiwara. Deserting an atmosphere where the very thrumming air seemed alive for the monochrome and boring streets of the real world. Kochou wasn't certain how the clients managed to do it. How could they abandon the extravagance of Yoshiwara only to return to their insufferably mundane lives doing whatever it was that normal people did? So why was Kochou leaving, then?

He was successful, as content as circumstances allowed, but there was something he wanted. Kochou had heard tell of an elite school, with a _library_. When not performing, Kochou liked to snoop around the second story, screened off seating areas. It was their that the elite who did not want their presence known sat, and it was an excellent place to overhear interesting information. While eavesdropping on a conversation, Kochou had perked up immediately as this _Senseiden_ was described. It was for all intents and purposes and academy of higher learning.

Perhaps, Kochou thought, this emptiness inside of him could be cured at this place. He had always had an all encompassing thirst for knowledge, above all else. Maybe he would finally be able to nourish his starving intellect.

* * *

The Senseiden had not worked out as Kochou thought it would. He'd known that his chances had been slim, what with having no good class background or any references to speak of, however he'd expected...expected what? To be welcomed with open arms for his obvious genius? Perhaps his time in the spotlight might have made him a bit overconfident.

Well. That was fine. Kochou supposed that there were other ways of doing things. Even if he found them to be quite...distasteful. Sacrifices must be made, however, in order to reach your goals. And didn't the ends justify the means?

* * *

It was crucial that Kochou form connections. In particular, connections with the high-ranking samurai and the elite. "Connections" in Yoshiwara, of course, meant a sexual relationship. Kochou knew quite well that one of the main purposes of kabuki theater was showing off the "goods on offer," as it were. So far, despite having been born and raised in such a highly sexualized atmosphere, in addition to having exceedingly enjoyed that same sexually-charged culture, Kochou had not engaged in that type of relationship with any of the clientele. Not that there hadn't been endless offers and perpetual opportunity.

He had just always done puppet theater for the dramaturgy and for acknowledgment of his own talent, not for currying a string of sexually-dependant dogs. He hadn't done anything with the sluts he worked with either. It was more than obvious that he could do better than a common whore. Having said that, Kochou had extensive knowledge in the subject of seduction and intercourse of all flavors. It would be nearly impossible not to, what with his upbringing.

And so it was that when the influential lord of questionable moral fiber attending the performance during a hot summer's night called for him after a particularly successful performance, Kochou had gone. Behind the privacy of the luxurious silk screen, the proposition dropped from the middle-aged man's lips almost pitifully fast. Barely containing his own self-congratulation, Kochou pretended to carefully think the matter over. Finally, he acquiesced with a smirk, setting up an appointment for their tryst. It was to be the following week, surprisingly not in the Yoshiwara district. With clammy lips and an unattractive leer, the lord requested that they meet at a friend's estate on the outskirts of the city.

Kochou shrugged with an elegant roll of his lithe shoulders. It might have been unusual, but he was playing for a much larger end game, so it hardly mattered. Before leaving, he caught the lord's name: Souga. It was oddly familiar, yet Kochou couldn't quite place it. Whatever. It was most likely trivial.

* * *

As requested, Kochou was the epitome of discretion as he made his way to the estate where he was to entertain Souga-sama. He told no one where he was going, not his mother, not even his twin who he had once been so close to. He covered his bright pink hair and was the very picture of nondescript, hiding his lush clothing beneath disgustingly austere rags. Following instructions, he approached from the back entrance of the manor. A servant met him, demurely keeping eyes down-turned, and wordlessly led Kochou to a screened-off room. He was left alone, presumably to prepare himself.

Swallowing away any fluttering nerves, Kochou squared his shoulders, securing his objective in mind. Carefully, oh so carefully, he washed himself, and fixed his decorative kimono. Additionally, Kochou applied the make-up as he'd been taught by his mother, with the utmost precision. All that was left to do was wait.

Taking _seiza_ position, Kochou sat in the middle of the room. He scanned his surroundings, taking in the fine and lavish decorations, admiring the surely expensive materials. An ornamental set of wakizashi caught his eye, and he fought down the urge to inspect the weaponry.

* * *

Kochou was growing impatient. Souga-sama had yet to make himself known, and it was irritating, to say the least. It was difficult enough for Kochou to submit himself like this, even if it was all part of a carefully calculated plan, and if it was just acting he wasn't _actually_ laying his dignity bare. Still, Souga-sama could at least show him the courtesy of showing up on time. Didn't he realize how fortunate he was to have _the Kochou_ at his service? The actor was in high demand after all.

Finally, the lord strolled in at a leisurely pace and Kochou snarled in distaste on the inside. Outwardly, he smiled pleasantly, welcoming the boorish man with a polite, " _Youkoso, oide kunnamashi_." His smile almost fell slightly when several more ugly brutes entered the room as well, sliding the screen door closed behind them. Kochou was quick to observe how there were now eight large men blocking him from the exit. He did not allow any concern to show on his face.

Not allowing the polite mask to drop, Kochou turned to his client. "This is all very unexpected, Souga-sama." He paused, trying to find a courteous way to express his irritation. "I was not aware that we would be having company...Has there been a change of plans of which I am not informed?"

Souga-sama chuckled, and it sounded very much like a wheezing dog on its deathbed. Kochou found it very unattractive. The actor must have let his malcontent show briefly on his face, as Souga-sama raised his hands in appeasement, speaking with fake apology. "I'm terribly sorry Ko-chan," The teen struggled not to let his eyebrow tick at that. "I was just reminded of this one girl that I used to adore." A distant expression crossed the man's face, but it had a disturbing quality to it that Kochou didn't like. "She and I had the most beautiful time together. It must have been...oh, eighteen years ago... It really is the most remarkable thing! You look almost exactly like her!"

With a sinking feeling, Kochou was finally able to pinpoint where he had heard the name Souga-sama before. When he was a small child, in moments of weakness, Kochou would cry to his mother after having been tormented by some of the older boys in the neighborhood. She would tell him to hold his head high, because he was better than them. He was the son of a prominent lord. He and his twin were the son of the lord Souga-sama.

Mind working furiously as it was, Kochou was not able to mask his sharp intake of breath, and an unbidden gasp of, "Father!" escaped. The entire room froze, the air sucked out. It was dead silent, quieter than should be possible. Kochou's field of vision narrowed until it was just him and Sou-his _father_. This was not part of the plan. This was not in his calculations. He had no course of action. Oh god. What was he supposed to do?

As suddenly as time had stopped, it started again. The horrified realization that had been crashing over Souga-sama smoothed out into relaxed placidity. He was a powerful man, and a small problem like this should be fixed quite easily. And there was absolutely no reason that his scheduled party should be disrupted. He'd gone to the trouble of gathering his hand-picked associates for the festivities, after all.

As the complacent grin slid back onto his father's face, Kochou knew without a single doubt that he was absolutely and positively fucked. The lord laughed that same, disgusting chortle. "This is quite awkward. But..." The man turned to his eager compatriots. "I see no reason why this should affect the evening's agenda. We'll just have to make a slight alteration. After we use this whore we'll have to dispose of it..." It was said so matter of factly, the implications of a bastard son too threatening to Souga-sama's station.

The realization that he was going to die sunk in completely for Kochou. Not only that, but it seemed he would be violated as well. Yet the only clear thought that ran through his mind was the irony of it all. Humans really are disgusting. He felt the disdain well up inside and something broke. If he wasn't so far into his own head, he'd question how no one else heard the sound. The emptiness was finally gone, and all of this...this insignificance was hilarious. He started laughing, joyfully, hysterically. The laughter bubbled from his throat, overflowing and he let it carry him.

* * *

With the exit inaccessible, Kochou sprinted for the decorative wakizashi that he had carefully cataloged earlier. He didn't have many options, and he'd already stopped thinking. Letting the mad euphoria guide his body. It was difficult running in a restrictive kimono, but luckily he didn't have far to go. Carelessly unsheathing a blade, he turned to face the men closing in. They were obviously rattled by the sudden, insane laughter and Kochou was quick to press his advantage.

He was hardly experienced, but natural grace and pure desire for survival fueled his actions. Nimbly, he slipped among the men, slicing at every meaty limb he could. A particular slice through an artery soon had him sprayed with blood, and Kochou swiped his tongue out to taste it. This was the most fun he'd had in ages.

Despite its ornamental purpose, the blade was sharp and lethal, made even more deadly by its wielder's complete lack of regard for self preservation. Kochou giggled as he lopped off a reaching hand and was struck with a sudden desire to deconstruct a human being. He wanted to see the insides, what makes a person _work_. So, the next man he came across was sliced straight down the middle. It was only about twelve centimeters deep, but it still offered enough room for Kochou to claw at the wound, trying to grasp at the muscle and organ beneath the skin.

Caught up as he was in the high of first bloodshed, the boy failed to notice that some of the men had armed themselves as well. While he had already wounded a good five of them, it clearly hadn't been enough as Kochou felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a pointed metal tip protruding from the soft tissues of his stomach. It was yanked upwards, rending flesh as it went. He fell to his knees, coughing up a mix of blood and bile. More searing pain. Blows fell from all sides, and he experienced first hand what it was like to be chopped into pieces.

Fate is a cruel mistress, and none of the wounds Kochou sustained were instantly lethal. His eyes rolled up to stare at his father. The man visibly flinched, before unceremoniously slicing across the gelatinous orbs. Distantly, so very distantly, over the screaming agony, Kochou felt the mat that he had fallen upon move. He was starting to feel an all encompassing, cold, numbness creep into his body, thoughts turning sluggish. He thought he heard the barking of dogs, and despite his nerves shutting down from overload, he felt the harsh drop to the hard ground. He also felt the first set of jaws clamping down upon his already angry, red flesh, stripped of skin and muscle.

Kochou's final thought before mercifully blacking out into oblivion, was lamenting the destruction of the beautiful kimono that he'd been wearing.

* * *

Kochou's elder brother was arrested shortly thereafter. He was tried and found guilty of his brother's murder, as well as the murder of five officials. Despite his protests and obvious inability to commit a crime of that magnitude. He was publicly decapitated by sword. The twins' mother hanged herself the following week.

Yoshiwara did not miss them. It was only three insignificant lives in a collective pool of thousands.

* * *

_A note on the time-line – In a previous chapter, it was mentioned that Szayel is 206 years old. This was said in 2002(following the Bleach time-line) which at first glance does not seem to work with this chapter. This chapter begins around 1615 and ends around 1630 in the Edo period of Japan, which is obviously about 370 years before 2002. The reason for this is that a spirit remains in the human world for a period of time before Hollowfication occurs. Additionally, time must have been spent as a regular Hollow, and all of the Menos classes (gillian, adjuchas, and vasto lorde) before becoming an arrancar. I think this counts for the approximate 170 years before Szayel becomes an arrancar and begins to count his age. (Of course, this still leaves all of the time when, according to canon, Szayel became an Espada, was demoted, and became an Espada again unaccounted for.)_

_A note on names – Szayel and Yylfordt are not mentioned by name during this chapter, but I thought it was clear who was who. I did this as Szayel Aporro and Yylfordt Granz seem to be extraordinarily unlikely names in Edo, and based on the birth of Margella Wonderweiss in Bleach, it seems the arrancar name themselves when they are born, and do not have recollection of their human names or aspects of their lives as humans. It does seem like very important turning points would be remembered, however._

_Edo –_ _(_ 江戸) _The political center of Japan under the Tokugawa shogunate, and a major center of economic power and of developments in popular culture._

_Nii-san - "brother"_

_Aniki - "older brother"_

_Yoshiwara-Oomon - "the Great Gate" and the single point of enterance to the Yoshiwara pleasure district in Edo_

_Ojisan - "Uncle"_

_A note on brothels – It is important to note that while kabuki, teahouses, geisha and bathhouses were all involved in the prostitution game, they were still different from brothels themselves. With the aforementioned businesses, it was expected that a service be provided in the form of entertainment, and any agreements regarding sexual favors were seen as between the entertainer and client; that is, secondary to the main purpose. Brothels themselves were houses to prostitutes which had their own hierarchy separate from that of the Geisha. These prostitutes would either walk the streets of Yoshiwara in a choreographed figure-eight path, or would sit in the latticed storefront to attract clients. The very high ranking prostitutes had a complex set of rituals and procedures required to procure their services. It is fascinating and very much worth looking into if you have the time._

_Yoshi_ _wara –_ _(_ 吉原 _) The chief licensed pleasure district in Edo._ _As prostitution became more and more widespread throughout Shogunate Japan so too did the sort of crime and chaos that accompanies it. To control crime and restore order the Shogunate established three Pleasure Quarters (yakuko) to contain prostitution and related entertainment. These pleasure quarters were walled and regulated dens of sin; a historical Las Vegas._

 _O-keshou –_ _(_ お化粧 _) Traditional Japanese make-up._

 _Kanzashi –_ _(_ 簪 _)_ _T_ _he ornamental hair pieces added to the hair after structural combs and pins are added._

 _Tsubone –_ _(_ 局 _)In the four tier hierarchy of courtesans, the second rank from the bottom. They cost roughly one tenth of the next rank up._ _They had no power to reject customers, and required no special application process, but simply sat on display in the latticed front-room of a brothel, waiting for customers. Each tsubone, however, had a room set aside for their (and their clients') use._

_Deijima – The Dutch East India Company, founded in 1602, maintained a base of operations on the man-made island of Deijima in Nagasaki Harbor. The Dutch were the only Europeans with who Japan traded or otherwise interacted for the duration of the isolationist Edo period. While I did take some liberties with genetics and probability, I wanted a good story that would stay true to Bleach canon, and Germanic-Dutch heritage from their mother's side would make Szayel and Yylfordt's coloring much more likely._

_Inari – Japanese fox spirits that can be summoned by humans. Generally depicted with white fur and red markings._

_Kabuki –_ _(_ 歌舞伎 _) One of the three most prominent forms of traditional Japanese theater._ _In the earliest years of kabuki in Edo, many of the troupes and performances were directed by women, specifically courtesans of the_ _Yoshiwara_ _._ _Skits often had brothels as the settings, and involved lewd dialogue and movements._ _Actors were often available to be requested for sexual services. The productions themselves were complex and flamboyant, involving many mechanical props and puppets. This is the absolute briefest of overviews, but it is very much worth looking into._

 _Mawari-butai –_ _Rotating stage._ _A_ _large circular section within the rectangular stage is able to rotate, allowing scene changes to be done quickly and dramatically, with one rotating out of view, and another, formerly upstage, set rotating into view._ _T_ _raditionally been operated by a team of stagehands beneath the stage equipped with ropes and pulleys._

_Suppon – A trap door installed at a particular point called "shichi-san" on a walkway extending from the main stage._

_Seri – Trap doors built into the main portion of the stage. Lifts were also built into the stage._

_Kochou –_ _(_ 蝴蝶 _) The stage name I chose for_ _Szayel. It means "Butterfly"_

_Kumadori – stage makeup worn by kabuki actors. Generally considted of brightly colored stripes or patterns, symbolizing aspects of the actor's character. Purple veins were typical for villains._

_Senseiden – Founded by the scholar Hayashi Razan, the academy originally consisted of a study and library. This center of learning eventually grew to become the Shouheizaka Gakumonjo. The important thing is that it was an elite hub for scholars._

_Souga-sama – Not affiliated with any real feudal lord as far as I know._

_Seiza – Formal sitting position._

_Wakizashi – Sword shorter than a katana. I could talk about these for years, honestly._

_"Youkoso, oide kunnamashi." - "Welcome, please enter."_

 


	28. Act IV Scene IV: Die Elixiere des Teufels

Szayel had a lot on his mind. This wasn't anything unusual for the genius, but whereas he could usually keep multiple tracks of thought running simultaneously without interfering with his work, his mind was currently failing in maintaining its customary industry. It was entirely due to Uryuu-kun, he surmised. Looking back on their last conversation, he'd acted disgracefully. What sort of scientist let long dead emotions drive them from the room? Not only that, but he'd been making such good progress with the boy as well. Still, it seemed that the experiment was starting to wear on Szayel himself, which was quite unprecedented indeed. It was in his best interest to speed up the procedure, even if his personal preference was to avoid rushing science. Well, as it stood, the Octava knew what he needed to do; drastic measures were called for.

With a plan of action decided, Szayel felt much better. Grimacing as he realized how much useless time he'd spent wandering about the halls in his domain, the scientist decided that he might as well check on the arrancar which had recently fallen under his care. As luck would have it, it seemed that the Exequias founder-Rudbornn, wasn't it?-had just begun to stir, his mask having finally regenerated. Took him long enough, Szayel rolled his eyes. The arrancar had been helpful in the past, what with retrieving specimen samples for Szayel, so the Octava chose to wait an entirely respectful duration of forty-four entire seconds before interrogating him.

* * *

Rudbornn, for his part, was primarily startled to find himself alive. However, he was significantly less surprised regarding the wires and tubes connecting to his body. He'd brought enough unfortunate Hollows into this room before to easily recognize the capsule he'd been placed inside, although he had never wanted to end up there himself. He shuddered once he heard the distinctive lilt of the Octava Espada's voice. From the inflection, it seemed that the researcher was asking questions, though Rudbornn couldn't focus on the words.

Finally, the scientist stopped talking, looking at the leader of the Exequias with clear annoyance. Rudbornn believed that if he wanted to continue living, he ought to come up with something to say, and fast. Testing the heavy weight of his tongue in his mouth, struggling against the sticky dryness, he finally managed, "My report..." Swallowing heavily, he mustered up his strength and began describing exactly what he remembered about the Invasion of Hueco Mundo, as well as the aftermath.

* * *

Szayel wasn't surprised by the information. He was certainly annoyed that he hadn't been privy to it earlier, but he supposed it made sense since he'd more or less completely retreated into his laboratory for the last few months. A significant amount of oddities that the Octava had noticed now made sense with the context of Lord Aizen's defeat. It certainly explained why there had been no retribution for his all but abandoned the war, and why he had been able to successfully hide his infatuation with the Quincy from the seemingly omnipotent Lord Aizen. It was almost scandalizing that a genius of Szayel's caliber hadn't figure it out earlier. He'd just been so wrapped up with his Uryuu-kun...no, that wasn't a rationalization.

Honestly, how could the Hollows have expected victory while following a shinigami? The idea was absurd. Szayel conveniently classified his own motives as separate. He was only doing what would afford him the best resources and research opportunities. The chance to exterminate the imperfect vileness of the human race had just been a bonus. It appeared as if that was off the table for the moment, however. Though...with the rest of Las Noches in ruins, that certainly afforded him more room to do as he wished. So in reality, this only impacted him in a beneficial manner.

Just as Szayel was about to continue mercilessly pressing Rudbornn for more information, he felt a disturbance in his inner sanctum. More specifically, someone had opened the door to his bedroom. Not only was the most fascinating subject he'd ever had in a position to escape, but the Quincy was also exposed to a threat that Szayel himself had not orchestrated. The Octava scowled. Whoever this invader was, they had made the worst possible mistake of their entire life.

* * *

Uryuu listened to Yylfordt recount the basics of Szayelaporro's life with rapt attention. It certainly gave him a new perspective on the Octava Espada, and while it in no way excused the man's actions after death, it did allow the Quincy to better understand them. It did amaze Uryuu somewhat how Yylfordt was able to look so bored while talking about his own brother's death. The arrancar had been inspecting his nails throughout the entire tale, inserting a snide comment or sarcastic remark whenever he saw fit. The icing on the cake, however, was when he'd stopped narrating Szayelaporro's murder mid-sentence in order to fix his hair.

As the narrative came to a close, Uryuu still hadn't quite worked through his conflicting feelings and before he could press for more information regarding the Octava's life after death, the bedroom door was flung open forcefully by the man himself. Szayelaporro was slightly hunched over, breathing heavily and exuding unrestrained rage in waves. Yylfordt's eyes widened impossibly wide, his pupils dilating to fine crimson points, and he mouthed a silent, " _Hijo de puta_!"

The Octava's eyes zeroed in on the other arrancar immediately and he growled dangerously. "Of course it's _you_ , useless trash." A feral grin spread across his face. "Oh, you stupid, idiotic brother of mine...I've let you live for far too long..." Without any preamble, the Espada drew his sword, not giving Yylfordt even the barest of chances to defend himself before the blade was pressed against the tanned flesh of his neck.

The Quincy wasn't in the habit of defending Hollows. In actuality, he was accustomed to quite the opposite. However, Yylfordt had done him a good turn, even if it was for purely selfish reasons. Most importantly, Uryuu was very much against senseless killing. The razor-sharp metal had already broken through the first few layers of skin, blood welling up and spilling along the smooth surface in rivulets. Body moving before his mind had a chance to catch up, Uryuu lunged forward. Caught up as he was in bloodlust, Szayelaporro didn't notice until the heel of the Quincy's palm caught him directly under the nose.

There was a clatter as the zanpakuto clattered to the floor and the Octava stumbled backwards, startled expression visible even behind his defensively raised arm. A trickle of blood escaped one nostril, but he remained otherwise entirely unharmed. The only reason he had even been affected at all was just the sheer unexpectedness of the situation. Yylfordt took the opportunity to escape, nodding a quick thanks to Uryuu as he departed. Shaking himself out of his stunned stupor, Szayelaporro rounded on the teen furiously. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Setting his jaw defiantly, Uryuu stood his ground. "I was preventing you from killing your brother." Still seething, the scientist snatched his sword from the ground and made to follow after Yylfordt without sparing the Quincy a second glance. Uryuu moved to block his path, calm despite the danger he was further inviting. He crossed his arms and leveled the Espada with his most unimpressed glare. "Stop and think about what you're doing."

The Octava loomed over Uryuu menacingly. "I assure you, Quincy, that I know exactly what I want right now. If you have any self preservation squirreled away in that pea-sized clump of fatty tissues that you call a brain, you will get out of my way immediately." Despite Szayelaporro's level of clear articulation, the hot undercurrent of his temper spoke volumes of his uncontrolled state. Uryuu stubbornly refused to stand down, glaring back at the arrancar with equal levels of determination. The twitching of the Espada's eyebrow was the only warning that the brunet received before he found himself shoved up against the wall with the cold kiss of steel at his neck and an angry psychopath pressed firmly against the lines of his body.

Uryuu swallowed carefully. He could feel the drying remnants of Yylfordt's blood scratching against his sensitive skin, hyper-aware of every slight twitch of Szayelaporro's fingers. The Octava leaned in closer, hot breath fanning across the side of the teen's face. "Since you seem to be feeling particularly suicidal today, I think I'll grant you the pleasure of having your throat slit," the scientist almost purred. It was hard to see the man at such close range, but Uryuu could make out the jagged lines of Szayelaporro's teeth and the crazed glint in his sharp yellow eyes.

The Espada was serious about killing him. The realization was like a shock to Uryuu's system. He'd become so used to the constant threat posed by the scientist that it had faded to background noise and he'd become far too comfortable. Now it was clear that he'd been careless in letting his guard drop so far. Regardless, he didn't have enough time to berate himself for such a stupid mistake. That could be saved for later, if there was even the possibility of a "later" at this point. Taking a deep breath, Uryuu looked Szayelaporro as square in the eyes as possible. "You don't want to do that," he said as coolly as possible.

The researcher's face morphed into an ugly sneer. "Really? Because I happen to believe that there's nothing that I want more." The Octava moved even closer as he taunted Uryuu. "Have I ever told you that the veins in your neck are exquisite." Szayelaporro's eyes rolled up slightly in euphoria. "Simply exquisite...I can't wait to slice them open and bathe in the hot spray of your blood. I can't think of single reason to keep you alive, can you?" It was a rhetorical question, but Uryuu took it as a challenge.

This time, it was the Quincy who leaned forward, angling his head to avoid as much of the blade as possible. It was a perilous gamble, and he couldn't help the nervous flutter of his heartbeat or the small gasp that escaped as the hard edge of the zanpakuto pushed further against his yielding flesh. Despite the jeopardy, he pressed forward, even as he felt the sharp pain of a foreign object embedding itself in his neck. Finally able to reach his goal, he pressed his lips against Szayelaporro's too wide grin, eyes squeezing shut.

Uryuu felt more than heard the scientist's muffled exclamation of surprise, as the man completely froze, muscles tensing up until he was as rigid as a marble statue. Using the man's momentary immobility, the teen slid a hand up to entwine in the pink hair at the nape of Szayelaporro's neck, pulling the man closer and easing the pressure of the sword on his neck. They were already as close as possible, not even a micrometer of space between the two, yet Uryuu still felt the need to loop his other arm over the Octava's shoulder in an attempt to press them even further together.

The Quincy had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but it seemed to have been the right choice because in the next instant the Espada's zanpakuto had fallen to the floor once again. With his life no longer in danger, Uryuu figured that he no longer had any reason to be kissing Szayelaporro. However, no matter how forcefully his brain was ordering the brunet to quickly detach himself in a composed manner, his body seemed determined to do the exact opposite. The Octava seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Uryuu's extremities. The scientist had placed one arm alongside the Quincy's head, bracing himself against the wall, while the other hand had managed to settle itself in the comfortable niche of the brunet's waist. His mouth had also finally joined the fray, tongue flicking out to lick at Uryuu's lips.

Somehow, the teen felt that they still weren't close enough. He widened his stance and Szayelaporro obligingly shoved a leg between Uryuu's own parted ones. The Quincy rolled his hips reflexively, letting out a low groan as he ground down on the proffered thigh. The Octava chuckled softly and slipped his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Moaning at the slick contact, Uryuu tugged at the man's hair again, pink strands tangling around desperate fingers. Szayelaporro licked at the roof of his mouth and the brunet laughed into the kiss breathlessly. He was rewarded with a playful nip to his lip and a pleased sigh.

The Espada pulled away, stooping to lick apologetically at the shallow cut crossing the otherwise flawless column of Uryuu's throat. It stung slightly, but was quickly soothed by the laving tongue. Once the last trace of blood was gone, leaving nothing but a thin pink line, Szayelaporro reclaimed the brunet's lips. Uryuu momentarily tasted the bitter iron before it was swept away by the distinctly rich flavor of the Octava. The hand that had previously been caressing the teen's side came up to cradle the side of his face. Long, thin fingers stroked along his jaw, the tip of one digit scratching lightly below Uryuu's ear.

His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. Fully aroused at this point, Uryuu moaned loudly as he once again brushed against Szayelaporro's thigh. The man hummed into their kiss and rubbed his leg more firmly against Uryuu's length. When that got the scientist a breathy hiss of pleasure, he quickly dropped the arm he'd had against the wall to palm at the bulge in Uryuu's hakama. Receiving nothing but positive feedback in the form of the boy's canting hips and wanton noises, Szayelaporro massaged the brunet's cock further, wrapping his fingers around it through the cloth.

Uryuu had long since lost himself to the sensations, and his only concern was making the pleasure last as long as possible. This was so much better than anything he had ever dreamed of, the reality thousands of times more intense than any fantasy. Completely out of the blue, everything stopped. Vision somewhat clouded, Uryuu blinked up at the other in confusion, brows furrowing. "Why'd you stop?"

Szayelaporro just smirked at him. "I didn't want to get your hakama dirty," he stated as if that were the most natural thing in the world. It must have shown in Uryuu's face how little he saw what that had to do with anything, and his pleasure high was quickly being replaced with extreme irritation. "Semen causes some very nasty stains, you see. And I've never supported ruining perfectly good clothing." Uryuu's face had clouded with annoyance at this point, and his glare only increased in intensity with each word that left the arrancar's mouth. "The point is, do I have permission to remove your pants so that I can get you off properly?"

The teen's jaw dropped, not entirely certain if he had misheard. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea, in fact he was disgracefully in favor of removing both his and Szayelaporro's clothing, he was just shocked that it had been asked in such a casual way. It was also strange that the man was asking for permission before doing anything perverse to Uryuu. After opening and closing his mouth soundlessly for a few seconds, he finally settled on, "Haven't you been doing whatever you've pleased the entire time that I've known you?" It came out significantly more hysterical than he had been planning.

For all intents and purposes, Szayelaporro seemed rather taken aback. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, it is as you say, isn't it?" The man sounded almost wondering and Uryuu wanted to smack him a good one. "I suppose it just feels different now that it's become mutual." The Octava shrugged one shoulder indifferently before brightening up again. "Is that a yes, then?"

Uryuu was incredulous, though he knew that he really shouldn't have expected anything else from Szayelaporro at this point. "Don't do anything of this sort if it isn't mutual in the first place!" The teen was about to go on a rant about properly obtaining consent when he noticed that the Octava had obviously stopped listening and any such instruction on morality would fall on deaf ears. With a longsuffering sigh, Uryuu knocked his head back against the wall. "Fine. Do what you want," he said grudgingly.

Smiling widely, Szayelaporro's laser-like focus was on him again. "Did Uryuu-kun just request that I bring him to orgasm?" The man's delight was obvious and Uryuu covered his face in mortification at the phrasing. When a few moments passed and no inappropriate touching was forthcoming, the teen splayed his fingers slightly so that a single azure eye could peak at the scientist. That one look was enough to know that Szayelaporro clearly expected an answer before he was going to do anything. The brunet's fingers snapped shut again, cutting off the view of smug bastard. The awkward tension was slowly suffocating Uryuu and he finally replied with a muffled, "Yes, okay!" When it seemed as if the Octava was about to press further, and god knows the Quincy wasn't about to ask for anything he snapped, "Don't puch your luck, dammit."

Sighing in disappointment, though with that smirk still plastered across his face it couldn't be real, Szayelaporro took to quickly undoing the knot of Uryuu's hakama. The teen couldn't watch, but he wasn't sure where to look. He finally settled on leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. When the light fabric fell to the floor, he couldn't help feeling terribly exposed and the flush of arousal dusting his cheeks deepened to an embarrassed tinge.

Delicate fingers closed around his half-hard cock, coaxing it to return to full arousal. Uryuu bit his lip at the feather light touches, resolutely not looking down at something so embarrassingly shameless. He'd touched himself before, but it had always been alone and he had certainly never felt someone else's fingers on such an intimate area of his person. It was a novel feeling, and he was somewhat abashed to discover just how much he liked it.

There were soft fingertips at his face now, guiding him into a surprisingly gentle kiss. At that simple contact, he irrationally felt more comfortable, safer. The fingers loosely encircling his length tightened, the pace quickening as well. As the touches became more forceful, the kiss increased in intensity as well. Uryuu felt him slip under the fog of lust again and he let it happen, completely absorbed in the moment. The boy distantly noted that it was odd how Szayelaporro seemed to know all of his good spots.

The man's hand was pumping in earnest now, and small moans left Uryuu's throat. It was as a thumb flicked across the head of his dick that the teen heard a seductive, "I'd like to try something, is that alright with you?" Barely registering the question, the brunet nodded his agreement. Szayelaporro's heat disappeared from his mouth and Uryuu whined slightly at the loss. Slitting his eyes open, he looked around for the man, eyes drawn downward when he heard a sing-song, " _Itadakimasu_!" Surprise stole across the teen's features. Surely the other didn't intend to-

Before he could even finish the thought, Uryuu felt something warm, wet, and entirely unfamiliar engulf the head of his arousal. "Oh, _fuck_." He inhaled sharply, struggling to stay upright, only succeeding due to the strong, slender hands holding his hips in place. Even more of a battle was the effort not to come immediately, surrounded by something so heavenly lubricious. He bucked against the hands pinning him against the wall fruitlessly. It was both too much and not enough and he just wanted _more._

Szayelaporro was looking up at him, carefully gauging every reaction. Once Uryuu seemed to have regained some semblance of control over himself, the man pulled completely off, a somewhat mischievous glint coming to his eyes. The teen groaned loudly but the scientist just smiled, licking his lips suggestively. "Hey, Uryuu-kun. Would you like to see something fun?" Not giving the boy enough time to answer, Szayelaporro surged forward, taking Uryuu to the hilt in one go. The brunet veritably screamed as he was surrounded on all sides by that impossibly slick suction. It burned and he had never had any idea that having a mouth wrapped around his dick could feel so good. And this wasn't even actual sex!

It took Uryuu a moment to notice that his head was lolling to the side in ecstasy and he hadn't stopped moaning since he'd been swallowed whole. Szayelaporro had also gotten one of the teen's legs to rest on his shoulder while Uryuu had been trying to adjust to the new sensations assaulting his brain. The man ran his tongue along the underside of his erection without the tightness of his mouth and throat decreasing in the slightest. The teen jolted as if electrocuted, gasping and melting at the salacious slide. Szayelaporro laughed at the intense reactions, the vibration causing pleasurable shocks to move along his cock.

The waves of rapture increased, crashing to a crescendo, and Uryuu came embarrassingly fast, not even capable of a warning aside from the tightening of his leg over the other's shoulder. Szayelaporro swallowed around him, taking it all in stride as Uryuu nearly blacked out from the intensity. He'd never felt it that deeply, to his very core before, and it was incredible. He didn't even realize that he'd cried out a choked, "Szayel!" as he'd climaxed, causing the man's grip on his hips to tighten momentarily.

When he finally came down from his rhapsodic high, he saw that Szayelaporro hadn't gotten up from his kneeling position yet. Instead, he was licking up the last vestiges of Uryuu's release from his over-sensitized length, placing sloppy kisses along the organ. When the last trace of cloudy fluid was gone, he rose to his feet smoothly, the teen's leg sliding back to the floor. The brunet wobbled unsteadily for a moment, with Szayelaporro quickly slipping an arm around Uryuu's waist to hold him upright. The man kissed him chastely, before guiding him over to the bed and helping him to get comfortable.

Uryuu was thoroughly exhausted, yet he still forced himself to sit up. "Hey," he said, catching Szayelaporro's attention. "What about you? Do you want me to...you know?" Of course, the Quincy was offering purely out of courtesy. It didn't feel right not to return the favor, and Uryuu was uncomfortable with the idea of being indebted to the arrancar.

Looking bemused for a moment, Szayelaporro settled for smiling with an out of place softness. "Don't worry about it, I assure you that I'm quite satisfied." Noticing Uryuu's enduring skepticism, he sighed in mock-exasperation. "Look. You're obviously very tired. Which means I can hardly expect you to perform at your best. If you are really so terribly concerned about it, we'll work something out tomorrow. Is this agreeable to you?"

Yawning, Uryuu fell back into the soft pillows and welcoming blankets. "That's fine," he mumbled, already half-asleep. Szayelaporro began rubbing the boy's back almost absently, continuing the gentle glide of his fingers even after Uryuu had long since fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijo de puta! - Son of a bitch!
> 
> Itadakimasu! - Thanks for the food!


	29. Act IV Scene V: Der Tod in Venedig

Not for the first time, Szayel had been taken completely by surprise by his little Uryuu-kun. As he watched the boy sleep peacefully, a perplexed smile danced around the edges of the scientist's mouth. The teen seemed to take enormous comfort in the careful stroking of the very same hand which had nearly ended his life but a few hours before. Every time Szayel made to cease his pattern of delicate caresses along the boy's spine, a disgruntled frown crossed his face and his ebony eyebrows knit together, leading the arrancar to invariably return to the stroking motions. It didn't make sense. How could Uryuu-kun possibly relax underneath his deleterious touch?

In Szayel's estimation, his Quincy was quite intelligent. Not as bright as the Octava himself, but certainly one of the most clever beings he'd ever had the fortune to come across. With Uryuu-kun's level of acuity, there was a zero percent probability that he didn't recognize the obvious threat Szayel posed. The brunet had typically acted accordingly, taking risks yet never testing the scientist to a point where he would actually been in danger. Which was why Uryuu-kun's protection of the lesser Granz had been so unexpected.

Szayel supposed it made sense, given the boy's adorable obsession with "honor" and whatnot, but it still left the question of what exactly Yylfordt had done to form a bond with Uryuu-kun strong enough to make him worth protecting. It was annoying, the Octava thought, how his wholly stupid twin had managed to create an attachment between himself and the Quincy, accomplishing the scientist's current goal, in less than a day while Szayel still hadn't managed to reach that point yet even after months. The whole ordeal was simply infuriating and the Espada felt the unbridled, seething pit of angry vipers rising and multiplying the more he thought about it.

Just as Szayel was seriously contemplating a second try at wiping his good for nothing twin off the face of Hueco Mundo once and for all, he was distracted by a quiet, unintelligible murmur and the movement of a warm body as it shifted closer to him. The Octava looked down and he was momentarily caught up in the sight of soft raven tendrils framing a porcelain face like a dark halo and slightly parted lips still bruised from kissing. Szayel blinked down at Uryuu-kun for a moment, the tension that had risen in his veins fading just like that. The scientist frowned. Just now, he'd felt that before...when his Quincy had accused him of jealously. Was he jealous?

Well, that hardly mattered. The notion was dismissed as quickly as it had come up, making way for thoughts of far greater importance. Regardless of any asinine sentiments, it still stood that Yylfordt had formed a bond and Szayel wanted to know how he had done it. In his haste to reach Uryuu-kun earlier, the scientist had not had time to check on what exactly was occurring in the room. He could always go and check the footage now. In fact, he should have done so the moment that the boy had fallen asleep. Yet even as he thought this, Szayel did not move from his station on the bed. He wasn't sure what was so appealing about staying there, but he hadn't quite gotten his thoughts sorted yet, had he? Besides, it wasn't like the recording was going anywhere, stored safely as it was in his state of the art system.

Deciding that he wouldn't be moving any time soon, Szayel chose to settle into a more comfortable position, laying down alongside his Uryuu-kun. Though still unconscious, the boy immediately curled up to him, nestling amongst all of the scientist's sharp edges and nuzzling into his chest. With such close proximity, the brunet's heartbeat was audible, a strong and steady rhythm, and Szayel could feel his warm, fluttering breaths even through the material of his shirt. Both were a testament not only to Uryuu-kun's thrumming vitality but also to his inexplicable comfort around the Octava.

Which brought Szayel back to square one. Glancing past the teen's sleep-pliant face, the scientist caught a glimpse of the wound that he had inflicted a short while ago, stark against the surrounding creamy skin. Upon further inspection, it was deeper than Szayel had initially thought, drilling in the reality of how close to death Uryuu-kun had once again come at the Octava's hands. The Espada knew very well that he tended to lose control when angry and loath as he was to admit, his generally impeccable mind could become quite clouded. The scientist felt an unfamiliar and unpleasant sensation at the notion. Szayel chalked it up to self-directed irritation at having very nearly not only ruined his current experiment, but also at having almost destroyed the absolute greatest specimen that he could remember. Uryuu-kun was exceptionally rare, one of a kind even, and the scientist highly doubted that he would have ever gotten the opportunity to research anything even remotely comparable ever again.

Szayel could say with near absolute certainty that had Uryuu-kun not done what he had, the Quincy would be nothing more than a cadaver on an operating slab at this point. On the subject of what the brunet had done, that was entirely its own puzzle in and of itself. Never in a million years would the Octava have expected him to do what he did. The possibility hadn't even factored into the scientist's calculations, which had never had any oversights before. Yet the facts remained that his Uryuu-kun had kissed him, injuring himself further in the process, and Szayel had responded.

From there, events had taken quite the interesting turn, and the Octava could say that he was solidly pleased with the outcome. Some very interesting information on the physiology of his Quincy had been obtained, in addition to some new avenues of entertainment. Szayel had enjoyed himself immensely and if he wasn't mistaken, Uryuu-kun hadn't seemed dissatisfied with the outcome, for once. He would absolutely have to try it again. Most importantly, this was absolutely a step forward in solidifying the bond between them, which was a leap forward in the progress of the experiment. Szayel tapped his chin thoughtfully. Could he and Uryuu-kun be considered friends now?

* * *

Uryuu awoke to a strange mix of awkwardly uncomfortable and titillatingly pleasant. On the plus side, all of his body parts seemed to be intact. There was also a gentle weight settled over him, warm and solid. On the down side, his glasses were at an odd angle and smushed against his face, he wasn't wearing any pants, and he was almost certain that he was draped in lanky pervert. The slim hand creeping steadily towards Uryuu's ass only served as a reminder of who exactly that pervert was, which brought along a rush of memories of what he'd let Szayelaporro do to him.

He'd been much too exhausted for embarrassment earlier, so the mortification was just now hitting the Quincy tenfold, eager to make up for his prior indiscretion. As he blushed hotly, Uryuu was caught between whether he wanted to curl into nonexistence or whether he wanted to shove the scientist away. The end result was that his entire body locked up, muscles rigid and taut. Szayelaporro's hand stopped moving, hovering indecisively over the small of Uryuu's back. The man cleared his throat. "I suppose you aren't up for a continuation of our earlier activities, hmm, Uryuu-kun?"

The hand firmly settled itself on one asscheek and _squeezed_. The teen was absolutely horrified. At some point during the boy's slumber Szayelaporro had removed his gloves, and the Quincy really hadn't needed to find out just how pleasantly soft the man's skin was by having aforementioned man's fingers sliding towards the cleft of his ass. All of which once again reminded Uryuu that he was pantsless in the presence of one of the Espada. Like a slap in the face, the assertion that this could most definitely not continue spurred the Quincy into action. With a harsh shove, he extricated himself from the tangle of overly lubricious scientist. He Uryuu glared at Szayelaporro coldly, though he couldn't meet the man's eyes for obvious reasons. "We will not be doing anything of the sort!"

"Ahh...Uryuu-kun is so cruel! Even though you were the one who accosted me so forcefully last time. I was so certain that you had enjoyed yourself as well," the Octava simpered, smirking in the most infuriating way. "I mean, you were crying out for me so lewdly and making such sexy facial expressions. I can't help but want to devour you." Szayelaporro's tongue flicked out inappropriately, and Uryuu remembered exactly how that tongue had felt when- "Oh! Just talking about it reminds me of how delicious you tasted. Now that I think about, you were so adamant about returning the favor before you went to sleep..."

Szayelaporro's gaze dropped suggestively and Uryuu couldn't help coloring further. He'd wanted the man to stop saying such humiliating nonsense, but the teen had just been too embarrassed. He was paying for it now, Uryuu realized, as he flushed a deep scarlet from head to toe, his lack of clothing revealing the full extent of his shame. "Shut the hell up, perverted bastard!" he snapped, turning away as best he could.

True to form, Szayelaporro laughed condescendingly in obvious amusement. "My, you are positively _flaming_! And I don't just mean your rampant homosexuality." Uryuu opted not to respond, feeling that anything he did at this point would just contribute to further ruining his pride. Instead, he steadfastly ignored all traces of the scientist's existence (which was admittedly quite difficult while lying in bed with the man).

It then occurred to Uryuu that remaining silent just left more room for Szayelaporro to make even more demeaning remarks. It was really a no-win situation. The opened a single azure eye to turn a baleful glare on the scientist. "I hate you so damn much," Uryuu growled into the pillow. Adding, "And I already told you that I'm not gay," as an afterthought.

The scientist scoffed. "So you've said. And yet you've jumped into bed with me so eagerly. I fear that your logic is flawed." Well, it appeared that Uryuu's hypothesis about it being best not to say anything had been correct. Szayelaporro sighed. "Be that as it made, I've already spent more time on you today than my schedule permits. But don't worry your pretty little head, Uryuu-kun. I'll be sure to collect on your debt in the very near future." The scientist winked at Uryuu before strutting out of the room more smugly than should have been possible.

Left to his own devices, Uryuu hit his head against the pillow a few times. What sort of hot mess had he even gotten himself into. Yes, he'd wanted to get closer to Szayelaporro. However that had been in order to understand him and help him. He had _not_ meant to get closer to the man in _that_ sort of way, regardless of what his overexcited hormones thought. This was completely new and uncharted territory and Uryuu would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious. Adding even more to the unease was the very nature of Szayelaporro himself.

Well, for better or for worse, Uryuu had already started down this path, and there was nothing that he could do aside from tread as delicately as possible. Who knew? Maybe if he continued _that_ sort of relationship with the Espada, the teen might be able to get through to him. It was a long shot, but Uryuu was grasping at straws to provide some sort of explanation for his actions up to this point. Whatever challenges came up, he would meet them head on.

* * *

Szayel watched the recording of his annoying brother's interaction with Uryuu-kun, expression unreadable. When he finished, the Octava leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands together. His eyebrows were at a slightly sharper angle than usual and the edge of his mouth curled near imperceptibly, the only outward cues of his displeasure. What was his Quincy playing at? Was he attempting to find vulnerabilities to exploit? Szayel supposed that it was only natural and he most likely would have done the same were he in his subject's position, but that didn't mean he approved. It was hardly appropriate for Uryuu-kun to ask such prying questions, and the answers had most definitely _not_ been Yylfordt's to give.

Fine. What was done was done. Granted, Szayel could erase the information from the teen's head, but that seemed to be an overreaction. It would also be a foolish waste of time, as well as risk permanent damage to Uryuu-kun's brain. As that was currently the scientist's favorite part of the boy, he did not see it as a viable option. Trying to hide would also be admitting his defeat, in Szayel's mind. He would practically be labeling the information as a debilitating weakness, when he had already chosen to completely disregard it in the waking world long ago. The past was long gone and all of his focus was best diverted towards the possibilities of the present and future.

If knowing more about Szayel led to a greater false sense of security of his Uryuu-kun, then so be it. It was good, in fact. If there was anything the Octava had learned through his careful study of the Quincy boy, it was that the teen was reluctant to kill or otherwise severely harm anyone who he saw as a person. In that case, Szayel could use this little peek into who he used to be as a way to manipulate Uryuu-kun. Why, it could even work to further his research, if the scientist played his cards right.

Thusly appeased, the Espada brushed his pink hair back, all business once again. He had some routine checking up to do as well as finishing his interrupted interview with Rudbornn.

* * *

Uryuu was idly flipping through the collected writings of Nietzsche. He'd already finished all of the books brought to him from the human world, aside from the unmentionable manga; however, Nietzsche's philosophy had always fascinated him and was worth rereading. The particular anthology he was perusing was in the original German, which Uryuu greatly appreciated. In this form, the writings were unaltered by any interpretation of a translator, and the raw meaning was preserved. This volume also focused heavily on the concept of the Übermensch. The idea of a morality transcending the traditional values of good and evil hit especially close to home with Uryuu. While he didn't strictly agree with all of Nietzsche's views, much of it did resonate with him.

The Quincy stopped as he came across a particular line, taking a moment for it to twist darkly through his thoughts. Many people, regardless of whether they know who said it, are familiar with the paraphrase, "If you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Uryuu was one of the few who knew the first part of the line, something which never failed to elicit a quietly unnerving feeling. "Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster." With all that had happened in the last few months, with everything that he had discovered, the previously negligible unease was starting to settle into something heavier, more palpable.

The teen tossed the book aside, eager for some form of distraction. When would Szayelaporro be coming back? Uryuu didn't want to see him, it was just that the man always succeeded in capturing his attention and such a diversion would be wholly welcome. Even if it would inevitably end up irritating him.

As if summoned by Uryuu's thoughts, the scientist swept into the room. The Octava carried a tray laden with ikura sashimi precariously perched on one hand. While Szayelaporro had personally brought him meals before, it was slightly out of the ordinary. The brunet took the tray with a token thanks and started eating. The arrancar stretched out next to him, eying Uryuu contemplatively. After the Quincy had taken several bites, Szayelaporro broke the silence. "I would like to continue with the experiment. Are you well enough to return to testing your Blut ability? Not today, but tomorrow perhaps?"

Uryuu considered the question. He couldn't deny that he wanted to. It would prove a good distraction, and would also keep his physical condition from deteriorating. There wasn't much opportunity for the level of activity that he was accustomed to when locked in a bedroom, so he could use the workout. There was also the added benefit of getting stronger. However, the Espada's experiments typically injured in grave injury, which was something that Uryuu generally liked to avoid. He swallowed, answering, "That depends on what you want me to do. Are you going to half kill me again?"

Szayelaporro laughed. "You really don't have any faith in me at all, Uryuu-kun!" The Quincy just glared flatly at that, demeanor screaming, 'I wonder why, genius?' The Octava moved on breezily. "There's no need to be so apprehensive though. Now that you've been in a triggering situation, all that's left is training the skill, which shouldn't involve much threat. I just want you to work on the ability. That's it."

The Quincy sighed. "If you say so. I'll do it tomorrow then." Szayelaporro hummed his approval and there was a lull in the conversation as Uryuu returned to eating. The researcher rested his chin on his palms, just observing the boy silently. After around ten more minutes, the teen finished off the last of the sashimi and set the tray aside. The quiet tension stretched on between them and Uryuu searched for something he could say.

The image of Yylfordt flashed through his mind, and while that seemed like a dangerous conversation topic, the hollow hole on the arrancar's throat did serve as inspiration. The brunet turned to face Szayelaporro, peering at him curiously. Covered head to toe in cloth as the Octava was, no obvious conclusion could be reached. Uryuu covered his mouth in thought. "Szayelaporro...all of the arrancar have Hollow holes, correct? So where is yours?"

Uryuu didn't think it bore mentioning that even though he'd seen the man half-naked on multiple occasions, he'd seen no trace of either the hole or his number. As it was, the Quincy felt that it was a perfectly reasonable question. Szayelaporro didn't seem to think so. In fact, he looked absolutely scandalized and voice slipping into near hysteria. "Ishida Uryuu! What on earth would prompt such an inappropriate inquiry! Have you any idea how _personal_ a Hollow's hole is? That would be like me asking to see your...Well, I've already seen it so never mind that example. Honestly, didn't you think there was a _reason_ why so many of us hide them?"

Raising his hands placatingly, taken aback as he was, Uryuu leaned away. "My bad, my bad. God, I didn't realize it was such a big deal, okay?" The teen knew that Szayelaporro was oddly secretive and almost modest in a way despite his usual overt lewdness, but he hardly saw how such an extreme reaction was warranted. It seemed that the man was only shameless when it was impersonal and served to disconcert others. Filing the knowledge away for later use, Uryuu decided that he ought to move onto a safer topic. Surely the tattoo indicating the Espada's rank was harmless enough, Ichigo had given the impression that it was a source of pride for the Sexta Espada that he'd fought. "If you don't want to answer that, then where's your number?" he ventured.

Szayelaporro had finally calmed down with a nervous flutter of his hands, however he was instantly animated once again at Uryuu's question. "Really! You have absolutely no sense of common decency, do you! As if that's any better! This line of questioning is absolutely scandalous, I tell you!" The Octava pointed an accusatory finger at the brunet. "I never expected such indecency from you! I should have figured it out earlier, but _you_ are the very _worst_ type of _pervert_ , Ishida-san!"

Uryuu looked on, wide-eyed, at the spectacle. He grew progressively more irritated with each neurotic assertion. How was he supposed to have known that he shouldn't have asked that? The worst part was that now the Quincy was even _more_ curious about the location of Szayelaporro's tattoo and Hollow hole. Though he could hardly press the issue at this point. Uryuu grit his teeth. "You know what? Forget I even asked! I don't even care anymore, you damn drama queen," he groused. "And you're the one who's the pervert! I'm not even asking to see it, I just wanted to know where it was!"

The Octava snorted. " _Well_. I wouldn't show it to you even if you had asked to see it. There are just some things that aren't _done_ , Uryuu-kun." Szayelaporro adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms, looking for all the world like the most self-righteous being imaginable.

Clicking his tongue, Uryuu folded his arms as well, glaring at the other. "Says the man who's done nothing but sexually harass me since I've gotten here. You act as if I was trying to see your penis or something." Szayelaporro just looked at the teen in complete shock, at a complete loss for words for the first time since Uryuu had met him. As the horrified silence stretched on, the brunet's trepidation only grew. No. It was absolutely impossible. But as the Octava remained frozen with eyes the size of dinner plates and golden pupils the size of pinpricks, the likelihood increased considerably.

The disturbing revelation crashed over Uryuu like a tsunami. "Oh, my god," he gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth and blushing crimson to the roots of his hair. "I didn't-" He stared at Szayelaporro with equal mortification for an awkward eternity. Now that he knew, the Octava's reaction seemed entirely appropriate. How did he not realize? And now that he knew, Uryuu couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop _imagining it_. The teen grew intensely more horrified with each image that his brain cooked up. _Oh, god_. Even worse, the brunet couldn't help but find it...sexy. _Oh, fuck_. To his extreme chagrin, Uryuu felt his body respond. Aroused and embarrassed to death, the Quincy did the only thing that he could do. He bolted from the room and barricaded himself in the bathroom, slumping against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Guess who's back! First, I just want to thank everyone for their support. I'm alright(for the most part) and I'm finally allowed to write again! It seems that Timmy did a decent enough job uploading my backlog chapters and managing things while I was gone, so my thanks to him. This was probably not the best way for him to find out I wrote gay porn XD Secondly, I'll be getting around to review replies tonight, so yay! I didn't realize this, but Kousuke Toriumi(Szayel's voice actor) voices Morinaga Tetsuhiro in the BL OVA Koisuru Boukun. I re-watched it and now I've heard Szayel's voice say stuff like "You're this hard already?" and I just can't. Lastly, I woke up today to a centipede crawling over my face and trying to get into my ear. I ended up pulling it off and taking it outside, but still. I think I deserve a kakuja kagune now. It's good to be back. Ciao!


	30. Act IV Scene VI: Der Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing I want to do is give a massive, massive shoutout to jeejaschocolate for writing Examine because it is one of my most favorite things that I've ever read and you should all go read it! Seriously, it's amazing.

Once Uryuu-kun was gone, Szayel got over his shock rather quickly. In doing so, he realized that he may have let his flair for the dramatic get the best of him just the _tiniest_ bit. On some level, he'd meant what he was saying, but then he'd gotten a bit carried away with waxing scandalized. Most likely, the Octava presumed, he had caused the boy undue embarrassment. Not that the questions hadn't been wholly inappropriate, Szayel just hadn't been as bothered as he let on. Truthfully, the scientist preferred to keep as much of his skin covered as possible, though he didn't dwell too deeply on why that was. The underlying root was most likely that pristine white fabric was so much more uniformly flawless than skin, even when aforementioned skin belonged to a celestial being such as himself. Or so he told himself, anyhow. Yet for some reason, he didn't mind as much where Uryuu-kun was concerned. Maybe because even the slightest glimpse of the Octava's skin set the teen into quite the flustered state and Szayel just found it enjoyably amusing.

The Octava stood in one fluid motion, striding towards the locked restroom door with purpose. He knocked delicately, the utmost picture of decorum. "Uryuu-kun, are you alright in there?" When Szayel received nothing but an agonized, albeit quite muffled, groan, he decided that if any progress were to be made, he'd have to console his errant Quincy. Luckily, reassuring someone must have been entirely within his skill set, or else what kind of a genius wordsmith would he be? "You really ought to cease being so childish about this. Yes, you were being terribly intrusive, vulgar, rude, indecent, crass, prying, inappropriate, officious, boorish, perverted...well...I assume you get the idea," Szayel paused to smile encouragingly, despite Uryuu-kun not being able to see him in the slightest, "however, I am absolutely certain that you meant well enough. Probably. Now, I would very much appreciate it if you would stop moping in such a juvenile manner. I was almost certain that we were both mature and logical enough to discuss things such as the male reproductive organ without having an existential crisis."

Even after such an uplifting, supportive speech, heartfelt thanks were not forthcoming from the locked door. Although, there was something that sounded like a vaguely hysterical whimper that was almost a cross between, "O _h, god... stop,_ " and something about how "You're _completely missing the point._ " The Octava couldn't be certain as it was nearly entirely drowned out by a combination of his inner self-congratulations, the door, and whatever that dull thudding noise being made by the Quincy was. Granted, Szayel could easily enter the room if he _wanted_ to, but that felt like he would be crossing some line, and he would hate to do something as classless as _that_. Perhaps more kind, wholesome words were required. "If you want my complete honesty, I thought we had already gotten past your adorable shame due to the mere mention of fornication. Considering how I've already had your genitals in my mouth, do you really have room to act this scandalized?"

There was a loud thump that was suspiciously akin to a body hitting the floor(and the scientist would know). Finally, finally, Uryuu-kun found it in himself to reply properly. Although it wasn't the anticipated accolades Szayel had been anticipating, the strangled yell of, "Please, please, _please,_ fuck off!" got the meaning across loud and clear. The Octava bowed politely, once again completely disregarding the fact that nobody was watching, and left after a hospitable, "Duly noted."

* * *

Mortification followed by an uncomfortable cooling off period had become a well established part of Uryuu's life since being confined in Las Noches. At least, that was how he saw it. The worst part, in the teen's opinion, was that aforementioned cooling off time inevitably ended in a long bout of rationalization and delusion. The current example being how Uryuu was slowly starting to find Szayelaporro's complete and utter social ineptitude almost charming. A thought which should never have even been allowed to formulate itself, but which was now being used as an excuse for why it was completely okay for the Quincy to disregard any of the arrancar's accusations. It was twisted logic, warped beyond reason, to be sure, with more unnecessary complications and holes than strictly healthy. However, Uryuu would take whatever worked to get rid of the unidentifiable discomfort he'd been experiencing with increasing frequency. He didn't want to poke too far into his own mental darkness, so it was easier to just worm around it with slightly less disconcerting rationalizations that wouldn't hold up at all if inspected even semi-closely.

After Szayelaporro's light footsteps had long since receded, Uryuu finally dubbed it safe to emerge from his temporary stronghold. As relieving as the lack of insane scientist was, the teen was once again faced with the dilemma of having no distraction to prevent his mind from wandering. This ordinarily wouldn't have been a problem, however his thoughts had been increasingly drifting to rather unsavory places, no doubt due to the Octava's perverted influence. The last topic of conversation weren't helping him keep his moral high-ground either. The harder he tried _not_ to think about what he really, _really_ ought not to be thinking about, the more thoughts that should come with a parental advisory tag infiltrated his poor, disillusioned mind. With a heavy, longsuffering sigh, Uryuu raked his bangs away from his face. They were getting a bit long, he noticed idly. Choosing to focus on these new trivialities and the prospect of further honing his abilities, the Quincy sat down and rested his chin in his hands. With great determination, Uryuu forced his brain to work along familiar, proper neural pathways.

* * *

Szayel figured that twenty-four hours, seventeen minutes and five point three seconds precisely was a long enough time for Uryuu to get over his unfortunate faux pas. It was almost enough to make the scientist scoff at the boy's maidenly sensibilities. Honestly, some people could be so unnecessarily dramatic; it was utterly ridiculous. The point to which the Quincy's behavior had started to affect Szayel himself was almost the equivalent of a bad joke. The first example being the laughable urge to knock on his own bedroom door before entering. Not only was this ludicrous in that the boy wouldn't even be able to hear him...But wasn't Uryuu-kun the interloper here?

Dispelling the mental clutter with a sigh and a shake of the head, Szayel stepped over the threshold, golden eyes immediately snapping to seek out his Quincy. It seemed that Uryuu-kun hadn't noticed him yet, and while that ordinarily might have been a source of consternation to the Octava, Szayel couldn't help enjoying the relaxed vulnerability of the moment. It was almost a shame to have to shatter it. Well, he could always attempt to do so in the most tastefully delicate way possible.

* * *

The languid silence was interrupted by the soft rustle of pulped fiber rubbing against itself as Uryuu turned the page of the book he was absorbed in. He was sprawled comfortably on his side, head propped up neatly on a loosely closed fist, and facing away from the door. The teen had finally managed to cool his broiling thoughts, eventually getting enthralled in the fictional predicaments thought up by authors with too much time on their hands. Through his state of relative ease he could still feel a shiver of trepidation, as though something were out of place; however it wasn't enough to disrupt his well-deserved peace of mind.

Uryuu's eyes skipped over a line printed in robust black, freezing there as his senses suddenly went on high alert for no discernible reason...One which immediately made itself known by dragon hot breath tickling against the fine hairs at the back of his neck and spidery fingers settling into the divot of his hip. The lilt that simultaneously made his blood run simultaneously wicked hot and impossibly cold was unmistakeable. "Mm...Somebody looks like they're having a good time..."

The Quincy couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised. He wanted to turn around and punch Szayelaporro, but in the process their faces would end up uncomfortably close. Instead, Uryuu raised his gaze to settle on their reflected images in the mirrored wall, meeting molten gold irises peeking just over his shoulder and dancing with wicked amusement. Deciding that it was about time for him to reclaim the reputation of icy dignity that he'd garnered back in Karakura Town, Uryuu chose not to rise to the bait, instead raising a single, ebony eyebrow in cold disinterest. "Is there a reason you're interrupting me?"

It was difficult to read Szayelaporro's reaction. The lunatic was either immensely irritated or thrilled by being brushed off so distantly, of that Uryuu was certain. Although, discerning which one it was was near impossible, with it possibly being a warped mutation of both melded together like a toxic plutonium cocktail. The result was a half-chuckle, half-purr pressed into the fine hairs of Uryuu's nape. The teen instinctively tensed up. "Actually, there is...I believe we agreed yesterday that you'd be taking steps today to further my research."

Even after the brush of lips moving against his skin had stopped, Uryuu was still conscious of the phantom contact and _closeness_. To top it off, his stomach was shifting unnaturally, and he wanted to think that it was only the conversation's subject matter that was stirring him up. Having said that, he was absolutely feeling the ache to get some control back over his life. Uryuu released a slow, calculated breath before responding. "I remember. You want me to train and refine Blut, right? I'm ready."

Just as the brunet had finally near adjusted to the Espada's invasive presence, it was gone. There was a lingering feeling of what might have been a subtle kiss but was possibly just Uryuu's over-analyzation. "Good. There isn't a moment to waste," came the brusque reply, followed by the practiced arching of a manicured eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Uryuu sighed, deciding not to point out that it'd been less than five seconds since he'd been told to move. Taking note of the page he was on, he neatly set his book aside and stood, stretching. "Where are we going?" It certainly looked like Szayelaporro was intent on taking him somewhere, although that contrasted greatly with the scientist's modus operandi. Seeing as how Uryuu had been more or less confined to a single room with the exception of journeys spent either bound and blindfolded or led around like a rat in a maze, it was hard to believe that the Octava had suddenly had a change of heart.

An almost taunting, "You're going to see soon enough, _títere,_ " was as frustrating and unclear an answer as was typical of Szayelaporro. Nonetheless, Uryuu was still curious, particularly when the door slid open and he was confronted with the dim reality that was the entrance room of the Octava's laboratory. The low-lit atmosphere and eerily glowing monitors and tubes bubbling with a dim phosphorescent blue liquid lent themselves to a heavy ominousness. It was unsettling in a way Uryuu couldn't quite put his finger on. He was also reminded of the fictitious escape attempt he'd been forced to endure in his early weeks; something which only served to sour his mood.

The Espada strode forward hurriedly, like a man who had somewhere to be and wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. After deliberating for a moment, Uryuu fell into step alongside him, if not without some effort expended to keep up. Upon entering the anteroom, the Quincy felt the temperature drop considerably, as if any heat that dared to show itself was sucked away into the dark abyss of the lurking shadows. Sharp blue eyes narrowed, trying to take in any details that he could make out, although it was almost impossible to make out anything in what couldn't even be classified as a half-light.

Szayelaporro, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unperturbed by the darkness. He almost melted away into it, which was odd considering he was a two meter tall man dressed in all white with a larger than life personality. The light that was there only succeeded in making the Espada look almost washed out and dead. Sinister. Uryuu didn't like it. They entered a hallway branching off like a tar black vein that had previously been nothing more than an even deeper shadow that continued on indefinitely.

Footsteps barely echoed, quickly swallowed by the oppressive blackness. For what had to be the first time in his life, the teen felt the unfamiliar urge to fill the silence. As if reading his mind, Szayelaporro chose that moment to speak, breathing some life into the stale air. "I must admit, I am rather enjoying this obedient side of you. Ah, but I suppose I shouldn't get used to it." Uryuu just clicked his tongue, hoping that was enough to convey his disapproval. "See? We're already back to your disrespectful habits." Without any warning, the scientist abruptly stopped walking and Uryuu barely avoided crashing directly into him. "Here we are! After you, Uryuu-kun."

Curiously, the Quincy inspected the indicated door. Stamped on it in faintly glowing letters were the words **Ex. Room 502**. Aside from that, the door was wholly nondescript. Warily, Uryuu reached for the handle, relieved when it didn't try to electrocute or otherwise maim him. Opening it, he was met with an enormous white room that was entirely empty. If was getting a bit old. He walked about a meter in, not entirely sure what he was expecting. Nothing happened. He turned to face Szayelaporro, asking a silent question.

"I hope you've been paying attention, _muñeco_. You'll be coming here quite frequently." The Octava suddenly gasped, snapping his fingers. "I just remembered! You're going to need this." The scientist stepped forwards and, before Uryuu could react, a hand cupped the teen's face. Gloved fingertips danced their way up the brunet's jawline and Uryuu felt his eyes slide shut, breath hitching expectantly. For what, he didn't want to know.

There was a sudden, sharp pain in his ear, and he drew back with a hiss. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Espada, a hand clasping his hurt ear. Questing fingers found nothing out of the ordinary, and the pain had already faded. Somehow that didn't make him feel any better. " _What did you do!_ "

Shrugging, Szayelaporro tilted his head, the very picture of preemptive complacency. "Nothing really. I just needed to get a tiiiiny piece of equipment into your brain and without doing so surgically the easiest way was through either your naval cavity or ear canal." The Octava waved off Uryuu's completely appropriate cry of outrage. "Yes, yes, I know you don't want me invading those _particular orfices_ , but it had to be done. You see, you should now have full control over this room." The researcher held up a finger. "Don't let that get to your head though. There are certain...fail-safes, you might say, to prevent you from escaping or otherwise using this privilege against me. I recommend you don't test them as the results could be quite fatal. And wouldn't that just be such a waste? Anyway, I'm sure you have some preferred training environment, and I figured this would be the most efficient way to allow you to have it. Any questions? No? Good. _Hasta luego_."

And with that Uryuu was left alone in a bizarre place with lots of questions and no answers.

* * *

Szayel had been checking in on his Uryuu-kun periodically. He wasn't interrupting, of course, just watching the boy via his hidden cameras. It had been terribly entertaining, watching his Quincy struggle as he tried to understand what he was supposed to do. The awkwardly deformed twisting of the room he'd been placed in giving way to more controlled manipulation of space. The next step in Uryuu-kun's learning had been the apparition of crude objects looking like they'd been drawn by a misinformed toddler and plopped into the real world. Szayel's favorite test subject was intelligent though, and after an impressive few hours he'd created a highly detailed, realistic environment.

Uryuu-kun's chosen training grounds happened to be a peaceful waterfall in a grassy clearing, sheltered by lush foliage. The water was crystal blue, reflecting the cloudless sapphire sky above, and the grass and trees in rich variations of emerald green. There were a few birds flitting between strong trunks and it looked like there was a light breeze rustling playfully through the leaves. The whole gorgeous scene was almost identical to a place the Octava had seen on one of his more recent visits to the world of the living. In short, there wasn't much that could impress Szayel, but Uryuu-kun was doing just that with remarkable frequency.

From what Szayel could see every time he glanced over at the screen showcasing his Quincy during the next few hours, the boy had been working tirelessly on manifesting and controlling the Blut technique. Uryuu-kun had made excellent progress thus far, which was very good news for the Octava's research. As time dragged on, Szayel became more and more engrossed in his other work, and his monitoring of his Quincy grew increasingly infrequent.

Almost two hours later, the scientist was yanked away from the meticulous cataloging he'd been immersed in by a worryingly bright flash in his peripheral vision. After saving his progress and making a mental note to finish where he left off, Szayel's undivided attention snapped to the source of the distraction. What had previously been a video feed of his Uryuu-kun training diligently had become nothing but footage of thick, billowing smoke. The Octava leaned closer to the monitor and zoomed in, looking for any sign of his test subject. The finally air cleared, allowing singed grass to be displayed with Uryuu right in the middle of it. Szayel's eyes widened to epic proportions as he took in the state of the boy, and he breathed out a hard, " _Kuso..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> títere - puppet
> 
> muñeco - doll
> 
> kuso - fuck/shit
> 
> ~
> 
> Guess what? I'm not dead anymore. Long story short, there's been a combination of getting ready to move, school, dying relatives, and hospital visits keeping me outta the game. But I'm back now and I'm not gonna dump my life on you so that's that. Thanks to everyone for their support and patience, it really means a lot. I'll get around to individual review responses some time today, and the next chapter can be expected very soon. Ja ne!


	31. Act IV Scene VII: Die Schlafwandler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. Heads up for that sexual content (written for your viewing pleasure on public transport, and in class. Life goals everybody)

Szayel's stride was long and hurried as he ran down the long hallway. No. He wasn't running. Running would mean that he was worried, which was an absolutely stupid notion as worrying wasn't objective. Szayel was always objective. Besides, his mind was quick to note, running was defined as a type of gait characterized by an aerial phase in which both feet were above the ground. No, he did not just correct himself to fit that definition. Why was it taking so long to reach the door?

Not that it was important whether or not Szayel reached Uryuu quickly. The Octava just hated things taking an unnecessarily long amount of time. If he'd been thinking clearer, without his thoughts racing even faster than their customary kilometers per hour, the scientist might have realized that he could just _move_ the room to be directly in front of him. However, Szayel's mind was far too occupied with feverishly surmising what must have happened.

The first step was to calmly make a list of the evidence. Alright, that was simple enough. Szayel had noticed a flash of bluish-white light, which upon further analysis could easily be interpreted as a sudden release of a large quantity of reiatsu. Vast amounts of energy expulsion are characterized by the emission of light and heat, which was consistent with the scorching around Uryuu. All this taken into account, Szayel deduced that his Quincy had overexerted himself, losing control of his own spiritual pressure and burning out, so to speak. For whatever reason, knowing the whys of the situation wasn't as satisfying as it usually was. Besides, the most important question remained unanswered: to what degree was Uryuu harmed?

* * *

Uryuu's head hurt. Or did it? Maybe it was someone else's pain... He couldn't be sure. It almost felt like he was phasing in and out of existence. One minute he felt _everything_...and the next, he couldn't be sure if there was anything at all _to_ feel. His head hurt. Was something burning? It smelled like it. A metallic taste filled Uryuu's mouth. He tried to work his jaw open, but it was locked shut...or maybe he just couldn't feel it? A thought wormed its way through the mires of his confusion. Were his eyes open? Because he couldn't see...? And what was that ringing sound? It was hard to distinguish through the pressure pushing his brain out, forcing his skull inward. Dull aching, throbbing, sharpness. And then it was over for a second. Uryuu couldn't feel his body, weightless and floating in some non-existent void. Nerve-endings hypersensitive and unfeeling. So strange. Thoughts disjointed...Uryuu's head hurt...

Days, seconds, time passed. Uryuu felt the rough prickle of something under his hands. He blinked a few times, the world coming into a strange blurry focus. At least he could see, he supposed. The ringing faded, along with most of the disoriented thudding knocking around inside of his skull. The teen took a few deep breaths, oxygen tinged with recent smoke. Uryuu's brows furrowed as he felt a slight chill in some areas. He was still rather disoriented and a distracting hum of electricity bubbled just under his skin, racing around his entire body.

Something warm and gentle pressed to the underside of his jaw and cheek. Uryuu rested against it, grounded somewhat by the unknown comfort. The feeling was juxtaposed by something hard and cold pressing against his lips. The brunet's lips parted enough to allow something cool and tasteless to smoothly flow into his mouth and down his throat. After a few moments, the cold pulled away and Uryuu's tongue followed, swiping across his lower lip before retreating. At some point, he'd stopped staring blankly at nothing and his eyes had closed without his awareness. He stayed like that for a few peaceful moments, collecting his scattered thoughts into a coherent inner monologue, relaxing into what he now recognized as a supportive hand cupping his face.

* * *

Alright, Szayel would admit that he was somewhat... disquieted. To the point that he'd knelt down on the ground without even a passing thought about how he was absolutely _ruining_ his pristine hakama. However, he wasn't as perturbed as he'd been initially. While Uryuu-kun wasn't particularly responsive, he didn't seem to be physically harmed with the majority of the damage being sustained by the things around him. Ideally, no mental damage had been sustained, although the boy had thus far proved to be relatively sturdy considering he'd managed to go several months without Szayel breaking him.

It'd been roughly twelve minutes since the Octava had come to Uryuu-kun's side, and aside from drinking the proffered water, the boy had yet to react to anything. Szayel was done waiting for him to do something on his own. Using the hand already laying on his Quincy's cheek, he turned Uryuu-kun's face towards himself, calling his name softly. When that didn't work, Szayel's eyes narrowed and he tried again, more forcefully. "Hey, Uryuu-kun! I'm talking to you!" Bedside manner had never been a strong concern of his.

The boy's face scrunched up and he slowly opened hazy blue eyes. After a moment or two, they focused on Szayel, sharpening somewhat but still holding a thin fog of confusion. Uryuu-kun made a small questioning noise, brows drawn.

Szayel wasn't entirely certain what he wanted to say, and instead of a carefully crafted question testament to his intelligence, what ultimately escaped his mouth was, "Are you feeling alright?" His mouth snapped shut into a frown. What a stupid question.

Uryuu-kun chewed at his lower lip for a minute, before answering slowly and deliberately. "I'm...fine...I think..." How very reassuring. Before Szayel could come back with something sarcastic and probably not entirely apropos, the boy tilted his head, obviously thinking. Finally, Uryuu-kun smiled in a soft, disgustingly warm way that spoke volumes about how out of it he must be. He would never smile at Szayel so sweetly and sincerely otherwise, the Octava was sure. "Thank you for worrying about me."

The scientist scoffed. "I never have and never will do something as inanely trivial as _worry_ about someone else. Don't be preposterous. In fact the only reason that I-" The rest of the sentence was lost to Uryuu-kun's mouth. The boy had a very bad habit of interrupting him, Szayel noted even as he returned the kiss. The Octava wasn't a weak man, but he was of low moral fiber and, as he was now discovering, quite susceptible to the phenomenon known as Ishida Uryuu. There was probably something wrong about making out with a recently injured person (and most likely concussed), but Szayel couldn't quite find it in himself to care. That probably made him a bad person, didn't it? Pity.

With Uryuu being as pleasantly pliable as he was, it was a simple matter for the scientist to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue along smooth enamel and slick softness, Szayel could taste the titillating remnants of charged ions and reiatsu. It was addicting, absorbing the essence of _power_ in such a way. To Szayel's disappointment, it couldn't last forever; and the lip-lock broke a few moments later, Uryuu panting and dazed for an entirely different reason than before.

Szayel took the opportunity to reasses the boy's condition now that it was no longer filtered through tunnel vision caused by concern. Uryuu looked like quite the delicious mess, to be honest. No longer laying prone on the ground, he'd propped himself up to sit on his calves with legs spread invitingly and his weight resting back on his hands in the charred grass. The boy's hair was all over the place and his glasses askew, near falling off. Best of all were the singed remnants of Uryuu's clothing, shredded beyond belief and just barely hanging from his neck, right arm, and across his waist and upper thighs, pooling temptingly between his legs. It was absolute torture and unfairly sexy.

The Octava's lecherous thought process was interrupted by a sharp scowl and a disapproving click of the tongue. "Are you going to just sit there staring like a pervert, or were you planning on _doing_ something?" Ah, it seemed that Uryuu was back to his regular disrespectful self. That meant that Szayel was free to do whatever he wanted without offending his non-existent conscience, correct?

Grinning wickedly, he decided that the answer was without a doubt, yes. "But of course, allow me to relieve your craving," Szayel purred before promptly going back for seconds. He kissed Uryuu hungrily, damn near set on devouring him completely. Under the intense aggression of the man's lips and teeth and tongue, the brunet was caught completely off guard. Uryuu gasped, slinging his arms around Szayel's shoulders for support.

It was one thing to rip power from someone as they plunged into the depths of despair, lording it over them with sadistic glee. It was quite something else though to have that power handed over willingly like a glitteringly personal gift, as Szayel was now quickly discovering. While each kind of power held it's own appeal, Szayel couldn't help but notice that there was something so _disgustingly special_ about not only being _allowed_ to take what he wanted, but having what he wanted practically deliver itself into his questing fingers. It was a different kind of epicurean bliss; one which he rapidly found himself chasing harder into Uryuu's mouth the more it was gifted unto him.

The fingers digging into Szayel's back like anchors tightened pleasantly as the brunet relinquished himself to the smoky-glorious feeling. The elder of the two could taste the spicy sweet gunpowder still clinging desperately in the more secluded nooks and crannies of Uryuu's mouth. Szayel took it upon himself to discover each and every last hiding place, the firework-flavor nothing but succulent when intermingle with the sweeter notes of Uryuu's taste.

Szayel was somewhat stymied when he realized his eyelids had slid shut, heavy in their lust, preventing him from documenting every minute change coloring the other's features. With a final lick across the inside of Uryuu's mouth, taking the crisply filthy-fresh taste of the boy's clouded moans with him, Szayel pulled back. Ebony eyebrows furrowed adorably in question, and the man laughed somewhat breathlessly. Shaking his head as if answering with a bemused "I don't know either," Szayel redirected his attention to an invitingly arched neck. Peppering light kisses along the soft skin through a sly grin, he let his tongue flick out, tasting and following Uryuu's thrumming pulse. Throughout all of this, a quietly satisfying litany of appreciative noises escaped the boy's mouth under the attention, more than spurring Szayel on.

A wicked hand slid into Uryuu's hair, pulling his head back to give the arrancar even more room. The boy arched an eyebrow, but he let himself be positioned, arching fluidly against him. Szayel took this as permission to bite down at the junction of his neck, provoking a sharp intake of breath but no protest. The man sucked and laved at the sensitive flesh, raising a mark against the pale dusted with black. Once finished, he added a few more to the collection, savoring the groans and writhing he got in return. Szayel removed himself enough to cast an appraising eye over his handiwork, pleased to see the purple, _his_ color, now staining _his_ títere.

Uryuu shuddered at the absence of sensation, gooseflesh rising under flushed skin, the breath ghosting across his neck _not enough_. The brunet tried subtly seeking some friction for his neglected arousal, pressing right up against him. Szayel noticed, because _of course he did_ , and smirked at him, ignoring the heat he could feel coursing through his own veins. Szayel hummed, making eye contact full of promise. Fuck, he just wanted to _consume_ him. " _Uryuu_. Remember when you promised to pay me back?"

The boy chewed his lower lip, gaze flicking away under the other's loaded scrutiny. "Of course." There was a pause and more blood found it's way to Uryuu's face. "I suppose...you want it now, don't you..."

Szayel chuckled darkly. "A promise is a promise, hm?" The brunet nodded, offering up no comment. "Before we get to that, why don't you let me try a little something first?" He supposed that his mischievous tone coupled with a predatory grin wasn't the most reassuring, but oh well.

To Szayel's immense delight, Uryuu agreed, albeit tentatively. "I guess...that's fair...?" He briefly met the man's eyes before looking away again, obviously feeling awkward. "So then do you not want me to...?"

The arrancar was quick to interject. "Oh, heaven's no, don't go getting the wrong idea. I would absolutely enjoy receiving fellatio from you. I'm certain it will be most pleasurable. However. The most gratifying thing is learning and right now, well, I want to know everything about _you_. I can wait. I'm quite patient." Szayel broke his monologue to see Uryuu covering his face. He should probably get a move on before the boy gets too embarrassed, he reasoned. "Anyhow. Trust me."

Before Uryuu could undoubtably make some insulting quip, Szayel kissed him again. There was some resistance at first, but after several minutes, Szayel was confident that he'd managed to return the boy to that half melting point he'd been at before. A few teasing strokes of Uryuu's arousal was enough to accelerate the process further. Satisfied, Szayel maneuvered the boy until he was turned around and on all fours.

Rendered breathless and hazy, Uryuu barely protested, arching into the well placed kisses Szayel laid along his spine. Kneeling behind the brunet, he placed his hand flat on his back, enjoying having the boy laid out pliable and prone before him. Uryuu fidgeted, lifting his head to try and look over his shoulder curiously. He gasped when Szayel suddenly grabbed his ass, immediately kneading and massaging inquisitively. Uryuu blushed furiously, dropping his head with an uncertain, "You aren't going to-"

"No. I'm not going initiate full sexual intercourse with you. Not today, at any rate. I just wanted to survey the area in question beforehand." Szayel pouted slightly when Uryuu groaned in exasperation. Someone in his position ought to be more considerate. He shrugged and went back to fondling the boy's ass. It was very nice, Szayel nodded to himself, firm with just the right amount of unexpectedly supple. He really did have impeccable taste.

After some more appreciative groping, he spread the two mounds of flesh apart. The boy jolted. "Wha-" Uryuu cut himself off with a surprised hiss as Szayel licked a wet stripe along the crease. Interesting. He decided to continue, taking a few more exploratory licks before circling Uryuu's hole with the tip of his long tongue. The boy writhed against him at the new sensation, unsure how he felt about it. Szayel shrugged mentally before slipping his tongue past the ring of muscle. The brunet keened almost before biting his lip to stifle himself, wide-eyed.

Pleased by the response, Szayel flexed his tongue, flicking around the warmth that was pure Uryuu. He started moving the appendage in and out, encountering muscle that became softer and more pliable the more he went on. The man licked and lapped at whatever he could, loving how he was able to explore Uryuu from the inside out, provoking myriad reactions from the boy. It was decidedly erotic, Szayel concluded, from the heady closeness to the thrumming tension running through both their bodies.

Was Uryuu enjoying himself as much as he was? If the sinful noises falling from lips struggling to keep them in was any indication, without a doubt he was. What could he do to make his Uryuu completely lose control? Szayel let one hand leave the glorious ass he was buried in to blindly caress, the boy's length. The brunet's leg twitched and Szayel smirked as well as he could. Grasping Uryuu's cock more firmly, he gave several languid strokes, precisely timing them with the movements of his mouth and using the beading precum to ease the glide.

This proved to be a winning formula, and he increased the level of blessed friction in a direct correlation to the rising volume of Uryuu's pleased vocalizations. Whether the boy caught on or he just became more unrestrained as he fell apart, Szayel wasn't sure. Whatever the case, the end result was a shuddering mess of gratified Uryuu, which was exactly how the man wanted him. Having followed his carefully laid procedure up to this point, Szayel figured that it couldn't hurt to push even further. He retreated from his oral endeavors for but a brief second to tear off one of his gloves and coat a dextrous finger liberally in saliva. He returned to his previous efforts promptly, although this time he let the newly slicked digit rest against Uryuu's entrance as a slight pressure. Recalling studiously memorized diagrams, Szayel thrust the finger in easily the next instance his tongue retreated, calculating a direct path roughly three inches in at a forty-five degree angle, targeting a particular bundle of nerves exactly.

Szayel knew that he was successful when Uryuu's entire body arched in a divine bow, a strangled cry of, "Szayel!" escaping him. Immensely pleased with his own accuracy, the man wriggled his tongue in alongside the prying appendage, massaging Uryuu's inner walls and prostate incessantly. The boy's thighs were already quivering in exertion, soft whimpers and pleas leaving him, not knowing whether to push forwards or backwards for more with what little strength he had left, and it only took a few more moments of the onslaught to drive him over the edge. A shiver ran the course of Uryuu's entire body as he came, forearms nearly buckling, moaning hoarsely. Szayel felt the hot splatter of the boy's release against his hand, devouring the touch and taste and feel of Uryuu spasming and clenching around him.

Once he felt the brunet was aptly drained, Szayel drew back, ready to finally pay attention to the arousal scorching through his own veins. He lounged back on the charred grass, already having given up on his once immaculate attire, palming himself through his hakama with his legs splayed, the very picture of flagrante delicto. Szayel licked his lips, still tasting the remnants of Uryuu, voice coming out in a drawling purr. "I'm not quite finished with you yet. Come over and play, Uryuu." Exhausted as he was, the other crawled towards him sluggishly, too fucked out to even notice how abnormally obedient he was being. It was a nice change of pace, Szayel concluded, definitely meriting an encore in the future.

When he was directly in front of the proffered job, a thin note of nervousness crept through the good-tired haze evident in Uryuu's eyes. Unbeknownst to himself, Szayel's expression softened as he lowered a hand to caress along the boy's cheek. "Don't be anxious. You're perfectly marvelous, títere." As if that was the push he needed, the brunet reached forward and set about clumsily removing the obstructing garment. Chuckling not unkindly, Szayel offered his assistance until his hakama pooled loosely just below his knees.

Szayel resisted the urge to push his bangs out of his face in a self-conscious nervous tick when Uryuu just sat there staring dumbly for a moment. Yes, he admitted the gothic eight on the underside of his shaft might take some getting used to, and the Hollow hole through his glans even more so, but surely it wasn't peculiar enough to warrant _that_ long an adjusting period. Just as Szayel was about to do _something_ he noticed the orgasm-flushed tinge of Uryuu's face darkening further, the boy biting his lip shyly. Just like that, Szayel's bravado was back. "Like what you see, hmmmm?"

Uryuu didn't agree outright, but his blush intensified and he twitched unconsciously towards the other. Szayel took that as a resounding yes. Shaking the daze away slightly, the brunet drew nearer still, finally grasping the man's heated flesh somewhat delicately. Szayel permitted his eyelids to slip slightly closed, sighing in temporary gratification. Uryuu began moving his slim fingers, overly cautious, but he grew steadily more sure of himself, determination making itself known on his features. As he grew more adventurous, Szayel made his appreciation known through husky encouragement and dark praise sprinkled with sighs saturated in sex.

Weaving elegant fingers through tendrils of ebony hair, the man pulled Uryuu's face in closer, not so subtly hinting at what he really wanted. The boy peered up at him through feathered lashes, as he closed the distance, tongue darting out to taste Szayel's cock curiously. His inexperience was evident, but Uryuu was divine nonetheless. It was adorable the way he gave small licks and kisses along the shaft, making his way to lap inquiringly at the forming precum at the tip. His nose wrinkled slightly, but he clearly wasn't appalled since he returned to the previous routine. Szayel was somewhat amused as he felt the boy's questing tongue trace the lines of his defining eight. However, his breathless chuckle was snatched from his lungs as Uryuu dipped his tongue into his Hollow hole, sending an unexpected electric shock coursing up his spine.

Growling heatedly, it took every shred of Szayel's self discipline not to cant his hips up into the novelty that was the other's mouth. Self discipline that was quickly weakening as Uryuu tried to fit as much of him into his mouth as possible. Unable to fit more than a scant few inches, he fisted what he couldn't fit, bobbing his head in a crude approximation of what had previously been done to himself. Never one to back down from a challenge, Uryuu tried to take too much, gagging slightly.

That was what tipped Szayel over his threshold of control. Unable to help himself, he used the hand still entwined in the boy's hair to guide him into a faster cadence. Uryuu seemed content (and even somewhat relieved) at the guidance, doing his utmost best to keep up. What with how riled up he'd become from his earlier toying with the other, Szayel knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for too terribly long. Moaned accolades and curses in every language he knew mingled together as he worked himself into Uryuu's welcoming warm wetness.

Just managing to pull the brunet off of himself in time, Szayel readily gave in to the euphoric sensory overload. It was fascinating, the way every atom of his being seemed to scream, "Yes! Finally!" He'd never understood the appeal of losing one's sense of reason, but now, as everything seemed to leave excepting this one moment, this one _feeling_ of absolute fullfillment, and the boy responsible; Szayel understood.

When his eyes finally descended from where they'd rolled up inside his head, the man looked down, grinning in lazy satisfaction, at Uryuu. The brunet looked absolutely _wrecked_. Pupils dilated, flushed, and panting for breath even harder than Szayel himself, Uryuu's face was streaked with the pearly remnants of the other's release. Smirk growing even wider, the man hauled him up into a searing kiss. Uryuu blinked at him once, twice, three times, before promptly passing out in Szayel's arms, a weak smile curving up the ends of his glossy and slightly swollen lips.

Szayel sighed fondly, rolling his eyes, not nearly as put out about the mess as he ought to be. He'd clean everything up, really. Just as soon as he finished holding his Uryuu for just a few more inexplicably content moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, long time no see. I am so sorry about the delay, but I honestly couldn't help it. Here is what went down: I got bronchitis and pneumonia; and while I was still getting over that, my *expletivecreativeexpletiveEXPLETIVE* Father kicked me out the house without a wallet, or literally anything outside of an iPod with 7% battery life and the clothes I was wearing. No, I did not do anything to warrant this, he's just a *repeated swearing.* Anyway, I picked the lock the next day after camping out in the woods, and over half my stuff had been thrown out because of course. Since then, I've been crashing at various other peoples' houses, sleeping in the woods, living out of a duffel bag, met one(1) murderer, going to school, going to extra classes on weekends, and picked up a second job because I still don't have a phone. Anyway. Things are more stabilized now so I am most likely back on the map :D (I'm so glad my computer survived this though, like, it is a blessed miracle) I just want to close by saying that being able to lose myself writing has been amazingly good for me, and I am so eternally grateful to all y'all, you don't even know. I apologize for my life dump, you're welcome to ignore it :D ~QED out, for today anyway


	32. Intermission: Stretch Your Legs

Uryuu could smell soap and something  pleasant that he couldn't quite put his finger on .  Jasmine, maybe? It was possible he'd gotten so used to the  pervasive  stink of chemicals in the air that his perception of smell had shifted.  He was leaning against a smooth, hard surface,  although there was still a slight give to it,  with something warm and wet covering him up to his shoulders. There was a faint sloshing when he moved slightly, water probably. Someone was humming quietly as they kneaded their fingers into his scalp. Uryuu kept his eyes closed, a comfortable lethargy  permeati ng his body.

He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long while. The boy let all thoughts be pulled away from his head by gentle fingers, floating in the blankness of his own unburdened mind. The hands kept working through his hair, further helping Uryuu's body slip into pliant tranquility. After an indeterminate amount of time, the massaging ceased and he felt himself be carefully lowered into the water. He finally opened his eyes, looking directly up into Szayel’s. The man wore an unreadable expression and Uryuu was surprised by his lack of surprise that the Octava was doing something as intimate as wash his hair as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It almost seemed pointless to ask, “Why?” but he voiced the question anyway.

Szayel just shrugged in one sinuous movement. “You were absolutely filthy. I could hardly allow you into my bed in such a condition. You might’ve  _stained_  something. Seeing as how you were in no condition for self-ablution, the task fell to me,” he drawled, almost uninterestedly.

Uryuu was about to further press the matter of  _why_  that was the case, when the memories flooded back like a torrent.  _Oh dear god_. He had let- No, he had  _enjoyed_ \- Shit. All the placid sentiment drained from his body and he buried his face in damp hands

Overhead, Szayel clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Oh, none of that now,” he chided softly. Gentle fingertips fluttered in a soft caress designed to gently tilt Uryuu’s chin up. They made eye contact, the brunet struggling not to flick his gaze away from the other’s uncomfortably mellow one. The hand hadn’t yet left his jawline, feathering across it like butterfly wings in an unconscious gesture of...what exactly? Tenderness? He didn’t know, and it was easier not to think about it. Caught up as he was in his inner monologue, Uryuu didn’t realize how close Szayel was until a light kiss was laid chastely against his lips. And then it was over, the other man returning to humming quietly and combing suds through the dark strands of his hair.

Deciding it was easier to give in just this once, regardless of how frequent 'this once' had started to become, Uryuu slowly allowed himself to relax again. He kept his eyes trained on his own fingers, slowly trailing them through the water, watching the ripples in their wake. The teen spent a few moments scrambling for a safe topic before finally settling on, “Did you get any useful data earlier?”

The man behind him hummed in answer, the massaging fingers against Uryuu's scalp hitching for a brief moment. “I haven't had the chance to review it yet given our...activities. But, yes, I should have some usable numbers.” Szayel paused, and Uryuu could have sworn he felt him pressing forward against his back. When he spoke again, it had that strange soft edge to it. “...I'd recommend being more careful in the future. I know that you enjoy pushing yourself, but you could do serious damage to yourself and your Reiryoku if you lose control again. As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm in assisting my research, it won't do me as much good in the long run if the specimen is grievously harmed.”

Uryuu resisted the urge to scoff at the words. It was so typical of the scientist to think that way, only considering himself. And yet... “What are you, worried about me?” Beneath the snark was a genuine question, and the brunet was curious whether Szayel would evade or dismiss it altogether as per usual.

As it was, the scientist noticeably stiffened up at the query, digging his nails into Uryuu's scalp as a result. He didn't speak for a lengthy interval, and the teen was almost certain that Szayel was choosing the route of simply ignoring him. Just as Uryuu was opening his mouth to pry from a new angle, the man spoke, his speech plodding as if it was difficult for him to articulate what he wanted to say. “...I'm unfamiliar with feeling concern for another...If worry is indeed something that I do have for you, it would be difficult for me to identify it as such. Therefore, I cannot say one way or another.”

Blinking a few times in stupefaction at the honest answer, Uryuu turned his head up and back to get a better look at the arrancar's unreadable face. “Why would you ever worry about my wellbeing? And don't just say 'because I'm a valuable specimen.' I think we both know that you'd just view it as a temporary setback and be done with it if there wasn't something more there.” Uryuu tilted his head as much as his neck would allow in this position, scrutinizing him. If Szayel was feeling  _compassion_  for someone...Well, that was amazing, as well as great progress towards the Quincy's goals.

Szayel's countenance went through an array of subtle shifts, his eye twitching slightly as he attempted to school his face, before he finally bit out, “I don't  _know._ ”  The admission seemed almost physically painful to the scientist,  as if admitting a lack of knowledge with no way to acquire it did actual harm to him,  and Uryuu was once again astonished by the candidness of the statement. Once again, it seemed as if the Quincy had the upper hand over the Espada.

Still...it was oddly disconcerting to see Szayel with that almost lost and vulnerable look on his face. Uryuu was so used to him looking arrogant or teasing, maybe even pensive when he was at his most bearable. But he wasn't  accustomed  to seeing him pained. To the teen's surprise,  it didn't bring him any satisfaction to see Szayel like this. Quite the contrary, in fact. He didn't like it, and he had the sudden and inexplicable urge to kiss the expression off of the man's face.

So that's exactly what he did, surprising the scientist just as much as himself as their lips met with the utmost gentleness.  Uryuu finagled himself around so that the angle was less awkward and he was essentially straddling Szayel's lap, bracing his hands on the man's thin shoulders, the water almost sloshing over the edge of the tub as he did. One he was suitably settled, he shut his eyes and pressed closer against the other's chest, their wet skin sliding together.

The kiss stayed slow and soft all the way through to it's conclusion. After their lips separated, Uryuu lightly rested his forehead against the scientist's, essentially forcing Szayel to look him in the eyes. “...Is it  really that bad to care about someone?”

The man clicked his tongue, attempting to pull away. “Yes. Regardless of my disdain for humans, it's terrible for science. It would indicate that I'm biased, affect future experiments, and invalidate the data that I've already collected considering there's no way of knowing how far  back  the bias extends.”

Uryuu sighed, rolling his eyes slightly in annoyance.  This line of questioning clearly wasn't going to get him anywhere. Szayel was an irritating combination of stubborn and deftly crafty when it came to the art of avoidance. “Nevermind.  You're utterly hopeless.”

Szayel looked somewhat affronted for a moment before shifting into a sideways smirk. He cocked a challenging eyebrow. “And what about yourself? I'd say you're just as hopeless as I am. Of course, that depends on the perspective being adopted. I'm hopeless from a human standpoint, and you're hopeless from a Hollow standpoint, and of the two I'd much prefer to be a human's definition of hopeless.”

Rolling his eyes again, Uryuu held up an instructional finger. “Loath as I am to admit it, even Hollows have the capacity to care about others. Pesche and Dondochakka's devotion to Nel showed me that much. I don't think it's a Hollow problem so much as it's a you problem.” He finished by prodding the scientist square in the chest.

Eyebrow quirking higher, Szayel looked down at the finger, speaking mildly. “Alright, so maybe I'm the only sane one in a world of lunatics. I've certainly felt that way frequently enough. Although, I really must ask, is it really so bad  _not_  to care about anyone?”

“Of course it's bad.” The words were out of Uryuu's mouth as soon as the other finished speaking. “It's a lonely existence, cutting yourself off from everyone else. Everyone involved ends up hurt. The ones you care about should be pillars of strength for you, supporting you just as you support them. Tearing them down helps nothing.” He spoke with conviction, reminded of the path his father had chosen, and the effects that it had had.

Before Uryuu's mind could start too far down that loaded train of thought, he was interrupted by the other's smooth voice. “Alright. But what about being selfish sometimes?  Surely there isn't something wrong with caring about yourself on occasion?  Have you ever even done something simply because  _you_  wanted to? No honor or thought for others, just the essence of hedonistic indulgence?”

Uryuu thought for a moment. “Yes, of course I have. Small things, like putting off my homework for an hour to finish a sewing project, but still selfish things. A little indulgence isn't wrong every now and again.  I t's when you make it your entire life that it becomes a problem.” The teen crossed his arms, giving the scientist an almost accusatory look.

Szayel just laughed. “I'm not even remotely surprised that your idea of  self- indulgence is so harmless. Having s aid  that, I hope you aren't accusing  _me_  of revolving my life around epicurean delights.  I indulge the sciences, not myself.”

“No, you just rationalize everything you do that way.” Uryuu's response was immediate, almost trampling the last word out of Szayel's mouth given how quickly it was forthcoming. The brunet realized that it might have been a mistake to do so given the scientist's past reactions to interruption, as well as the hazards of not thinking before speaking.

The other man narrowed his eyes almost to slits, his lip curling up in distaste.  Each word following out of his mouth was marinated in progressively more vitriol.  “While I do appreciate our philosophical discussions in which we challenge each other's ideologies, this does seem to be a strong case of the pot calling the kettle black if it's true. You rationalize each and everything you do to make yourself out as the noble one. I suggest you re-evaluate. I'd hate to even try to unsnarl whatever twisted logic you've used to justify the things we've done together. Let me postulate, you think you can  _fuck_  me into salvation?”  


* * *

Szayel knew he had struck a nerve by the way  his  Uryuu physically recoiled from him. It was a true pity really considering they'd finally begun to get along, but then the boy had gone and questioned the foundations of the scientist's reality. That sort of impertinence simply wasn't to be allowed. Right as Szayel was certain he was about to be punched square in the face,  the boy in front of him slumped, hanging his head, the quietest, “No...I don't think I can do that...” leaving the perfect pink shell of his lips.

Blinking at him, Szayel wasn't quite certain how to respond. He'd meant to get under the boy's skin, make him angry and insecure, not whatever this was. As it was, he defaulted to asking the most banal of questions, “Why then?”

His Uryuu sighed, his entire body moving with the gesture.  Szayel was momentarily distracted by the graceful roll of delicate shoulders, glistening with water droplets and flushed from heat. As his eyes followed the elegant curve of Uryuu's neck, he almost missed what the boy had to say. “...Not all of my indulgences are harmless or small.”

Cognitively gifted as he was, it still took Szayel a moment or two to register what, or rather  _ who _  that referred to.  The man raised his gaze to meet  his  Uryuu's,  taking stock of the brunet's face on his way there. He looked vulnerable and it was clear the admission had taken something out of him. It made Szayel uncomfortable, and the ordinarily verbose Espada was reduced to uttering, “I see.”

Szayel wasn't one to buy into reciprocity. He was more of the school of thought that  the superior should take from the inferior,  with  giving back  being  a waste of valuable resources. Despite all of that, the arrancar could tell by the way his Uryuu's face cracked slightly that he'd need to give back a little more in this case. “ Admittedly, I've started to  indulge myself with you  on occasion.”

Despite  the minor confession, the boy still seemed somewhat dissatisfied and Szayel wasn't sure how to correct that. He found himself gently pulling Uryuu in until he was resting against his chest yet again. “Might I suggest a truce of sorts for the time being? I don't think it's presumptuous to say that you enjoy my company when we aren't squabbling, and I happen to find your company pleasant too.”

“ You instigated-” the teen began before Szayel  fluid ly cut in.

“Regardless of who did what, the point still stands. Let's try to go at least a day without arguing.  I've proven in the past that I can be sweet enough company, haven't I?”  Before Uryuu could respond, Szayel kissed him, employing the technique that the boy had been using so frequently as of late to shut him up. It was satisfying to turn the tables, and as the scientist delved into the younger's mouth he decided that he'd be doing this much more often going forward to settle arguments. Uryuu had a way of melting for him in the most delicious way when  given positive physical attention.

After a few timeless moments, Szayel broke the kiss, brushing wet hair behind the brunet's ear. “Do we have a deal? No fighting for the day,” he hummed, tapping the tip of the boy's nose with his finger.

“...I suppose,” Uryuu agreed much more reluctantly than the scientist would've preferred, although it was still the answer he wanted. And delivered somewhat breathlessly from kiss reddened lips while the teen looked at him with those hazy eyes he could hardly complain, could he?

Szayel kissed him again, the allure too strong to resist. “Excellent,” he purred against Uryuu's mouth, swiping his tongue over a pointed canine. “We can have a day of mutual enjoyment...Within reason of course.” He punctuated the statement with a cheeky wink  that only got a longsuffering groan in response. Rude.

With another sigh, the boy closed his eyes, his head resting on Szayel's shoulder. For once, the man managed to hold his tongue, choosing instead to lightly rub the tension out of Uryuu's back. He'd never admit it out loud, but having the brunet so relaxed and open around him definitely got to him on a level he'd never experienced before. Even with how thin and lithely muscled Uryuu was, he was still soft in his hands and Szayel wanted nothing more than to touch and touch and  _ touch  _ until he couldn't anymore.

Lost as he was in thought about the boy in his arms, he barely noticed time passing as he occupied himself with caresses unaware in their  sentimental softness . It was only when the water grew tepid that he realized two things. The first being that they had been in there quite a while just peacefully enjoying the contact of each other's bodies. The second, and more interesting observation, was that Uryuu seemed to be exceptionally weak to chaste affection.

Currently dozing with warm breaths fluttering against Szayel's neck like angel's wings, the brunet was every bit as malleable in his hands as after he'd been ruined by the sexual things they'd done in the past. Perhaps there was merit to  feigning tenderness with Uryuu after all.  Thinking about it, from Szayel's observations, the boy hardly seemed to get much if any positive attention from his father, and even with his friends he maintained distance. Could verbal affection affect the boy as much as physical? Szayel felt an inclination to test.

The man was once again pulled from his thoughts by the discomfort of lukewarm water.  The warmth of Uryuu's skin heating his one only further enforced the temperature difference. Deciding now would be a prudent time to rouse the boy, Szayel laid a soft kiss against his lips, pulling away when he saw azure become visible through heavy ebony lashes. “You must be exhausted still...I suppose we ought to get you to a proper bed.”

“Mm, yeah...” he yawned softly, nuzzling into the crook of Szayel's neck somewhat unconsciously. Coming to the conclusion that Uryuu wouldn't be moving under his own power any time soon, the scientist carefully extracted himself after another self-indulgent, albeit short, kiss. It was nice to not receive any protest, although he doubted this docility would last once Uryuu came back to his full senses. After drying himself off, he helped the boy out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel, setting the tub to drain.

Leaving for a moment to get clothing for the both of them, Szayel came back to Uryuu examining his reflection in the condensationd coated mirror. Already in his hakama pants, he handed the boy a light yukata, commenting, “Your hair's getting rather long, isn't it? You've been here quite a while.”

With soft thanks, Uryuu wrapped the robe around himself. “Yeah,” he sighed quietly. “I've honestly lost track at this point. Although, I don't suppose there's much point in keeping track anyway since I doubt you'll let me leave.”

“You're correct in that. However, I think it's important to catalog time regardless.”  Sliding his arms around Uryuu's waist, Szayel pressed the line of his body against the boy's spine, resting his head atop his hair. “I could trim your hair if you'd like. The clippings could be useful for analysis,” he offered, generously so in his opinion.

Making eye contact in the mirror,  the boy sighed a bit as he considered the proposal. “...I'd say something about not trusting you with sharp objects, particularly near my head...but you've already had a sword to my neck and vivisected me so at this point it's a bit tasteless.” He closed his eyes, leaning back on Szayel's chest. “A trim might be nice.”

Smirking, the man ran his fingers through Uryuu's hair. “I'm glad you think so. While shoulder length hair does suit you, you're even cuter with it shorter.” Szayel was pleased to note the slight flush that dusted Uryuu's cheeks at even the most minor of compliments. Apparently the boy was just as weak to praise as the scientist suspected, and he fully planned on taking advantage.

Retrieving a pair of surgical scissors, Szayel set about returning the brunet's hair to its initial length, collecting each lock of fallen ebony for later chemical ana l ysis.  Once he finished,  he chose to part Uryuu's hair on the left out of habit before sliding the boy's glasses on with a pleased hum. “What do you think?  In my opinion, you look very attractive. Although that might just be because you're one of the most aesthetically pleasing people I've ever had the pleasure of coming across.”

Szayel knew he was laying it on thick, but the blush he received in return was absolutely worth it. Uryuu took a few moments to check out his reflection from different angles. “You did alright. Thanks.” His tone was somewhat wondering, and Szayel was almost offended by the boy's lack of faith in him.

Still, the tentatively shy smile he received made up for any affront over a perceived slight. “It was my pleasure,  _ _t__ _ _ítere__. ” Giving into temptation, Szayel kissed that smile, his thumb rubbing Uryuu's hipbone through thin cloth. To his pleasant surprise, the boy gave himself over near instantly. It seemed he hadn't quite left the haze keeping him tame. Good. The teen really was at his best when tired.

Having said that, the decent thing to do would be to let him finally get some well deserved rest. Reluctantly, Szayel removed his lips from Uryuu's long enough to speak. “You really ought to properly lie down.” Without preamble, he lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him the short distance to bed and tucking him in. However, just because he was doing the appropriate thing didn't mean that he wasn't going to get his kicks too. As long as Uryuu was being cooperative, he was going to get as much as he could out of it. That was his rationale, anyway, as he slid in beside the boy, holding him close. Fortunately, the brunet didn't seem to mind too much, tiredly returning the kisses Szayel saw fit to steal before he inevitably drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheezes* Haha, it's been a minute guys. I fully intend to finish this though goddamnit! I just want to thank everyone who's been supporting me and I swear your kind comments give me so much strength and encouragement to get my ass in gear. I love each and every one of you and I hope the long as hell wait was worth it! It probably won't be anywhere near as long before the next chapter. (For anyone that cares about my life, everything is pretty great right now and I live on my own in Cali so that's bomb~)


End file.
